


Christmas Calendar: JIKOOK

by Anmeela, MaliDK, SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Demons, Don't know what to tag so check the summary XD, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Reindeer, Sexual Content, Smut, christmas elves - Freeform, reindeer shifters and hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeela/pseuds/Anmeela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliDK/pseuds/MaliDK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: This was originally a Chrismas Calendar (Jikook themed) for 2016 and posted on AFF but we've decided to upload i here as well for all the thirsty Jikook shippers :D We sincerely hope you like this work of us ^w^While the main couple is Jikook there will be other couples in the background as well ^-^Check the TOP AN and the BOTTOM AN to know what each chapter will be about :D Sorry I couldn't put them all in the first AN, I run out of characters ^^'Also, since cookieDK don't have an AO3 account I will put the link to her AFF profile here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/652684OBS! I will leave the AN's in the chappies as they originally were, so when/if we wish you marry christmas - just pretend it's christmas ;)  <3 XD





	1. 1st December

**Author's Note:**

> 1st December  
> Café smoothness - CookieDK  
> Coffee shop AU, fluff, 2733 words  
> Jimin trying to be not so subtle with his pickup lines and awkward Kookie, with a hint of Jin umma and the rest of the gang
> 
>  
> 
> 2nd December  
> never trust your friends (you don't know what they're up to) - Anmeela  
> non-au, slight crack, 1455 words  
> Jimin and Jungkook may or may not have been in a relationship for six months (aka awkward bangtan relationship talks)
> 
>  
> 
> 3rd December  
> Victim of stuDYING - CookieDK  
> School AU, fluff, Jimin is a fucking savior, 1712 words  
> Jungkook being a moron as usual; delays his studying and is now beyond screwed. Lucky for him Jimin isn’t a moron.
> 
>  
> 
> 4th December  
> happy birthday, hyung - Anmeela  
> non-au, slight crack (again), 3550 words  
> no matter how much you want to do things right, sometimes it just goes wrong and you can do nothing about it
> 
>  
> 
> 5th December  
> Fallen Angel (1/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst (but not too much), words: 4900  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.
> 
>  
> 
> 6th December  
> Fallen Angel (2/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst (Okay i promise it will become happy eventually!!), - 14,000+ words (ups?)  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.
> 
>  
> 
> 7th December  
> Fallen Angel (3/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst,violence, minor charecter death (but hey, it has smut *wiggles eyebrows*), - 8034 words  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.
> 
>  
> 
> 8th December  
> beware of the kids - Anmeela  
> family!au (namjin, their adopted kids hobi and tae + jikook somewhere in the picture), fluff, 2807 words  
> Jimin is asked to take care of his cousin's children and he tags Jungkook along because why not?
> 
>  
> 
> 9th December  
> Bangtan on Ice - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Ordinary Life AU (basically they’re not Idol’s but they are a tight knitted group of friends) + Ice skating + comedy + fluff  
> Warning; CHEESE! SO MUCH CHEESE QAQ SAVE YOURSELF  
> Word count; 1 358  
> Jikook attempted a date at the ice rink and Bangtan decided to be third wheels XD
> 
>  
> 
> 10th December  
> A magical Christmas - CookieDK  
> Harry Potter AU, fluff, Christmas, CRACK ( I guess, or bad humour. Your choice), 2080 words  
> Jungkook and Jimin’s children are home from Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas… things don’t always go as planned.
> 
>  
> 
> 11th December  
> And heat strikes again - Anmeela  
> alpha/omega dynamics, smut, 2517 words  
> Jimin goes in heat

**Café smoothness - CookieDK**

**Coffee shop AU, fluff, 2733 words**

**Jimin trying to be not so subtle with his pickup lines and awkward Kookie, with a hint of Jin umma and the rest of the gang**

 

~^~

 

_If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber._

 

Jungkook stared at the writing scribbled on black on the to-go cup in his hand as he walked down the street. A faint blush found its way to his cheeks as he hid his face in the way too big scarf wrapped around his neck. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when the barista had started doing it, but whenever Jungkook ordered his usual coffee in the morning there would always be a cute (or bad as Yoongi would call it) pickup line written on it. At first, it had seemed extremely weird and he had wanted to approach the barista about it. However, when he tried to gather his courage to do so he failed to remember the speech he had practiced the day before. Not liking how he had backed down, he had tried a few times again. All ending with him forgetting what he wanted to let out as the barista had started a casual small talk while making the coffee. By now, it was just a part of the routine and it felt weird for Jungkook whenever another barista was there and he didn’t get a little note on his coffee.

“Earth to lover boy.” A voice interrupted Jungkook’s thinking. Startled he looked up; Yoongi and Hoseok were standing in front of him. Yoongi’s smirk told Jungkook it was he who had so rudely interrupted his thoughts.

“Did your not so secret admire write another poem?” He continued and sent the younger an amused look.

“It’s not poems, hyung.” Hoseok corrected him, eyes focused on his smartphone and brows slightly furrowed.

“Sorry, my bad. Did your not so secret admire write another bad pickup line?” Yoongi said.

“It’s not bad! It’s cute…” Jungkook mumbled the last part and made sure the cup was angled so his friends couldn’t see it.

“Aww is our little Jungkookie blushing?” Yoongi cooed mockingly and ruffled said boy’s hair.

“I’m not!” The younger pushed away Yoongi’s hand and glared at him, who in return just sent him an amused smile.

“I would have wacked him on the head by now if I were you though.” Yoongi mused as the three of them started walking.

“Jin hyung is telling us to meet them at Namjoon’s place instead.” Hoseok said and side eyed Yoongi amused. “And no you wouldn’t. I would know if you would.”

“Shush.” The other sent Hoseok a small glare. “Just because I don’t smack my boyfriend for using bad pickup lines doesn’t mean I wouldn’t whack a stranger.”

“I wouldn’t call the barista a stranger. I mean. Jungkookie knows his name! They’ve almost had a conversation that lasted longer than 1 minute.” Hoseok said, his tone with a hint of mock and laced with sarcasm.

“Shut up you two!” Jungkook pouted and hit Hoseok’s arm lightly.

“We’re your friends, Jungkook. What did you honestly expect from us?” Yoongi laughed.

“And hyungs! So no hitting me.” Hoseok pouted but the playful look in his eyes evident, which Jungkook answered with sticking out his tongue at him.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the both of them. “Come on, children. Behave.”

“I am!” Both of them yelled simultaneously, which just let to both of them laughing and Yoongi questioning why he was dating one of them and friends with the other.

 

~^~

 

_Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?_

 

The barista’s dark hair reached just the top of his eyes as he looked at Jungkook from behind the counter. The café was almost empty, only a few people were there and all of them minding their own business. Jungkook had yet to either leave the café with his coffee to-go in hand or find a seat. However, as the awkward person Jungkook found himself to be around the barista, he simply stayed where he was as if he had grown roots own into the floor beneath him.

“Was there anything else?” The barista asked, an entertained smile appearing on his lips as he noticed Jungkook struggling with his words.

“E-euhm no? Yes? I-I am mean. No, n-nothing else.” Stuttering his way through the sentence, Jungkook couldn’t look the barista in the eyes.

“You sure?” The other continued, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning slightly closer to Jungkook, who was now starting to blush a bright red.

“Y-yes. Goodb-bye!” Hoping not to make a bigger fool out of himself, Jungkook darted out of the café and down the street. He cursed at himself when he stopped to catch his breath.

He really had to stop being like that around the barista.

 

~^~

 

_Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling_

 

“He has such a pretty handwriting.” Jin commented as he snatched Jungkook’s cup out of his hand.

“Hey!” The younger said surprised as he looked up at Jin.

“And he’s hot too. How come you didn’t say anything to him? I mean, he’s obviously flirting with you.” Jin continued as if Jungkook hadn’t said a thing. Looking up at Jungkook, the older got a curious look on his face. “You like him, don’t you?”

“I w-what?! N-NO!” Jungkook stuttered and looked at his friend flushed. “I haven’t even spoken to him!”

“You find him attractive at least,” Jin looked at the cup again, “not that I blame you, he’s extremely good looking.”

“I wonder what Namjoon hyung would say if he knew you were talking like that about another guy.” Jungkook tried to threaten, however Jin merely sent a smile his way.

“I can look but not touch. Besides, Joonie knows I only have eyes for him.” He smirked before handing the cup back to Jungkook. “You, however, are still single. I really don’t get why you don’t just start a conversation with… the guy. What was his name again?”

“Jimin.” Jungkook mumbled. “Park Jimin.”

“… So are you going to go ask him out or should I do it for you?”

“Hyung?!” Jungkook looked at Jin startled and embarrassed.

“What? It was an honest suggestion.” Hid friend shrugged before letting out a chuckle.

“Please don’t do anything stupid, hyung.” Jungkook begged as he sent a pleading look to his friend.

Ruffling Jungkook’s hair, Jin smiled brightly. “Don’t worry, Jungkookie, I won’t embarrass you.”

“… that’s not very comforting, hyung.”

 

~^~

 

_You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._

 

“You’re here alone today?” The barista – Jimin his min reminded him – looked at Jungkook with a small smile playing on his lips.

“H-huh?” Surprised by Jimin’s sudden question, Jungkook looked up dumbfounded.

“You’ve been here with your friend these last days.” Jimin elaborated. At first Jungkook was confused, but then he let out a crossover between a sigh and chuckle.

“That’s Namjoon hyung. He’s been helping me with a project, but today he’s on a date with his boyfriend.” He explained, remembering how he and Namjoon had been crowded around his laptop trying to make sense of what Jungkook had typed. He didn’t even notice he had answered Jimin without stuttering. Jungkook didn’t notice the flash of hope in Jimin’s eyes at his answer.

“I see.” Jimin mused as he eyes Jungkook once again. “What’s the project about? You seemed rather concentrated.”

“E-euhm. It’s ab-about uhh, you know… euhm just… school stuff?” Jungkook answered, his mind a mess.

“Just school work?” Jimin repeated with a raised eyebrow. “Pretty sure our projects were a bit more detailed when I was in school.” Jungkook flushed a deep red at his words, which only made Jimin smile comforting back at him.

“I-it’s for English.” He stuttered, trying not to stare bluntly into Jimin’s eyes. “W-we have to write about o-our future dr-dreams. Nothing in-interesting. Namjoon hyung is j-just really good at English. S-so I asked him t-to help me.” Jungkook started mumbling in the middle of his talking.

“What’s your dreams then?” Jimin asked and supported his weight on his elbows he had placed on the counter.

“E-ehm.” Jungkook forgot everything about his project as he locked eyes with Jimin. “W-what?”

Jimin chuckled before repeating himself, “your dreams. What did you write about in your project? Or is it too personal? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“O-oh. No it’s f-fine.” Jungkook quickly waved his hands in front of him while assuring the other he didn’t cross any lines. “D-dancing.” He mumbled.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“Eh d-dancing. My dreams a-are about dancing.” Jungkook repeated and looked down on the counter.

“So you dance? Nice, I do too. Just as a hobby though.” The other smiled brightly and straightened up. “What’s your favori-“

“Jimin!” A man yelled from behind Jimin.

“Yes?” Jimin answered as he looked back. A man who looked like a business man more than a barista.

“You’re needed out in the back. Taehyung will take over out here.”

“Got it boss.” Jimin nodded at the man as he returned out back. Looking back at Jungkook, he sent a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry, work calls. I’ll see you around.”

“O-of course. See you.” Jungkook mumbled and didn’t walk out of the café until he couldn’t see Jimin anymore and an orange haired guy had taken his spot behind the counter.

 

~^~

 

“Like hell I’m doing that.” Jungkook stated firmly, glaring at his friends sitting around him.

“It’s a dare, you have to do it.” Namjoon countered with an amused smile.

“Not. Going. To. Happen!”

“You can’t refuse.” Yoongi smirked and looked up from where his head rested on Hoseok’s lap.

“You should have taken my offer when I gave it~” Jin said in a singsong voice, barely escaping the hit Jungkook threw at him.

“I’M NOT GOING TO DO IT!” He pouted and crossed his arms. Hoseok and Yoongi shared a look before Yoongi got up just enough for Hoseok to be able to throw himself at Jungkook. With a laugh, he trapped the younger in a headlock, nudging his head with his fist.

“Hyung?! Let go! Hyung!” Jungkook whined and tried to get out of his hold.

“Not until you promise you’re going to do it.” Hoseok answered with a laugh.

“Fine! Okay fine! I’ll do it!” Jungkook surrendered and sighed when Hoseok let him go.

“Fantastic. Let’s get going!” Jin clapped his hands together before he motioned for everyone to stand up.

“Wait what?!” Jungkook stared at him confused.

“We might as well get it over with now.” His friend explained.

“B-but we don’t even know if he’s there. I mean…”

“Oh he is, don’t worry about it.” Jin smirked.

And that’s how Jungkook found himself in front of the café he had been spending way too many hours at by now. He was a shaking mess as he stared at the door leading inside the café. His four friends gathered behind him, all with identical amused grins as they watched their youngest friend try to gather his courage. After ten minutes of hesitation, Yoongi had had enough and decided Jungkook needed a little push – and not just figuratively.

“H-hey!” Jungkook yelled surprised as he felt his friend push him inside the café. Glaring back at Yoongi, he saw his friend winking at him before motioning for Jungkook to go to the counter, where a certain dark haired barista was standing.

“Oh hey Jungkook.” Jimin greeted him with a smile. “You’re here early today. Just the usual?” Before Jungkook even had a chance to answer, Jimin had already started making his usual order.

“Euhm… actually… I-I euhm… wanted to uhhh…” Jungkook mumbled stuttering, though Jimin didn’t seem to hear it over the sound of the machine he was using.

“Here you go.” Jimin said and placed a cup in front of Jungkook on the counter. A smile playing on his lips and a glint in his eye. “Were you saying something?”

“Uh… I-I wa-wasn’t saying any-I mean… I was but…” Jungkook stammered embarrassed, not quite sure how to say what he intended.

“Yes?” Jimin looked at him curiously.

“W-what I’m trying to s-s-say is that… euhmm… w-would you perhaps… I mean… c-could you… uhhh.” His cheeks were flushed a bright red by now and he had trouble keeping Jimin’s stare.

“Okay I can’t take this anymore. Just bloody help him out, Jimin.” A voice suddenly said from besides them. Jungkook looked to his right startled and saw the orange haired barista, who he assumed was Taehyung, Jimin soon proved his suspicion to be true.

“Shush Taehyung.” Jimin glared at his co-worker with a roll of his eyes.

“You shush. Can’t you see the poor boy is a stuttering mess? You’re so cruel, Jiminie.” Taehyung said and threw a napkin at Jimin. Jungkook looked at the banter between the two baristas.

“I was trying to give him a fair chance, Tae.”

“And a chance he got, now help the poor kid out.”

“Oh piss off Tae. Don’t you have tables to clean?” Jimin threw the napkin back at Taehyung with a playful glare.

“Just you wait, Park Jimin, I’ll make you pay.” Taehyung threatened before he walked off. With a roll of his eyes, Jimin turned to Jungkook again. The latter was frozen where he stood with heartbeat beating too fast.

“What were you saying before Taehyung so rudely interrupted us?”

“Uhh… I-I was just wondering i-if you perhaps would…”

“Yes?”

“Ifyoumightwannagrabsomedinnerwithmesomeday.” Jungkook said, so fast that Jimin nearly missed what he was saying.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Jimin asked as he leaned on his elbows, which were resting on the counter. Leaning closer, he looked into Jungkook’s eyes through his bangs.

“Ehhh.” Blushing a bright red, Jungkook forgot how to make a coherent sentence.

“I’m off at 6pm Friday, let’s meet up here ten past.” Jimin sent him a smile followed by a wink.

“W-what?” Jungkook’s eyes went wide. “R-really?!”

“Yes really.” Jimin glanced behind Jungkook briefly. “It looks like your friends are dying of curiosity, maybe you should go outside to them again. See you Friday for our date, _Kookie_.”

“S-see you.” Jungkook stuttered. His heartbeat sped up by the nickname.

“Don’t forget your coffee.” Jimin reminded him just before Jungkook darted out of the café. As he reached his friends, he glanced down at the cup in his hands. His heartbeat stopped for a second at the sentence written on it before it started beating way too fast to be considered healthy.

 

_I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed._

 

~^~

 

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off you.” Jimin said as he wrapped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. Ever since their first date, Jimin had gotten the habit of using a pickup line instead of greeting whenever he met Jungkook.

“Are you a sea lion? Because I sea you lion in my bed later.” Jungkook replied with a wink, to which Jimin groaned.

“Aish!” He said and stared defeated at Jungkook. “Where did the innocent cutie go that blushed whenever I said something cheesy?” Jimin asked, which Jungkook merely replied with a shrug.

“After half a year, I guess you get used to them.” He laughed.

“At least I can still make you blush.” Jimin winked at him, and Jungkook nearly choked on his own saliva.

“Don’t say it like that!” He hit Jimin’s arm lightly. In return, Jimin laughed and pulled the other closer.

“Then how do you want me to say?”

“… Just don’t.”

“Aww you’re still a cutie.” Jimin pinched his cheeks mockingly, only to get pushed away by Jungkook.

“Why did I start to date you again?” Jungkook mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“Because you found me incredibly charming.” Jimin flashed him a grin. “And because Taehyung and Jin hyung decided to help.”

“Can’t believe they played matchmakers.” Jungkook mumbled and crossed his arms.

“If you hadn’t been so innocent, then maybe you would actually have acted on the hints.”

“How would I know you didn’t write it on everyone’s cup?!”

“… It’s good you’re so cute.”

“Meanie.” Jungkook glared playfully at Jimin, who leaned in closer.

“You were a meanie for making me wait so long.” Jimin’s face was only a few centimetres from Jungkook’s by now. “I still love you though.”

“I love you too.” Jungkook whispered. A smile found its way to Jimin’s lips just seconds before he crashed his lips against the younger’s.

 

~^~

 

 **AND DECEMBER HAS OFICIALLY STARTED!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	2. 2nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never trust your friends (you don't know what they're up to) - Anmeela
> 
> non-au, slight crack, 1455 words
> 
> Jimin and Jungkook may or may not have been in a relationship for six months (aka awkward bangtan relationship talks)

"Hyung, I'm not sure of this."  
  
"It will be okay, I promise."  
  
"How can you be this sure?"  
  
"I know them, they're our friends. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"That's the problem. They never are the way we expect them to be."  
  
Jimin sighed. He knew that Jungkook would find millions of reasons as to why they shouldn't tell their friends about their relationship and Jimin understood. He knew that whatever they'd do, a catastrophe was bound to happen.  
  
But they were their friends. They lived with them in one dorm, worked with them, did everything together and there was no way Jimin and Jungkook would hide something as important as this forever. Bangtan had the right to know and Jimin and Jungkook were unfair to them, pretending there was nothing going on between the two.  
  
"I know. But they're our _friends_. What kind of friends hide their relationship?"  
  
Jungkook grimaced. He had a really bad feeling about that.  
  
"They may be against it. They don't even know we're gays, hyung. They willㅡ"  
  
"You know, the worst that would happen is Hobi hyung and Jin hyung being mad at us for not telling them sooner. Namjoon hyung would stay cool, Taehyung would be excited and Yoongi hyung would not care as usually. But what will actually happen is all of them being happy for us andㅡ no, wait. Hobi and Jin will cry, I'm sure. They always cry."  
  
Jungkook rose his eyebrows as he looked at Jimin skeptically but said nothing. If Jimin wanted to keep the positive thinking then Jungkook wasn't going to stop him. One of them needed to be enthusiastic about it after all and Jungkook knew it wouldn't be him.  
  
"Okay. No matter what I say, we're still telling them, aren't we?" Jungkook almost whined when Jimin nodded. His boyfriend was too stubborn at times. "Let's get it over with, then."  
  
  
  
Bangtan Boys weren't exactly the most quiet band ever. Jimin was amazed that they actually managed to gather all of them together in the living room and keep them in place for ten minutes. But getting them to shut up was a whole new level.  
  
But it wasn't impossible.  
  
"Okay," Yoongi said, annoyed. Usually Jimin would feel guilty for interrupting his sleep but he couldn't bring himself to care right then. "What the fuck is your problem and why should I care?"  
  
Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other, a silent conversation occurring between them.  
  
' _You sure it's a good idea?_ '  
  
' _We need to tell them, so yeah._ '  
  
"Okay, soㅡ" Jimin started but cut it when he noticed Hoseok not so subtly nudging Taehyung's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to get something!" Taehyung exclaimed a bit too loudly, what startled Jimin. "Wait for me!"  
  
He stood up abruptly and ran to his room. Jimin was about to ask Hoseok what that was but decided not to, in the end. He probably didn't want to know.  
  
When Taehyung came back, a notebook and a pen in his hand for God knows what reason, Jimin cleared his throat. He was getting more and more nervous and the fact that his bandmates were eyeing him and Jungkook suspiciously didn't really help calm his nerves.  
  
"Can I start finally or is there something else you need?"  
  
No one said anything so Jimin thought it was his clue to continue.  
  
"Okay, so, as you probably already know, Jungkook and I wanted to tell you something important," he started, looking at the younger. He felt anxious and Jungkook had the 'I told you it wasn't a good idea' look but somehow, it still made Jimin a bit calmer. A bit only.  
  
"You're leaving Bangtan."  
  
Both Jimin and Jungkook looked at Yoongi, surprised. Was that really what their friends thought they'd say?  
  
"You committed a crime."  
  
"Murdered someone probably."  
  
"Now you need to leave Korea and hide."  
  
"And change your identities."  
  
"Jimin is probably gonna get an operation to become a girl."  
  
"Hey!" Jimin frowned looking at Hoseok with betrayal in his eyes. "I'm very manly, thank you very much!"  
  
"What? It was Yoongi's idea thatㅡ!"  
  
" _Actually_ ," Jungkook said, already getting exasperated. He took Jimin's hand and entwined their fingers together, pretending that he didn't care about the curious looks their friends were throwing at them. "What Jimin hyung wanted to say before you interrupted him with your pitiful assumptions is that we're dating."  
  
He tried not to look nervous. The fact that the five boys seemed to take it pretty well was kind of comforting.  
  
When he noticed Taehyung writing something in the notebook he frowned but forgot about it soon as others started throwing their questions.  
  
("How long?"  
  
"Who asked whom?"  
  
"Did you agree to date immediately or did it take some time to convince you?"  
  
"Who kissed whom first?"  
  
"Have you already have sex?"  
  
"Ew, hyung, don't ask them that. Some of us still have a bit of innocence left.")  
  
Jimin and Jungkook were a bit confused but still answered most of the questions. It must have been shocking for their friends to find out two of their bandmates were dating so the most they could do for them was taking care of their curiosity. Although they still got a bit surprised with Taehyung's last question.  
  
"Which one of you decided to tell us about you two?"  
  
Jungkook frowned and cocked his head to the side. Wasn't Taehyung there when they were telling them about their relationship?  
  
But it wasn't Jimin or Jungkook who answered but Seokjin. "Jungkook, obviously. Didn't you hear him?"  
  
"But it seemed to me that Jimin was the one who wanted to tell us. He just got too frustrated to do it."  
  
"We're never going to finish it like this. You two," Namjoon said, looking carefully at the couple. "Be honest, whose idea it was, to tell us _now_?"  
  
Jimin looked at Jungkook, hoping that maybe his boyfriend had alread figured what the meaning of that was but it seemed that Jungkook was just as lost as Jimin. The boys, on the other hand, didn't find their thinking weird at all.  
  
"Mine," Jimin said finally. "Why?"  
  
He could see different emotions on his bandmates' expressions while Taehyung was writing more stuff down.  
  
"Okay!" Taehyung finally exclaimed, looking at his notebook as if it was some kind of a miracle or something. Jimin was scared to know what the latter had come up with. "I've got this!"  
  
"Now, Tae. Tell me how much I've earned."  
  
...what?  
  
"So, Seokjin hyung and Hoseok hyung lost. Jin hyung pays 200 and Hobi hyung pays 75." There was a cry from both males as they heard the verdict while Jungkook and Jimin looked at them, frowning. "Yoongi hyung gets 15, Namjoon hyung gets 150 and 110 goes to me~"  
  
"That's unfair!" Yoongi protested. "I should have won!"  
  
"Look who's saying! At least you didn't lose your money!" Seokjin exclaimed, throwing a cushion at the rapper.  
  
"Wait," Jimin said slowly, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't believe that his friends had decided to bet on his and Jungkook's relationship. Fucking traitors. "Explain, why did you do that? And how the fuck did you know we were dating?"  
  
"It wasn't this hard," Namjoon said, a wide grin on his face as he was counting the money Seokjin and Hoseok had lost. "You know, you're not exactly subtle with making out whenever you can when you think no one's looking."  
  
Jimin and Jungkook said nothing about it, although they both felt at least uncomfortable. They had really thought they'd been careful.  
  
"Whatever," Jimin whined. "You guys suck."  
  
All he got in response was laughter from the five boys.  
  
  
  
("Hey." Jimin tried to ignore his fellow 95liner but it was kind of hard when Taehyung was clinging to him so annoyingly. Yes, Jimin was still mad about the bet thing.  
  
"What," he asked finally exasperated when he realized Taehyung wasn't going to leave him alone.  
  
"Listen, here's the thing. You wanna bet with me?"  
  
Jimin rolled his eyes, he was fed up. And did Taehyung really think it was okay to offer that to him right after he had found out he had been a victim of one of those bets? But before Jimin could shove the other away Taehyung grinned, whispering to his ear.  
  
"Gonna bet 50 that Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung have been together for a year."  
  
"Wait, howㅡ" he didn't finish, he was too surprised that Taehyung was so sure of the fact that he could even bet on it. "Tae, explain."  
  
"I may or may not have seen them making out two weeks ago. So, you're in?"  
  
Jimin really wanted to tell him to fuck off but suddenly, it seemed so funny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in.")


	3. 3rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim of stuDYING - CookieDK  
> School AU, fluff, Jimin is a fucking savior, 1712 words  
> Jungkook being a moron as usual; delays his studying and is now beyond screwed. Lucky for him Jimin isn’t a moron.

“I’m so dead. I’m so dead. I’ll fail the exam!” Jungkook moaned defeated as he let his head fall on the open book on the table in front of him. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” With each word, he lifted his head and let it drop down on the book.

 

Somehow, Jungkook had managed to not study for his upcoming exam this month, despite his professors constant reminders during classes. Instead, he had spent his time figuring out what to give his boyfriend as a Christmas present just a few weeks from now. Something he had also not managed to do yet. Jungkook was past fucked at this point. He still had 70 pages or beyond that left to read, to which he also needed notes. Oh and the small fact that he somehow had to also understand what he read. Jungkook wanted nothing else than to curl into a small ball and just hide under his covers while crying. However, since he was Jungkook, all he could do was try not to get too many tears on the books and make sense of all the gibberish on the millions of pages.

 

As Jungkook tried to lift his head and continue his torture, he heard someone walking up to where he was sitting in the library study room. Not bothering to lift his head until said person decided to pull out of the chair on the other side of the table. Slowly, Jungkook moved his head just enough so he could peek out through his bangs. He was met with a cup to-go from a nearby café right in front of his face.

 

“You dead yet?” A voice asked amused, to which Jungkook merely scoffed.

“You wish.” He mumbled and grabbed the cup while straightening up. Jimin merely hummed in response as he glanced at the papers and books spread out in front of Jungkook.

“How’s studying going?” Jimin asked and leaned further over the table to look at the open book Jungkook had been in the middle of reading.

“It’s on the highway to hell.” He answered with a roll of his eyes. “How do you think it’s going?”

“No need to be snappy.” Jimin huffed. “I even brought you coffee.”

“Sorry…” Jungkook showed a soft smile. “Thanks for the coffee, Jiminie.”

“Hyung! I’m still your hyung.” The other reminded him with a glare that contained no heat.

“I thought we had passed that when we became boyfriends.” Jungkook chuckled before he stuck out his tongue shortly. “Thanks for the coffee Jiminie _hyung_.”

“What did I do to deserve such a brat as boyfriend?” Jimin mumbled and sipped his own coffee.

“As far as I remember you were the one to ask me out. You knew what you were getting yourself into.” The other mused and smirked.

“Oh hush. Don’t you have studying to do?”

“I did, but you interrupted me. You can’t expect me to just return to reading right away!”

“You looked like you were taking a nap, kookie. Not much studying going on.” Jimin suddenly smirked. “Can it be that the great Jeon Jungkook needs _help_?!” He uttered the last word with as much faked surprise as he could muster. Jungkook merely glared in response before he glanced down in his book again, deciding to ignore Jimin for now.

“Awwww. It’s nothing to be ashamed off, Jungkookie.” Jimin cooed amused and leaned forward so he could pat Jungkook’s head. As Jungkook noticed what the other was doing, he quickly slapped his hand away and proceeded to glare at Jimin.

Jimin continued as if Jungkook hadn’t done a thing, “even the best of us sometimes needs help. All you have to do is simply ask for it.” At this Jungkook merely huffed and focused on the book again.

“Come on, Kookie. It’s just a simple sentence.” Jimin’s voice was laced with pure amusement by his boyfriend’s stubbornness. If there was anything Jimin and their mutual friends had yet to hear from Jungkook was a request for help.

“I am in no need of you help. It’s just studying.” Jungkook mumbled and re-read the same sentence for the fourth time.

“Really now?” Jimin mused as he stood from his chair, which Jungkook pointedly ignored. He also very openly ignored the other as he took a stance behind him and looked over his shoulder. However, ignoring Jimin’s breath just beside his ear was proving to be rather difficult, while making it a lot harder to concentrate on the words written on the pages.

“Do you have to stand so close? I’m trying to study.” Jungkook asked and glanced briefly up at the other.

“I’m just reading. Am I annoying?”

“Can you just sit down and text Hobi hyung or something? Anything to not distract me more.” Jungkook mumbled and sighed before he leaned back to look up at Jimin, who in return was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Just as a smile appeared on Jimin’s face, he decided to plant himself in Jungkook’s lap. Before Jungkook had time to protest, Jimin landed a quick kiss on the other’s lips.

“You didn’t get one when I got here.” The older said with a soft smile. Jungkook couldn’t help but to chuckle at it.

“Now, what is it exactly you have a hard time understanding here?” Jimin questioned as he turned around in Jungkook’s lap to once again look at the book. “I mean, it’s pretty basic stuff.”

“Says the person a year ahead of me.” Jungkook scoffed.

“Just be happy I didn’t choose something like phycology or economics as my major, then I wouldn’t be able to help you with this at all.”

“You, Park Jimin, is my savior as you chose to study geography. What on earth would I do without your amazing abilities to have learned all this a year before me?” Jungkook’s voice was laced with sarcasm, despite he actually enjoyed having Jimin to help him.

“Die.” Jimin smiled sweetly before he placed a quick peck on the other’s cheek. “You would probably be annoying Yoongi hyung with no end until he would force you to study and then you would complain to Namjoon hyung about it.”

“… You’re enjoying this too much. Do you know that?”

“I know.” Jimin mused before he grabbed the book Jungkook had closed earlier. “Now, pay attention.” He pointed at the page he had turned to. “Soil classification. The system to classify the different soils that you have to focus on is the FAO one. This one is worldwide, which means it’s not very usable for small areas. It’s used to get a view over the different soil resources spread all over the world. Okay? There’s 28 main categories.” Jimin went on about how the different categories differed from one another and how to determine in which category the different soils belonged. Jungkook had difficulty paying attention to whatever came out of his boyfriend’s mouth, however as the minutes ticked by, he was able to pull himself together and actually pay attention to what the other was trying to get through his thick skull.

As the time neared the hour where the library would close. Jimin leaned back in his chair and looked at the younger; whose head was buried in his notes, making sure everything was written. He had to stifle a smile at how Jungkook’s brows was furrowed in concentration and his tongue just slightly sticking out of his mouth. When Jimin was sure Jungkook had been paying attention to what he was saying, he had moved from the other’s lap and onto the chair next to him.

“Okay… I think that’s all.” Jungkook finally said and smiled brightly at Jimin. “Thanks hyung.”

“See. Asking for help isn’t too hard, now is it?” Jimin smirked and laughed as Jungkook glared at him with no heat in his eyes. “Now pack up. Time to head home, my back is killing me.”

“Old man.” The other mumbled as he closed his books.

“You’re lucky I love you, brat.” Jimin scoffed.

 

~^^~

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook yelled as he spotted said guy in the crowd. He waved his arms furiously. “Over here!” Jimin finally saw him and headed his direction. As he reached him, the other pulled him into a tight hug and jumped on the spot. Jimin couldn’t help but to think he looked like a happy puppy.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” Jimin asked with a smile as he was finally released enough to look at Jungkook’s face.

“The results came!” The other yelled and started jumping once more, with his hands on Jimin’s upper arm. “The results are here!”

“And how did it go?” Jimin furrowed his brows but his mouth was still in a wide smile as he could imagine how it had gone.

“I got a B?!” Jungkook screamed and a few people around them agave them weird looks.

“Wait what!?” Jimin’s mouth hung open for a second. How the hell did he manage to get a B when all his studying was done just the night before? “I mean, that’s amazing, Kooki! I’m just… amazed?” He laughed.

“Trust me, so am I. I don’t even know how I got a B!” He had stopped jumping up and down, but was still smiling like a big dork.

Jimin hugged him briefly before he pulled back slightly. He cupped the younger’s face, “great work, Kookie. Congratulations.”

“Thanks hyung. I would probably have failed that test if it wasn’t for you. So as much as it pains me to say this; it was all thanks to you.” Jungkook admitted half-jokingly with a crooked smile.

“Aish and here I thought we were going to have a moment and you decided to ruin it.” Jimin mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry hyung.” Jungkook chuckled before he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and pulled him closer. As Jungkook closed the distance between them, Jimin moved his hands from the other’s cheek and locked them behind Jungkook’s neck instead as he kissed back.

“… Could you guys cut the kissing, this place is way too crowded for that.” Someone on their right coughed and the couple broke apart.

“Shut up Yugyeom!” Jungkook whined as Jimin chuckled.

“See ya tomorrow, Jungkook.” Yugyeom laughed as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... was a pain to write honestly XD I had to actually ask MaliDK for help since she studies Geography and I was lost in what Jimin should say to Jungkook when helping XD I ended up reading some of her material to write this! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THIS STUFF UNTIL NEXT YEAR WHEN I START AT THE UNIVERSITY XD  
> ~CookieD´K


	4. 4th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, hyung - Anmeela  
> non-au, slight crack (again), 3550 words  
> no matter how much you want to do things right, sometimes it just goes wrong and you can do nothing about it

It’s not how it was supposed to end, and Jungkook curses anything and everything for his pain.

 

“Hyung, we’re kinda dead.”

 

“Shush, Kookie. It wasn’t our fault.”

 

Instead of answering, Jungkook groans when he feels something poking his side painfully. “Hyung, _please_.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jimin says, trying to move his elbow so it wouldn’t be hurting his boyfriend.

 

“Ouch! My rib!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

It seems to be taking ages but finally, Jimin and Jungkook manage to get to the position where they’re not hurting each other. It isn’t easy considering they’re both squished together in a ridiculously small wardrobe.

 

Jungkook sighs, his back hurting from the uncomfortable position as he rests his head against Jimin’s shoulder.

 

“When do you think we can get out?”

 

“When the war finishes, probably.”

 

“You think it’s gonna end soon?”

 

Jimin’s legs start hurting too as he tries to move them a bit. “No. Seokjin hyung is unstoppable.”

 

 

 

 

**[7 hours ago]**

 

Namjoon is on the verge of crying. Everyone else looks at each other. If it weren’t for the depression emanating from the devastated boy all of them would let out a long, collective sigh.

 

They know they’ve screwed up. They feel guilty for that. But Namjoon is the one who feels it the most because it is today and first he kinda forgot, then he kinda remembered but he really, really had no time so thought it would be alright if he started the preparation two days later but then Yoongi called him because he kinda fucked up and Namjoon forgot again and now, here they are.

 

They had a month. A whole, long month. And they forgot. And the month has passed and now is today and Namjoon doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.

 

Laughing may seem a bit inappropriate in this situation so he decides to just cry in misery.

 

“Okay!” Hoseok says finally. He’s not the one that can deal with a depressing mood for long so no one’s really surprised when he’s the first to come up with a solution. “So, we may have been stupid and have fucked up a bit this timeㅡ”

 

“We did fuck up, Hobi. Royally.” Namjoon mutters, sending Hoseok a death glare.

 

The older shivers, Namjoon is scary when he wants to be. He clears his throat before smiling. “Yeah, we did, but it’s not like everything’s lost! We still have several hours, we can still do something!”

 

“Try to make something that was supposed to last one whole month in a few hours and I will serenade to you.” Yoongi mumbles, also a bit down.

 

Taehyung’s eyes widen, looking at Yoongi in astonishment. “Can I rap if I do it in an hour?”

 

Jimin chuckles, almost laughs, while Yoongi gives Taehyung a warning look. “No. First, you rap worse than I sing. Second, that’s not the point.”

 

“But Hobi hyung is right,” Jungkook says. “We don’t need to do what we planned to. Let’s just do anything, so at least we still have something!”

 

“Do you think anything is alright?” Namjoon growls and although Jungkook knows there’s no other way he shuts up. He doesn’t want to argue with an angry Namjoon, because he’s never going to win. And he doesn’t want to be the victim of his hyung’s outburst.

 

They boys look at each other again.

 

Yoongi sighs. This whole situation is giving him a headache. “Okay, listen. Here’s the plan.”

 

He looks at all of them, wondering how he wants to split the responsibilities and winces when he realizes it’s not good. But he knows he doesn’t really have an option.

 

“Hobi and me are gonna stay here and plan everything, again. It’s gonna take at most an hour. Taehyung, you’re gonna go and get everything we’ve bought for preparation. Jimin and Jungkook, you two are going to buy the food. Anything you can. Go get a cake too, the simplest one you find, just remember that after you get it you should burn it underside.”

 

“Why?” Jimin asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Because we want to make Seokjin believe it was us who prepared it.”

 

Everyone ‘ah’ed and Namjoon looks at the oldest with a frown. “What about me?”

 

“You stay here and do nothing. You’re a walking disaster, we don’t need you to ruin anything.” Yoongi says and although Namjoon wants to argue, he knows there’s no point. “Okay, we have no time to lose. Everyone, be here in an hour.”

 

“What about money?” Jimin asks.

 

“Take Namjoon’s card.” (“Hey!”) “He’s the one who has failed his boyfriend, let him pay for that.”

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so, we have like forty minutes to buy everything?”

 

“Thirty nine.”

 

“And we’re supposed to be on time?”

 

“Well, if we don’t want to be killed by either Yoongi or Namjoon, then yes.”

 

“Damn.”

 

Jimin tries not to let bad, negative thoughts get to him but they are, kind of, dead. He thinks that if they told Hobi or Taehyung about how they got kicked out of three of the four closest supermarkets they’d laugh at them, and be no help. If either Namjoon or Yoongi knew, they’d kill them.

 

They really have to do it on their own.

 

 

 

 

“We’re running out of time.”

 

“What you mean is…?”

 

“We have twelve minutes.”

 

Jimin looks in desperation at the trolley he’s pushing, only a few items inside. Who would have thought that shopping would be so troublesome. He sighs, feeling his already bad headache getting even worse.

 

“We need ten minutes to get home, I’m sure they’re not going to chop our heads off if we’re late a bit. Actually, they’re going to thank us, we’ve done a pretty good job.”

 

“Hyung, you bought baby food.”

 

“Some people like it.”

 

“What about toilet paper?”

 

“It’s the most important thing a person needs at home!”

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook shakes his head. “You decided to buy gloves. Plasters. A fucking shovel.”

 

Jimin rolls his eyes in exasperation. He doesn’t understand why of all people Jungkook is the one who judges him right now. “Kookie, why can’t you just support me in doing the task we’re supposed to? And why does it bother you so much, aren’t you the one who usually has more random ideas than me?”

 

“Not this random,” Jungkook notices. “And besides, weren’t we told to buy only food?”

 

“Even ifㅡ” Jimin starts, but stops suddenly. His face is pale, eyes wide, pure shock and disbelief on his face and Jungkook frowns in worry. He starts to wonder if he was too harsh and too judgy, maybe he should be gentler and let Jimin have his fun instead?

 

“Hyung?” he asks, waving his hand in front of the older’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Kookie.”

 

Jimin’s voice is slow, low and heavy and Jungkook knows that it’s really serious. Jimin never behaves like this.

 

“The cake. We were supposed to buy a cake, we forgot about the cake!”

 

Now, Jungkook remembers too.

 

And fuck, they’re dead.

 

 

 

 

**[5.5 hours ago]**

 

“Do I want to hear your explanation?”

 

Jimin and Jungkook both look at the floor wishing for Yoongi not to kill them.

 

Usually, they prefer when it’s Namjoon scolding them. Because Namjoon always tries to be as little harsh and as much understanding as possible. But they know that this time, a frustrated, worried, depressed Namjoon would tear out their intestines using only his nails. That’s why they went to Yoongi to explain why there was going to be no cake for Jin.

 

But they forgot that Yoongi, although calm and collected, was cold and so terrifying while scolding others. Now, Jungkook can’t help but wonder if they shouldn’t have gone to Namjoon instead.

 

Hearing no response from the two Yoongi crosses his arms, showing his impatience.

 

“You forgot about most important thing a party needs, which is food. Instead you bought millions of things that I’m sure not even Jin would think is necessary. You bought a shovel, even if I have no idea how the fuck we’re supposed to use it when we live in the fucking city which is Seoul. We have literally nothing what we should.”

 

Jimin bites his bottom lip as he takes Jungkook’s hand and squeezes it, hoping that Yoongi won’t notice.

 

“Okay, nevermind. I don’t think I want to know what’s in the stupid heads of yours. Just, did you two get the fucking cake?”

 

Jungkook gulps. He is terrified, and even if there is some height difference between him and Yoongi, he seems to be smaller than his hyung. He says nothing, letting his boyfriend deal with the angry rapper.

 

“Yes, we chose the ugliest one possible.”

 

The murderous aura seems to be less intense and Jungkook sighs in relief.

 

“Okay, so where is it?”

 

Jimin laughs nervously as Jungkook squeezes his hand again, fear on his face visible once again, he forgot there would be no way Yoongi would let them live after that. Yoongi looks at them expectantly as Jimin lets go of Jungkook’s hand so he can get the cake from one of many bags. He gives Yoongi the box and the oldest smiles because Jimin and Jungkook may have fucked up, but not everything is lost yet.

 

But all the positive emotions vanish from his face once he opens the box.

 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.”

 

Jungkook winces, grabbing Jimin’s hand again and Jimin hides behind his boyfriend, letting out a (totally manly) squeal.

Yoongi closes his eyes, trying to stay calm but, as they say, easier said than done.

 

Jungkook knows he shouldn’t let Jimin suffer on his own, so he decides to speak up. His voice is tiny, unsure and fragile. Just like Jungkook feels. “Because you told us to burn it andㅡ”

 

“Underside. Not the fucking whole cake.”

 

“W-we didn’t want to make it seem, you know, too nice and wanted to fuck it up as much as possible, but we didn’t know when it was too much andㅡ”

 

Seeing Yoongi looking at them as if he wanted to kill them Jimin stops, hiding even more behind Jungkook.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

 

 

 

**[3 hours** **ago]**

 

“I can’t believe he made us do that! Because we fucked up one cake! Only one cake! One! Seriously, who the hell does he think he is! I swear, when I see him next time I will get all the flavour of the world and feed him with it until he chokes and then I will fucking shove it up hisㅡ”

 

“Hyung, as much as I understand you, I doubt it’s wise to say it when Yoongi hyung is literally a wall away from us.” Jungkook looks at his boyfriend, his voice quiet and unsure. He’s still shaken from the encounter they had with Yoongi, but opposed to Jimin, he’s grateful their punishment is so light.

 

Jimin puffed his cheeks as he looked at Jungkook and then at the wall separating him from his arch-enemy. A hyung, Jimin scoffs in his thoughts.

“This old grandpa should fucking learn how to get the stick out ofㅡ”

 

“Park Jimin, if you finish this sentence I promise you I’m going castrate both you and your boyfriend!”

 

Jimin gulps. “There’s no way he’s heard that,” he whispers to his boyfriend.

 

“Hyung, maybe we should focus?” Jungkook suggests instead. There are many things about Yoongi that no one would expected from him, and Jungkook knows it may bring some problems if Jimin doesn’t learn how to stay shut. “We’ll finish it earlier this way.”

 

“But Jungkook,” Jimin pouts miserably. “We can’t bake, we’ve been sitting here for an hour and still, nothing. How are we supposed to do it?”

 

“Jin hyung really doesn’t expect we’d bake a cake, so we’re alright. Let’s just, make something.”

 

“But what?” Jimin sighs in discourage.

 

Jungkook doesn’t know but he knows they should try at least so they wouldn’t make their situation worse. He forgets about it almost immediately though once he looks at Jimin.

 

Here he is, his boyfriend, looking all cute and adorable when he looks at all the ingredients hopelessly and Jungkook knows, he really does, they should just get to work so Jin’s birthday wouldn’t be completely ruined. But it seems that Jimin has some strange, weird power over him.

 

Jungkook notices his legs moved on their own only when he’s behind Jimin, his chest close to Jimin’s back, his breath teasing Jimin’s skin on the boy’s nape.

 

“Huh?” Jimin asks, confused. “Do you need anything?”

 

Jungkook doesn’t really think when he wraps his arms around Jimin, holding him close to himself. They’re fitting perfectly together, chest to back and crotch to ass, and although the second one wasn’t really intentional, Jungkook doesn’t mind. He rests his forehead against back of Jimin’s head.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.”

 

They don’t say anything for a small moment. Jungkook breathes in Jimin’s scent and he wants the time to stop. He curses anyone and anything he can that they’re both stuck in the kitchen, trying their ‘best’ to make an actually edible cake.

 

Staying like this is so good, being close with Jimin is so good and Jungkook just can’t stop himself from pressing a small, gentle kiss to the boy’s nape. Jimin hums quietly in approval, resting his hands atop his boyfriend’s. They entwine their fingers as Jungkook continues placing light kisses on the showing skin.

 

Jungkook moves his hands and grabs Jimin’s hips before turning the latter gently, so now they can face each other. He smiles gently when he cups Jimin’s cheek, and Jimin smiles back.

 

“As always, distracted,” Jimin jokes and Jungkook scoffs.

 

“And whose fault do you think it is?”

 

Jimin smiles fondly only a second before Jungkook presses their lips together.

 

As soon as their lips connect Jimin sighs, resting his hands on Jungkook’s back, not caring about dirtying his boyfriend’s clothes. They move their mouth leisurely, enjoying the gentle and innocent kiss, but Jungkook soon gets bored of it. He licks Jimin’s bottom lip and Jimin opens his mouth, letting his boyfriend enter.

 

Jimin doesn’t even bother with fighting for dominance, knowing perfectly well that it would make things more heated between them and he doubts it’s wise for both of them to get horny a few hours before celebrating their oldest hyung’s birthday. He lets Jungkook take the lead.

 

Jungkook wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist, bringing him closer to himself, their bodies pressing against each other and when Jimin feels the bulge in Jungkook pants he realizes that his efforts notwithstanding, Jungkook managed to get horny in the end. But Jimin doesn’t really feel like stopping anytime soon.

 

He moans quietly when Jungkook bites gently his bottom lip, and he really regrets they have so little time for each other right now.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

They let go of each other, eyes widen in shock, because for a very short moment they have actually forgotten where they are and what they're supposed to do. They look at the entrance and sigh in relief when they see it’s Hoseok and not Yoongi who has seen them.

 

“Yoongi hyung told me you were supposed to make a cake and not do each other.”

 

Both of them blush at the comment. “We did nothing!”

 

“Sure you did!” Hoseok says, pointing an accusing finger at both of them. “Whatever you make, I’m not going to eat that! You scarred my innocence!”

 

He leaves soon after, muttering miserably to himself and Jimin rolls his eyes. He knows Hoseok was right, though.

 

“Come on, Kookie. We have a cake to bake.”

 

 

 

 

**[1 hour ago]**

 

“Okay. Okay, it’s fine. It’s completely fine. We may lack some things, and it may not really be what we’ve planned, but it’s okay, we have an hour, we will figure out something. It’s okay. We’re okaㅡ oh, shit, who am I kidding?”

 

Namjoon wailed miserably before collapsing on the couch. No one says anything, they know that even if Namjoon was the one responsible for preparing the birthday party, they also had their small roles. And everyone, apart from Hoseok and Yoongi, who did manage to plan something, fucked up.

 

“Sorry hyung, I really didn’t know that it wasn’t what you meant-” Taehyung starts to apologize, guilt in his eyes.

 

“And we really tried our best for that cake, we’re just stupid when it comes to baking.” Jimin adds.

 

Namjoon just shakes his head miserably. They’re all dead.

 

“What are we going to do now?”

 

“What we should,” Yoongi responds calmly. “We’re going to tell hyung the truth that we fucked up and we’ll make sure to make it up to him tomorrow.”

 

Everyone nods.

 

“And, we need to buy some presents. We don’t have even that.”

 

“Actually, we boughtㅡ” Jimin starts but stops when Yoongi sends him the 'don't you dare' glare.

 

“Toilet paper and a shovel are not good enough as presents when you’re celebrating someone’s birthday.”

 

Hoseok looks at the whole mess. When they all thought they still had the chance to do something, they brought everything they could to the living room, both food and decorations. But Jimin and Jungkook somehow managed to put their cake on fire, Yoongi fell asleep in the middle and Taehyung broke more things than Namjoon probably did in his whole life. One of them was Jin’s favourite cup.

 

They were dead.

 

“Okay, no matter what, Seokjin hyung doesn’t deserve such a mess for his birthday. Let’s clean itㅡ”

 

Hoseok doesn’t get to finish the sentence when suddenly they hear the door unlocking. All of them look at each other in fear.

 

“Hi, guys!” they hear. “Sorry for not letting you know before but I’ve finished my schedule earlier and my phone is dead so I couldn’t really contact... you…?”

 

Seokjin’s face is completely blank when he looks at the whole mess. Decorations, food, and various items some of which are of unknown use to him are on the floor, table, some even on the ceiling. (Is it a chocolate?)

 

The members are all tense waiting for the reaction. At the same time Seokjin is looking at the broken glass, china andㅡ

 

“...is it my cup?”

 

Taehyung tries to hide behind Namjoon, hoping that the leader will be able to save him from his boyfriend.

 

“My Mario cup?”

 

He looks at the broken cup with tears in his eyes, he looks so sad and so broken and everyone just wants to kneel down and beg Seokjin for forgiveness for ruining his birthday. But, nearly as fast as it appeared, the sadness turns into anger as he looks at his band members in rage.

 

“What the fuck did you idiots do?”

 

And that’s when the hell starts. No one really thinks what they’re doing as they all run for their lives, away from the living room and away from their angry hyung.

 

“COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS I’M GOING TO FUCㅡ”

 

No one wants to know how the sentence is going to end.

 

 

 

 

“COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS I’M GOING TO FUCㅡ”

 

Seokjin stops when he feels Namjoon’s arms around him. All the redness disappears from his face as he looks at the latter, smiling brightly at him. “Hi.”

 

“Hi, baby. How are you?”

 

“Quite tired, the director was mean.” Seokjin pouts and Namjoon just laughs.

 

“I’m sure you were amazing.”

 

“Of course I was.”

 

He stops smiling when he looks at the whole mess in the living room and sighs heavily. He should have known for every action there are consequences, and here he has it. “How did you guys manage to make such a mess?”

 

“They were really worried, you know?” Namjoon chuckles. “They felt bad for disappointing you. You shouldn’t have yelled at them.”

 

“I needed to, otherwise they wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“Right.”

 

“And besides, I really liked the cup.” There’s the small pout again and Namjoon shakes his head, smiling fondly before placing a gentle kiss on Seokjin’s lips.

 

“I promise I will buy you a new one, just like this.”

 

“Okay, but first let’s go eat something. It’s my birthday, I want to have a nice date with my boyfriend,” Seokjin says winking at Namjoon.

 

“Remind me please, why did we agree to make them believe I forgot about your birthday?”

 

“Because you love me and want to have a nice and quiet date just like me, and we know we’d never have that if we just told them.”

 

“My boyfriend is a genius.”

 

Seokjin chuckles. “Look who’s saying. What about the mess, though?”

 

“Leave it like this. I’m sure they won’t mind cleaning it up if it means not getting scolded by you.”

 

Seokjin nods, Namjoon’s right.

 

“Oh, and by the way.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What is a shovel doing here?”

 

Namjoon sighs, he doubts Seokjin would want to hear about everything that happened during the past few hours.

 

“Don’t ask. Let’s just go.”

 

 

 

 

“Do you hear Seokjin hyung?”

 

“No, I think he’s gone to Taehyung’s room. We’re safe for now.”

 

“Yeah, but he can come back and I don’t want to face him when he does. Hyung is scary.”

 

“So, what are we going to do?”

 

“Stay here. And wait.”

 

“What if we need to spend the whole night here?”

 

“Then we do, anything is better than facing an angry Seokjin hyung.”

 

“Yeah. I love you, hyung.”

 

“Love you too, Kookie.”


	5. 5th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Angel (1/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst (but not too much), words: 4900  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.

Jimin could hardly contain his excitement when he had finally become old enough to enter the academy for Angels, finally able to obtain the same knowledge as his father and strive to protect others. He might’ve just been a little black haired kid, baby fat still clear in his face, but he was ready to experience the outside world. His mother often laughed fondly when the young angel would exclaim his excitement for learning more about the world outside of their small neighborhood, telling him that there would be plenty of time at the academy to learn plenty of that. The academy had angels from all ages, from the smallest whom had just grown their wings, to the mature angels whom were ready to enter the field. Jimin had just gotten his wings this summer, so he was lucky enough to be able to join this year’s class and not have to wait yet another year. He liked to look after the animals and the farm back at home, but he wanted to experience more of the world. He had packed his things faster than light when the letter of admittance had arrived, and his parents had bid him farewell, urging him to promise to visit them sometimes. Jimin nodded eagerly, because he still wanted to visit his parents even though he was going to work hard on becoming the best angel.

 

“Promise to send mail once in a while Jiminie, if I don’t hear from you I will be sure to send Solis after you.” Jimins mom stated with a sigh as she placed the last bag in the transporter, said bird perked up from its branch on the three in front of the house.

 

“Mom, I will be sure to do so!” Jimin stated happily, hugging his mom. He had grown a bit with his wings, but he was still quite a bit smaller than his mother. He couldn’t wait till he was a grown angel so he wouldn’t have to look up to see his mom’s smiles.

 

“Don’t get into trouble, no matter how cool some of the others say it is.” Jimin’s father stated. He radiated pride from finally being able to send his only son away, but also worry.

 

“I will be fine dad! I promise I will be careful. I’ll try really hard on making lots of friends.” Jimin stated with a wide smile. With that being said they all hugged each other, and then Jimin was finally on his way. The trip took a long time, longer than Jimin had ever traveled before, definitely thrice the distance, which they had to pass to get to his grandparents, but he didn’t mind it much. Soon the tall building was in sight, together with the building that the mature angels used. Jimin personally didn’t like it as much as the academy because it always looked so scary when his dad showed pictures of it, but Jimin was here to become stronger and smarter, so he was sure it wouldn’t be scary when he finally matured completely.

 

When he arrived at the main entrance he noticed that there were already a bunch of kids at his age standing outside, they seemed to radiate the same amount of excitement as him. Some seemed slightly scared, so Jimin pumped out his chest and approached the crowd with his luggage. He quickly tried to speak with some of the other kids, and the other kids seemed really kind, which made Jimin smile even wider. He was sure he would make great friends at the school.

 

“Yah kids, we are going to show you around, and then you’re going to meet your professors.” A friendly lady stated, her wings higher than her body, making Jimin stretch his neck to see the tips. His own small wings twitched slightly, and Jimin fought the urge to feel embarrassed about their size. His dad said they would grow, and become beautiful white wings as well.

 

The halls were long and wide, clearly cleaned regularly. The walls were a creamy white, while the floor was a shiny white. Jimin could definitely see himself getting lost in the long halls, and drown in all the white. It almost felt clinical, but Jimin felt at home among the tall walls, flapping his wings in delight. The lady showed them many classrooms, and their assigned rooms for the first couple of years. Jimin got to room with a nice boy named Chanyeol. The other angel had a lovely personality, and was really cheerful. Jimin couldn’t wait for years of knowledge about legendary angels, and the creatures of the world. How he would find friendships and become the best angel, and make his parents proud.

 

_Except, it would be a far more difficult path than Jimin had expected._

 

The first couple of years had been great for Jimin, he was quite the social butterfly so he basked in the attention and love from his fellow students. He had only grown slightly himself, however his wings almost filled his entire frame by now. Chanyeol and him had become an inseparable pair, and often spend hours into the night discussing some of the exciting new creatures they heard about in their classes. Jimin had loved all his professors dearly, earning himself the title of quite the teachers’ pet. Yet no one minded, because everyone just enjoyed most of the classes. Jimin feelings, however, took a turn as he got a new professor in his history class. Personally, Jimin wouldn’t have said the man was a problem, but he didn’t like the way the teacher always called him up to present or do some of the exercises. Jimin loved helping his teachers, but he didn’t like being stared at constantly during his classes. The teacher himself had explained and said that he saw quite the bit of potential in him, and was certain that pushing him a bit further would help improving his abilities tremendously.

 

“Jimin, have you read the text that was due today?” His history professor asked kindly, drawing a sketch of what seemed like elements on the board.

“Yes sir, it was about angels abilities, and some recognizable ones through history.” Jimin asked, feeling his stomach twist slightly, because he already knew he probably had to explain further.

“That is correct, angels usually presents their abilities, if they have any, around the time when they mature. There has however, been a few examples of angels whom have been able to present abilities before this. Jimin do you remember anyone?” His teacher asked with an encouraging smile, but Jimin didn’t feel much better seeing it.

“There were Luna, Stella, Woohyuk, Lee and many others sir,” Jimin stated, sighing in relief as he had remembered to memorize the names.

“And those were indeed great angels, whom were able to protect us against many dangers from the realm, which the demons still live in to this day. Numerous battles has been fought against these creatures, and with the help of some of these angels we have managed to not only keep our own realm safe, but also the realm of mankind safe. So that is why we are going to have a fun exercise today, we are going to test if any of you have any hints of abilities yet.” The professor stated with a wide smile. “Don’t worry it is quite the fun exercise and trust me, your grades will not depend on the outcome. The chances of any of you showing more than a tiny glimpse of your future powers are incredibly small so just relax and have fun.”

Jimin looked with wonder as the professor walked around the class, giving each student a little device, which would give them a little shock and see if their bodies would react to the ‘threat’.

Jimin took the device and stared at it with interest, he quickly observed how the others pressed a button to get a small and controlled shock. No one seemed to be in significant pain, so Jimin chose to give it a try. The button did shock his body, making Jimin flinch slightly, but he did not expect for his body to suddenly heat up. Chanyeol, who was seated beside him, seemed to notice his discomfort. Jimin didn’t quite know what to do, so he simply slowed his breathing, and sighed in relief when the heat seemed to disappear. He shared a confused glance with Chanyeol, the elder simply shrugged his shoulders since he didn’t notice much change in his best friend’s appearance.

“So did anyone notice anything exciting?” The professor asked, looking at the class with interested eyes. One girl raised her hand and said she felt tingles in her hand, which made the professor start explaining the usual hints for what power that could indicate.

Even though the abilities helped the angels in the fight against demons, they are not enough since the demons have their own powers. While angels usually have a wind related power, the demons mostly have fire abilities. Angels with fire abilities have occurred before, but it is quite rare. It was only around 3% of powered angels have this ability, which often showed itself as heat in its early stages.

Jimin opened his eyes wider at his professor’s explanation and shared a quick look with Chanyeol, whom seemed confused until he realized why Jimin had such a reaction. Chanyeol quickly placed a finger to his mouth to indicate that Jimin shouldn’t mention anything, which Jimin nodded to. If it had been any other teacher he might’ve mentioned it, but not this professor. The class finally dismissed, and Jimin left his seat filled with relief.

“Oh Chanyeol I’d like to speak about your assignment you turned in last Friday, so would you please stay for a few minutes?” The professor stated.

“Of course sir.” Chanyeol stated. Jimin stood a bit unsure, not wanting to leave his best friend, but his professor send him one meaningful look and out the door he was.

 

Chanyeol returned the very same evening, looking as happy as usual, and said that the professor had been impressed with his skills so he wanted him to have the opportunity to tutor him one on one to improve his skills further. Jimin would be lying if he didn’t feel some disappointment, but he forced the feeling away. An angel should only feel happiness when their friends achieved something; not worry or feel any other negative feeling.

 

“I hope your lessons go well, Channie.” Jimin stated with a smile. Chanyeol immediately broke out in a smile as well, and they started discussing what interesting things they would learn this and next year. They were almost mature enough to go to the upper building by now, and Jimin was looking forward to the flying classes and more detailed lessons in creatures, which would by then also include demonic creatures. Most of all he was looking forward to gain new professors and hopefully get rid of his history teacher.

 

_However, he had much bigger problems in his future._

 

Jimin did not know what had provoked it, everyone in the class and year had always been kind to him. They had quite the good chemistry in the class, so it left Jimin completely confused when the others seemed to grow distant of him. It had all started when they got into the upper building and had to take their power tests again. This time Jimin couldn’t stop a little flame from breaking out on his hand, making the inspector exclaim in fascination and joy. Jimin had felt slightly embarrassed by the attention, especially since his history professor, which he unfortunately had had to keep, patted his back and stated he had high hopes for him.

 

After that moment his classmates had started to ignore him, and send him stern eyes when he tried to engage in the conversations. Jimin honestly didn’t know what to do with himself, since his personality was friendly and social by nature. His teachers kept praising him as usual, but his classmates had simply changed completely. Especially in history, he could feel their glares on him since he was still forced to answer almost all of his professor’s questions. Chanyeol had luckily not changed at all, and shared his confusion about the others’ actions.

“Jimin you know we will be best friends forever, no matter what the others say or do.” Chanyeol had stated while hugging his crying best friend. Someone had shoved him that day, making him stumble and drop most of his books. The action itself hadn’t been that unusual, but Jimin had had a rough day and that had simply been the breaking point.

“I-I don’t understand what I have done wrong.” Jimin sniffled, trying to compose himself. He didn’t want to burden Chanyeol with his problems, especially by showing all of these negative emotions. He just wanted to be happy and strong, just like the angel he aspired to be.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Jimin, I am sure it will get better soon.” Chanyeol stated, yet Jimin somehow felt doubt in himself.

 

Jimin woke up the next day and felt much more ready for the world, trying to look at his calming surroundings and find reassurance in them. His day had gone surprisingly well, none of his classmates had bothered with spitting comments at him. Jimin also sighed in relief when he had returned to the classroom from a bathroom break, and none of his things were destroyed. The good course the day had this far ended, however, when his history professor decided to talk to him. The professor had told him that the academy wanted to evolve his abilities and see the potential in them, so he was going to practice 2 times a week with the professor.

“I am looking forward to train with you Jimin, I think you have a lot of potential, we just need to pressure you a bit.” He stated with a smile, and Jimin tried not to feel anger or anything similar from this annoying situation. He needed to embrace the angel feelings, and not these negative emotions.

 

_That proved to be much more difficult than first anticipated._

 

Jimin could feel himself tire every day, always having to endure the teasing from his classmates, which had become significantly worse as time passed. He could hardly remember when his practice with his history professor had begun by now, but it felt more and more hellish every week because he could not do the things he hoped for. Every time he asked if Jimin could make his flame bigger it failed to happen, which brought clear disappointment to the elder’s face. His professor often told him that abilities were connected to feelings, and that Jimin should let his feelings run more freely to ensure stronger flames. Jimin, however, chose to rely on his warmer feelings. The love for his distant childhood home and his family, which he never got to see and whom never send the messages they promised to. His positive emotions seemed to dull, even though he tried his hardest to maintain his happy personality. He knew his negative feelings had grown, making him more depressed and sad everyday. But he refused to rely on those feeling, those were not the feelings an angel should rely on. His first professor when he arrived had always told him angels and demons balanced the world, with the angels being kind and joyful and the demons being evil and angry. He did not want to go to the demonic feelings just to satisfy a professor he hardly liked, which was properly the cause for his professor’s disappointment. He did achieve some improvement during the time, he learned to call the flames on his own and make them cover most of his hand. The professor had, however, dreamed of him being able to control them much better. He often said that angels with fire abilities were a great asset in the fight against demons, since they could protect others from the demons’ abilities. They could end their fires, absorb their shots during battles and engage in hand combat with them without getting burned.

Jimin couldn’t obtain any of these helpful skills, since his power was much too weak. He had not expected his time before maturity to go this way, being a disappointment to most of his classmates and his professor. His bad mood had even affected his other studies, not that it mattered much since angels with abilities were almost guaranteed a successful graduation as an angel. As time flew in this pattern, and his graduation came closer he didn’t feel quite as excited as he had hoped. Chanyeol kept reminding him that they were soon realizing their dreams, becoming mature angels whom could protect others. Jimin could feel some excitement in his gut, but he felt more excited about fleeing from his professor and his classmates than about becoming an angel. What once started as a dream had robbed him from his parents, who never contacted him anymore, from the friends he thought he had made. He almost felt sad, thinking back on how excited he had been when he was simply a little kid, thinking of the big world with fascination. Now his wings were much taller than he was and could carry him with ease. Yet his heart felt much too heavy.

 

Jimin was grateful of one thing as he stood in the classroom and waited for his new instructor, they had just graduated and were sent there to form teams. He was grateful to Chanyeol, for being a good friend over the years, for being by his side when the world suddenly turned against him and for sticking with him till now. Jimin almost cried in joy when his name had been stated together with Chanyeol’s. The two males looked at each other, filled with happiness since they were finally done with the academy and could finally do what they had hoped to do for so long. A girl from Jimin’s class was also assigned to their team, but Jimin hardly minded. He didn’t care much about any distractions; he just wanted to get out into the field and feel like he mattered. He wanted to make a difference in the world, and help where he could.

 

His instructor gave him a smile and a handshake; they had been assigned to a friendly looking female angel. She stated that his history professor said many kind words about his abilities, and she couldn’t wait to work with him. Jimin sighed internally, feeling the glare his classmate gave him. He knew what she was thinking; how attention seeking he was and how he probably thought he was such a big deal. Jimin chose to ignore it and listened to his instructor explain that his history professor had been her instructor before he retired to his teaching job. Jimin tried to seem as excited as her, but he didn’t care much for being reminded of the man. He was ready for a new life, which would fill him with some happiness.

 

_Yet bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere._

 

What Jimin hoped would bring back his happiness, would lead to the event that had broken his heart completely. His team had been out in the field, already gotten used to each other after sticking together for some time. His classmate, who was named Taeyeon, had softened up to him and they had formed a good relationship. Chanyeol was always a mood maker, making the team’s relationship healthy and happy. Jimin had felt joy, which he hadn’t felt in years with the two others. His instructor always aspired to press them harder, especially since Jimin’s abilities didn’t seem to show much improvement. He was able to use them at a decent level by now, being dueled by his new friendship and happiness but not to an extent where he stood out. Taeyeon had found her own abilities during their time together, and had become a healer with her miraculous abilities. Jimin always looked in wonder as she closed wounds by tracing her finger over them. Her abilities did tire her out, but she was a key player when they went on missions.  Everything went perfectly well, and they went out to another mission on earth. Little did Jimin know that this would be his last mission with the them.

 

They had been assigned an easy task; to simply clean out a city from smaller demonic creatures. Making the small rat like creatures frightened enough to flee was an easy task, and Jimin found it rather entertaining each time he saw them create a small portal and disappear. They had almost been done when Jimin heard a frightened yell, from a voice that could only belong to his best friend. Jimin ran as fast as he could towards the alley, and saw how his friend was trying to escape a demon’s hold. Jimin could only imagine that the demon was trying to capture him and drag him down with him, so he could sell the angel’s wings. They went at a high price down there, so Jimin didn’t hesitate to charge at him. The demon had already opened his portal, so Jimin made sure to dodge it and jumped on the smaller demon. The demon was clearly surprised, and lost his footing quickly. Jimin sighed in relief when he noticed how the demon quickly ran away, going the other way to avoid the angels, hence leaving his portal open till it was safer to return.

 

“Chanyeol are you okay, he didn’t hurt you right?” Jimin asked concerned, checking his friend’s body for any visible wounds. His friend didn’t seem to feel any discomfort, but had a weird look in his face making Jimin feel slightly confused.

“No he didn’t hurt me, thanks for the help.” Chanyeol stated, finally focusing on him again. “But he did catch me when I had my guard down, sure was lucky you came.”

“Doesn’t look like you to have your guard down during work.” Jimin stated playfully, shoving his friend playfully. Chanyeol had really aged quite a bit since they met. He had become tall, much taller than Jimin as he kept reminding him, and had grown quite a bit of muscle. Jimin himself had also grown, but even though his body was still quite muscular his baby fat had remained on his cheeks. Taeyeon often said it was quite adorable, and remembered to praise his looks often because she knew he didn’t have that high self-esteem.

 

Jimin walked over to the portal and looked at it fascinated, making sure not to get too close. Most angels who ended up in the Tellus-realm rarely made it back. Most died from being away from heaven for so long. Heaven was their lifeline so to speak; they were connected to it and gained their power from it. So when they were away from it for too long, then they would suffer and slowly vanish. Earth was relatively safe since heaven still shone down on them, but in the Tellus-realm there were no heaven to be seen.

“I wonder how it is down there.” Jimin stated, turning his head to look at his best friend. “Not that I would want to go down there, with the stuff we heard professor Park say during his lessons.” Jimin continued, cringing slightly from the memories of his history professor mentioning the vile traditions of the demons.

“Hey Jimin how have your abilities felt these last couple of months?” Chanyeol asked, making Jimin look at his friend with slight confusions.

“They’ve been the same, no change.” Jimin stated, looking at his friends eyes darken slightly.

“It’s kind of unfortunate there isn’t much improvement, you know with professor Park’s hopes for you and all.” Chanyeol stated, making Jimin feel slightly uncomfortable. Where was all of this coming from? Chanyeol never seemed to care much about his abilities. They merely spoke about it a few times when they were younger, but only because Chanyeol was curious about how his training went.

“Yea, I guess I just aren’t as talented as he hoped for.” Jimin shrugged.

“You know, he doesn’t really like to be mistaken about his hunches. Since he used so much time and energy on trying to make your abilities improve, so you could help out the higher ranked angels a lot.” Chanyeol stated, not seeming quite like himself.

“Chanyeol you’re freaking me out where is all of this coming from?” Jimin asked nervously.

“You know, when he asked me to get close to you I wasn’t really against it since I wanted to help my uncle out. They haven’t been treating him the best after he resigned, but it doesn’t feel like you appreciated all the sacrifices he made to make you a stronger angel Jimin.” Chanyeol stated, still with his distant eyes in place.

“U-u-uncle, b-becoming friend? Chanyeol what are you talking about?” Jimin asked, feeling his stomach coil in discomfort.

“You’re such a disappointment, Jimin. Even after all my uncle did to make sure you could finally show your true potential.” Chanyeol continued, not seeming to have heard Jimin, who just continued to look at his friend in confusion with a bad feeling lingering. “Yet, you had to be such a stubborn bastard. I really thought that when you finally broke down crying you would start to show what your powers could really do. Do you know how much trouble my uncle went through to make sure the other students would detest you? Not that I could imagine it would be too hard now that I think about it. I mean, who in their right mind would want to be friends with someone like you? Then again, your clingy and annoying personality grow on people and they learn to tolerate you.” The look in Chanyeol’s eyes went hard and he slowly closed in on Jimin, making the smaller shake slightly. Jimin’s heart clenched and he had to restrain himself so tears wouldn’t fall from his eyes. Why Chanyeol would even say such words to him, he couldn’t understand. All he knew was that his heart was slowly being torn apart.

“I hate to see how much his hard work was wasted. All because you can’t man up and have to be such a little wuss and good for nothing. How come you can’t even make full use of your own powers? I intended on staying quiet, but,” a chuckle escaped Chanyeol’s mouth but it only sent shivers down Jimin’s spine, “you’re really being too pathetic and I won’t see you ruin more of my uncle’s work. Why I agreed to stick around you is beyond my understanding. There were so many times where I just wanted to tell you how pitiful and pathetic you were, yet my uncle kept telling me to just wait it out and observe your improvements.”

“C-chanyeol? What are you s-sa-saying? This be-better be some j-j-joke.” Jimin whispered. The bad feeling was piling up in his stomach and his mind was slowly turning into a mess. What was his friend after so many years saying to him? This had to be some kind of cruel joke. It couldn’t be the same Chanyeol who he had known since his first day at the academy. The same Chanyeol who always made sure he had a smile hiding at the corner of his lips even during his worst of days.

“It’s not funny, Chanyeol. P-please stop. I-I-I beg you. Plea-ase stop this s-sick joke.” Tears were forming in Jimin’s eyes and his heartbeat had quickened. He searched the taller’s eyes; hoping to find any sort of uncertainty or playfulness hidden in the dark orbs. However, he found nothing but disgust and hatefulness lingering there.

“A joke?” Laughter erupted from Chanyeol, a low and cold laughter. “Please. Don’t make me laugh. On the other hand, your entire life so far has been a mix of torture and humor to me. Seeing your reaction to the other student’s hate towards you was rather entertaining.” Chanyeol side eyed the portal behind Jimin before his eyes was fixated on Jimin’s again. “Did you know my uncle even told me to get rid of you if I could? Your none existing improvements were finally doing it for him. I guess a man can only handle so much failure from a student. Though, I should really be thanking you right now. You gave me a perfect opportunity, _Jiminie_.” Stepping closer to Jimin, Chanyeol’s lips turned up in a wicked smirk.

“Goodbye Jimin, can’t say it was a pleasure to know you.” As the words left Chanyeol’s mouth, he placed his hand on Jimin’s chest and pushed.

Jimin didn’t even have time to process the words before he felt the cool surface of the portal against his back. His eyes locked with those of who he thought had been his friend before darkness pulled him far away from Chanyeol. The portal sucked him in deeper and deeper, and all he could see around him was darkness. One would think the realm where the demons thrived would be hot and full of flames as most portrayed it, however, as Jimin was being pulled further away from the shattering situation, he only felt coldness. Both within and against his skin.


	6. 6th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Angel (2/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst (Okay i promise it will become happy eventually!!), - 14,000+ words (ups?)  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.

Jimin groaned as he felt his body hurt all over, and attempted to make sense of where he was and what had happened to him. This was definitely not his soft bed in the Angel HQ, and the harsh and rough surface was unfamiliar to the angel, whom had lived with smooth floors and soft soil his entire life. Jimin attempted to open his eyes, feeling slightly drowsy in the new and warmer place he had ended up in. He seemed to be on the edge of some kind of forest, which looked dark and intimidating. There was a village starting just a little further away from the forest, clearly lived in judging from the smoke and fires seen around the old looking homes. Jimin rubbed his hands over his face, and finally remembered how he had ended up in such a place and felt absolute fear and panic strike him. His brain barely knew how to comprehend the events that had taken place before he blacked out. He was still so upset, and also so confused from his best friends confession. He could not help himself as he looked back to his once fond memories, and only tasted how bitter they had all turned. To think that the one thing that he believed had helped him during all of his hard times had actually been in on it, made Jimin’s stomach turn in distaste. He could feel all the negative feelings he had felt during the years well up, but he fought them down again. It was not feelings he was suppose to feel or encourage, even though hope seemed nonexistent in his current situation. Jimin didn’t even know what he could do if he was right about where he was. If he was, then he’d be dead in due time. No angel could survive in the underworld for too long, since their power contact to heaven couldn’t reach them here. Not that Jimin had much left to live for; after one of his only friends turned his back to him, he had hardly anyone left. His parents had cut their contact to him so many years ago, and who knew if Taeyeon was another one of Mr. Park’s companions. Jimin could feel the tears well up in his eyes again, and he honestly just, didn’t know what to do. His survival instincts stepped in and he felt the need to hide, since he was clearly visible to any people who stepped just a tad out of the village. He attempted to lift himself, but instantly screamed out in pain when he felt that one of his wings gave out a massive shock of pain. He cursed at himself for his foolish action when he heard some voices in a language he could not understand. Jimin tried to crawl away from his position, fighting the immense pain his body let out. As a new wave of panic struck him as someone grabbed him, he tried to fight his way out of the grip but the pain was too immense for him to handle and he ended up fainting again. In his sleep, he did not notice how the two people looked interested at his wings, and slipped their fingers along the edges of them. One of them obviously seemed more excited about their find, and quickly encouraged the other to let him take the angel to the city to sell at a higher price. The elder one of the demons looked at the angel with meaningful black eyes, and made a deep sigh, agreeing to let his son carry the awful creature that had decided to be in their backyard.

“Father come on, they go for such a high price, and then we can buy mom more herbs for her medicine.” His son stated with excitement, bouncing around on his feet, smiling to show off his long fangs.

“So be it. Take him with you, but I want no trouble.” The elder stated.

 

_But they both knew, deep down, that Angels always caused problems._

 

Jimin woke up again, this time in what seemed like a cage, which was clearly transported along a harsh road. He could not see outside the darkness he was in, but he could feel cold metal bars along the edge. He tried to touch one of the other sides of the cages, but quickly withdrew his hand with a startled scream. The cage must’ve been covered with some substance, which was harmful for angels. One of his teachers at the academy had mentioned that demons had a few nasty tricks up their sleeves when it came to angels, but he had never imagined he would find himself in a situation to experience it this way. The driver didn’t seem to slow down so Jimin simply kept still, trying not to move too much with his injured wing. In the darkness, he had nothing but himself and his mind, which seemed to make him give up more and more each minute. Jimin did have a good idea of how he was going to end his life here anyway; probably sold off like some animal. First they’d strip his wings for their feathers, which was a very high-priced item in the underworld. The feathers would not dull, and their incredible quality would remain the same. But like most expensive items it was mainly for bragging rights. Just like the cut off demon-horns in some of the HQ’s rooms were simply to brag about elder angels’ achievements. After they removed his feathers, they would probably see how fast he would be able to regrow them, and if the speed was not efficient enough they’d probably slice off his wings and sell them as souvenirs or as someone’s nice decoration. Jimin cringed weakly as he imagined the pain, both mentally and physically, he would feel if they removed his wings. Jimin supposed, however, that he would prefer that rather than being experimented on for research on new killing methods on angels. He’s sure one of the Lord’s private armies would also have a blast smashing him to pieces. Jimin found his hand silently move to his necklace, one of the last things he received from his mother, and clutched it tightly. It was a beautiful, simply piece, which resembled a single feather. He hoped he could hide it from the demons, whom had taken him, just a bit longer so he didn’t have to part with it. His parents might have cut their contact to him but there was still a nostalgic value to the necklace, which held his mother’s love. His parents were the only ones he knew had not been involved in Mr. Park’s games, so he truly needed the strength of the memories he had with them. Since they were not filled with potential betrayal or lies. Jimin could feel the transporter stop, and he sighed deeply as well as feeling his body relax completely. He came to the conclusion that he simply didn’t care much for what was to happen to him, after all most of his life had been a complete lie. He merely laid still and send a silent last prayer to his parents, and felt the heat on his back as the door opened.

 

_Help, sometimes, might come from the most unexpected places._

 

“My prince, are you certain that you want to go to the market today, your father told you he would be visiting soon so should we n-“ Said a demon, who was desperately trying to catch up to the taller male whom was walking towards the eastern center of the lager town. The other did not pay much attention to most of the people who stepped out of his way. He quickly sighed annoyed at the smaller demon’s rant and mindfully interrupted his worries.

“If my father says he is going to come visit he is always delayed, Youngjae, so I see no reason to wait around for him when we have potential business to make.” The tall, raven haired male stated, continuing his fast-pasted walk towards the marketplace, which would open shortly.

“And stop calling me a fucking prince, if that title mattered then I would be one of the first on the heritage list to the throne, and not number 30.” The male growled, making the smaller shut up and follow him silently. The raven-haired male sighed, seeing as the younger would probably not speak up again, and attempted to make his helper actually help him.

“Youngjae, are there any things interesting up for auctioned today?” The taller asked, already reaching the end of the marketplace. He quickly noticed that someone had caught quite a selection of Bestia from the forest. The usual selection of the smaller fur balls with long fangs was there but he barely registered them. However, he did pay attention to the bigger cat that had been caught, which looked to be quite a feisty one. He was grateful his mother was not with him today; she would perhaps have had fun with it. Either with taming it or letting it run free on some of the slave workers.

“There is a Tigris Daemoniorum on auction today, oh, and a few Vespertilios in quite a nice size, but I imagine you have enough of those?” Youngjae stated, following the male as he quickly regarded most of the cages.

“You can never have too many of those Youngjae~ but you are quite right, it does not seem like the occasion to be buying more pets.” The taller stated. “Even if it goes well with the human made concept.” He continued and smiled so his fangs were visible.

“Oh My pri- I mean, Mr. Jeon there is stated here that cage 69 has an angel today!” The smaller stated surprised, making the taller stop instantly.

“That cannot be true; those usually go to the capital. How in the world would someone have ended up selling one in my town?” Mr. Jeon stated and looked critically at the paper. “Well we need to check if this is correct, or I am going to teach the seller just how stupid they are for writing bullshit on our registration papers. “

 

The two males quickly turned and made their way to the stand where this supposed angel was placed. Mr. Jeon quickly noticed quite the crowd forming around the cage and scoffed, considering that he was still quite certain that the seller probably just put some fake wings onto a demon to sell it at a better price. He quickly made his way through the crowd, hearing slight complain, which was silenced immediately when they noticed who it was. No one dared to complain too loudly about one of the underworld’s lords, and definitely not when said lord was a few inches away from you. Mr. Jeon decided not to bother with it today, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the lying creature in the cage. There was no doubt that this was a real angel, since no imposter was able to remake the repulsing glow they let out. Said angel didn’t seem to be in the best condition thought. Its wings had obviously been washed so that buyers wouldn’t be put off with the quality, but it was crooked weirdly, probably broken. The seller seemed to straighten when he noticed the lord, and tried to avoid his gaze at all cost. Mr. Jeon knew there was no doubt that he had to buy the angel, simply for the fact that his father would probably cut his head off if he missed the opportunity to buy him such a rare item. So he simply let himself known, and stated he’d like to buy it. He could hear the quiet and angry grunts in the background, but they all knew that when he had stated his interest in the angel it was game over. The seller stuttered his answer, and Mr. Jeon quickly gave him a bag of gold. The seller’s eyes widened, clearly surprised to see that he had gotten such a big amount for the angel. Mr. Jeon simply rolled his eyes, and grumbled about how he should’ve given him less cause the seller clearly had no understanding of the value of the goods he processed.

“Youngjae, bring in a carrier so we can get it transported to the castle, I’ll consult my father on what we will do with it later.” Mr. Jeon stated, and the smaller demon quickly extended his bat like wings and flew over the buildings towards the castle. Mr. Jeon doubted he’d make it on wings, since most demons were bad at flying. Their wings were not strong enough to carry them around effectively, much to their regret when angels came in and comfortable flew up in safety.

“Do you mind if I open the cage and inspect the feathers?” Mr. Jeon asked, making the male stutter a yes and say that he could get the cage and all before he quickly walked off to his own carrier. The raven-haired simply rolled his eyes, and opened the cage. It smelled like it had been rubbed with some herb, which he assumed helped weakening the angel. Not that he believed it needed any weakening, cause it was truly one of the weakest creatures of its kind he had ever seen. It simply laid there, clearly breathing in and out so it must still have been alive. He gently took one of the wings in his hand, and stroked the material. It was definitely not in bad shape, must be a pretty young one who was stupid enough to end up in the underworld. The angel seemed to not care much about the other’s touch, making the raven-haired raise his eyebrow. Usually angels would be screaming and frightened when captured, he himself had seen quite a few in the capital during his lifespan. This one seemed calm however, or perhaps it had simply chosen to accept that its life would end soon enough. Mr. Jeon seemed to pull a bit too much on the wing and the angel shifted its gaze towards him, grunting in pain. And the raven-haired instantly felt his eyes connect to the other’s brown eyes, and felt his body start to heat up. It felt as if he was sinking into the angel’s irises. Jungkook gasped a few seconds later, nearly falling backwards. He could immediately feel the power that connected them, and he felt his world crumble down as one word repeated itself in his mind.

 

_Mate_

 

 Jimin looked slightly surprised, as the red-eyed demon seemed to stare at him, shifting from confusion to pure horror. He was not sure what the other male had done, but he assumed he had bought him from the guy who brought him here. Jimin simply looked away from the black haired male, and laid his head down again on his arm. He did not really care much about who had bought him; it all ended up meaning the same thing in the end. Jimin chose to ignore the feelings, which made his heart boil and settled on trying to calm himself. He got startled when the other male grabbed his leg, and pulled him outside the cage. Jimin instantly whimpered in pain when his wing touched the bars, but the stranger seemed to be in a hurry to pick him up and effortlessly sling him over his shoulder, as if he was some bag of potatoes. Jimin didn’t feel much comfortable getting a shoulder pressed deeply into his stomach, but the male seemed to be in quite a hurry to transport him away from the place. Jimin heard the male mumble something, and suddenly he felt the same cold feeling run through his body as he had when he had gone through the portal the first time. Before he knew it he was in a big room, with a warming fireplace. The place seemed to resemble a living room, with a couch and multiple chairs, which were decorated with red fabric. The walls were clearly made of stones, which made Jimin thankful to the warmth the fireplace radiated. The male placed Jimin on the couch, making the angel look at him confused. The raven-haired male did not pay any attention to angel and instantly left the room. Jimin had honestly not expected to be treated like this, being placed in a warm room on a nice and soft couch. The raven-haired man quickly returned with two other demons. The male approached him with some fabric clothe, and instantly pushed the clothe between Jimin lips startling the angel enough to make his instincts kick in. He instantly trashed feeling the pain spread in his wings once more, especially when the two other demons grabbed his broken wing. This was really it, this was the moment where he would have his wings removed and probably be served as dinner for whoever had the highest price. Jimin felt his tears streak down his face as his screams were muffled by the clothe, feeling agonizing pain as the two demons pulled at his wings, rubbing something on them simultaneously. The raven-haired male seemed to hiss something at them, but Jimin hardly noticed it. He could feel his head throb from the intense pain and he tried to kick the raven-haired male away, but the taller somehow managed to keep him seated with no problem. The torture continued for 20 minutes, making Jimin end up wondering how the hell it could take someone so long to rip off a pair of wings. He almost wanted to suggest he showed them how you used a god damn knife to do the job easier, but he was quickly silenced when he felt how the pain in his wings suddenly disappeared completely. It was so comfortable Jimin almost fainted into the couch immediately, but the raven-eyed male shook him when he noticed the angel was trying to go back to sleep. Jimin simply grunted when the male picked him up onto his shoulder once again, somehow the shoulder in his stomach felt 10 times more comfortable now that his wings were miraculously fixed. He even tried to move them slightly to check if they had been fixed, and he could move them with ease. He was not as stupid to attempt to escape now, since he barely knew the layout of the place he was in, let alone how he should get home, or that is if he could even return. Chanyeol had probably fed everyone a lie about how Jimin had deserted, or had simply said he died on duty or something similar. There was nothing for him to return, so he didn’t even move a muscle when the raven-haired male slipped him onto a bed and left him in a big bedroom alone with the door closed behind him. Jimin felt slightly confused by all of this, but he felt so comfortable with all the pain gone that he was back in dreamland in no time.

 

Mr. Jeon quickly left the room with the now healed angel, and made his way down to the castle’s entrance where he hoped his father had arrived at. He didn’t fancy relying on his old man, since he had been brought up with the policy of not showing any weaknesses. It did not matter if you were practically royalty in the underworld, you would still end dead in a street if you did not know how to move around. He was already on the lower floors when Youngjae joined him once more, and seemed a bit confused as to why he had not been at the marketplace. Mr. Jeon simply chose to ignore the smaller male’s questioning look, and approached the entrance to the castle. To his relief he could see his father standing there already, clad in a long black traveling coat. He had probably transported his way there, but he supposed the elder always liked to make an entrance when he was other places. It was only a given when you were the younger brother of the king of hell that you would make yourself look presentable in any given situation. His father released a coy smile when he saw him approach him, probably excited to hear about what had made his son approach him with such a stern look.

“Jungkook you shouldn’t look so angry, it will only cause you to get wrinkles.” His father joked, but Jungkook simply rolled his eyes discretely and asked him to join him in the living room. His father quickly started a conversation with Youngjae, and was briefed about what had happened the last week. It bothered Jungkook sometimes that his father always would force his assistant’s to share his plans, since the elder knew that he wouldn’t get much information out of his son.

“Father why did you decide to visit?” Jungkook asked slightly impatient, since he did not appreciate the stories Youngjae felt forced to share about his less fortunate experiences during the week.

“Is it such a bad thing to want to visit your own son, and I the capital is quite boring lately I’ll have you know.” Mr. Jeon stated, making his son raise an eyebrow because they both knew that was a questionable statement.

“Fine, your mother just thought you were getting lonely living out in the outskirts of country in this small city, so she forced me to come and visit you.” Mr. Jeon explained, making Jungkook sigh, but in some way his mother had good timing since he did need his fathers assistance for once.

“Well mother knows when to send people, I actually needed your advice with something.” He stated and sent a meaningful look towards Youngjae, commanding him to leave them alone in the room. His father nodded his head, and seemed almost amused that his son would put his pride aside and actually ask for his advices.

“So I have gotten myself into quite the trouble an hour before you came.” Jungkook began, already feeling annoyed that with this turn of events. His father hummed and motioned for him to continue, but Jungkook decided that showing his problem would be easier. He silently slipped into his bedroom, and fetched the now sleeping angel, and put it on the couch making his dad look slightly confused at him.

“This is my problem.” Jungkook explained, searching under the angels collar until he saw a tiny version of his family chest, a mark he knew would grow over time.

His father immediately went up from his seat, and walked over to the angel looking rather intrigued. Just as his son had showed; there certainly was a demon chest growing on the angel, which was absolutely absurd.

“How in the world did this happen, Jungkook?” His father asked him, seeming to grown slightly more concerned as the situation’s seriousness started to dawn on him.

“I don’t know, I just looked at him and I automatically imprinted on him as if he was a regular demon.” Jungkook explained, watching as his father ran his fingers over the dark mark that resembled a black sun.

“Jungkook, he is a fucking angel; he won’t survive long here and you know how these bonds work, if one dies than the other isn’t far behind.” His father hissed, showcasing some of infamous Jeon temper.

“I do know that. I did not ask for this to happen to me, I just wanted to purchase him so mom could get some new pillows or something.” Jungkook hissed back at his father. His father simply sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to figure out what they should do about these turns of events.

“Okay, I am going back to the capital and investigating how we are going to make him survive here, or at least for a bit longer till we find another solution. I will be back with your mother next week with the results.” His father stated.

“Can’t we just reverse the bond?” Jungkook asked, earning a glare from his father.

“You know our laws, there aren’t a whole lot, but you and I both know that bonds are not to be modified or messed with.” Mr. Jeon stated. “We will figure something out, even if it means that you will end up being temporarily exiled to earth.”

“Father don’t make me go up there and walk among rats. That is not fair!” Jungkook stated raising his voice childishly, somehow his father was one of the only people whom could make him step down to more childish attitudes.

“You don’t want to die and give up all you have worked on? Or do I have wrong assumptions of my own son? Don’t make this smaller setback come in your way; you know how to make obstacles work as advantages.” His father stated.

“How am I even going to communicate with him?” Jungkook asked, still radiating frustration.

“I will send Min over, he has been taught to understand their language. He will be able to help out.” Mr. Jeon stated. “And that is final. I will take my leave now.” And then a portal appeared and Jungkook’s father was gone before he could blink. The younger let out a sigh and looked at the angel on his couch. He wanted to rip his instincts out of his body, stupid ancient mechanics, which forced him to be protective and unnaturally fond of the angel even if he did not know it at all.

“You just showed up and you’re already causing so many problems, so fucking typical for your race.” Jungkook stated harshly, but his fingers only graced the angel’s forehead gently, feeling the soft skin on it. “I suppose we should get you showered.”  

Jimin groaned gently as he felt how he had slept on his wings weirdly. He immediately rolled over onto his stomach, and let out a gentle sigh as the discomfort disappeared. He buried his face down into the soft material of the bed, and refused to wake up yet. He knew he had to be somewhere in the castle where the vampire had placed him, but he did not want to deal with all the problems there were about to rain down on him. He just wanted to sink down into the bed and drift off to sleep once again. After a while he finally managed to lift himself gently up, and panicked slightly when he noticed how his dirty white clothes had been removed. He had been clad in soft cotton black pants and a tight black top. There was a black jacket beside him on the bed, which he immediately put on to shield himself from the surprisingly cold castle. His shoulder hurt slightly, but he didn’t really bother checking it since the pain was nothing compared to how his broken wing had felt earlier. Luckily the demon had, for whatever reason, decided to heal it for him so now he could move his wings around freely. He stretched them, feeling a nice comforting crack in them. He assumed that it perhaps was because his wings would be sold as a complete set, so it was simply to make the look nicer. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, since there was no sign from the vampire who had brought him here. Jimin got up from the bed and walked around in the room feeling slightly curious, and since he would soon be dead there would probably not be that big of a punishment. The angel was startled when the door was slammed open and a smaller blonde male entered following the vampire from before. They seemed to discuss something after seeing him, but Jimin never cared for learning the language of the underworld, especially since professor Park had that class, so he did not understand one thing they said. The blonde male seemed to look at him with slight curiosity and turned back to the vampire to ask a few questions. He somehow seemed slightly familiar, but Jimin could not really place exactly where he had seen him before. Jimin startled when it seemed like the vampire called out for him, and the blonde simply punched the taller demon on the chest.

“ _Angel, what are you doing down here_?” The blonde demon asked, accent clear in his speech but Jimin still understood it perfectly.

“ _I-i-I was kicked down here.”_ Jimin stated, feeling that his answer was probably confusing, but he didn’t really know how to explain his current situation. The answer seemed to be sufficient since the blonde simply spoke some more to the vampire, and scanned Jimin with a calculating look.

“ _Did you break the angel laws?_ ” The blonde asked again and Jimin shook his head and explained someone pushed him down there during a job, feeling tears pick at his eyes again.

“ _So you were betrayed?_ ” The blonde asked again and Jimin sighed and nodded, trying to will his feelings to calm down again. He honestly wished that he was back at the salesman demon.

“ _Well we will keep you here for now. You have to file for a permit to stay in this world so technically you are here illegally. There is however no major problem in this, but we will have to keep you here in the castle untill we figure out what to do about the situation._ ” The blonde stated and Jimin felt himself shake with panic.

“ _Please don’t send me back!_ ” Jimin exclaimed, feeling surprised with his actions but he would rather die from weakening than go back to a place where everyone had betrayed him.

The blonde simply looked at him once more and then him and the vampire left the room, making Jimin sink into himself and cry again. Suddenly, his future didn’t seem as clear as it had before, and he did not know if he should be relieved or panic.

 

 

 

“What in the world have you dragged into your backyard, Jeon?” Min asked as he closed the door behind them. “There’s something rotten about that angel. This seems fishy.”

“It is not like I keep him there with pleasure Yoongi, I am bonded to him, I can’t just kill him and sell him as furniture anymore.” Jungkook sighed.

“Yea, but this got to be the first time I have questioned an angel and they were pushed down here, either he is lying or there’s something going on in heaven.” Yoongi mumbled. “Perhaps he was important in some development but didn’t give enough results.”

“And they say we are the cruel ones.” Jungkook laughed, finding it slightly amusing but he could follow the elder demon’s worries in the enemies’ movements.

“Kid, you literally tortured 50 humans to graduate your torture exam, so shut up.” Yoongi chuckled. “But in all seriousness.. I’ll stay and look into the kid some more, perhaps we can figure out what exactly caused this.” Yoongi stated thoughtfully. “This is the first time I have ever encountered an angel refusing so profoundly to be send back to heaven, most at least beg us to send them to earth.”

“Don’t know, but my parents are trying to figure out a method for prolonging his lifespan down here, so he doesn’t die after a few months.” Jungkook explained.

“Smart, otherwise it would take a bit of time to produce another Jeon heir don’t you think?” Yoongi stated.

“Very funny Yoongi, don’t forget, which city sends you most fresh troops when you’re starting up new teams.” Jungkook stated.

“Yea, and they sure are the worst.” Yoongi stated and laughed.

 

 

 

A rhythm quickly got established in the castle, at least for Jimin. He would often be in the bedroom, where the vampire only visited if he needed some sleep or something else. Jimin usually stayed by the blonde demon, Yoongi, when he was outside of the room since he was the only person who understood him. The demon did not say much to Jimin, but they would occasionally have a conversation. When Yoongi told the angel his name it finally dawned on Jimin why he had seemed familiar. Jimin had been speaking to the chief of the underworld’s army the entire time, and it made his stomach coil in fear at first. He had often heard stories about the demon and his cruel actions throughout the 3 realms, but they didn’t seem as real when he was with the other, who was clearly not a beast. He was a bit rough in the edges, and not very polite, but Jimin assumed it was more of a cultural thing rather than pure evil.

Jimin did feel drawn towards the vampire at times, so he occasionally asked Yoongi questions about the raven-haired vampire whom he rarely saw. It turned out that he had landed himself with the youngest of the Jeons, whom had yet to gain much reputation in heaven, but his family sure had made an impact. Jimin had often heard stories about Jungkook’s parents in his history classes, and it felt quite weird to be in the presence of the people whom Jimin had heard so much about all his life. He had learned to fear them and to be wary of them, so it was a bit rough to approach them during the week.

Jimin had asked a few questions about the underworld language, since he, even in extreme situations, was still curious to learn some new things. It seemed like they would be keeping him for a while, so Jimin wished to learn some so he could talk to others than just Yoongi. Not that many of people of the castle wished to speak to him, since most looked at him as if he was the devil himself and not the opposite. He had learned how to say hello and introduce himself, and a few other short words. He had attempted to say hello to Jungkook once, but the vampire seemed really busy so Jimin quickly stopped his attempts.

 

Even if there had been established a rhythm of how things were over the week, Jimin could still not help himself in asking what he was even doing there. He often laid in bed, a good distance from the sleeping vampire besides him, and wondered why things were as they were. Why did he sleep in the same bed as the lord of the house? Why had they not just killed him by now? And why were the high order demons so friendly to him? Yoongi had even mentioned that Jungkook’s parents were going to visit the next day, and it simply left Jimin even more confused. He finally tried to undermine all the thoughts running through his head, and tried to let the breathing of the vampire beside him lull him to sleep.

 

Jungkook walked towards the entrance to the castle, closely followed by Youngjae who was giving him a daily report. Jungkook barely paid attention to what the younger was saying, and simply continued on his way. Yoongi had said that his parents had arrived, so he needed to see them before, and make sure his mother did not end up doing something foolish. She had a bad habit of getting bored easily, and he did not feel like cleaning up the mess she might cause from her boredom.

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the familiar long black hair, and called out a greeting to his parent. His mother instantly turned around with a bright smile, and walked towards him to embrace him. Jungkook was not really the best at visiting his mother at the capital, so he assumed that was the reason for her to always act as if they had not spoken for years every time she visited.

“Watch out love, you’re crushing him.” Jungkook’s father stated with a laugh, making his wife roll her eyes annoyed at the other’s statement.

“Well if my son visited me more often I would not need to act this way, so it is hardly my fault.” Mrs. Jeon stated, looking at her son.

“Mother you know I don’t have time to visit often, I have a city to run, and now another problem at hand.” Jungkook stated, trying to escape his mother’s death grip.

“Oh that’s right! Where is my soon to be son-in-law?” His mother asked excitedly, making Jungkook frown deeper.

“Marriage is rather an angels’ deal isn’t it?” Mr. Jeon asked playfully.

“Well he is mated to an angel so you never know what cultural things he picks up on his way.” Mrs. Jeon stated. “But let me take a look at him and we will get to work.”

Jungkook quickly led the way towards his living room, while sending Youngjae away to keep an eye on things while he was busy.

“So has he shown any signs of growing weaker from being down here yet?” Mr. Jeon asked as they walked through the corridors.

“He hasn’t shown many signs, but his wings’ color is fading.” Jungkook stated, having noticed how the angel’s feathers had turned from a pearly white to a more cream color during his stay. There were not many signs from the angel in terms of lack of energy, but Jungkook knew they would happen soon enough. It was no pleasant experience to be cut off from your power supply, since it was a slow death one would experience.

“Good, then you haven’t chosen a weak angel at least; otherwise I am sure we would be able to see more signs from him.” Mr. Jeon stated, following his wife’s quick steps.

“There are more aspects than simply power that determines how long an angel lasts here. I have had several old weak angels last longer than much fresher ones.” Mrs. Jeon stated, and Jungkook groaned internally because he did not want another argument between his parents about how few weeks he had left to live. He would rather have them speak of potential solutions rather than this. Somehow having his parents here made him realize how close death was potentially, and it made him feel goosebumps down his spine.

 

 

 

“ _Jimin have you gotten yourself dressed yet_.” Yoongi asked annoyed. He should be out training new soldiers, or sit at a meeting now, but instead he was stuck in the Jungkook’s bedroom with a nervous angel. When he learned the language of those winged monkeys, he did not expect to be using it on babysitting, torture and investigation for sure, but definitely not babysitting a Jeon mate.

“ _I am having troubles getting it buttoned up_.” Jimin simply stated, walking out of the bathroom with his shirt hanging weirdly on his back. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes, and walked towards the younger. He ignored the scars that marred the skin of the angel’s back, and pulled in the shirts material so it would fit around the angel’s wings nicely.

“ _How can you even be a mature angel? You can’t even dress yourself properly_.” Yoongi muttered, closing the last button underneath the feathery bones, which stuck out of Jimin’s back.

 _“We help each other, besides these clothes are different from the ones I am used to.”_ Jimin muttered, not sure if he should feel too comfortable with the demon.

 _“All I am hearing is excuses, but I am sure the Jeons have entered the living room so._ ” Yoongi stated, noticing the panic clear in the angel’s eyes. _“Just talk to them, they’re not in position to hurt you, and I don’t want to babysit anymore._ ”

Jimin pouted slightly at the elder’s cold words, but made his way towards the door and slowly opened the door, entering the living room where, as Yoongi stated, the Jeons were sitting.

   He could immediately see the resemblance between Jungkook and his father, since his father was clearly the same type of demon as his son. His eyes were a deep red as well, but there was a tint of yellow in them, making him seem elder than Jungkook. Jimin shifted his eyes towards Jungkook’s mother and nearly gasped, because he had never seen a witch before in his life. He had heard about them, which was why he could recognize the familiar markings on her collarbones, and the icy blue color of her eyes. She had a black line with a simply design in the middle of her forehead, what Jimin presumed was the sign of which clan she originated from, or perhaps what element she could control best. Witches were not know to go out of the underworld often, since they were used as healers and were therefor kept in the underworld. Therefor there was not much information in heaven about them, and Jimin was only able to learn little about them in his classes. The witche’s eyes widened when he saw him, making Jimin hug himself and look at them startled. He noticed how she said something to Jungkook, which he was not able to understand, and got up from her seat to approach him. He felt himself panic slightly, but muttered out a greeting, just as Yoongi and Jungkook had taught him. The witch seemed to be pleasantly surprised with the greeting, and repeated it back to him slowly.

 

 

 

“You never told me he was this adorable and pure, Jungkook.” His mother stated as she gently placed her hand on the tense angel’s shoulde, and led him towards the couch. She urged him to sit down and Jimin placed himself beside Jungkook, clearly uncomfortable. Jungkook did not really blame him, for one he would not be able to understand one word they exchanged, and secondly they were quite the different crowd than he was probably used to.

“He is almost like the version that human have made, so innocent and shy.” His father stated, seeming as amused as his wife was.

“Yea I get it, weren’t you here to help him or not?” Jungkook stated, impatient to get it over so he could leave the angel alone in his bedroom again. He could feel the angel’s discomfort tingle his bond, and it was slightly annoying at this point.

“Patience my dear, I know the bond is strong and new but that is no reason to rush your mother.” His mother stated with a coy smile, and walked over to Jimin. She placed herself before the angel and called out for Yoongi, whom she of course knew were in the bedroom. Yoongi did not seem amused when he had been summoned, but he came to her willingly. A high rank in the military granted you quite the order, but he still had to listen to the king’s closest family and obey their orders.

“Please translate my orders to him, Yoongi.” Mrs. Jeon stated, sending him a glance with her cold eyes, which made Yoongi look to Jimin to explain what was going to happen. She simply needed him to discard his shirt since her magic would let signs appear on his skin, which should be able to give more information on him. If that were not sufficient, then she would have to enter his mind to discover more information. Yoongi left out the last part for the angel in his translation, and Jimin removed his shirt with much difficulty, making Yoongi question why they even bothered trying to put it on him. Jungkook looked on as the angel discarded the complicated piece of fabric, revealing the familiar hand on his chest that was etched into his skin. God’s hand as the angels called it, the mark of a mature angel. The angels hardly had as much body decoration as themselves, since their culture was not as focused on hierarchy in some aspects. Demons’ bodies would almost speak the demon’s entire story, his rank, his family and much more if you cared to share. His mother was one of those who had quite a few marks on her, showcasing many details of her origin. One would think this seemed to be a disadvantage, but the angels had hardly figured out half of their body marking based language.

“Oh right, they have that annoying thing on them.” His mother muttered, touching it lightly with her fingers. It seemed to make Jimin cringe slightly, probably his instincts alarming him that a demon was near, and a dangerous one at that. “Don’t worry angel, we won’t harm you.” His mother said reassuringly, which Yoongi translated to the angel.

“Check him for his linage first, perhaps we can find something that will play as our advantage.” Mr. Jeon stated, making Jungkook nod in agreement. If Jimin had a demon ancestor, then the possibility of survival would be much bigger, and he would only be needing some spells for assistance once in a while. His mother started reciting the spell, placing her hands on either side of the angel’s stomach. Both Jungkook and his father sat quietly and waited for some mark to show up, but after a few minutes nothing happened and they sighed disappointed. His mother removed her hands, and started to think up another test they could run on him. Jimin seemed slightly uncomfortable with the strange new force, which had just run through his body, but he decided to keep quiet since Jungkook and Yoongi had helped him so much the past week. He knew demons were dangerous, but he could not help feel that he owed them quite a bit for their assistance.

“Typical you, Jungkook, to pick a 100% pure angel.” His mother stated, giving Jimin a calculating look. “I will try some other things and see what I can get.”

   Jungkook sat silently, watching as the minutes went and a few signs appeared on Jimin’s body. They were only there for a few seconds, but the angel seemed startled to have something else than the hand on his chest. Jungkook’s father looked on as his wife performed the spells, and tried to see if he remembered some of the symbols. Witch symbols was not really Jungkook’s best subject, so he simply watched Jimin to make sure the angel was comfortable. He did notice the angel seemed slightly scared after a few symbols appeared, and he seemed to move closer to Jungkook, which made his bond throb in approval. The bond might not have been completely closed, since Jimin had not seen Jungkook as his mate yet, but Jungkook was sure it was soon to come so he was not worried.

“He is quite the interesting angel.” His mother began, finally standing up straight once more, leaving the angel on the couch. “He is a rather young angel; don’t think he has matured until recently. And he has a fire ability, which is really rare to them.” His mother continued. “There is unfortunately not much else to tell, so I think we will have to put him to sleep so I can check him out properly.”

“Well in some aspect it is fortunate that we got hold of him, if he continued in heaven then he might’ve grown to be a hassle. Angels with fire abilities always cause extra trouble with our soldiers, them and water types.” Yoongi commented, seeming to naturally go back into his usual mindset.

“That is true Yoongi, perhaps they kicked him down here because he cannot control them; it is really hard for angels to control fire after all.” Mr. Jeon stated. Jungkook noticed how his mother went around the couch, and placed her hands gently on Jimin’s head, making sure not to startle him. She quickly cast a sleeping spell on him and the angel was out after a few seconds, gently falling down on Jungkook’s arm. Jungkook made sure to adjust himself so the angel was more comfortable, earning a smirk from his mother that he chose to ignore.

“This should not take long.” His mother muttered, and placed herself beside Jimin, leaning her head on his shoulder so they were connected. She muttered a few words and then she was out again, but Jungkook could see the veins at both their foreheads shift, so he decided to wait patiently since that was all he could do.

“Don’t worry we will find a solution.” His father reassured him

“I hope we will.” Jungkook stated, feeling bitter just by the thought of his hard work going to waste.

 

 

 

Jimin let out a gasp as he woke up in a completely light room, confused by the fact he no longer was sitting on the couch. He looked around in the room and noticed a slightly darker area, which he immediately ignored when he finally found the place familiar. He had somehow ended up in his soul room, a place he had only visited during his classes in the subject. It was supposed to be a safe place, where angels could restore their energy and calm themselves but Jimin only felt anxious in the space. All the problems he tried to hide had to end up somewhere and they decided to stay in a corner of his soul room, untouched but still visible.

“My dear, you have quite a few things you have stored in here.” Said a voice and Jimin turned around, startled by the voice. He had never heard of other specimens than angels that were able to enter people’s soul room. In addition to that, only the angels’ mates were able to enter their soul rooms.

“Don’t be afraid my dear, I just came here so we could communicate properly.” The voice stated again and Jimin finally caught the source of the voice. The witch had somehow entered his soul room, standing a few meters before him. Jimin felt panic strike him, as he was seated on the floor hugging himself. He did not want someone else to see his faults; they were not supposed to exist, but now someone would see it and know what a failure he truly was. He watched carefully as the witch also noticed the black corner of his room, but her eyes radiated interest rather than disappointment.

“What do you have over there in the cage my dear?” The witch asked, but Jimin decided to turn his head away from the dark corner and focus on a much more relaxing, white corner.

“What cage? There is nothing here but me.” Jimin stated, sweating because he just lied to the witch, but he refused to acknowledge what was in the room with him.

The witch seemed to look at him for a short time, but quickly changed direction towards the cage. She walked over to it quietly and inspected the swirling dark energy inside of it, which made Jimin sweat further and scrunch his eyebrows in concentration.

“Please don’t go over there.” Jimin stated, voice sounding harsher than he intended but he could feel pressure on his heart as the witch neared the room. He suppressed the feelings away, which seemed to react to the witch’s approach. The witch surprisingly seemed to listen to him and returned to where he was seated. She quietly crouched down before him, doing it gracefully with her dark lace dress.

“Little one, why must you hurt yourself so much by containing something that comes to you so easily?” The witch asked and Jimin could feel her gentle touch on his head. He refused to acknowledge it, however, and simply ignored her as he felt his scars itch.

“I am not supposed to.” Jimin simply stated lowly, tightening his grip on himself while concentrating on keeping his feelings in check.

“Who said you’re not supposed to? It is perfectly natural.” The Witch stated, but Jimin simply bit his liphard enough to draw blood.

“Please leave.” He said quietly, voice breaking as he concentrated further. He did not know what the witch’s presence did to his soul room, but he did not like it one bit. He felt a gentle wind blow in his face and noticed the witch disappeared. He let out a sigh as he could only hope what had happened was a good thing and felt a few hot tears fall.

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was startled when he noticed that his mother groaned, clearly back from her little visit inside of the younger angel’s body. His father was quickly at her side and helped her get up from the spot she had fallen into on the couch.

“Any good news?” Jungkook’s father asked, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on Jungkook’s mother’s head. She didn’t seem to hear his words at first, but her eyes gradually woke up and she was back to her clear minded self.

“This is truly an interesting and tricky one.” His mother stated. “But I think I have a solution, it is quite risky, but if it works then I think it will benefit everyone in this room quite a bit.” Mrs. Jeon stated, making even Yoongi look at her with more interest.

“I think I know what triggered you to find interest in him my dear; he has quite the bit of negative energy hidden in him. More than I think I have seen in any angel I have interrogated before, perhaps even some demons.” The witch stated. “Which is why I think the cave might be an option for him.”

“You know it has never worked before! All the angels, heck, and the demons we throw in there never survive the black waters of that pool.” Mr. Jeon stated, almost seeming offended by the suggestion.

“That is why I am telling you it is risky, but we have no choice I think. The underworld is affecting the negative energy he is trying to suppress, so he will need considerable more energy to withhold it, which will drain his powers much faster I’m afraid.” The witch stated. “Personally I believe we should prepare the trip immediately and make the preparations.”

“But if he dies, I will die with him.” Jungkook stressed, because he honestly felt like his mother had forgotten that very important aspect.

“I would not suggest this option if I did not believe it would work, Jungkook, and with that we would not have to worry about constantly putting spells on him and such. He would be able to live here naturally.” Mrs. Jeon stated. “And it would make him a much more powerful, and influential mate than an angel whom would have to stay in bed constantly, just kept alive so his mate wouldn’t die.”

Jungkook did not really know what to say regarding his mother’s suggestion, sunce it was such a crazy idea. The pool had been somewhat of a legend in the underworld with its opening, which promised those worthy the right to be reborn. The military had multiple times tried to dump half-dead angels into its pools to create fallen angels, but they had always experienced a painful death. He sent the sleeping angel a worried glance, he had heard of some of the angels that had been thrown in there. Many of them had nowhere else to go and decided to do it out of desperation. While some were simply military experiments, and a few of them were actual angels whom had fallen for demons. But even with the bond between them, they had still suffered a painful death, dragging their mated demons down with them. Jungkook knew the possibility of survival would be better with his mother’s preparations and the multiple symbols she would place on Jimin to help the transformation, but everything would depend on the angel. He would have to give up his control, he would have to accept the change, and right now, he had honestly no reason to do such a thing.

“Jungkook, you need to visit him in his soul room while we are gone, I think you have a good idea of what you need to do.” His mother stated as she grabbed her bag on the floor. “Give him a reason to make this happen, and that should be what is needed.”

Jungkook’s father looked as surprised as his son did, but his mother did not seem to want much conversation about the subject and quickly walked towards the doorway. Jungkook was about to call her back, but the angel on his shoulder seemed to be on his way to wake up. Jungkook’s father send him one worried look before he quickly followed his wife, leaving a confused Jungkook and Yoongi and a sleeping Jimin.

 

 

 

 

Jimin was lying in Jungkook’s bed once again, not feeling much energy to leave the cozy covers. He had noticed how he had been growing sleepier over the days he had been at the castle. He knew it was the uncontrollable draining of his powers, and he had caught himself sleeping longer than he usually did. The underworld had a different sky from the one he had been used to. Instead of one sun there were 3 suns shining down on him in the few hours they appeared, otherwise there would be two moons on the sky, bringing a calming blue light down upon the ground. Jimin had grown interested in the moons, and often found himself lying in bed most of the time, looking at them as they entered the opening of the windows. Yoongi had told him a bit about them, since he had asked him one of the days, and why there were only 2 moons and not 3 so they matched the suns. Apparently, there was a myth about the lack of the 3 moon. According to Yoongi’s story, it had been a powerful demon, whom had needed materials from the moon to save his mate from dying. He had continued this hunt for many years, always needing new resources to the mixture, which kept his weak yet lovely mate alive. In the end, he had used up all of the material of the moon, and when he had gotten ready to go on yet another trip his mate had stopped him. The mate of the demon had sat in her bed, and smiled at him weakly. She had said that it was too much of a pity to let more of the moons get destroyed for her survival. The mate thought that she had lived long enough, and she still wanted others to be able to enjoy the light from the remaining smaller moons. The powerful demon had been completely heartbroken by the request, but he agreed after his mate simply begged him to stay with her and not travel away again. The story ended with both of them sleeping in a week after the last mixture; old, sated and happy.

   Jimin had almost cried after hearing the story, and had been much more excited to watch the moons from that day. He never thought he would hear such beautiful stories from the underworld, when heaven had convinced him that demons did not know love, they only knew power and how to use it. Jimin had noticed the rougher attitude that people had in the household, but he would not classify them as significantly unpleasant. He surprisingly felt rather comfortable in the lonely bedroom, safe from all the lies heaven had fed him, and safe to close his mind off from all the dangerous thoughts he had.

   He also found it surprisingly pleasant that Jungkook seemed to try and communicate with him more often, even though Jimin could understand only 0,01% of what the vampire tried to explain to him. Yoongi hardly wanted to be translator between them, so that made conversations harder. Jimin had even once caught himself cuddle closer to the young vampire in his sleep. He had simply suspected it was because of Jimin’s cuddly personality, and he had not been able to be the social butterfly he knew he was. Not even years of abuse could completely erase Jimin personality, so he tried to approach more people in the castle when he was not lying in bed and resting.

   Today was one of the days Jimin could not even bother with rising, so he had simply greeted one servant whom had entered the bedroom with new sheets. He felt quite lonely alone in there; he could only entertain himself with watching moons for so long.

   Jimin startled as he heard the door open again, and he tiredly raised his head and saw Jungkook enter the bedroom. He simply laid himself down again, rolling around so he was facing the vampire.

“Hi” Jungkook stated, sitting down on the bed, and Jimin returned the greeting, having gotten a good hang of that word.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin nodded.

“I am tired.” Jimin stated, pronunciation still uncertain, but Jimin had used that word often after Yoongi taught him it. Apparently, it was important for him to express his condition to the other demons, so he had learned a few words such as; fine, tired, in pain and such.

Jungkook seemed to be more comfortable with touching him lately, and even patted his head after hearing the tired angel’s statement. The vampire seemed to look at Jimin with a calculative look, making Jimin raise his eyebrow in confusion. Before he knew what happened he felt a gentle touch to the side of his head, and he was back to the damn white room again. I seemed like Jungkook had inherited some things from his mother after all. A vampire who knew some magic was a dangerous combination, and Jimin was happy he had not met Jungkook as an enemy.

Jimin noticed the vampire materialized himself into the room, and he did not know if he should feel anxious as when the witch had been there, or excited about finally being able to communicate properly. There was no such thing as language barrier in the soul room, since they communicated with their souls - something one could call a universal language.

“I can see what my mother was referring to.” Jungkook stated absently as he looked towards the dark corner. Jungkook was not able to tell, but Jimin knew it had grown bigger during the last week and a half. His body had reacted more and more to being in the underworld, and since the witch visit, it had only been worse. It was as if he could see branches of black shadow try to reach out of the cage and try to reach him.

“Please don’t look at it.” Jimin stated embarrassed, feeling pressured.

“Why?” Jungkook asked confused, in his own Soul room the darkness would be dominating, and live along hints of light in harmony. In this room the light was obviously dominating, and keeping the darkness in a vice grip.

“Because it is wrong and it shouldn’t be here.” Jimin stated, curling around himself once again.

“Jimin, it is your emotions, they have right to be here.” Jungkook stated, almost feeling offended by having so many emotions cast out as wrong and not healthy. He had not imagined their first conversation to go like this, but he knew his parents would be back soon, so he had to do what his mother expected of him. Jungkook sat before the curled up angel, and saw how he seemed to sweat even more.

“They’re wrong. We are not the same, Jungkook, we view them differently.” Jimin simply stated.

“Then let me show you how they’re not wrong.” Jungkook stated, reaching a hand out towards Jimin’s head. The angels seemed startled and tried to lean away from the touch.

“Do you trust me, Jimin?” Jungkook asked and Jimin looked at him concentrated. In some way, Jungkook had done nothing wrong to him. He had no reason to not trust him, except for the obvious differences between them. He had been taught not to trust demons in general, but somehow it did seem easier to trust Jungkook. He was not one to believe in having affection to someone else from the first glance, but somehow Jimin felt drawn towards the younger. He could not explain why but there was something in the back of his head, the very same feeling there had been when he first met the vampire.

   The more he thought about trusting the vampire, the more he seemed to not care about doubting him. Jimin’s days were few anyways, so there was really nothing he could lose from trusting the demon for just a little while. He would probably not last the entire month anyway.

   Jimin nodded hesitantly and felt the vampire place his hand on the side of his head again. Jimin looked at Jungkook as the vampire closed his eyes, and marks seemed to bloom on his forehead. Jimin looked at them in fascination until he felt a surge of something hitting his own head. Suddenly, images started to appear in front of his vision, memories that were clearly not his, but his brain could not help soak them up as if they were. Jimin shook in slight fear, as he saw the images of an angry kid whom was frustrated with his situation. Jimin gasped as he saw the young kid being trained at merciless actions and practices, as the kid rose in the ranks among the other kids. All the emotions that ran through the life that was passing in front of him hit him like a brick wall, emotions he chose to ignore were embraced by the young kid whom was about to enter his teen years. Despair and desperation filled them and a hunger for more power underlined every event. Speech became easier as the repeated phrases of the unfamiliar language became familiar with the repetition of them. Subjects about angels and killing methods were punched into his brain, information in a perspective he never got to see before was flooding through his mind. Jimin almost wanted to cry from all of the overstimulation, but he soon entered calmer adult years, where dreams and wishes were made clear and goals were made. Some goals were reached, some had yet to be reached making Jimin’s heart beat with excitement to see the goal. His lost motivation was somehow fueled by the underlining strong feeling of it in all of Jungkook’s actions. No matter what decision was made, it all seemed to help reach the final goal, which made Jimin gasp in surprise. The memories became predictable and repetitive once again. Until he noticed himself in them, and a completely new set of emotions occurred. Emotions, which could only be seen briefly in some of Jungkook’s longer and closer relations. Jimin did not know what these emotions meant to a demon, but he knew what they would mean to an angel. It would mean a bond between souls; soulmates at they called it. Jimin had no idea how Jungkook was doing it, but he was making his entire life flash before Jimin’s eyes. Somehow, the memories did not disappear either, they were cemented to certain parts of his brain, and making sure the memories were not fleeting. Some smaller memories were kind enough to simply pass through, but so much information was still added to Jimin’s brain. He could feel a headache underline it all, but he honestly did not know what to do. The person before him was no longer a somewhat stranger, he now knew Jungkook as well as a friend who had followed him throughout his entire life would. It changed his entire perspective of Jungkook, making it much more detailed. Jungkook suddenly appeared as a goal fixated individual, with big dreams but also a big heart if you got close enough to the vampire. A calm and intelligent personality, unless you were close to him, then he would act as an impatient brat, since he did not need to be professional.

“J-jungkook.” Jimin whispered confused, not sure what he should say. His heart was beating frantically, suddenly seeming to connect much more actions to memories and feelings.

“Jimin even if you have given up, then please fight on just for me, I promise I will give you a safe and trustful home, just please give me a chance.” Jungkook stated desperately, holding the smaller angel close as he noticed how the smaller was feeling overwhelmed. Jimin did not give him a clear answer, but this was his best shot to motivate his mate to keep fighting for survival, he just hoped it was enough.

 

 

 

 

“Are you ready?” Jungkook’s mother asked as they approached the cave. Jungkook was carrying Jimin, holding his frail body close. The angel had grown much weaker during the day, even though his mood seemed to have improved after he learned to communicate with the others through Jungkook’s memories. Jungkook and Jimin had not discussed this in detail, but he hoped that his own dreams were enough to motivate Jimin to continue living. He hoped the angel would get his own motivation back, but for now, he would have to settle with Jungkook’s at least. The angel was finally showing physical reactions to the long stay in the underworld. His feathers had turned completely dull and a good amount of them had fallen off, revealing bare thin skin surrounding the weak bones. It was to the point where Jimin had actually broken a bone on his wing when he accidentally laid on it. Jungkook hated that he could feel all the pain Jimin was experiencing, but he could only watch and hope for the best.

Jungkook gave his mother a nod, and the two of them left the rest of the party outside of the cave. Jungkook’s mother brought out a flame with her magic, and let it lead them through the darkness of the cave.

“Don’t be too startled if you see shadows down here, there is some random family who guard this place. Haven’t read too much into it, but they usually don’t bother the people who attempts to use the pool” Mrs. Jeon stated, making his son nod. Jimin let out a very weak hum, tightening his weak grip on Jungkook’s shirt.

“Don’t worry my dear, you’ll have your energy back soon, we just have to paint you a bit and then it should work when we put you in the water.” Mrs. Jeon stated, and stroked the weak angel’s black hair. Jimin hummed, showing he heard her, making the witch give him a pitying look. Somehow, Jungkook was surprised of the amount of affection his mother showed his mate, but he supposed Jimin was already family in her eyes.

“Lie him down there on the rock before the water.” Jungkook’s mother commanded, and Jungkook silently placed the angel on the stone, trying to make sure none of his wings was being pressured at all. Jimin seemed to follow his gaze, but during the last 2 days he wasn’t able to do much other than simply look so Jungkook simply stroked his hair as his mother had done before.

“Don’t worry everything is going to be fine, I promise.” He stated, seeing the angel close his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jimin was clearly trying to calm himself, and Jungkook just wished that he could be a better support than he was. He was not ready to give up on his goals or his mate.

“Jungkook.” The angel stated weakly, instantly earning the vampires attention. The angel wiggled his fingers, and Jungkook immediately grabbed the angel’s hand. His mother returned and Jungkook silently held the angel’s hand as she traced the special paint around Jimin’s bare chest. It did not take long untill she was finished and Jungkook hoisted the angel up again, hugging him close since the paint would not come off easily.

“You can’t enter the water so you will have to throw him.” His mother stated and Jungkook held Jimin closer, feeling the angel shake slightly in fear. He had grown fond of the angel, he would like not to give the bond the all credits for that, and he did not know if he was ready to potentially lose him and his own life. He took a deep breath and felt Jimin’s hand squeeze his own weakly. He did not know if it was to encourage him, or the angel was simply scared but Jungkook chose to take it as encouragement. Jungkook whispered quietly a few words into the angel’s ears and finally threw him a few meters out, so he fell down in the deep black water. Jungkook’s mother was instantly there to steady his son, and supported him so he could sit on the rock. She knew he would be extremely weak until they knew the outcome, which would be obvious since if Jimin did not make it she would see his son collapse on the stone.

“Let’s just hope he will be able to overcome his own demons.” Jungkook’s mother muttered. Jungkook simply sat and prayed silently for his words not to be the last he uttered to Jimin.

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

Jimin did not expect himself to find himself in his soul room once again, but this time the once white floor was covered with black water. It went up untill his chest as he was seated on the floor, and he felt fear creep up his back as he saw the cage shake violently. He moved his body much more freely, and stood up so the water only went up untill his knees. Jimin felt awfully conflicted, he did not want to kill Jungkook, but he didn’t want to let his emotions out either. Jimin hesitantly went towards the cage, gently touching the door, which was shaking violently. He did not feel the emotions attack him as they usually would if he was this close, but simply felt the cage shake underneath his touch.

“ _What are you here for angel?”_ Came a voice from the darkness, making Jimin jump in fright.

“I-i-I am here so, I can…” Jimin started, but he truly did not know how to finish the sentence. He did not really know what he was there for, in the beginning of his time in the underworld he was ready to die immediately. Even now, he personally had no grander wish to live, other than the wish for Jungkook not to die. He did not want the vampire to die, since he still harbored dreams and motivation and so much energy. Jimin was obviously dragged here, to make sure he survived his stay in the underworld, but he personally had no reason to be here.

“I don’t know.” Jimin ended up saying, clearly amusing the voice since it chuckled with its deep voice.

“ _I am the guardian of this lake, and I must say I don’t give out my powers to someone with no wishes, my young angel. You will have to give me a better answer than that, perhaps you can find it here, but you don’t have much time, the water will rise and when it reaches the roof of the cage there is no escape for you.”_ The voice stated, as a bigger cage shot up from the floor and encaged them.

Jimin immediately felt panic, since he had clearly given the wrong answer. His first instinct was to just lie down and cry, but he owed Jungkook more effort than that, so he instantly tried to open the gate to his own little cage. At this point, where he was between life and death, where another person’s life was at state the values he grew up with did not seem to matter much. He had seen an entirely different value set being integrated into Jungkook during his upbringing. He tried to force his brain to accept the world was not just divided between black and white, good and evil, there had to be a middle ground, a sanctuary where he would be able to have both. He grunted as he finally heard the lock come off, and he stepped back as the black shadow of his negative energy spread out into the room. He felt his brain start to hurt as the many emotions overcame him, the desperation, the anger, the hunger for the unspeakable thing no angel should seek. He tried not to feel fear, and tried to mix them into his bigger thinking box. He tried to mix the emotions together, find different motivations and doubts, often coming up with Jungkook’s face as one of the clear motivations, but he knew that could not be his only motivation. The guardian clearly made it sound like his own motivation was as important, and reunited with his old hidden feelings it seemed much easier to find simple solutions. He could feel some motivation grow back in him, when he remembered the injustice he had felt on his own body. The betrayal he wanted to fire back to the ones who had hurt him, and how he wanted to chase his own demons away, making sure they could no longer hurt him so much. He felt his emotions wake the old flame, which burned inside of his soul, and he somehow felt like he had an answer, but it seemed to be too simple to work. But it seemed to culminate all of his other plans, hopes and wishes. And he did not feel evil when he could see dreams of hunting down the people who had done this to him, he did not feel remorse about what the actions would be able to do. He had been promised safety, so he was going to use it to help himself and the source of his new acquired safety. He turned to the place the guardian’s voice came from and took a deep breath as he felt the water reach his throat.

He stated his wish, but it came out as a whisper.

“ _What did you say, little angel?”_ The guardian asked. Jimin could feel all the frustration burn hot in his chest, and he did not feel like throwing it away or hiding it.

“I JUST WANT TO BE FUCKING HAPPY AND BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY OWN HAPPINESS!” Jimin screamed out, feeling all of his emotions resonate in it. How he would make sure no people from his past could follow, how he would make sure Jungkook’s dream came true, because he knew that the younger’s happiness somehow would cause his own happiness. He did not care what means it took, he did not care what he had to do it, all he sought out was his own happiness. He had found his own new value set, and he was going to set the rules for it.

 _“Interesting answer, I suppose it would be too interesting to end this story here.”_ The guardian stated as Jimin stood on his toes to not be consumed by the water. “ _I will let you leave this place alive, but make no mistake, you will no longer be an angel, you will be something between two worlds, and you will have to live with that loneliness and exclusion of being your own kind, my little fallen angel.”_ The guardian continued.

“I’ll prove it won’t have to be that.” Jimin stated, feeling the confidence he had bottled up since childhood once again course through his body, even if he was kicking his feet to stay above water.

 _“Interesting.”_ The guardian stated, clearly chuckling. _“I’ll look on from here, good luck.”_

Jimin felt the water rise further, panicking slightly.

 _“The water will no longer hurt you, but the transformation might, I will now leave you my little angel.”_ The guardian stated.

“The name is Jeon Jimin, and I will make sure to give you a show to watch.” Jimin stated, and ducked down into the water, feeling how he was able to breathe easily in the darkness. He instantly felt a hard pain spread along his skin and concentrating in his back where his wings were attached. He could not help let out a scream as the intense pain ran through him body, all the way to his brain. It felt as if he could physically feel how every inch of his body was changing. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt a big weight fall off his back; he instantly placed his hand on his back, feeling nothing there. He was about to panic when he felt something new poke out, and a new pain spread out of his back. He did not know what it was, but it felt like a combination of all the growing pains that he had felt his whole life. It was also lovely how he felt needles poke into his skin all over, making him lose his breath. All the pain was so much to handle, and suddenly a painful heat was let out from all over his body, but it somehow felt refreshing. Jimin opened his eyes and saw that it was flames, which was the cause of the external body heat. He watched as they licked around his body, and he almost felt like laughing. This stupid little trick was what caused him so much pain, through so many years and all for this. Jimin simply closed his eyes and concentrated on letter more of the calming energy course through his body, adding to the heat. It somehow felt calming, knowing he finally could release all the pent up chaos in his heart, and nothing would happen from it.

 

 

 

 

“I am sure Jimin is fine, you’re still here after all.” Jungkook’s mother joked, making his son groan in annoyance. They were seated before a lake, which might kill his mate any second; he did not need his mother to make awkward jokes right now. “You need to loosen up, I know he has been down there for an hour soon, but it is only a good sign.” His mother continued, but Jungkook simply decided to ignore it. He closed his eyes and decided to simply use his bond to tell if Jimin was okay. He could feel some disturbances in it, but there did not seem to be something wrong. He had felt an intense pain a few minutes back, but it had dulled down once more. Jungkook let out a sigh, at this point he was mostly thinking about his mate’s wellbeing rather than the consequences of his death. Jungkook guessed the entire situation was rather laughable. The son of the Jeons, the biggest introvert in the world, chooses to mate an angel suddenly. The person who always had a plan, and had his life planned out had fucked his own life so much up by decided that he wanted a half dead angel on a market. Somehow, deep inside Jungkook, he knew he did not want it any other way. He knew there was something in the angel that had triggered his mating, so he was not worried about being comfortable around the smaller. He trusted the instincts he was given, just as he was taught to do, and now because of those he was sitting there on the rock, waiting for his destiny to make itself clear, and all he was doing was worrying about his mate. Jungkook’s hand suddenly went to his chest, he could not quite describe it but he felt immense heat soak up into it. His eyes widened slightly, and he instantly stood up, startling his mother.

“What are you doing?” His mother asked concerned, but she quickly quiet down as they both noticed how some of the water was lighting up, clearly heating up. Some bubbles could be seen on the water surface, and Jungkook grabbed his mother’s hand on instinct.

“Do you think it worked?” Jungkook asked, but he did not need his mother’s answer, because soon an arm shot up from the water at the edge. Jungkook did not seem much concerned about if the arm was dangerous, because he was by the edge in a second, pulling the arm out. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the dull orange hair, but he kept pulling, finally getting the upper body up. He placed both his arms underneath the arms and pulled back until the body was safe up on the small platform of rocks. Jungkook could hear the other cough violently, and he could honestly say he had never been as relieved in his entire life. He did not care how wet Jimin was, he hugged the wet body closer strokes his hair desperately. It was not until now he could see how close they had both been to death, and he was pretty sure they both were not ready for that. His eyes finally scanned the angel’s body, and his eyes widened as he saw how the wings no longer were a clean white, but were as black as the water he had exited. He was also wearing a few symbols on his upper body, clear indications that he had gotten some demon genes into him. Jungkook’s family chest was now standing proudly from the angel’s chest and around to his shoulder, and other symbols as his element as well as his demon type were scattered over his upper body, but Jungkook was not interested in them right now. He held the angel’s head in his hands, and watched as the angel opened his eyes. 

Jungkook almost felt the bond deepen as he stared into Jimin’s black eyes, where his irises now had a familiar red shade. But Jungkook could not help feel like a million shades could fit into such a small areal, when he looked into the red lines in the otherwise black ocean.

“You made it.” Jungkook stated dumbfounded, and Jimin seemed rather surprised by his statement, almost amused if Jungkook was not mistaken.

“Yea I did.” Jimin stated, voice clearly rough and unused. “You better keep your promise.” Jimin added, clearly catching Jungkook off guard. He did not know where all this confidence was coming from, but he was honestly not complaining.

“Of course.” Jungkook mumbled, keeping direct eye contact with the now fallen angel. Jimin simply put his own arms around the vampires neck, and pulled him down slightly to connect their lips, since Jimin had gone through enough pain and suffering down in that lake to deserve that much.

 

 

_I love you too._


	7. 7th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Angel (3/3) - MaliDK  
> Angel/Demon AU,Rated M, Angst,violence, minor charecter death (but hey, it has smut *wiggles eyebrows*), - 8034 words  
> Jimin has always dreamed to become a great angel, as great as the ones people talk about in tales, but there are more hindrances on the path than the small angel ever could have imagined.

The sky was heavy and dark as the rain fell continuously on the ground, much to the demon’s annoyance as he saw how he was nearing his home. He was honestly exhausted and the demon just wanted to get inside, slip into some dry clothes and sleep. He had been on a trip to the military academy to continue his training for a good month, and had gotten quite homesick during his stay away from home. The demon did enjoy the company of the other demons; they had been great company while he had been gone. There was also his new title as team leader, which had helped his mood. However, nothing seemed to sate him completely like the company of his mate. He immediately brightened up when he stopped near the gate to the castle, stepping down from the Tenebris Equum he had borrowed from his mate.

The horse like creature seemed to like him quite a bit, with its loving gestures towards him. He smiled when the creature leaned its horn-clad head towards him, so he could stroke it.

“Easy there partner, we will see each other again tomorrow.” The demon stated, snorting when he heard how the creature responded with a deep rumble.

“Please take good care of him.” The orange haired demon stated to the servant who approached him. The younger demon simply bowed to him after accepting the creature, and the orange haired demon left them both so he could finally enter the castle.  

“Sir, you’re already back! We thought you would return tomorrow.” The brown haired demon stated, flapping his bat like wings as he looked at the other demon with wide eyes.

“Youngjae, I have asked you not to call me sir when it’s just you and I, I don’t care for formalities when it is from you.” The demon stated, smiling, as he finally felt truly comfortable in his own home.

“S-sir I mean Jimin, you know it’s required of me, and if Sir Jeon noticed me not saying it then I’d get in trouble.” Youngjae stated, whispering the last part.

“I will make sure you don’t get into trouble, don’t worry, Youngjae.” Jimin laughed, giving the demon his soaked black coat and continued his way further into the castle. “Speaking of the devil, where is he, Youngjae?”

“He just finished a meeting with some officials from earth, something about an area they just negotiated with heaven about.” Youngjae stated.

“So we have acquired another area, or is it simply a discussion about someone trespassing again?” Jimin asked, pitying his mate for having to listen to such boring information.

“No no, this meeting is about letting the demons use the area, since it is pretty low class and it will settle a lot of demons if they could access it.” Youngjae explained.

“Interesting~.” Jimin hummed. “I’ll be sure to ask Jungkook how the meeting went, you take the rest of the evening off, Youngjae.”

“O-okay.” Youngjae stated, stopping in his tracks. Jimin simply continued, sure that the demon would return home in no time after processing what he had just been told. Jimin simply didn’t want the demon snooping around when he just wanted to relax. Youngjae was a nice helper and all, but the male was far too curious for his own good. Jimin was certain that Jungkook would have gotten rid of him ages ago, if Jimin didn’t insist on keeping him. Jimin didn’t feel too comfortable changing helpers or staff too often, since it could be risky. He would rather keep a slow poke like Youngjae than getting someone whom was a bit too smart for his or her own good.

 

Jimin noticed how there were streaming rays of light coming out of the door to the living room. He quietly opened the door, and noticed how Jungkook was slumped down on the couch with his back turned to him. Jimin silently shifted so his big black wings would disappear, something his shape shifting abilities had made him able to now that he had better control of them. Jimin had been quite satisfied with his demon half being a shape shifter, which came in handy quite a few times. Besides, now he did not have to worry about hurting his wings or breakings stuff. They were useful, but horrible big and clumsy if you were not careful enough. Now he could simply concentrate on changing his back and down his wings would go, clinging to his skin like tattoos. It did cause slight discomfort, but the raised mobility was too much of a good feat to miss out on.

 

Jimin approached the male, and silently slipped his hands around his shoulders from behind.

“Hello~.” Jimin sang happily, but felt slightly disappointed with Jungkook’s lack of surprise. Jungkook seemed to sense the smaller male’s disappointment and chuckled lightly.

“I could hear you by the entrance. You and Youngjae aren’t exactly quiet, especially with my ears.” Jungkook stated, relaxing into the smaller demon’s embrace.

“You’re not playing fair, Kookie.” Jimin whined but he simply slipped around the back of the couch and placed himself in the vampire’s lap, letting the taller hug him.

“It’s not like I can control it.” The taller snorted, nosing Jimin’s neck, seeming to relax further with the scent. “You’ve hung around Jackson and, is that Yoongi’s scent too?” Jungkook asked as he kept nosing at the other demon’s neck.

“Had a quick meeting with him before I left since I got to be a leader of a group now, Jackson is in it so that’s why I can’t get rid of his stench.” Jimin stated, laughing. “I basically got to be together with all the rough kids at the academy, I honestly think Yoongi wants me to fail.”

“Well I am sure nothing would please him more.” Jungkook chuckled. “I mean you passed the academy’s courses a bit too quickly with my memories and experiences at hand, so he has to make it challenging for you.”

“Hey I still had to do all the work.” Jimin stated.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jungkook smirked, nuzzling his nose against one of Jimin’s bigger veins.

“Is that you asking for permission to eat, or are you just really snuggly today?” Jimin joked, carding his fingers between Jungkook’s fingers.

“I haven’t eaten all day and the meeting was long, of course I am asking.” Jungkook stated, making Jimin roll his eyes.

“Then just take some.” Jimin laughed and hummed when he felt familiar fangs pierce the flesh of his neck. He had gotten used to it by now, and he barely noticed the sting of his retreating blood. He took the chance to relax, and exchange memories with Jungkook. Sure, conversations about how their time apart was had always been cozy, but it was much quicker to simply exchange them with the spell Jungkook’s mother had taught him. It had been difficult for him to learn the spell; since he had tried to perform it from the memories Jungkook had gifted him. Spells were something you could not learn from memory; you had to learn how your own body reacted to the energy and how to canalize it. Jimin had been foolish and assumed it was as simple as muttering a few words, but he soon learned that in that specific case he had to forget what Jungkook had learned. He had to learn it on his own, and it had probably been one of the things the fallen angel had struggled with the most down in the underworld.

   Jimin smiled as he saw meeting after meeting flash before his eyes, storing the updates into his brain for future references.

He noticed how the latest meeting had some interesting development, and tried to search his memory of the area they had discussed.

“Wasn’t that area the place I was dumped down here?” Jimin asked, carding his fingers gently through Jungkook’s hair as the taller demon cleaned the wound with his tongue.

“Babe, I can’t really be sure, I wasn’t exactly there when you dragged your lazy body around in the dirt, whining.” The vampire muttered, smirking when he sensed the fallen angel’s annoyance.

“Why do you have to be so mean to me? I’ll have you know a broken wing is quite painful. Want me to break your leg and see how you walk?” Jimin growled, but Jungkook simply laughed, and hugged the small aggressive angel into his chest.

“Feisty, I happen to need my leg, so that wouldn’t be very good.” Jungkook stated. “But on a serious note, I can make you get to guard the area if you want. Your boys only miss a few exams to graduate don’t they? I am sure it’ll look good if they have some field practice.” Jungkook stated. “And who knows, maybe you will meet some lovely angels you can get to have a nice calm conversation with.”

“No thank you, I swear every time Jooheon as much as smells an angel he gets all rowdy. They had one pulled into investigation in the other damn end of campus, and the dude still got all aggressive.” Jimin stated annoyed. Jungkook seemed to rake through his mind and find the memory of said event and snickered amused.

“Who knows, maybe the job will end up with you finding a few people on your list.” Jungkook stated, immediately earning the orange haired demon’s attention.

“Have you heard rumors, or are you just hoping to annoy me.” Jimin stated, pupils widening with the possibility of getting his hands on a few angels.

“Well I just know some angel squads will still pass through the area, but won’t bother the demons there, so you might be lucky.” Jungkook stated, pecking the fallen angel, so he would relax his face.

“I better be, or I will come back and blame you for getting my hopes up, again.” Jimin stated, leaning up to kiss the vampire again. “But I haven’t seen you for quite a while, so I’d like some attention on me, and not on business.” Jimin hummed.

“Well that depends on what you see as attention.” Jungkook snickered, earning an annoyed look from the fallen angel. Jungkook simply apologized quietly, and leaned down to give the demon a deep kiss.

 

Soon they found themselves on their bed in the bedroom, naked and slightly bloody at this point. The blood came from Jimins bad habit of grabbing a bit too hard on Jungkooks back, while they made out on the bed. The fallen angel had gotten more claw like fingertips after his change, and he constantly forgot just how sharp they could be.

“It stings a lot, asshole.” Jungkook hissed, as he removed the smaller hands from his back and placed them above the angels head.

“Not my fault you get me worked up.” Jimin snickered, but he still willed his claws away again, changing back to his human like form he preferred. He carded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair again, sighing as the vampire spread his legs.

“Looks like my mark is still sitting as nicely as when you left.” Jungkook stated, pecking around the small mark on Jimins inner thigh.

“Well vampire bites doesn’t really have a fast healing time, do they?” Jimin asked breathless, feeling his stomach curl in excitement as the vampires peck when further up. He sighed in disappointment when the taller demon ignored his problem, and continued his path further up the demon’s chest.

“Well it suits you, so I’ll be sure to leave another one when you leave again.” Jungkook mumbled, pecking the fallen angel’s plum lips. “I’d take my time, but I don’t feel like it, can you stretch yourself babe?” Jungkook asked, his cock already poking at Jimin’s hole.

Jimin sighed and willed his body to relax, and used his convenient abilities to stretch himself enough for it to not be too painful. He gasped in surprise as the vampire trusted in balls deep immediately. The demon could feel the additional stretch, but it was by no means painful to him. Jimin sighed in relief with the familiar feeling of being connected to his mate, and curled his legs around the vampire’s lower back. Their work made sure they couldn’t see each other everyday, making them much more desperate for the old demonic dance between demons.

“It’s been too long.” Jungkook sighed, and Jimin couldn’t help moan in agreement when the vampire started thrusting faster. Jimin quickly lost himself in the warm feeling filling his body, warming up his mated mark on his chest. He barely noticed Jungkook biting into his neck once more, taking a little snack as he kept thrusting into the smaller male.

“If you don’t slow down I’ll cum soon.” Jimin finally breathed after a few minutes, finally breaking out of his haze enough to communicate. Jungkook immediately stopped his thrust, and placed his hands on the fallen angel’s ass. He rolled them over with ease, and only slight discomfort.

“Then set the pace yourself.” Jungkook stated with a smirk, leaning back on the bed. Jimin simply raised an eyebrow at the other demons action. The fallen angel quickly set a new pace, which was much slower but ran much deeper into him, making his own toes curl.

“How very stereotypical of you to like it slow and romantic.” Jungkook joked breathlessly, but Jimin chose to ignore him, since he just hit a really nice spot and was focusing on redoing the success. Jungkook seemed bothered with his lack of attention, and sat up so he could kiss the breathless demon’s neck. Jimin wound his arms around the vampire naturally, and tightened one hand in the taller’s black hair.

“Show me your wings babe, I miss them.” Jungkook breathed, and Jimin noted how the vampire seemed to have gotten closer to his own climax as well. Jimin relaxed his back completely, stopping his efforts to transform his black wings into skin. He knew the taller demon had a thing for his dark wings, so he didn’t mind it much. He let out a gasp as he felt his pleasure heighten. Keeping his wings didn’t require much concentration, but it still felt better when he didn’t have to worry about it while they had sex. Jungkook quickly traced his hands through the soft wings, heightening Jimin’s pleasure further. It didn’t take much time before Jimin moaned loudly as a familiar high hit him hard. He gasped out another broken moan, and felt the vampire turn them around again and thrust into him, desperate to follow his lead.

It didn’t take many thrusts before the vampire reached his high as well, letting out a drawn out growl.

Jimin relaxed as he felt the vampire pull out, and roll around to lie beside him. Jimin immediately snuggled into the sweaty chest, and wound his right wing around the vampire, making him chuckle.

“That’s really hot you know?” Jungkook stated.

“I know I am.” Jimin stated lamely, making Jungkook snort.

“Of course you are babe, that’s obviously why I chose you.” Jungkook stated. “Those dirty white wings got me all hot and bothered.”

“Stop being mean.” Jimin stated, slapping the other’s chest, earning him a whine. “Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“Well you already mated me, so you’re stuck with me.” Jungkook stated, hugging him closer.

“I guess I am.” Jimin hummed, and he could honestly say there was nothing he was happier to be.

 

 

 

 

“Be sure to come back a bit earlier this time, or I will send Youngjae after you.” Jungkook stated as he looked at the dressing demon who was clearly struggling with his coat. “Why don’t you put your wings down? It’ll look weird if you wander around on earth with holes in the back.”

“Because I wanted to fly there, but I can clearly see that is not happening with this fucking useless piece of cloth.” Jimin hissed, giving up on the coat that made his blood boil.

“Easy there, that coat is rather expensive you know.” Jungkook stated, walking over to his distressed mate and took the coat out of his hands. “I know you’re nervous about getting more responsibility, but there’s not really much you guys need to do. Just make some magical tags around the city to mark our territory, and make sure people respect that, you know the rules.”

“Yea yea, it’s our area so everyone within it is judged by our laws and not their sugar coated laws.” Jimin stated, making his wings disappear. “But we both know the king still isn’t too excited about me, with me being a potential risk.”

“Well you just need to prove yourself to him, it’s not really that difficult.” Jungkook stated, helping the smaller with getting the coat on. “Just run the show and deal with the annoyance that humans might turn out to be, and that’s all. Besides that man isn’t easily convinced by many, he has seen his share of betrayals.” Jungkook ended, taking a look at the demon sighing.

“Yea, but what if Jackson fucks up something?” Jimin muttered.

“Babe, now you’re just being unreasonable, come on I will make a portal for you, then you won’t need to ride all the way over there.” Jungkook stated, pecking the smaller male.

“But it drains you a lot, I don’t want to be a burden.” Jimin stated, but Jungkook simply raised a hand for him to keep quiet. He gently muttered a few words, and a dark portal appeared before them.

“It’ll be fine, okay?” Jungkook stated.

“If you say so.” Jimin stated, pecking the male as a goodbye. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jungkook chuckled, and closed the portal as the demon passed through it.

 

 

 

 

“JIMINIEEEE!!” Someone yelled as Jimin exited the portal, but Jimin hardly had to guess who it was because Jackson had already thrown himself at him, making them both hit the ground hard.

“Jackson, you fucking idiot, you are damn lucky I did not have my wings out or I would have kicked you down into the damn dungeons.” Jimin hissed, scrambling around to get away from the demon that was clinging to him.

“Looks like someone is in a sour mood today.” Someone else whistled, making Jimin send a glare at the other male.

“Jooheon, I don’t remember asking for your opinion on my mood.” Jimin stated, snorting when he noticed how the black-haired male seemed to find the fallen angel’s reaction hilarious.

“What’s got you pissed? Didn’t get enough sex before coming back to this party?” Jooheon asked again, finally helping the other male up from the ground.

“Lol you wish, I’ll let you know that my sex life is much more successful than yours.” Jimin stated, making Jackson snicker.

“Well that is not really impressive since Jooheon’s is none existing.” Jackson stated, earning a harsh punch from said male.

“It’s not like I want to fuck anyone at this stinking place, not everyone has mates waiting patiently at home like fucking housewives.” Jooheon stated, making both Jimin and Jackson laugh.

“I’d like you to say that to Jungkook’s face, hell I might even give you something for it, that is, if you survive.” Jimin snickered.

“Listen just because you earned status automatically when the two of you had sex doesn’t mean we have it, I like my pretty face and I would love to keep it and not losing it for pissing off a lord.” Jooheon stated.

“Don’t worry Jooheon, the only thing you should worry about here is if one of the teachers or Yoongi notice all the stuff you do.” Jackson stated. “But when are we going?”

“Right now.” Came a voice behind them, making them all turn around surprised, Jooheon even let out a small scream.

“S-s-sir we did not know that you were here.” Jackson stated, noticing how the smaller blonde demon looked at him unimpressed.

“Clearly dumbass, you’re lucky I am too busy to beat some discipline into the lot of you.” Yoongi hissed, holding a thick stack of papers, and glared at them with striking yellow eyes.

“Here is the legal documents you will have to read, and yes, Lee, it is not my damn problem you can’t read, get one of these dumb idiots to read it for you as a bedtime story if that’s the problem.” Yoongi stated, handing Jooheon the files. “I trust you not to fuck this up, Jimin, because I am not siting in anymore meetings with stinking angels to get this shit redone. We need more resources on earth, and this is the only possibility we have had without the risk of war so-“

“Don’t fuck it up?” Jimin asked, making Yoongi sigh.

“Just don’t do something I wouldn’t have done, kid.” Yoongi stated, crossing his arms trying to seem more intimidating. You would not believe this tiny male, who was almost drowning in his black uniform was the leader of the entire academy. The only threatening part of Yoongi was his striking eyes, and his gigantic collection of different types of swords. They would always see him carry around at least two fastened to his belt, but Jimin had been inside of the room when Yoongi had to go look for a specific one. He had been looking for the sword because someone had broke the rules so severely he had to execute the demon, not that Jimin thought he found it annoying, if he had to be honest he thought Yoongi might’ve enjoyed it quite a bit.

“I will see you in a month or so for the briefing, if I am unlucky enough to be the only person available at the time.” Yoongi stated and left the three demons alone.

“Hey, anyone knows who is at the station right now?” Jackson asked.

“I think Hyuk talked about going down there, so he might be there, other than that I have no idea.” Jooheon stated.

“It’s not really that important, let’s just get down there.” Jimin stated, motioning for Jooheon too prepare the portal for earth.

 

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Jeon I hope you understand that we don’t want problems, we just hope for our city to be safer so we need to make sure that we check people from time to time.” The human stated, making Jimin soften his brown eyes as he noticed how nervous the other was.

“I would just appreciate not being interrupted when we are assigned to do this art project to lift the city’s spirit.” Jimin stated to the police officer who had demanded them to empty their bags out and decided to hold them back because of the multiple spray cans with paint.

“I am terribly sorry, sir, I did not know the major had asked for such a project to be made.” The officer stated again, returning the papers Jimin had handed him to showcase their permission to carry paint and other supplies in the area.

“We have to get back to our work, and don’t worry officer, I will not mention this to anyone.” Jimin stated, smiling gently to the officer who sighed in relief. The officer bowed and left the three males behind in the alley.

“Fucking dumbass, I almost fucked up the symbols because of him.” Jooheon stated, as he grabbed the black spray can again, resuming his work.

“I dunno he is pretty hot, maybe I should’ve made him into a meal.” Jackson stated with a smirk.

“You literally stayed the night at that brothel down our street, how are you still hungry?” Jimin asked, checking the symbol for mistakes. He had a reference picture in his hand, and a small cloth with paint remover. 

“Hey he is hot, what do you want me to do? It’s like seeing a delicious pizza for me. Just because I’m full doesn’t mean it won’t affect my appetite.” Jackson explained.

“Fucking sex-demons.” Jooheon mumbled. “Can never get their mind out of the gutter.”

“I was born this way baby, not much I can do to change it, trust me Mark thinks it’s annoying too when I knock him out for a few hours.” Jackson stated with a smirk.

“Too much information, Jackson.” Jimin stated, wiping at the symbol. “But come on, if we finish this symbol up real quick then we might be able to get home earlier.”

“What would that help you, you need to discuss business with the captains of the other areas.” Jooheon stated, finishing up the symbol.

“Don’t remind me, they keep giving me shit about how angels have been in their area and scared the shit out of their Magnum Ratti, so now they’re crawling all around the headquarter.” Jimin stated.

“Kind of funny how angels always berates us about following the rules, and then those fuckers are wandering around our area without permission.” Jooheon stated, clearly not fond of them.

“Beats me, maybe they’re just really stupid.” Jimin shrugged. “It’s basic start missions for an angel to go hunting for them, so maybe it was some stupid rookie group with an ignorant group leader.” Jimin explained.

“Sometimes I honestly forget you’ve been an angel Jiminie, even though I am sure the white attire and cute smiles would have fitted you well.” Jackson teased, making Jimin glare at him, his eyes briefly shifting back to their natural red. “Hey I am just teasing ya, no reason to get all mad at me.”

“It’s fine, we both know I would look better than you in most attires.” Jimin states, removing the smirk from the other males lips. “But let’s call it a day. I need to discuss some stuff with Hyuk and JB before I go to the meeting.”

“Sounds awesome, the sooner I can get inside and not have to have this spell on me, the better.” Jooheon stated; referring to the appearance spell he had cast on himself to remove his horns and black eyes.

 

 

 

Jimin relaxed as they entered the building of the city’s headquarter, noticing familiar black eyes, which sometimes radiated colors if the other demons had pupils. He always felt on the edge when he was outside, feeling like something bad would happen out there. He did not like to classify the feeling as fear; he just liked to believe that he was cautious. The fallen angel did not wish to meet any angels whom perhaps would recognize him and rat him out to the council, so he could get those on his ass and not to mention the other demons asses. He was suppose to be a secret, so it was important that he was not seen as what he really was, but merely as a normal shape shifter.

“Hey Hyuk, any news today?” Jimin asked as he noticed the blonde male sitting at a desk, clearly not fixing his paperwork.

“Nothing special, just a few notices and complaints from the other captains. There has apparently been some newer activity within our area, which has frightened the small guys over there. I send JB and his team out to check it out, because I didn’t want to send you guys.” Hyuk stated, shifting his black eyes briefly to Jooheon, who didn’t seem to notice it. “I’m sure he will be back soon.”

“Lets hope, I needed to discuss something with him as well, how many did he take with him?” Jimin asked, taking up some of the messages from Hyuk’s desk.

“He took around 7 men with him, just in case he found something unpleasant.” Hyuk stated just as the phone rang besides him. The demon silently picked it up and answered the call. Jimin noticed how the demons eyes widened, and the demon quickly held out the phone for Jimin to take.

“Hello?” Jimin stated, slightly concerned with Hyuk’s concerned look.

“Hey captain, we kind of have found ourselves in a bit sticky situation.” Jaebum stated from the other end of the phone, and judging by the background noise he wasn’t in a battle or similar, much to Jimin’s relief.

“What do you mean with ‘sticky situation’?” Jimin asked.

“We were out checking the grounds, and one of our men actually stumbled into a group of angels. I think it must have been a pretty young group, because one of them attacked one of my men. It startled the rest of our group, so they got quite rowdy. They went all crazy about it, but most of them escaped, but we managed to capture one. I honestly think we captured their group leader. He seemed to send them back through a portal, but we managed to capture him before he left.” Jaebum explained.

“So you’re asking me what we are going to do about the angel?” Jimin asked, seeing how both Jooheon and Jackson’s eyes widened.

“Yea I need to know what would be the best cause of action.” Jaebum stated.

“Well I don’t think the angels can blame us for anything if we bring the angel in, since they can’t even feed us with their law bullshit, so just bring him in here. I will question the angel myself, but just make sure that it won’t know where it is located. We will figure out what to do here.” Jimin stated. “I’ll expect you within half an hour, Jaebum. Goodbye.”

“What happened?” Jackson asked, and Jimin briefly explained the situation to them, while the pressed in a new number on the machine.

“What?” a grumpy voice asked on the other end.

“So you said I should do what you would do, and we currently have an angel in our hands. His students attacked some demons from one of our teams, so automatically that triggered quite a fistfight. The team leader is bringing in the angel, so do you want to send someone over here, or should I just question him myself?” Jimin asked.

“Well that depends on whatever you feel comfortable to do it, kid, don’t really care what you do with the angel unless it seems to be important. We have legal grounds to do whatever we want, so don’t worry too much about it, kid.” Yoongi stated. “And stop calling me, I am sleeping.” The elder added and hung up, making Jimin sigh.

“Well we will se what we will do, maybe we will just hand it over to the other captains, I am sure they’re more excited about getting their hands on whoever have caused them all these problems.” Jimin stated, placing the phone down.

“Hey who knows? Maybe I will be able to practice my amazing interrogation methods.” Jackson stated. “Would probably not send Jooheon in there, cause we kind of want that angel in one piece.”

“I can play nice too?” Jooheon mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Sure Jooheon, I am sure I am better at keeping my cool, so I will just do it.” Jimin stated, laughing slightly, because if there was one thing Jooheon was bad at, then it was interrogating angels without slicing their throat. He had never gotten the full story of where Jooheon’s hate for angels came from, but he assumed it had probably been pretty severe for him to stand out from other demons.

“But for now lets wait, I am sure it won’t be that bad.” Jimin stated with a smile.

 

 

 

 

“Sorry I was late, traffic was kind of bad and I didn’t want to seem too obvious about kidnapping someone. I imagine you have enough shit with the major with the other demons activities, as it is.” Jaebum stated as he dragged a winged person inside. He had placed a bag over the person’s head. Jimin snickered briefly from the very simplistic approach to hide their position.

“It’s fine, how many men got hurt from the operation?” Jimin asked, motioning for Jackson to help Jaebum hold down the angel that seemed to grow slightly distressed.

“One got it pretty bad from this fucker, but the rest are fine. I send Dino back home so some witches could patch him up.” Jaebum explained.

“Oh he attacked the new kid.” Jimin stated slightly annoyed.

“Yea, the kid must have been too careless and walked around without noticing the angels. I think they hoped to knock him out and escape, but luckily we caught onto them.” Jaebum stated.

“Motherfuckers.” Jooheon hissed.

“Now, now, let’s just take a look here and speak to him.” Jimin stated, pulling slightly at the fabric making it fall off the angel’s face. What met Jimin made him freeze completely, with wide eyes and a fastening heartbeat he looked at the other angel.

“ _Jimin?”_ The angel stated, and Jimin almost felt like puking, as he felt how his entire body was heating up uncontrollably. Jungkook once said to him it was okay for him to relax about letting his feelings free, but not too much since the energy would be too much for his surroundings. Jimin could however not help it, cause right this instance he was looking at the man who lied to him his entire life, and had tried to murder him.

“Jimin we all know you like to have it a bit hot, but this is ridiculous, you are radiating heat like a sun.” Jackson stated, but Jimin didn’t seem to notice any of the words that exited his mouth. If anything the remark got him so fired up, that he could feel how his body probably already broke out into flames.

“Fucking shit Jimin this is not the time to lose your cool.” Jooheon stated, quick to put a suppressant spell on the other demon. He had specifically been taught it to control and weaken demons powers when they seemed to run lose, something Yoongi felt would get handy with the fallen angel.

“I am going to fucking kill him.” Jimin stated weakly, and both Jackson and Jooheon was soon on Jimin trying to keep him away from the angel. Jaebum sensed the situation was a bit tense, and pulled the piece of cloth over the angel’s head once again, and pulled it away so Jimin wouldn’t get his hands on it too soon.

“Jimin fucking snap out of it!” Jooheon yelled, feeling how not even his spell could calm down the energy the demon was radiating.

“I am going to fucking murder that piece of shit!” Jimin yelled, trying to pull himself out of the two demons’ grip.

“Get your shit together before you blow up the fucking headquarter, do you know this angel?” Jooheon asked distressed.

Jimin was too busy getting lost in the angry feelings welling up in him, he had been searching for Chanyeol for years now and he sure as hell wouldn’t let go of the opportunity to get revenge. Even if his body was going nuts he didn’t care, he just wanted to fry the angel till he was screaming in agony. His thought wasn’t interrupted until he felt a sudden calming aura that seemed to envelope him, and before he knew it a soft piece of dark cloth was covering his eyes, separating him completely from the other angel.

“Calm down.” A calming voice stated. “Before you blow up the entire block.”

The voice seemed to finally make the explosion of emotions die out, and Jimin sighed as his body relaxed completely, making him fall down. He was quickly caught by the other demons before he hit the ground.

“Thank you for showing up, Jeon.” Jooheon stated, not even sounding sarcastic.

“Anytime.” Jungkook muttered, leaning further down to help the angel up on his own feet again. “I could feel you panic all the way back home, what the hell happened?” Jungkook asked, removing the black cloth from Jimins eyes. Jimin didn’t trust his voice because he was afraid he might explode again, so he simply leaned into Jungkook and silently transferred his recent memories to him. The transmission made his blood boil slightly, but he was much more relaxed now that he had been earlier. Jimin finally looked at Jungkook, and he swore he had never seen the vampire’s eyes that deep a red before. He felt happy that his mate agreed with his feelings, and silently nuzzled the taller. He had acted childishly, and he needed to regain his senses and act accordingly.

“Where is the captured angel?” Jungkook asked calmly.

“Jaebum took him to another room since Jimin was lighting up like a firework.” Jooheon stated, noticing the pointed glare he received.

“As much as I just would have him executed immediately we can’t do that, babe.” Jungkook stated, noticing how Jimin seemed to pout from that. “He might have important information for other projects than just yours, so we need to take him to Yoongi.” Jungkook explained.

“Projects?” Jooheon asked confused.

“That was basically the person who pushed Jimin down into the underworld.” Jungkook explained, sniffling slightly, probably trying to see where the angel had been led exactly.

“That asshole you told us about?” Jackson hissed, but Jimin really didn’t want to discuss about his distance for the angel, afraid he would loose his cold once again.

“That’s fucked up, we should bring him to the chief as soon as possible then.” Jooheon stated.

“Well I definitely agree with that statement, you guys still miss exam points in one subject right?” Jungkook asked, looking at the two demons, who seemed to understand where he was going as they both smirked.

“We do, but I am not sure we will be allowed from Yoongi.” Jooheon stated.

“Don’t worry I am sure we will be able to arrange something so we all will be satisfied, okay babe?” Jungkook asked, but Jimin simply nodded.

“And don’t worry you’ll get plenty of chance to do what you want to.” Jungkook stated, making Jimin smile happily, finally calming completely down.

“Good.”

 

 

“ _So you are the angel who had special information about your so called, secret angel projects?”_ Yoongi asked, sitting before the angel, who had been tied to a chair so he wouldn’t have to be contained by guards anymore.

 _“I don’t know what you are talking about, you have no rights to keep me here_.” Chanyeol stated, looking away from the demon.

 _“I actually have after you stepped unto underworld territory, which means you are under our rules, and in our world it is punishable by death to attack an officer on duty. So I would start giving some information, otherwise it would be slightly unfortunate for yourself.”_ Yoongi explained calmly, eyeing for the angel’s response. He did not seem to want to respond to Yoongi’s approaches, even till this point. So Yoongi merely got up from the chair he was seated on, and walked over to open the door.

“I think I will be needing you guys help anyway, see this as your exam project.” Yoongi stated to Jooheon and Jackson who simply nodded, and walked into the room.

“If you feel like you can handle it you’re welcome to join, since you are technically supposed to be their supervisor if it was a real exam. You know, give them tips and such.” Yoongi stated, looking at Jimin.

“Sorry it was probably the initial shock, I am much calmer now.” Jimin stated seriously. He had talked about it for a bit with Jungkook, and he knew he couldn’t just let this opportunity for himself to get revenge, or for himself to grow for that matter. The vampire had left them earlier since he cold not pause his life entirely to tend to him mate, but Jimin knew he would return later when his schedules for the day would end. He therefor knew that he would at least get some mental support later that day, and this also seemed like a good way to prove himself to the higher members of the underworld society. He wasn’t some spy who was ratting them out to the angels, he probably despised them as much as any person born in the underworld.

“Lets go then.” Yoongi stated. The both of them entered the room, and Jimin placed himself in the chair by one of the walls. Jooheon and Jackson had already taken the angel, and placed him down on the floor, face first. Jimin hummed internally in approval, cause even though angels’ biggest strength was their wings, it was also their most sensitive area. He could almost feel his own wings twitch in displeasure as he saw how Jackson bound each wing to the angel’ sbody, making sure he wouldn’t attempt to push them away with his wings.

“ _Are you really sure there is nothing you want to tell me?_ ” Yoongi asked the angel, but he was merely ignored again. Chanyeol seemed to glance at Jimin briefly, now noticing the black wings, and his natural red eyes.

   Yoongi motioned for the guys to begin, and Jackson seemed to run his fingers through the wings, looking for a specific spot. He finally seemed to stop, and Jimin saw how the angel started to squirm in displeasure as the demon applied pressure to that area. Jimin had been taught about angel torture, both through Jungkook’s lessons and in his own classes back in the academy. Angels’ wings were sturdy and strong, but they had a huge amount of nerves running through them. These nerves were sometimes grouped in certain sections on their way down the wing, and one of those was in a weak bone that Jackson was currently trying to snap over. The angel had already started to whine lowly, which made Jimin half impressed. Most would probably have started to scream by now, but Chanyeol merely whined weakly in pain as the bone got snapped over. Jackson and Jooheon seemed to continue that method down his wings, while Yoongi attempted to ask the angel questions. It did not work as they hoped though, and the angel remained quiet. Jimin finally decided that this was a hard nut to crack, so he would have to give his friends a helping hand.

“Let me try something.” Jimin stated, walking over so he was constantly behind the angel.

“This one is a stubborn fucker, must have been trained to withstand it.” Jooheon stated, and Jimin guessed he was right. Mr. Park had probably put Chanyeol through quite a bit on his own, not that Jimin harbored much sympathy for him regardless.

“I’ll try to concentrate heat in the joint, that might cause a more severe reaction.” Jimin explained, as he pressed his finger down on a broken bone, and heated his hand up. It seemed to have an effect since Chanyeol actually let out a scream this time, probably not expecting the added pain. Yoongi asked his questions over again, but it didn’t seem to have had the wished effect. Yoongi seemed to grow slightly irritated by the whole thing. Jimin was honestly also tired of the whole ordeal, and quickly asked the two other demons to place themselves by the angel’s arms and hold him down. Jimin leaned further down, with a knee on the angel’s lower back.

“ _Listen, I don’t know what bullshit you have been fed about it being better if you just don’t say anything, but I promise you it won’t.”_ Jimin stated, seeing Chanyeol startle.

 _“So now you wanna talk to me?”_ Chanyeol asked, but Jimin had no patience for it.

 _“I have nothing to say to you, you disgusting piece of shit, but I want you to know that there is no escape from this room. I also want you to know that if you don’t tell me more, then I will just have to question all of the other people we can find. I am sure your new students would love a few hours together with that blonde guy, just because you were too scared to come with a few details, and mark my words I will make it happen. You think they would be safe in heaven, but they’re not even safe from me if I decide to go after them, so spill.”_ Jimin hissed the last part, grabbing the root of the other angel’s wings. “ _Or I will start showing you the hell you put me through when you pushed me through that portal.”_

Chanyeol finally seemed to be slightly shaken from Jimin’s threat, so Jimin quickly used the momentum and started pulling heavily on the others wing. Yoongi quickly seemed to understand the situation, and started repeating his questions once more. This time the threats and added pain finally seemed to have broken the angel, and Chanyeol started to hand them some information as the pain grew. Jimin could feel how the joints were cracking in the other angel’s back, but he just kept pulling. Yoongi seemed satisfied as names and other information started to spill from the whining angel, who started to have difficulties with speaking so Yoongi motioned Jimin to stop. Chanyeol continued to spill information for a good 10 minutes, with the help of a few wing-pulling sessions.

“I think that is all I need, do whatever you seem fit.” Yoongi stated, stretching himself out lazily, and carried his notes with him out of the room.

“What should we do with him?” Jackson asked, clearly trying to mask his excitement.

“There’s no need to do more.” Jimin quickly stated, unhooking a knife from his belt calmly. The angel had barely time to register what happened, before Jimin pulled at his hair and sliced his throat deeply. The angel shook instantly, but quickly relaxed again. “If he helped us there had to be some kind of price, and a quick death was all we could offer wasn’t it?” Jimin asked, breathing in slowly as he tried to not let the fact that he just killed Chanyeol make him panic.

“Well that’s no fun Jimin, must be your angel part with its justice nonsense.” Jooheon joked, but he was clearly in a better mood now that the angel was dead.

“Rude.” Jimin simply commented. “Remind me that I owe Mrs. Jeon some decorations.” Jimin stated as he lowered his knife. “You guys didn’t mess up his bones too bad right?”

“Naw, hardly touched much, just made 4 cracks and dug well around in them.” Jooheon stated with a smirk.

“Great.” Jimin stated, already pulling out a thicker and longer knife. With the help of the other demons they had soon severed the wings from the angels body, still perfectly preserved since the angel had been completely healthy when he had been killed.

“Don’t you dare drag those wings over the floor Jackson, there is blood everywhere and I am not trying to clean that off before sending it to her.” Jimin stated, seeing as Jackson seemed to lower the wings more and more as he carried it out of the room.

“Stop being a damn drama queen, why is this back again?” Jackson asked slightly annoyed, as he raised the wings further.

“I’ll help you, you idiot.” Jooheon stated, lifting the tips that were dangerously close to the stained floor.

“I am not a drama queen!” Jimin yelled after them, but they had clearly already left the room, leaving him alone with the corpse.

Jimin looked down at the pale body, and the still spotless hair. He had to admit he felt remorse swim inside of him from losing Chanyeol, but the satisfaction from removing one more link to his past was too great of a satisfaction for the remorse to be noticed. He knew what Chanyeol’s information had meant; he was now one more step closer to finding the cause of all him troubles. He would of course stay here and support his mate, do his duty for his new home, but he had his own goal as well. He did not care how long it would take, or how much he had to search and kill for it. He would make sure his past life was erased, and make sure Mr. Park wouldn’t continue his profession, or for that matter, his life. Jimin sat down once more on the lower back of the dead angel, and basked in the satisfaction once more.

“ _Thank you Chanyeol._ ” Jimin stated and pecked the dead angels head, smirking in glee.

 

_I’m coming for you._


	8. 8th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware of the kids - Anmeela  
> family!au (namjin, their adopted kids hobi and tae + jikook somewhere in the picture), fluff, 2807 words  
> Jimin is asked to take care of his cousin’s children and he tags Jungkook along because why not?

Namjoon winces as he reads the message from his boss. It’s the second time this week and fourth since the beginning of the month that he's asked to stay longer at work the next day because of some important project and he hates the fact that he can’t really refuse. He kinda needs his job.  
  
“Jinnie,” he calls, his voice tired. Work is the last thing he wants to think about. “Babe!” he tries again when there’s no response.  
  
Seokjin comes, ready to go to bed already, wearing a loose T-shirt and baggy pants. There’s a smile on his face and a book for children in his hand, _Snow White_ judging by the cover. Namjoon has seen this book too many times not to recognize it instantly.  
  
“I’ve just put Hobi to bed.” There’s a kind, dreamy look in Seokjin’s eyes, the one Namjoon can see only when their boys are mentioned. But as soon as Seokjin looks at his husband he furrows his eyebrows, only now seeing that something’s bothering him. “Is something wrong?"  
  
“I won’t get home earlier, as I planned to. Sorry.”  
  
“That’s okay.” Seokjin sits down beside Namjoon and runs his fingers through his husband's hair. Namjoon closes his eyes, worshipping the moment. “You don’t need to stress about leaving earlier, you know my shift doesn’t start until 3pm.”  
  
“The thing is, I will need to stay longer.” Namjoon grimaces. Both he and Seokjin have already learnt that longer means till the end of the day.  
  
Seokjin is quiet for a while, worrying his lip. “I can’t just leave work again, we’re going to an important meeting…”  
  
Namjoon almost curses. “I can’t bring boys with me. I won’t have time to watch them and make sure they behave.”  
  
He says nothing after that, watching Seokjin as the latter is thinking what to do. They will need to ask someone to take care of the boys, but no one seems to be a good option. It’s the middle of December, almost everyone they knew is in the middle of the chaos called either work or school, private life, and, of course - Christmas. Unfortunately, they're not the only ones who suffer from lack of time for anything.  
  
Why the hell is December such an ungrateful month?  
  
“What about Jimin?” Seokjin asks, his eyes widening in hope and realization. Having graduated a few months ago, Jimin has probably more time than others, at least Seokjin hopes so.  
  
Namjoon grimaces. He trusts Jimin but in his opinion, the other is still a kid himself. He isn’t sure if it will be alright to leave the younger with two hyperactive and problematic kids.  
  
“Jimin is an adult already,” Seokjin continues, seeing Namjoon’s expression. “You shouldn’t be worried that he won’t be able to handle the boys.”  
  
Namjoon is about to argue but when he notices Seokjin’s stern look he stops himself. He sighs. “Okay. If I can’t think of anyone else, I will call Jimin.”  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, listen, you two. Jimin will be watching you while both me and dad are gone for a few hours. Be good and obedient. No throwing things, no hiding anything. Hobi, you will help Jimin if he needs that, right?”  
  
The boy nods eagerly making Seokjin smile.  
  
“Good boy. Jimin will bring a friend so make sure to be extra good, okay? If you’re good, there will be a treat.”  
  
The seven year old grins, showing all his teeth. “I will be good!”  
  
Seokjin chuckles patting his son’s head. He looks at the second boy. The kids were seated on the couch while Seokjin was telling them what they could and couldn’t do but it seems that as soon as Taehyung sensed a boring lecture he dozed off.  
  
Seokjin decides not to wake the boy up if he can have a few more minutes of sleep before Jimin is supposed to come.  
  
“And make sure Tae behaves too. Even if he wasn’t sleeping he still would forget everything that I’ve said.”  
  
When the doorbell rings its sound wakes Taehyung and the boy yawns, closing his eyes and pressing both of his tiny hands to his mouth. He sees Seokjin leaving the living room and the boy whines loudly, wanting attention.  
  
Seokjin stops and looks at the boy with a gentle smile on his face before approaching him. “Up already? Had a good sleep?”  
  
Taehyung nods sleepily stretching out his arms towards Seokjin. Seokjin scoops the boy up letting Taehyung wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face in his shoulder. He calls Hoseok while going to the door with his younger child in his arms to let the newcomers in.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” he says upon seeing Jimin and his boyfriend, Jungkook. Namjoon’s cousin looks happy and excited while Jungkook seems shy and maybe a bit confused. “Sorry for calling you, didn’t mean to ruin your day but we have literally no one right now to ask to watch the kids.”  
  
“It’s fine, hyung.” Jimin laughs. He sees Hobi standing further, waiting in excitement and Jimin grins. “You know I don’t mind and what was that about ruining the day?”  
  
At the sound of Jimin’s voice Taehyung turns his head to look shyly at the older, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
“Uncle Jimin!”  
  
Taehyung starts fidgeting in his appa’s arms and Seokjin has no other choice than let Jimin take the kid. Not that he minds, he needs to leave to work soon and if Taehyung was clingy it would be complete hell.  
  
Two minutes later in which Seokjin kissed both boys goodbye and reminded Hoseok to be good (he was the only one who wanted to listen) and to watch his brother, the man leaves Jimin and Jungkook alone with the kids.  
  
“Okay.” Jimin says, looking at the children and then at his boyfriend. Jungkook seems lost, confused and kind of scared and Jimin feels awkward. He would take care of Hobi and Taehyung once in a while but he was always alone and he knew what he was supposed to do but now he needs to figure how to make the three comfortable in each other’s company.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring Jungkook along after all.  
  
“This is Jungkook,” he says, introducing his boyfriend to the two curious kids. “He’s my bㅡ  _friend_. Jungkook agreed to come and help me watch you so be nice to him, alright?”  
  
“We will!” Hobi responds, louder than is needed. He grabs Taehyung’s hand, as if wanting to show that he means not only himself but also the younger boy.  
  
“Alright. Now, will you introduce yourself to Jungkook?”  
  
“My name’s Hobi. I’m seven!”  
  
Jungkook smiles slightly, still not used to the company of kids but getting a bit more comfortable than before. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
He shows his palm to the boy and Hobi squeals in excitement as he takes the hand and shakes it, making Jungkook grin at him, showing his bunny teeth. Jungkook looks at the younger boy. His expression falls a bit when he sees how unwilling Taehyung is to participate, gripping his plushie tightly and hugging it to himself as he’s watching Jungkook warily.  
  
“This is Taehyung and he’s five,” Jimin says quickly instead, sensing that the youngest of them all feels too shy in the presence of someone new. “Tae’s very shy at the beginning but once he gets used to your presence you won’t be able to get rid of him.”  
  
The five year old blushes at the words as he hides his face in his plushie.  
  
  
  
It went alright, there were some minor problems but everything was alright. That’s what Jungkook would want to say.  
  
But it would hardly be considered alright as he is trying not to have a panic attack. He loves Jimin dearly and for him he would do anything, he knows he would. But he isn’t really sure if he’s the right person to watch two hyperactive kids, making sure they won’t ruin the house or, worse, kill themselves.  
  
Jungkook wants to just sit in the middle of the floor and start crying. He wishes he knew how Jimin managed to cope with the boys when he was on his own. And now his boyfriend is making a dinner while he’s the one responsible for making sure the boys are alright.  
  
Hoseok got an _amazing_ idea to play pretend with him and Taehyung as thieves and Jungkook as a policeman, which ended up with the oldest running around and chasing the two troublemakers. After that there was hide and seek and the only reason why Jungkook found them was Taehyung’s clumsiness. When he tried to hide he broke a vase almost getting hurt.  
  
After that Jungkook decided that almost any game the boys wanted to play was too dangerous and now here they are, watching _Lion King_. It should be alright, Jungkook was so painfully sure of it, but then the two brothers started crying suddenly after seeing Mufasa’s death and Jungkook has no idea what to do anymore.  
  
“Hyung,” Taehyung says, sniffling and choking on his sobs. He’s sitting on Jungkook’s lap and hugging him and Jimin was right, once Taehyung gets comfortable with someone it’s impossible for him to stop clinging to them. But Jungkook doesn’t really mind this much, at least he knows Taehyung isn't putting himself in danger. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“Jiminnie hyung is making dinner for us.” Jungkook answers, he’s tired but at least they’re sitting. It’s an improvement, it's good.  
  
Hearing that they’re going to eat soon Hoseok stops crying almost immediately. “Will we get a dessert?”  
  
“A dessert?” Jungkook replies dumbly. Taehyung stops crying too, looking up at him with hope in his eyes.  
  
“Yes! Our parents always give us dessert when we are good! What will we get this time?”  
  
“U-uh…” Jungkook hesitates. First, he knows Jimin hasn’t planned anything extra. He’s not even sure if there are ingredients for that. Second, he doesn’t really know if he could call the boys _good_ but he guesses that if the kids seem to like him as much as they like Jimin, and if Jimin managed to deal with them before, he shouldn’t be too strict. (It may have something to do with Jungkook wanting to seem 'cool' to the boys.)  
  
And besides, the two boys look at him so happily and expectantly and Jungkook can’t find it in himself to say ‘no’.  
  
“I guess when you eat your dinner we can have ice cream,” he says finally and Hobi's eyes brighten, Taehyung starts squealing in delight. “But! Only if you eat everything Jimin makes. Alright?”  
  
He sees that Taehyung is about to complain but before the younger boy can say anything Hoseok is already nodding his head. “Yes! We promise!”  
  
“Great.”  
  
Of course, as Jungkook suspected, Taehyung _is_ complaining during the dinner when he sees vegetables on his plate. It takes them about forty minutes to make sure that he has eaten everything.  
  
“So, ice cream now?” Hobi asks looking at both Jimin and Jungkook, almost jumping in his seat while Jimin looks at them in confusion.  
  
“Ice cream?”  
  
“Yas!” Taehyung joins his brother. “Uncle! Kookie hyung told us we will get ice cream if we eat everything and I eated and ice cream now!”  
  
“Ate,” Jimin corrects before he gasps and looks at Taehyung with shocked expression, realizing the sense of the boy’s words. “Wait, what? Why do you call Jungkook your hyung and me your uncle?”  
  
“Because Jungkook hyung is only a few years older than us.” The boy responds innocently.  
  
Jimin isn’t really sure if ‘sixteen years’ and ‘a few years’ are equal but he decides not to dwell on it. “Why am I an uncle, then?”  
  
“Because you’re old!” Taehyung grins. He looks almost cute and almost lovable but Jimin sees a devil instead of a child right now.  
  
“...old?”  
  
“More like a grandpa than an uncle!”  
  
Jimin is almost red on his face as he looks at Taehyung in betrayal. The boy just keeps grinning, Hobi is laughing at his brother’s antics and Jungkook can’t help but chuckle. Jimin looks at his boyfriend with a frown.  
  
“Why are you against me!”  
  
“Because he’s not being serious and you’re taking him way too seriously.” Jungkook responds, trying not to laugh. “But I promised them ice cream so you should probably go and get some.”  
  
“And why won’t you buy it?” Jimin asks, trying not to seem insulted. But he is, they’re joking about him _in front of him_!  
  
“Because I’ve never been in this part of Seoul and I don’t really want to get lost.”  
  
Jimin rolls his eyes, muttering something about irresponsible and dependent people before he finally leaves.  
  
Three hours later, after eating ice cream as Jungkook has promised, it turns out that with Jungkook the kids were much more active than usually and Jimin doesn’t need to wait for long till they’re tired. Taehyung is dozing off while Hoseok isn’t really sleepy but surely behaves much calmer and quieter. It probably won't last long before he wants to go to sleep, too.  
  
“Kids, it’s time for your bath,” Jimin says when he sees the youngest falling asleep in Jungkook’s arms. He got attached to Jungkook so fast that he would start throwing tantrums if Jimin tried to hold him, which ended up with Jungkook carrying him around the whole evening.  
  
Hoseok nods and says that he’ll get his and Taehyung’s pyjamas before leaving the living room, while Taehyung doesn’t respond. His eyes are closed, his plushie's under his arm and he sucks on his thumb, making it look as if he’s asleep.  
  
“Come on, Tae. You’ll go to sleep soon, okay? But first bath.”  
  
Taehyung whines, wanting to sleep now, but doesn’t complain for too long when Jungkook starts petting his hair.  
  
Jungkook and Jimin help both boys. Even if Hoseok is big enough to do everything on his own he doesn’t mind the bit of pampering he gets from the two adults. The boys get extra bubbles in their bath before Jimin announces they’re clean already and dries the boys with soft, fluffy towels.  
  
Twenty minutes and one bedtime story later both boys are fast asleep, clutching tightly their favourite toys in their sleep.  
  
  
  
“I never knew you were good with kids.”  
  
They’re sitting in the living room, the TV is on but no sound coming from that, in fear that it would wake up the two troublemakers. It’s almost 9pm as they’re waiting for Namjoon or Seokjin to come back from their works so they can leave and rest, finally.  
  
Jungkook laughs awkwardly at that. He’s sure he’s the last person who should be considered ‘good with kids’ but he can’t deny that he likes it when Jimin compliments him. “It was my first time.”  
  
“Didn’t really look like that. I mean, Taehyung _loved_ you. Usually it doesn’t take him long to like someone but he was so clingy and possessive tonight, I felt almost jealous!”  
  
Jungkook laughs again, this time showing his teeth, as he sees the scandalized expression of the other. Jimin on the other hand doesn’t think it’s funny as he lightly punches his boyfriend’s arm, a pout on his lips.  
  
“Were you jealous because of how much Taehyung liked me or because it was me and not you he was clinging to tonight?”  
  
“Don’t be mean,” Jimin whines. “And yeah, it was both. He almost _cried_ when I tried to feed him earlier. He has never cried because of me! What have you done to the relationship that I share with my precious Taehyungie!”  
  
“Stop being overdramatic.” Jungkook chuckles when he pecks Jimin’s nose. “And besides, weren’t you calling him a brat earlier?”  
  
“That was because he misbehaved! He disrespected me!”  
  
Jungkook laughs even harder and Jimin feels so completely done but he doesn’t say anything, opting for pouting silently and playing hurt. When Jungkook is finally calm enough so he won’t ‘offend’ Jimin further he looks at the latter, gentleness in his eyes.  
  
He cups Jimin’s cheek tenderly before leaning on and capturing the older’s lips with his own. The kiss is gentle and leisure, no hurry, no tension and Jimin doesn’t want it to stop. He feels disappointed when Jungkook breaks the kiss. The younger presses his forehead against Jimin’s and the moment feels so nice, so calm.  
  
“You know, I like the kids.”  
  
“Yeah, that I know.”  
  
“Wouldn’t mind if we had one.”  
  
Jimin knows he’s completely done when he pushes his boyfriend away, giving Jungkook another laugh attack.  
  
“Jeon Jungkook you’re way too young to be saying that!”


	9. 9th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan on Ice - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Ordinary Life AU (basically they’re not Idol’s but they are a tight knitted group of friends) + Ice skating + comedy + fluff  
> Warning; CHEESE! SO MUCH CHEESE QAQ SAVE YOURSELF  
> Word count; 1 358  
> Jikook attempted a date at the ice rink and Bangtan decided to be third wheels XD

❆

 

“Why are you and the hyungs here?” Jimin asked, trying to stay calm and not strangle his best friend who kept grinning at him in that annoyingly cute way of his.

“Well, when you said that you were taking Jungkook for an ice date, I remembered how long ago it was since the rest of us went there so then I thought – why not make this a group date?!” Taehyung explained happily. Jimin’s eye twitched in light irritation before he facepalmed with a deep sigh. “Jiminie, are you mad?” Jimin did the mistake of taking away his hand and look into the sad, worried puppy eyes of the one and only Kim Taehyung – he was a goner the minute he looked into his eyes.

“No, it’s fine.” Jimin smiled, feeling any irritation evaporate into nothing. “Let’s go and get our skates. Jungkook have never skated before, it’ll be fun to see how our golden maknae will hold up.”

“First time skating with you?” Taehyung cat whistled. “You sure are taking care of a lot of his firsts.” He said with a wink and ran off giggling as Jimin got beet red in the face.

“KIM TAEHYUNG GET BACK HERE!” He yelled and ran after the boxy grinned brunette.

 

❆

 

Jimin doubled over laughing at his boyfriend who had fallen down on his butt for the sixth time. When Jimin got onto the ice it took him a few seconds before finding his footing then it seemed as though he never left the ice. Jungkook on the other hand, Golden Maknae pride at the stake, strode up to the rink confidently – only to be promoted into the Bambi maknae with the way he was flailing his arms and getting acquainted with the icy surface.

 

“Jungkookie-ah, are you okay?” Seokjin asked worriedly from where he was leaning back into Hoseok’s embrace as they took a break from their skating and were drinking some hot chocolate. Jungkook merely grumbled in response and tried to get back up with shake limbs.

“Seems like our Golden Maknae found his Achilles’ heel.” Hoseok chuckled, grinning sweetly as said maknae glared at him.

“Come on baby, you’ll get the hang of it eventually – practice makes perfect.” Jimin said when he finally managed to stop laughing, however a few chuckles left his lips every now and then.

“Can that be before my ass freeze and fall off?” Jungkook asked, accepting Jimin’s hands and letting him be pulled up. He almost lost his footing, hugging the shorter hyung to him like a life line. “Oh, save-…. Are you laughing at me?” Jungkook glared down at Jimin who indeed was laughing into his chest and tipped his head back to look him in the eye.

“Sorry, you’re just so cute.” He cooed fondly, kissing him right on the lips for a little while to get the pout away which he succeeded in. “No one’s expecting you to be good at everything, ice skating isn’t exactly easy learning either – you’ll get there eventually.”

“Yeah?” Jungkook asked softly, a bit hopeful as Jimin nodded. That was until he saw Taehyung ice skating backwards as Namjoon tried to catch him but stumbled over at the speed and fell a few times. Taehyung smirked as he noticed Jungkook looking at him and did a few pirouettes as well as making an eight while skating backwards – sending a wink to Jungkook who glowered at him and the alien obliviously went back to playing chase with Namjoon. “I hate Taehyung.” He scowled.

“No you don’t.” Jimin corrected him and without Jungkook’s noticing he started skating again, making Jungkook follow. “You’re just jealous but keep in mind Taehyung has been on the ice since he was a little kid, and he is the same alien who can dance in high heels – he’s crazy balanced in high heels and skates.” Jimin shrugged.

“If that was supposed to make me feel better you failed.” Jungkook grumped.

“Yeah, yeah grumpy pants but if you weren’t trying to send bullets at Taetae in your mind you would actually notice you’re skating at the moment.” Jungkook looked down, seeing that Jimin was indeed correct and laughed lightly in amazement as he found some balance with Jimin’s help. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yah!” Jungkook protested but couldn’t help smiling.

 

Yoongi captured the moment of the couple with his camera. He also got a few pictures of Hoseok trying to teach Seokjin how to do some figure skating tricks, which was so cute he thought he might barf for a moment so he turned his eyes to his boyfriends. He took pictures of his boyfriends chasing after each other. A fond look in his eyes and gummy smile breaking free when Namjoon managed to faceplant the ice but Taehyung were there in a second to coo at him and help him up to skate over to their oldest boyfriend in their trio. Who put down the camera for a bit to welcome Namjoon into his arms. Or he made it look like that then in the last second he stepped to the side, laughing as Namjoon toppled over and even the scolding he got from Taehyung was worth it. 

 

 

❆

 

“Hyung! Look! Look at me!” Jungkook exclaimed in joy as he could finally skate by himself and managed a twirl. Jimin were clapping his hands, fondly sending a crescent-eyed smile at his adorable boyfriend, who beamed a bunny teethed smile back at him.

“Jimin.” Jimin looked over his shoulder to Hoseok and Seokjin. “We’re going to go and get hot chocolate; do you guys want some too?”

“Yeah, thanks eonmas!” Jimin said and blew kisses to the duo – Seokjin rolling his eyes in response while Hoseok made some joke about them being some proper eye catching ladies.

 

Jimin watched them go for a second before skating over to Jungkook and putting an arm around his waist. Jungkook made a startled noise, but seeing who it was he relaxed and leaned slightly into him. Careful as to not make his boyfriend fall, they circled around the rink. Jimin taking the lead and spinning Jungkook and pulling him in tight – enjoying the giggles Jungkook released and even more when he felt them tickling his lips as they kissed languidly whenever he managed to make Jungkook laugh.

 

When they had stepped off the ice and were putting on blade protections for it Jungkook put his arms around Jimin’s neck making the orange haired male look at him in wonder.

 

“Kookie?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Hyung~” Jungkook blushed lightly, looking down a bit before shyly meeting the elder’s eyes. “Thank you for taking me ice skating for the first time, I’m glad you’re all my firsts and there’s something I’ve wanted to say but not daring to and just… Euhm..” He swallowed nervously but before Jimin could try and comfort him Jungkook took a breath and while his blush went deeper he managed to say the words really fast. “Iloveyou!” Then he proceeded to hide his face in Jimin’s neck, too embarrassed to meet his eyes and the tiniest bit afraid of the elder’s response.

 

While the two had become very close to each other, reaching second base and were to reach the last base soon with the rate they were going – but waiting until Jungkook would turned legal in a month – they had yet to utter the three meaningful words even though it was evident in their touches and gazes on one another. Blinking away the few tears gathering in his eyes Jimin hugged the younger tightly, squeezing him to him and leaving kisses on Jungkook’s neck until he reached the younger’s ear;

 

“You’re my first lover who said that… You’re also the first and last I’m going to say it to too – I love you.” Jimin vowed, making Jungkook pull back so he could pour all his love into the kiss. Even as their hyungs and Taehyung made oooh:ing noises and cheers at the sweet confessions, the pair could only kiss until their lips were bruised and out of breath as they murmured I love you over and over again.

 

 

❆


	10. 10th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical Christmas - CookieDK  
> Harry Potter AU, fluff, Christmas, CRACK, 2080 words  
> Jungkook and Jimin’s children are home from Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas… things don’t always go as planned.
> 
> The ages if anyone is confused by them xD (Yes I messed up the ages a bit XD)  
> Hoseok and Taehyung – twins, 13  
> Yoongi – 18  
> Jin – 19  
> Namjoon – 17

“Boys!” Jimin called as Taehyung chased Hoseok through the living room while throwing plastic decorations for the tree after him. Suddenly, Jimin regretted having those decorations. The only reason they even existed in this house was because of the two cats living there. Jimin’s mother, a muggle, had always used valueless and inexpensive decorations at the bottom of the tree, as cats have a tendency to play with the decorations there. A habit Jimin had taken with him into his marriage with Jungkook, despite the fact that they could just have used a spell to protect the other decorations.

“But he spilled ink all over my broom!” Taehyung yelled as he threw another one.

“On accident! I didn’t mean to!” The other whined as he ducked behind Jimin, who was standing at the entrance to the room.

“Do I even want to know why you had ink anywhere near the brooms, Hoseok?” Jimin sighed before taking the small bag from Taehyung that contained all the decorations. “Enough. Hoseok, go clean his broom and Taehyung, pick up all the things you threw at your brother.” Both boys groaned annoyed at the orders, but the stern look on their father’s face made them quiet and they hurried out of the room. As the twins had left, Jimin let out a sigh and rubbed his temples lightly. This was going to be a long day.

A loud yell suddenly sounded, followed by a bang. Jimin was pulled from his thoughts and quickly ran to where the sound came from. The sight he was met with made him unsure of whether he should laugh or not. His husband was lying at the bottom of the stairs, boxes scattered around him and a very satisfied looking cat sitting on top of him, licking its paw.

“What on earth happened?” Jimin asked, trying to contain his smile as he helped Jungkook to his feet. Meanwhile, Mr. Fluffy casually walked away from the scene, as if nothing had happened.

“Why did we allow them to have pets again…” Jungkook mumbled as he got on his feet, sending a glare in the direction of the cat. “Just you wait, Mr. Fluffy, Just you wait.  SOMEONE ISN’T GETTING HIS TUNA THIS EVENING!” Jimin rolled his eyes at his childish husband.

“What did the poor kitten do to you?”

“That demon is no poor kitten. I don’t understand how Hoseok calls him an angel.” Jungkook scoffed.

“It’s his cat, what did you honestly expect from our animal loving son?” The other gave him an amused look.

“Touché.” Jungkook said. “Anyway, the demon of a cat decided to jump on the boxes as I was carrying them down. And then everything bloody fell, including ME.”

“Aww poor baby, need me to blow on the bruise?” Jimin cooed sarcastically.

Jungkook sent him a meaningful look before wrapping his arm around his waist. “No thanks, but I would need you to blow something el–” A light hit on his head interrupted him, and a playful pout appeared on his face. Jimin merely stared at him as he retreated his hand.

“NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!” Jimin shouted in a hushed voice, as a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Good Merlin NO! I’m not into that. For Merlin’s beard, Jimin.” Jungkook faked disgust as he moved slightly away from Jimin with wide eyes, his arm still secured around the older male’s waist.

“For fuck’s sake, Kookie, you know I didn’t mean it like that!” Jimin slapped his hand against the other’s chest, a little harder than he intended. Jungkook let out a small huff and his smile faltered for a sec before wrapped his other arm around Jimin again.

“I know, babe, you’re just too easy to mess with at times.” He said and pecked Jimin lightly. “And please, either stop working out or stop hitting me so hard, it’ll end up bruising at some point.” A small laugh escaped Jungkook and soon both of them were laughing.

“You’re such an idiot.” Jimin chuckled before kissing his husband.

“Ew. Get a room.” A voice said. Jungkook and Jimin leaned back from one another before looking at their son on the stairs.

“Should we borrow yours then?” Jungkook asked Namjoon before clutching his stomach as he laughed when his son got the most disgusted look on his face.

“DAD?! That’s so gross. The fact you even said that!” Namjoon got tomato red in his face and promptly walked down the stairs, before escaping into the room next to the kitchen where his owl was resting.

Once again, Jimin’s hand made contact with Jungkook’s head. This time, however, it was a little harder and intended. “That was so inappropriate!” He scolded and Jungkook pulled himself together enough to stand up and look at Jimin, though a smile still lingered on his face.

“He’s 17, Jimin. He can take a joke.” He chuckled before giving Jimin a quick kiss again. “Now, I should gather these boxes and take them to the living room. I hope none of the old Christmas decorations got broken when the boxes fell. My mom would have my head if she knew they got damaged.”

“Sometimes I think you might forget you’re a wizard.” Jimin said in wonder.

“Mama Jeon swears she can see if you fixed anything with magic.” The other spooked in mock. “And she has threatened to murder any family member who dares to fix anything we inherited with magic.”

“Don’t talk of your mother like that, she’s a nice lady.” Jimin scolded with no heat and gave Jungkook a smile.

“Nice lady with rules that are not to be broken.”

“I can imagine you did that quite a lot when younger.” Jimin laughed and Jungkook sent him a crooked smile.

“And I also suffered the consequences, but it was worth it most of the time.”

 

“Why isn’t Yoongi here yet?” Taehyung mumbled and looked up at Jimin from his place on the couch, where he was hanging upside down.

“I don’t know.” His dad answered, busy finding something in the mess on the table.

“Even Jin is here.” Hoseok picked up. “And we all know how he always have a ton of stuff to fix before he can even think about going home.”

“I can hear you.” Jin drawled as he entered the room and his eyes focused on the letter in his hand. “I have to go pick up a few things at Hyosang’s place. He’s off a week longer than me, but he forgot to take it out of his bag before he went to his parents’ house.”

“When do you have to go get it?” Jimin asked as he let out a sigh of relief when he pulled out the piece of parchment he was looking for.

“Just before I return.” Jin answered before casually slapping the letter against the back of Hoseok’s head as his younger brother tried to make Taehyung fall of the couch.

“Okay, tell your father too. He would like to know.” Jimin smiled at his sons, not having noticed the fight between the three boys about to break out. “Speaking of your father, do any of you know where he is?”

“In the garden.” Hoseok answered, sharing a look with Taehyung.

“… What would he be doing in the garden during winter?”

“Probably fixing whatever Tae and Hobi broke.” Jin mumbled and chuckled.

“Wait, what? Taehyung? Hoseok? Did you two try to paint the fence with a broom again?” Jimin stared at the twins sitting on the couch.

“That happened once, dad!” Hoseok protested.

“As if we would try that again.” Taehyung continued and sent an insulted look at his dad.

“For once, it wasn’t our fault. He got stuck in the hole in the veranda again.” Hoseok explained.

“He’s what?!” Jimin quickly made his way outside where he found Jungkook with his knee stuck in a hole they had yet to fix.

“Jimin! Thanks Merlin.” Jungkook sighed in relief. “I forgot my wand inside and I can’t get out without tearing my knee off.”

“Sometimes I wonder who the children in this family are.” Jimin sighed before he helped his husband out.

“Thanks, babe.” Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin.

“You’re an idiot.” The other simply replied before leading them inside again.

“Dad! Yoongi is here.” Jin yelled. “I think he needs help.”

“Then why don’t you help him?” Jimin called back.

“Because I have to fix something. Get Tae and Hobi to help him.”

“We’re too busy doing nothing!” The twins yelled back.

“I need to call my parents. Can’t you help him, Kookie?” Jimin asked with pleading eyes.

“Sure, say hi from me.”

“I will, oh and can you please put the turkey in the oven as well? It’s all ready to go in, but it won’t be done in time if it doesn’t go in soon.” Jimin pecked his husband’s cheek. “Thanks.” He smiled before heading out of the room.

“Sure thing, babe…” Jungkook mumbled and went to help his son, but stopped in the living room on the way.

“Namjoon?” He called and soon his son’s head poked out from the kitchen.

“What’s up, dad?”

“Can you please fic the turkey? I need to go help your brother.”

“Euhmm I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch food in the kitchen that wasn’t prepared.”

“Just go do it please. Thanks.” He rushed out as he went to help his son.

“Hey dad.” Yoongi greeted, his blonde hair all messed up from the wind outside.

“Hey you. Everything’s fine?” Jungkook asked as he grabbed some of the bags Yoongi had with him, including the cage with his owl, Max.

“Yeah, how’s things at home?”

“Well… Jinnie just got home earlier today and the twins have been driving your dad mad. Namjoon has been locked up in his room, probably trying out some magic now that he’s allowed to use it outside of school… oh no.”

“Oh no what?” Yoongi wondered as he noticed how his dad became paler.

“Namjoon is fixing the turkey…” Jungkook breathed out, dread written all over his face.

“Well… I’m glad dad taught us to call for pizza like muggles. See ya inside.” Yoongi shrugged and went inside, leaving Jungkook all alone.

As if the devil himself was after him, Jungkook ran inside, remembering to place Max down carefully before darting into the kitchen. Just as he entered, a loud bang sounded and black smoke filled the entire room.

“FUCK!” Namjoon shouted from somewhere in the smoke.

“Namjoon? Are you okay?” Jungkook called out worried and flicked his wand to open all the windows. As the smoke disappeared, a Namjoon with a face covered in black stuff and hair that made him look like a mad scientist.

“Woah, you let Namjoon into the kitchen?” Jin asked as he passed by the kitchen door. “Should I make sure dad doesn’t enter?”

“Would you be able to do that?” Jungkook asked, hope in his eyes.

Jin merely looked at him, “no. He’ll see this and kill you both. It was nice knowing you two.” He sent them an eye-smile before leaving them, just as Jimin entered.

“I heard someone call m-what on earth happened in here?!”

 

“Okay. Now, everyone. I want peace and quiet.” Jimin said as he rubbed his temples, looking down on the table. It had taken two hours, but Jimin had somehow managed to save some of the food and made sure there was food for them to eat on the floor. “If one more thing goes wrong and one of you is the cause of it, then I’ll personally make sure you won’t get your presents until next year.”

“Got it dad.” Hoseok said and smiled.

“It looks amazing.” Yoongi had his eyes focused on the food in front of him.

“It’s all well and good, dad, but euhmm one problem.” Jin pointed out. “We’re missing Taehyung.”

“W-we’re what?!” Jimin’s eyes went wide.

“Where is he?!” Jungkook asked.

“He said he was going to get something on the veranda.” Hoseok answered.

“Oh no…” Jimin paled.

“I’ll go help him. Just stay here and eat.” Jungkook told him and got up.

“This Christmas is just…” Jimin sighed.

“I vote we celebrate at grandma and grandpa next year.” Jin chuckled.

“Good idea. Remind me to call them tomorrow.” Jimin mumbled.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Taehyung yelled as he entered, only looking a little frozen.

“Merry Christmas.” The rest cheered, all ending up laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up quite crackish and I apologize for the rushed ending. But it's 10 pm and I have to get up no later (preferably earlier) than 6 am tomorrow because I'm so lucky to have work...... I would never forgive myself is there wasn't a HP AU, but I'm kinda said it got this rushed. Hope u all enjoyed it no matter what XD  
> \- CookieDK


	11. 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And heat strikes again - Anmeela  
> alpha/omega dynamics, smut, 2517 words  
> Jimin goes in heat

Jimin’s body shivers as he lets out a long whine, Jungkook’s hands caressing his sides. The touch, although subtle and gentle, makes all the spots burn. Jimin pants; he’s exhausted, both mentally and physically, searching for a way to relax. His lungs are on fire, so is his whole body, his cock and his bottom.

But instead of relief, all Jimin gets is more of the torture. With each breath he takes Jimin inhales more of the intoxicating scent of Jungkook. The alpha pheromones make his mind blank, unable to think about anything other than the fever and the man beside him.

Jungkook is so close, touching and petting Jimin’s sore, tired and needy body, but at the same time he’s so far. Jimin wants not to let any distance between them, wants to press against the latter until they’re one, until they can’t say when one ends and the other begins.

At the thought of Jungkook touching him more, of him pressing against Jimin so naturally, with such familiarity, and at the same time as if getting to know Jimin’s body once again, Jimin is hurting even more. Jungkook presses his lips against Jimin’s blade, pecking the spot and staying like this for a while. But the sweetness becomes too much and Jungkook starts playing, tracing the skin with his tongue, the wet muscle against hot flesh and the smell of arousal making Jimin whimper and Jungkook growl in anticipation.

Jungkook’s growl makes everything even worse for Jimin. He’s so much more aware of everything happening to him, of Jungkook’s fingers digging into the skin on his hips, Jungkook’s teeth gnawing at his skin, as if wanting to mark it but at the same time stopping himself from it. Jimin can’t decide whether Jungkook makes him feel better or worse.

Jungkook finally sucks on his blade and Jimin opens his eyes wide, then closes them as he lets out a long, loud moan. His hips move on its own, without him wanting, trying to get some friction, his penis against the mattress and his butt against Jungkook’s crotch. But it’s too little, so, so little.

When Jungkook is finished, he plants wet kisses on the hickey and around it. Jimin can’t see him, but he can feel Jungkook smirking against his skin.

“Such a mess,” Jungkook says, lowly, making Jimin shiver. Jimin’s omega wanting to submit to the authoritative voice. “And we haven’t even started anything yet.”

Jimin whimpers pathetically when Jungkook presses his groin against his bottom, giving him more and yet, it’s not what Jimin needs, it’s not enough.

Jimin has no idea how long it lasts, how long he’s supposed to wait before Jungkook’s hand sneaks under Jimin finally, finding the zipper of the omega’s pants and pulling it down. The small touch to Jimin’s penis through the fabric is enough to make Jimin try to rub against it, searching for release.

Jungkook chuckles before kissing Jimin behind ear, his hot breath teasing the omega’s skin. “Why are you so impatient, babe?”

Jungkook knows damn well why Jimin is impatient. But seeing Jimin all worked up beneath him, moaning in desperation and shivering in arousal is the most exciting.

He slides his fingers inside Jimin’s boxers. He can feel the skin trembling as he caresses Jimin’s hip, moving his hand closer to his rear. Jimin wants to beg Jungkook to stop teasing him, to fuck him already, but his mind is foggy and he doesn’t know how to control himself, let alone how to speak coherently.

Jungkook doesn’t take off his pants. Instead, he just rests his hand against Jimin’s hole. It’s already so wet, Jungkook knows he wouldn’t have any problems taking Jimin just like this, without even trying to be gentle, but Jungkook has rules. And nothing, not even his crazy alpha mind is going to make him disobey.

He positions his index finger between the buttocks, and runs it up and down, slowly, spreading the substance. Jimin’s breath hitches, pushing his bottom against Jungkook more and Jungkook just laughs.

“So very impatient.”

He pushes the finger inside.

Jimin almost cries out because finally, finally Jungkook does what he wants him to.

Jungkook is slow, teasing Jimin again, as he pushes the finger inside Jimin’s twitching hole. He’s slow, sighing at the warmth, imagining already burying his cock in it. He leaves the finger like this for a while, bending it to get more of Jimin’s moans, before pulling almost the whole finger out and then, pushing it inside again. This time it’s quicker, almost rough.

It’s quiet and subtle, the sound that his fingers make when he thrusts them against Jimin’s walls, all slick from the lube. It’s quiet, and so wet, and still both of them can hear it, sending new waves of arousal.

The sweet scent of Jimin intensifies and Jungkook growls, pressing his nose against Jimin’s nape.

Jungkook isn’t much more patient than Jimin, in the end. No matter how much he wants to tease the omega, he can’t, the anticipation of what is going to happen later making it so hard to focus on torturing the latter. Jungkook adds the second, then the third finger, thrusting them roughly, making Jimin feel so almost full and yet, not full enough.

Jimin is a mess. He cries, tears falling freely from his eyes, the burning under his skin gets even worse. His hole is twitching, wanting to be stretched painfully, waiting for the alpha’s cock inside it, and the fingering only makes it worse.

Jimin sobs when Jungkook presses his fingers deeper and then, pulls them out.

Jungkook looks at him, all covered in sweat, waiting to be satisfied. And who Jungkook is to deny it?

Without warning, Jungkook grips Jimin’s hips and flips the omega, making Jimin cry in surprise. Jimin looks at him with glassy eyes with anxiety and excitement.

Jungkook smirks as he cups Jimin’s cheek, leaning on, only inches between them. “You’re so beautiful, _hyung_.”

Jimin’s his hyung, he should say the word with respect and admiration, as he always does. But now, it’s more like another tease, showing Jimin that even if he’s the older, Jungkook is the one in control, Jungkook is the one who dominates him.

And Jimin can’t decide whether he hates it or loves it.

Jungkook kisses him. It’s open, with too much teeth, too much saliva, as they bite each other, both hungry for one another. Jungkook sneaks his cold hands inside Jimin’s shirt, lifting it up, making Jimin whine in the kiss.

When they part, they’re both out of breath. Jungkook takes Jimin’s shirt off and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

Jungkook attacks Jimin’s nipple. He tugs on it with his teeth, bites it and sucks on it, making Jimin writhe beneath him. Jimin’s hands rest on Jungkook’s head, tugging on the dark strands, as Jimin begs. He can’t take it anymore, he needs Jungkook so badly, _it hurts so badly_.

Jungkook doesn’t let him have it just yet, though. He takes his time playing with both nipples, with kissing Jimin’s skin, marking his neck and shoulders, sucking on all the spots, running his tongue along Jimin’s torso, all to make the older cry in desperation.

And it feels like ages before Jungkook finally, _finally_ pulls his pants, wanting to undress Jimin completely.

Jimin gasps when he’s free from the clothing, instinctively spreading his legs widely and raising his bottom to give Jungkook better access. Jungkook stops him, grabbing Jimin underneath his thighs and Jimin wants to whine at the feeling.

Jungkook’s hands are so strong, and yet so gentle.

Jungkook lifts Jimin’s legs, and leans on to nuzzle it, burying his nose in the flesh. He breathes Jimin’s sweet scent in once again, and it’s so much stronger now, so much more intoxicating. The alpha doesn’t know if he’s going to last for long before taking Jimin.

He growls again, and the sweet scent gets even stronger.

Jungkook thinks he may go crazy.

The alpha gives Jimin’s thigh a long, slow, experimental lick, before pressing his mouth to it. He sucks on the skin, bites it, and Jimin whines again.

“Jungkook–” the alpha’s name leaves his mouth for the first time and Jungkook’s cock is already impatient. “P-please…”

And Jungkook thinks that finally, it’s enough.

With the final suck he finishes the hickey on Jimin’s thigh. He looks at it proudly, but the smell it’s still so much. Slowly, Jungkook rests Jimin’s legs on the mattress, and then bends them.

Jungkook lies down in front of Jimin, lifting his ass just a bit and Jimin needs to bite his hand to try to calm down. They haven’t even started the real deal yet, and Jimin already feels so spent. But the need to be filled with Jungkook’s sperm and to feel his knot inside him doesn’t let him give up yet.

What Jimin doesn’t expect is for the alpha to press his hot, wet tongue against his hole, and Jimin’s moan is loud, although muffled by his hand. Jimin grabs Jungkook’s hair again and grips it, not even knowing if he wants Jungkook to stop or continue.

The hotness gets only worse.

Jungkook’s tongue enters the hole. The sweetness of the lube makes him even hungrier, the want and need for Jimin even worse, and Jungkook can’t stop. He’s enchanted.

What surprises them is the sudden rush of pleasure that Jimin feels as he grips Jungkook’s hair even tighter, biting harder on his hand, almost drawing blood, tears escaping from his eyelids as he closes them shut. Jimin moans, almost screams, the orgasm unexpected. When it finishes, Jimin is tired, awfully tired, but his body is still on fire.

Jimin wants to cry.

Jungkook pulls out. Jimin’s hand that has been gripping his strands earlier, rests now weakly, comfortably on his head. Jungkook takes the hand and kisses the knuckles tenderly.

It’s been enough.

He doesn’t tease, doesn’t put a show as he takes off his clothes. He does it fast, almost tearing them, before he’s finally on the bed again, gently adjusting Jimin’s legs.

The omega looks at him pleadingly and whimpers. Jungkook smiles caringly, stroking his hips and thighs a few times to assure Jimin that it’s alright.

When Jimin nods finally, Jungkook spreads his buttocks, revealing his hole once again. He positions his cock in front of the opening, and thrusts inside with one, smooth motion.

Jimin half-whimpers, half-squeals, his eyes wide as he digs his nails into his palms. His breaths are sharp, laboured, Jungkook’s cock fills him to the brim, stretching him painfully but that’s what Jimin needs.

Jungkook leans on, almost lying down on Jimin. He puts his hands on either side of Jimin’s head, supporting himself, and Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck. He pulls Jungkook down, needing to feel him closer, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist.

Jungkook pecks Jimin’s neck, pulling out and thrusting again into Jimin, moaning at the feeling of being buried so deep in Jimin, with the heat surrounding him.

Although at the beginning Jungkook wants to be slow and gentle, he can’t help but give up. He starts thrusting fast and deep inside the omega, so roughly and carelessly. His weight crashes the older, as he grabs Jimin’s legs, spreading them wider.

Jungkook fucks Jimin into the mattress, making him scream in bliss. Jimin is lost, the only thing he knows is Jungkook inside him, making the heat go away, and Jimin doesn’t know if it’s his imagination or he really begs Jungkook so shamelessly to fuck him more, harder, better.

His throat is sore but Jimin can’t care less. Jungkook is lost in his alpha instincts. He bites down on his shoulder so hard that it starts to bleed.

When Jimin feels the alpha hitting the spot inside him, making him see stars, Jimin isn’t able to let any sound anymore. His mouth is wide open as he drools, unaware of his surroundings anymore. With each next thrust, Jungkook abuses the spot more and more, and Jimin is about to pass out.

It takes only a few more chaotic pushes before Jungkook comes, finally. He groans, pushing as deep into Jimin as possible, letting his sperm paint Jimin’s inside. Just as he finishes, his cock starts to swell, the knot forming and stretching Jimin’s hole.

Feeling his alpha knotting him, Jimin comes as well, the sperm ejaculating from his untouched cook and falling on his and Jungkook’s chests. Jimin is a mess, covered with sweat and cum, his face soaked with tears and drool coming from his mouth. He pants, trying to calm down, but the heat and the round he had with Jungkook was too much for his body to handle.

When he feels the knot doesn’t stop swelling, instead gets bigger and bigger, making the stretch not only uncomfortable but also painful, he lets out a sob. He’s tired and sore, and his bottom burns. And the realization of what has just happened slowly coming to him.

He doesn’t notice when Jungkook gathers him carefully.

“It’s okay,” Jungkook whispers to Jimin’s ear. He changes their position, as gentle as possible, so he’s lying on his back and Jimin’s resting on his chest.

Jimin cries silently. He’s ashamed, he always is after each time he needs help with his heat. Jungkook knows, Jimin has never told him but he knows, and he understands that. But at the same time, he knows that Jimin shouldn’t be ashamed, and all he needs is reassurance.

Jungkook kisses Jimin’s temple, caressing his back as Jimin sniffles.

“It’s okay, hyung. Everything’s okay.”

Jimin buries his face in Jungkook’s shoulder, as the alpha wraps his arms protectively around the other. Jimin doesn’t respond to anything Jungkook says.

Jungkook pecks Jimin’s crown. “How do you feel?”

Jimin still doesn’t say anything and Jungkook frowns in concern. What if he has done something wrong? What if he has hurt Jimin?

Jungkook is terrified at the thought.

“Hyung?”

“I’m sorry, Kookie.”

Jimin’s voice is small and uncertain, almost inaudible. Jungkook sighs, he hates it when Jimin apologizes to him. It’s as if he thought he was able to control it and yet, failed to do it every time he went into heat. Also, as if Jungkook was actually unwilling to help his own boyfriend with it.

He shakes his head before pressing another kiss to Jimin’s temple, his hands drawing circles on the omega’s skin.

“Don’t be sorry, hyung. It’s alright.”

Jimin sniffles, but the feeling of shame is slowly getting replaced by the feeling of warmth and love.

“I love you hyung.”

Jimin closes his eyes, letting his next tears fall and Jungkook wipes them gently, making Jimin snuggle closer to him.

The pain and soreness, although still there, are getting slowly forgotten as Jungkook holds Jimin and speaks to him like this, with love and admiration.

Jimin relaxes in arms of his lover, slowly falling asleep without responding to Jungkook’s words, but it’s alright. Jungkook doesn’t need to hear the confession to know it’s true.


	12. 12th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to build a snowman? - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Snowman building + Frozen references + comedy + fluff  
> Word count; 1 205
> 
> Jikook enjoying a day in the snow

☃

“Do you want to build a snowman?~” Jimin sang as he skipped into the room Namjoon and Jungkook shared.

 

Currently it only contained Jungkook who were lying on the bed reading One Piece, the dorm was empty except for them seeing as Taehyung were on his acting schedules, Yoongi had taken Jin on a date while 94th line were off meeting their separate sets of friends. Ever since Jimin woke up this morning and saw the snow outside he knew exactly what he wanted to do – playing in the snow with his boyfriend. Which seemed like an easy task alone if not for the fact that Jungkook were completely happy staying in bed all day reading mangas and maybe indulging in using the empty dorm to make love with Jimin.

 

“No.” The maknae replied calmly and flipped a page in the book.

“Why not?” The elder asked as he crawled into bed, crawling up onto Jungkook and moving the manga aside so Jungkook could meet his eyes.

“Because it’s cold as hell and I don’t feel like freezing my toes off.” Jungkook deadpanned making Jimin pout. Jimin pondered over a second on how to get Jungkook to agree and when it came to him he smirked down at the younger man who gave him a suspicious look. “Why are you smirking?”

“Because dear Kookie, how about we strike a deal?” Jimin said, letting his busan accent coat his words and voice dripping lower just the way he knew it drove Jungkook mad with desire. Jungkook’s breath hitched, bewilderment clear in his face and when Jimin dropped his lower half just enough for his confined package to brush against the maknae’s own Jungkook had to swallow hard.

“Y-yeah?” He tried not to let his voice shake as much as it did but it was a pointless battle. “W-what kind of d-deal?”

“If you come out and play with me I’ll do anything you want later.” Jimin said, grinding down slowly back and forth. “So what do you say?”

“O-oh fuck, sure. We have a deal just fuck… Can we just do something small before we go out though?” He asked and meeting Jimin’s grinding. Dropping the manga and putting his hands on Jimin’s hips but they were slapped away by Jimin who were giggling.

“Where would the fun in that be?” The elder questioned and pecked Jungkook lovingly on the lips before getting off and walking out of the room. “See you outside in five minutes~”

“Hyung!” Jungkook whined at Jimin’s retreating form before sighing in frustration.

 

☃

Jungkook had grumbled and muttering under his breath how horrible it all was. Until Jimin had started singing “In summer” as he worked on rolling the middle part of their snowman, which the maknae had to admit were such a cute sight that he resigned himself to the fate and actually started having fun in building the snowman.

 

They worked as a great team in making the biggest snowman they possibly could, sharing kisses through their face masks every now and then when they were sure there weren’t people around their apartment complex’s park. Jungkook even joined in on the singing, successfully pulling Jimin into dancing with him when they put the head on the snowman – it was a bit slipper but it made it all more fun and helped their bodies regaining some more heat. Then they were set on decorating the snowman, Jimin gathered sticks and stones while Jungkook ran inside to get a hat, a scarf and a carrot.

 

“There weren’t any carrots left so I got a parsnip instead.” Jungkook said once he were outside again, Jimin had managed to give their snowman arms as well as buttons and eyes. “Looking-”

“Good? I know, come on now.” Jimin grinned, putting stones which created a happy smile.

“Yeah, yeah calm your-” The maknae watched as Jimin finished the smile.

“Horses.” Jimin finished the younger’s sentence once more making Jungkook raise his eyebrow at him.

“… Jimin why did you finish my-” Jungkook tried to ask confused but Jimin beat him to it.

“Sandwiches? Because Love is an open door and you waltzed through mine~” He ended with a wink, giggling when Jungkook groaned and realized he had fallen into the Frozen trap his adorable boyfriend had arranged for him.

“Oh god, can you not?” He said and walked up to their snowman.

“No I cannot so just Let it go.” Jimin grinned, holding the head to make sure it wouldn’t fall off when Jungkook put on the parsnip nose.

“I should’ve never voted to let Taehyung chose the movie for movie night.” He sighed and when he was sure the parsnip wouldn’t fall off he released it and took one step back.

“Oh come on, don’t pretend you didn’t like it – you even sang along and cried when Anna “died”, you little bunny.” Jimin teased, snatching the scarf from him and put it around the snowman’s neck. As Jungkook got quiet the shorter looked at him in confusion but cooed at the blush that was visible despite the facemask. “Aww, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes – Olaf was right, some people are worth melting for and you make me melt every day.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook childishly stomped his foot as he whined in embarrassment that Jimin just snickered away with the flick of a hand. “You’re so cheesy.” He grumbled under his breath and put on the old, worn out snapback as the finishing touch then stood back to admire their work. He wrapped an arm around Jimin while the elder put his arms around Jungkook’s waist, hugging him as they looked at their snowman. It was nice, looking very much like a Bangtan snowman with his snapback and skull decorated scarf. Even Jungkook admitted to himself it had been fun making it, more fun than reading his manga would’ve been. “Let me guess, his name is Olaf?” He questioned, rolling his eyes fondly when Jimin gasped dramatically.

“Wow, you must be psychic!” Jimin acted before standing on his tippy toes and pecking the younger’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Jungkook asked as he looked down at Jimin who were looking right back at him, eyes in beautiful crescents.

“For agreeing to come with me and play – it was nice.” Jimin replied happily, then hid his face in Jungkook’s jacket and nuzzled into it. Jungkook smiled behind the face mask, bending down to peck the shorter’s head while rubbing his back affectionately while admiring their snowman for a bit. “Sooo wanna go inside and do your end of the deal?” Jungkook thought it over for a moment. He always wanted Jimin, wanted to devour and make him fall apart as they made love but that lust and passion from earlier had been subdued and Jungkook found himself wanting Jimin as company more and just basking in each others presence.

“How about we change that part of my deal into drinking hot chocolate and watching The Grinch?” The young busan man suggested instead, already steering Jimin towards their building.

“How about hell yeah?” Jimin cooed and hugged Jungkook even tighter as they walked inside and finished their wonderful day with cuddles and hot chocolate.

 

☃


	13. 13th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillowtalk - Anmeela  
> college!au, fluff, 2295 words  
> Jimin refuses to acknowledge that Jeon Jungkook wants to go out with him.

Jimin blinks, unsure if what he has just heard is true. As far as he knows, there’s nothing wrong with his ears, but he can’t help but doubt right now.

Because how possible is it that Jeon Jungkook, one of the most popular sophomores in the school, who has done literally nothing to deserve his fame, apart from looking insanely hot and insanely cute (is it even possible? Jimin didn’t know until now), is standing in front of him right now, his cheeks red as he looks at the ground in embarrassment.

And Jimin can do nothing else than just stare at him, wondering if he has really heard it right.

“What?”

Yeah, it may not be the smartest thing to say ever, but Jimin is excused. Because it’s Jeon Jungkook, _the_ Jeon Jungkook in front of him.

“Please,” Jungkook says and has Jimin heard it right? Is Jungkook’s voice really pitched a bit higher than usually? “Don’t tell me to repeat myself.”

Jimin gulps. It’s awkward. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ve heard what you said.”

Jungkook wants to groan so badly, because he really doesn’t want to repeat it. It’s hurting his pride. But Jimin seems really clueless.

Letting out a sigh, Jungkook gives in. “I asked if you wanted to maybegooutsomewherewithmethisweekend.”

Jimin doesn’t catch every word but comparing it to what he (thought he) heard, it kind of makes sense. Kind of.

Because Jimin refuses to acknowledge the fact that _the_ Jeon Jungkook would actually want to go out with him.

Jungkook looks at him and Jimin starts sweating. He feels stressed, he needs to give Jungkook an answer, an intelligent one, so Jungkook won’t think he’s an idiot. God forbid, or else Jungkook would decide he doesn’t want to go out with someone as stupid as Jimin.

Jimin almost whines at the thought.

“Uhh…”he starts, unsure what to say.

Is Jungkook good looking? Yes. Is Jungkook funny? Yes. Is Jungkook this kind of person Jimin wants to go out with? Definitely yes. But, does Jimin feel strong enough to accept the date invitation without making a fool of himself?

Well, Jimin can’t really believe it. But if he says something, he may actually manage to get a date. If he says nothing, Jungkook surely will think he’s an idiot.

Oh, well, what an interesting choice does he have!

“I mean,” Jungkook says, seeing how hard Jimin needs to think to give him his response. And slowly, Jungkook starts doubting that Jimin actually wants to go out. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, really. It’s cool. Just, uh… I thought it would be nice.”

Jungkook really doesn’t like his choice of words and Jimin can see how red the tips of his ears are getting and he needs to remind himself that no, Jimin, you can’t _squeal_ in front of _the_ Jeon Jungkook, a.k.a. the crush of all freshmen and sophomores and, surprisingly, a certain Park Jimin. A junior.

“No, it’s okay,” Jimin responds, feeling a bit guilty for making Jungkook believe he doesn’t want to have a date with him.

For God’s sake, it’s Jeon Jungkook. Does he really think Jimin wouldn’t want that? Ridiculous.

Hearing Jimin’s words, Jungkook looks at him with (poorly hidden) hope in his eyes. “Okay? You mean… you want to?”

It’s fascinating, Jimin thinks. The way Jungkook seems so much happier, the way he smiles so cutely and innocently at Jimin, still keeping the ‘I’m so fucking hot’ style, the way the whole world suddenly seems a much better place only because Jimin was the one to make Jungkook like this. Truly fascinating.

He smiles gently, a bit amused by Jungkook’s reaction. “Yup. Just tell me where and when.”

For a while, Jimin was worried Jungkook would pass out. As he thinks about it, he also felt like passing out.

 

“GOD DAMMIT HYUNG WHAT DO I DO?”

“Well, it would be awesome if you agreed to stop yelling once in a while.”

“JESUS CHRIST WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?”

“Never knew you were this religious. I feel offended that I wasn’t aware of this so important fact of your life.”

“HE’S GONNA BE HERE SOON, HE’S ON HIS WAY OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO?”

Jimin stops only when a pillow hits his face. He looks at his roommate, offended look on his face. Yoongi, however, seems unaffected by the ‘why would you do that’ look. “First of all, dress up. You don’t want your lover boy to come here and see you like this, young Adonis.”

There’s a blush covering Jimin’s cheeks as he takes the closest thing, his pillow, to hide what most of the world should never see.

Jimin is pretty sure he doesn't want Jungkook to be one of them.

“Chill, kid. It’s not like you’re not in your boxers, no need to get all shy here. Besides, I saw your dick plenty of times already, nothing special.” Yoongi shrugs and Jimin’s blush worsens.

“That gives me wrong ideas, please, don’t say this anymore. And besides, I have a pretty huge dick for such a _tall_ person!”

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Oh, yeah, fucking impressive.”

Jimin puffs his cheeks. “Meanie. And you’re only one centimeter taller, I bet your dick is nothing special.”

“Do you seriously want to discuss about my dick when your boyfriend is gonna be here in like,” he stops before looking at his watch. “Two minutes! Perfect timing, dear Jiminnie, but you really should put on some clothes first.”

Jimin wants to cry.

 

Jimin manages to drag Jungkook out of the apartment just in time, so the younger wouldn’t have time to get affected by Yoongi’s horrible sense of humour. Jungkook does seem a bit confused about what’s going on but he obeys the other without a word of complaint.

Either way, they were supposed to leave, after all.

“So,” Jimin says once he and Jungkook are both seated in the car. (He tries not to think that Jungkook is younger than him and has already got his licence.) “Where are we going?”

“Oh, it–” Jungkook starts, biting his lip cutely. Jimin needs to remember to breathe when he watches him. “I wasn’t really sure what you’d like, so we’re just going to have dinner. I hope it doesn’t bother you, I mean, I was wondering but didn’t really know what you’re okay with–”

“Woah, woah, it’s okay!” Jimin says, a bit dumbfounded. Who would have known that Jeon Jungkook was able to blush so many times during just one day?

Jimin is sure he won’t be able to forget this day.

“It’s alright, really. We can just talk and if there is what we both would like, then we can go out again and–” Jimin stops, this time he’s the one who’s blushing as he realizes that he has actually implied that he wants another date with Jungkook. This one hasn’t even started yet.

Meanwhile Jungkook looks at him with wide eyes. “…again?”

“Only if you want!” Jimin says hurriedly, afraid that the reaction means that Jungkook wouldn’t want to spend more time with him. Jimin thinks his heart is about to start bleeding. “You know what, let’s just go.”

 

Jimin tries to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket. Fortunately, it’s too quiet for anyone to hear, even for him. It’s been going on for almost twenty minutes already, and when Jungkook announced he needed to go to the restroom a while ago, Jimin decided to check what was going on.

And oh boy, he wishes he hadn’t.

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:13**

_remember not to scare the boy out!_

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:13**

_he’s ur first date_

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:14**

_man, I’m proud of u_

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:14**

_it honestly feels as if it was my own child on a date_

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:14**

_wait, I think I’m gonna cry_

 

**Yoongi Hyung  
9:16**

_I’ve just used ur pillow as the tissue_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:16**

_now u have the proof of my love, remember about it when ur gonna sleep_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:17**

_but if u don’t come to sleep here, send me text first_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:17**

_and remember about protection bro_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:20**

_damn, I’m so fucking proud_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:20**

_okay, mr pillow in action again_

 

**assholeofahyung  
9:23**

_love u kid_

 

Fortunately, Jungkook has saved him from the torture. Jimin’s sure that if he reads more of it, he’ll die from embarrassment. Damn you, Yoongi.

Jungkook frowns when he sees Jimin’s expression. “Is something wrong?”

Jimin shakes his head. “No, just a friend of mine tries to be an asshole and he’s pretty good at it.”

Jungkook wonders if he wants to know more about it, and decides that no, he doesn’t need that. Besides, Jimin doesn’t seem eager to continue.

“Okay. So, where were we?”

“You were talking about your family.” Jimin says, a small smile on his lips as he sees Jungkook happy at the mention of it.

“Ah, right. Well, I don’t really think there’s anything more that I can add, I think I’ve exhausted the subject already.” He chuckles and damn, the sound is beautiful. Jimin wishes he could hear it more often. “I’m sorry, I’m talking all the time and not giving you the chance.”

He smiles apologetically but Jimin doesn’t mind. He loves listening to Jungkook. “Nah, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” He takes a sip from his tea before asking, “where are you from?”

“Technically, I was born in Seoul and lived here for a bit, but then I moved to Busan.” Jimin looks at Jungkook with surprised expression. “I spent most of my childhood and all the teenage years there before coming back here to college.”

“Are you serious?” Judging by Jungkook’s expression, Jimin seems a bit, well, weird. But who can blame him? “I’m from Busan too!”

This time it’s Jungkook who looks surprised. “From Busan? Really?”

Jimin doesn’t know if Jungkook said it in satoori on purpose or not, but he doesn’t care. Hearing it brings him the feeling of sentiment and suddenly, as stupid as it sounds, Jimin feels at home.

And he gets one more reason why he has such a little-big-stupid-serious crush on Jungkook.

They talk about Busan for the rest of their date, about all the familiar places, streets. They both can’t hide their excitement when they find out they used to go to the same places when they were younger, or that their houses aren’t really that far away from one another.

They don’t notice it when the time passes and the restaurant is finally about to be closed.

 

The ride back to Jimin’s is nice and comfortable, although Jimin can’t help but regret that it’s already over. When Jungkook stops the car Jimin is quite surprised seeing Jungkook unbuckling his belt as well, giving him a questioning look.

Jungkook just smiles before opening the door, Jimin doing the same.

They go inside the building, Jungkook following Jimin until they’re in front of his door. He turns to the younger, suddenly both of them very shy.

“So,” Jungkook starts, unsure what he should do. Jimin isn’t better. “Uh.”

“It was,” Jimin decides to say instead, seeing how hard it is for the latter. But Jimin isn’t the most confident person either, and for God’s sake, it was his first date ever. How should he know what people say after dates?

“It was nice,” he says finally, embarrassed. Jungkook nods.

“Yeah, and if what you said, about you know… going out again…”

Jimin knows already what Jungkook wants to say and he nods, but still lets Jungkook finish.

“It’d be cool.”

“Yeah. It would.”

They stay like this for a while longer, not sure what to do. They look at each other and Jimin panics.

They need to bid their goodbye. But how? Saying just ‘bye’ or ‘goodnight’ doesn’t seem enough. There should be more. But what? What do people do? Do they kiss? But it was just their first date, do people usually kiss after their first date? Or is it too early? Oh God, what to do?

Jungkook seems to be conflicted as well, but there’s something in his expression that makes Jimin a bit more nervous. And, damn. Are they going to kiss? Damn, Jimin wants that. But he’s not sure if he’s ready.

Who cares. It’s _Jungkook_. If anyone had told Jimin one week ago Jeon Jungkook would ask him out Jimin would have laughed at the idea.

Jimin waits in anticipation what’s going to happen when suddenly, there’s a ringtone and Jungkook almost curses as he pulls out and only now Jimin realizes how _close_ to each other they were.

Jungkook takes his phone, apologizing to Jimin quickly before cancelling the call. He looks at the older, blushing again, and Jimin is sure he’s never going to find anything cuter than that.

“I,” Jungkook starts, wanting to explain himself or to apologize, but it seems that there’s nothing that he can think of. “I’m sorry, I… I’ll leave now.”

Jimin nods. “Y-yeah…”

What he does not expect is for Jungkook to suddenly come closer, _so much closer_ , and peck his cheek making Jimin blush madly.

“See you at school then!”

And with that Jungkook leaves a very flustered Jimin.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m relieved or disappointed that you didn’t leave for the whole night.”

Jimin tries to ignore Yoongi and says nothing. He knows if he tried to say anything he’d end up squealing. And if Yoongi saw his face, he would never let him live.

Jimin hates the universe for giving him Yoongi as his roommate.

“No, wait, I think I’m relieved. It gives me time to make sure I will teach you properly about sexual education.”

Jimin hates the universe so much.


	14. 14th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookiemonster - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Fluff with swearing  
> Word count; 973 (without counting the words on the pics)  
> Jungkook experiences once again where being a brat leads him.

**~~^w^~~**

 

“This is so fucking gross.” Jungkook whined as Jimin rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You should just be glad he didn’t hit your for your sass.” The 21 year old answered, deciding to not comment on the snort Jungkook made at that.

”For someone so short I’m surprised he managed to jump high enough to smash the egg on my head.” Jungkook commented after a while as he let Jimin wash his hair free of eggshells and yolk. Jimin frowned, glaring up at his boyfriend who had his arms around the short hyung’s waist as they stood in the shower.

“Yah, don’t underestimate us!” He said annoyed, scowling when the tall maknae smirked haughtily.

“So you admit that you’re a midget?” If anything the scowl only went deeper and Jimin abruptly stopped washing his younger boyfriend’s hair and turned around in his hold. “Hyung, it’s rude to ignore ques-AOW!” He gasped when Jimin pinched the hands resting on his stomach so he released the hyung and Jimin stepped out of the shower. “Hyung, I it was just a joke.”

“Shut up Seagull.” Jimin snorted, drying himself off and slipping on his underwear along with one of his tank tops.

“Seagull? Really? Not that imaginative hyung.” Jungkook scoffed and screamed a “very” manly scream when Jimin twisted on the facet making the maknae get a literal cold shower. “YAH!?”

“It sounded like you needed to cool down.”  Jimin snickered as he turned off the faucets and left the dorm bathroom.

 

He by passed Namjoon, Yoongi and Tae’s room – smiling slightly as he witnessed the sight of Yoongi reading Tae’s manga for him out loud to help him fall asleep whereas Namjoon were petting the sunshine boy’s hair while reading some English book. What many didn’t know Yoongi were a very caring and doting boyfriend with some rough edges. But if Jimin had said something about him reading for Taehyung then Yoongi would be more than likely embarrassed and stop reading for Taehyung. While Namjoon would be sure to take over for the sake of his youngest boyfriend Jimin knew Taehyung liked it when Yoongi did it even more because it happened rarely.

 

After the day they had with baking gingerbread cookies and making a big gingerbread house Taehyung needed the reading and so Jimin kept his cooing for himself as a favor for his best friend and fellow 95 liner. Jimin closed the door for Seokjin and Hoseok gently when he noticed it were open – it was a cute sight of Seokjin resting his head on Hoseok’s chest, the usual sunshine hyung looking serene and cradled the visual in his sleep to keep him safe.

 

When he reached his and Jungkook’s room he slipped right into bed not bothering with any beauty treatments or blowing his hair as he was just too tired. He snuggled into his pillow with his face, lying on his tummy with his arms under his pillow after pulling the warm blanket over him and would’ve fallen asleep if not for his boyfriend appearing after a few minutes drying his air with a towel and just wore a pair of boxers. Jimin eyed the lean, muscled body appreciatively for a moment before reminding himself he was annoyed with the maknae and gave him a glare before turning his face into the pillow with a huff. It took a moment or two before the tall boy slipped under the covers, naturally snuggling up close and sighed when Jimin showed no sign of putting his arm around the boy to pull him into his side.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry for calling you midget…” Jimin turned his head, eyeing the maknae before him suspiciously. But who were Jimin kidding, one look into those big brown eyes and his annoyance just simmered away. He sighed.

“Come ‘ere…” Jimin murmured and lifted his arm so Jungkook could sneak under. Jungkook put his face on Jimin’s neck, sighing happily when Jimin’s fingers brushed through his wet hair. “You got all the egg out.”

“Yeah but it was hard. Remind me to not be a brat to Yoongi when there will be eggs within his reach in a near future.” The younger murmured sleepily.

“You’re a brat 24/7 though.” He chuckled when Jungkook bit down on his neck slightly in disagreement. “Hey, just saying habits are hard to break.”

“Like your puns and rebuses?” Jungkook offered and whined when Jimin pinched his back.

“I’ll have you know they are genius!” Jimin stated, pouting when Jungkook snorted a laugh.

“Sorry hyung but some are just bad.” Jimin pouted even more and Jungkook rolled his eyes. “You know it’s true but I got to say the one you made on FB today were one of your more creative ones. It was good, too bad we’re in a group of dumbasses.”

“You really thought it was good?” Jimin asked surprised, feeling his heart flutter with adoration as the younger man nodded with a yawn and tipped his head up for a good night kiss.

“Yeah now kiss me so we can sleep, baking with the hyung’s and especially Taehyung is just as funny as it is thrilling and tiring – I never thought that a cookie cutter could be lethal until Namjoon-hyung had it in his hands.” Jungkook mock shivered making Jimin laugh right before he kissed him good and slow and reluctantly breaking it off. Jungkook snuggled close though, sighing happily.

“Yeah, I wonder how long the mark of the cookie cutter will stay on Yoongi’s hand.” Jimin chuckled and he felt more than heard the laughter against his chest.

“And a heart shaped one too!” Jungkook chuckled sleepily, yawning with Jimin as their eyes dropped. “G’night hyung… Love you…”

“Love you too Kookie, sweet dreams…” Jimin said with a peck to the younger’s forehead and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**12 HOURS PRIOR SHOWERING**

**10:00 am, 14 th December, BTS private FB**

 

 

THE END <3


	15. 15th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we dream on - Anmeela  
> secret relationship!au, a bit of angst, 1702 words  
> Maybe it’s a lie but at least there is something to hope for.

Jimin isn’t sure when it all has started. ‘It’ being his and Jungkook’s ‘relationship’.  
  
It might have started about two years ago, the first time Jimin noticed this strange feeling he would have when he and Jungkook looked in each other’s eyes. It wasn’t lust; more like a weird urge to show affection and attention, at the same time realizing that actually, Jungkook looked quite _nice_. With these face features, body that would gain more and more muscles – but never too much – and with these eyes, so big and innocent.  
  
(It took a few months for Jimin to realize that it was only a delusion. Jungkook’s behavior would be anything but innocent and yet, these eyes would remain the same.)  
  
It might have been when he and Jungkook kissed for the first time. It was a casual afternoon, filled with their activities and both of them felt tired. Exhausted. The weird feeling had been following them for several weeks already. Something was bothering them, some kind of both loneliness and longing for each other. And it was disturbing; even more since they actually liked each other’s company. They couldn’t understand back then what was bothering them.  
  
Jimin doesn’t really remember what happened, but suddenly his and Jungkook’s lips were pressed together. The kiss was innocent, something more than a peck to the lips but still, pure and harmless. Jimin doesn’t even know who started it. But he knows that neither of them regretted it, no matter how much they tried to convince themselves. After all, it was wrong.  
  
It might have been seven months ago, when one of their hot, out of control make out session led to their first time together.  
  
Jimin had had these thoughts before, the thoughts about getting intimate with Jungkook. Not necessarily going ‘all the way’ but still, getting more than they already had. But whenever such a thought would appear, he would dismiss it immediately. Jungkook was their youngest and even if Jimin knew the maknae had been past first kisses and shy crushes, hell, probably had been past something bigger, he wanted to be a responsible hyung.  
  
His attempts were wasted though, when Jungkook was a little too frustrated, Jimin was a little too stressed, the moment was a little too heated. And every ‘no’ they had in their minds turned to ‘yes’.  
  
Jimin would never regret sleeping with Jungkook. He would never regret this – whatever it is – but what he does regret is that things aren’t different. Circumstances aren’t different.  
  
“Hyung,” Jungkook would say every time Jimin tried to talk to him about it, sharing his opinion with the younger. “It’s alright. It may be not allowed but as long as it’s a secret, it’s alright.”  
  
But that was the problem. Jimin and Jungkook weren’t boyfriends, not officially at least. When Jimin asked Jungkook about it the latter said they couldn’t do that, they couldn’t be boyfriends. So they became friends with benefits who just happened to have feelings for each other.  
  
But it still wasn’t _this_.  
  
Jimin wanted people to know. Maybe not everyone, but at least the ones who were important to them: their families, their friends, their bandmates. Jimin wanted to hold Jungkook’s hand during dinner, to be able to hug him and cling to him without others questioning why Jungkook was okay with that since usually he would just shake Jimin off, or why they weren’t so touchy with any other person.  
  
But if what Jimin wanted wasn’t what Jungkook wanted, it was okay. Jimin would accept that and leave their relationship as Jungkook wanted it to be.  
  
“You’re right,” Jimin would respond, pretending his throat wasn’t tightening in the urge to cry and his tears weren’t about to fall. “It’s alright.”  
  
  
  
But now, seven months later, it’s not this easy.  
  
Because even if they’ve mastered the art of pretending that there’s nothing between them, even if they’ve learnt how to act indifferent, sometimes even cold to each other, it only brings more pain and despair instead of helping them.  
  
“Why are you and Jimin so hostile to each other?” Jungkook has heard once from Yoongi.  
  
On one hand, Jungkook was surprised. Because of all the people, it was _Yoongi_ who decided to talk to him about ‘problems’ he and Jimin might have. On the other, Yoongi was smart, would notice things quicker than others. Of course, if anyone were to point there was something wrong between the two of them, Yoongi would be first.  
  
Jungkook felt nervous. He tried to put a mask, looking at his hyung with these innocent, confused eyes. “What do you mean? We’re not hostile.”  
  
“Yes, you are. You’re not really subtle with this hate.” Jungkook knew the whole deal was to make sure the members wouldn’t notice there were growing feelings involved, but he’d never expect someone would think it was _hate_.  
  
He wasn’t sure what to say. But he couldn’t allow anyone to believe they hated each other. It would bring questions, it would make everyone watch them closer, trying to point what exactly was wrong. Jungkook couldn’t let this happen.  
  
“I’m serious, hyung. Jimin hyung and I have been just tired, we didn’t distance from each other on purpose.”  
  
Yoongi just kept looking at him, suspicion and disbelief in his eyes. Jungkook sighed.  
  
“Look, hyung, I haven’t been this close to anyone recently. Everyone is stressed.”  
  
From the look on Yoongi’s face, Jungkook knew he wouldn’t bother him about this for a while. “Fine. If you say so.”  
  
But the suspicion and disbelief were still there.  
  
  
  
Of course, after _a while_ Yoongi stopped ignoring what was going on and soon everyone in BTS knew. Jungkook couldn’t help but think about Yoongi as a traitor, even if he knew it was for their own good. Or at least, that was what Yoongi meant.  
  
The looks started. The questions started. The forcing to make them spend time with each other started. Jimin started to put his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, Jungkook started to rest his head against Jimin’s shoulder or lap. They started to hug each other.  
  
But the hugs in which they just simply had their arms thrown around one another carelessly, or where they would pat each other’s back weren’t the hugs where they would hold each other with care and love. Still, no holding hands, no small pecks on the forehead or cheeks.  
  
They could be affectionate, but it still needed to be kept as friendly-like and un-boyfriend-like as possible. And it was even bigger of a torture than before.  
  
After two weeks, no one payed attention to them anymore. But they knew they couldn’t stop if they didn’t want to make their bandmates question their ‘hatred’ again.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, the desperation would lead to one of them crying. Just like now.  
  
When this happens, they’re always together, locked in a bedroom of one of them, this time it’s Jimin’s. No one bothers them as they use an excuse of some ‘bonding time’. No one dares interrupt.  
  
They’re always cuddling in bed. Their legs tangled, chests pressed together as they cling to one another searching for comfort and reassurance that it’s okay. It’s wrong but it’s okay.  
  
And this time, it’s Jungkook who’s crying, his face pressed against Jimin’s shoulder as Jimin’s bend in an awkward angle, hiding his face in Jungkook’s hair. His one hand holding Jungkook securely, the other rubbing his back in comfort as he whispers caring words filled with love.  
  
After all, it’s alright.  
  
But it doesn’t seem alright when Jungkook wants to cry freely, not caring about the members hearing him from the living room. Not caring about hiding his emotions and his love anymore. And it doesn’t seem alright when Jimin observes the younger and knows he can’t help him, because that’s what they decided. And if they want to have what they have, they need to keep it a secret.  
  
“It’s alright,” Jimin whispers, over and over, never getting tired of these words. Jungkook never gets tired of listening to them. Maybe it’s a lie, they don’t really know, but at least that’s what keeps them real for so long. “It’s alright.”  
  
But even if they’re never tired of the words, they still get tired of hiding.  
  
“I don’t want to, hyung.” Jungkook whispers, but Jimin can hear the desperation in his voice clearly. And he knows Jungkook’s still crying. “Why can’t we just tell them?”  
  
Jungkook knows perfectly. He was the one to tell Jimin they couldn’t tell anyone about it. But Jungkook has his breaking point too, even if he tries to deny it.  
  
Jimin doesn’t know what to say to that; he ends up saying nothing. He presses a gentle kiss against Jungkook’s crown and Jungkook’ hold gets firmer, as if he was afraid Jimin would disappear.  
  
“I hate it hyung,” he whispers. “I hate it so much.”  
  
Jimin sighs. He feels exactly the same, Jungkook knows about it after all the times he spent comforting Jimin after breaking down, just like Jungkook does this time. But Jimin can’t remind him about it.  
  
Jungkook deserves a few moments of peace.  
  
“It’ll be alright,” he says the same thing for the millionth time. “It won’t be like this forever. One day, we’ll be ready.”  
  
Jungkook stills and Jimin doesn’t stop. He knows Jungkook waits to hear more so he can find some sense for what they have in Jimin’s words.  
  
“And when it happens,” Jimin continues, “we will tell them. All of them. Anyone we want to know, they will know how much we mean to each other.”  
  
Jungkook is almost convinced. But anxiety isn’t something that a person can get rid of just because they want.  
  
“They will judge us. Hate us.”  
  
Jimin holds Jungkook just a little tighter.  
  
“Not the ones who love us. They will support us. And the ones who are going to judge us won’t be worth to be called our friends.”  
  
Jungkook nods slightly, Jimin’s words sinking in slowly.  
  
“And in the end, it will be both of us, finally free.”  
  
Jungkook lets himself believe, even if it’s only for a short moment. Even if it’s a lie, but at least he has something to hope for.


	16. 16th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus – SwedishFanFictionLov  
> Christmas + Fluff + Comedy + “Cheating” + Mpreg  
> Word count; 2 549  
> Where Jungkook and Jimin witness something mind-blowing  
> OBS! Takes place in Sweden since I got no clue of Korean Christmas customs XD  
> OBS! Jungkook is 5 and Jimin is 7

❄

 

“Hoho, can I dance with you?” A seven year old Jimin asked his sixteen year old brother Hoseok who were currently passing time waiting for their family and friends by creating choreography to the Christmas songs playing on a pleasant volume in their house. Hoseok grinned down at his little brother, picking him up and begun to waltz around their living room making the little Min boy giggle with glee. “Hoho, more twirls!”

“As the prince demands~” Hoseok sing-songed with a bow then twirled three times in a row making Jimin laugh from how dizzy he felt.

“Daddy told me to tell you to be careful.” Jongin said without taking his eyes off of the screen on his phone, plopping down on their couch and messaging his boyfriend.

“Jojo, who are you writing to?” Jimin asked curiously while Hoseok danced around slower with the boy in his arms – making sure to send a smirk over to the thirteen year old.

“His boyfriend I bet.” Hoseok laughed when Jongin’s cheeks turned pink. “I knew it, ah – puppy love~”

“Shut the hell up.” Jongin retorted with a huff and Jimin gasped.

“That’s a bad word!” Jimin looked to Hoseok with wide eyes. “Now Jojo has lost a present!"

 

The boy pouted in sadness for his older brother, his daddy had said that if you act bad or say bad words then your gift will fly back to the North Pole – Jimin had more than once wondered if that’s why all the adults got so few gifts. But it didn’t make sense because Daddy didn’t curse a lot. Hoseok threatened to chuckle at the cuteness of his little brother but kept a poker face.

 

“You bet your cute butt he did, why don’t you go and tell daddy?” Jimin nodded eagerly and allowed himself to be let down then he ran through the house towards the kitchen which smelled of Christmas dinner. Yoongi were quiet as he followed his husband’s directions on where to place the dinner courses on the long table, he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his youngest running into the kitchen looking around.

“Jimin, do you need anything?” Jimin looked up at his dad.

“Where’s daddy?” He asked, walking over to him and climbing up a chair. When he was seated he looked at Yoongi putting everything where they were supposed to.

“Grandma called him, he’ll be back in a second.” Jimin nodded and took a meatball that he chewed on happily. “Taste good?” Jimin nodded happily while taking a new one and held it out towards Yoongi who raised an eyebrow. “For me?” Jimin nodded once more. “Thanks.” He opened his mouth and Jimin put it in.

“Dad, I were gonna tell daddy but I can tell you too – Jojo said a bad word.” Jimin whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked between chewing and swallowed one last time. “You know the drill then.”

“Hmhm but can really a present leave on Christmas eve? Isn’t Santa too busy?” Jimin tilted his head. Yoongi who were a world known producer, EP’s sold for various big artists couldn’t come up with a creative and believable excuse for a seven year old. Luckily he didn’t have to as a pregnant Taehyung waddled – he was seven months in – back into the kitchen.

“Tae, Jongin said a bad word and Jimin wonders if Santa has time to pick up the gift.” He summed up for his husband who blinked a little before smiling down at Jimin. Jimin giggled happily when Taehyung caressed his hair and kissed his chubby cheeks before giving him an Eskimo kiss.

“Daddy! I want a reply.” Jimin said with the hint of a cute whine.

“And you’re going to get it~” Taehyung carefully sat on his hunches with a hand to his belly, it took some effort but it went fine and he waved away the look – more like glare in Yoongi’s case – of concern. “Oh, it’s a long way down.” The pregnant male sighed.

“You’re tall so of course it’s a long way down.” Jimin stated with a shrugs, looking confused when the two adults chuckled at their son. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, really.” Taehyung re-assured the boy who gave him a suspicious look but seemingly let it go with a shake of his head. “You know what, Santa doesn’t have time to pick up Jongin’s present but he’ll take it away tomorrow unless Jongin says sorry to him when he visits later.” Taehyung explained to Jimin who gaped in awe then very hurriedly ran out of the kitchen to tell his big brother the good news.

“Soo when did you figure that excuse out?” Yoongi asked and silently enjoyed it when Taehyung made it up from his hunched position to go and give him a backhug.

“Last night while you put Jimin to bed, knowing what a foul mouth Jongin has it was just a matter of time.” Taehyung sighed, he tried really hard to not have his kids cussing like a sailor in all of their sentences whereas Yoongi really didn’t care unless it was one of the forbidden curses. “You put the meatballs wrong, they should be with the other warm foods.”

“Yeah yeah.” Yoongi murmured but did what Taehyung had told him to anyway.

 

❄

“Jojo, it’s really important you say sorry to Santa – okay?” Jongin nodded with a sigh, hugging Jimin to him as they cuddled on the couch watching Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer on the television. “Jojo, when is Santa coming?”

“After Donald Duck’s show.” He answered making the boy ooh.

“When is Kookie coming? I wanna play with Kookie and eat food with him then we can eat candy and watch Donald.”  Jimin rambled on about his plans but Jongin never found it annoying, he liked talking with his little brother though he didn’t show it as openly but somehow Jimin got it anyway.

“He’ll be here soon.” He reassured his little brother who seemed satisfied by the answer, cuddling close and enjoying the rest of the movie. By the time it ended the sound of the front door opening had Jimin tensing then squealing.

“KOOKIE!” Jimin got up from Jongin’s lap, running as fast as his small legs could take him and in the hallway. Seokjin were divesting Rosé of her pink winter suit with bear ears, the one year old looking around in curiosity while Namjoon were struggling with his bag of presents, Junmyun helped Kookie out of his tricky winter jacket. “Hi Myun! Hi Rosé!” Junmyun who was as old as Hoseok smiled brightly at Jimin after divesting Jungkook of his jacket then let his little brother do the rest. Rosé blinked at Jimin curiously before turning her attention back to Seokjin, babbling in baby language to which he nodded along. “Kookie, I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Jungkook kicked away his boots in favor of running to Jimin and hugging him. When they pulled back Jungkook grinned. “I got a police car that shines in red and blue and can drive on its own from Santa in the morning. What did you get from under the bed?” Every year each one in the household woke up with a present under their bed Christmas Eve from Santa which they were allowed to open. It was a tradition both families had.

“I got new Lego!” Jimin exclaimed. “It’s Harry Potter!” Jungkook made an awed sound. “Wanna build it together?”

“Yeah!” Jungkook cheered and followed Jimin up to his room to build Hogwarts.

 

❄

Jimin and Jungkook had the best Christmas ever in their opinion. They had put Lego together, ate together side by side and fed each other too because that’s what you do when you love each other. Their parents found it cute as they fed one another, calling each other husband just like their fathers did and when asked when they got married the boys said that Winnie Pooh was their priest and that all of Jungkook toys had been their guests.  The boys looked confused when their parents chuckled and proclaimed how cute they were – then the two boys shrugged their shoulders, adults were weird after all and it would take too long to get how they thought.

 

After dinner the boys played games with their older brothers with the exception of Yoongi who were busy cooing and making faces a Rosé who squealed in delight of her favorite person – with the exception of Seokjin – taking time to make her laugh. When the clock stroke three both families were gathered around the television, Jungkook and Jimin holding each other’s hands and hugged at times when they laughed at Goofy or when they tried singing along to the blue birds before the funny pink bird interrupted them. All was well, neither of the two noticing Yoongi slipping out of the room when they weren’t looking and when Donald Duck was finished it was Junmyun’s cue as Taehyung had texted Yoongi it was time.

 

“Hey, guys – I think I see something glowing walking up from the woods.” Junmyun said, looking out of the window. Jungkook and Jimin glanced at each other confusedly before gasping.

“It must be Santa!” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded fast then the two were scrambling up on to the couch as fast as they could and looked out of the window. Sure enough there was Santa walking through the woods unto their front yard with a bag of presents and holding a lantern.

“Whoa!” Jungkook said in amazement as he kept his eyes on Santa. Jimin remembered something then and looked around until he catched Jongin’s eyes that was filled with fondness at seeing the two children so amazed by “Santa”.

“Jojo, you remember you have to say sorry to Santa – right?” Jongin bit back a groan but he glared over at Junmyun and Hoseok who were snickering over Jongin’s embarrassment.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Jongin re-assured the boy but scowled as soon as his little brother’s gaze were away – his dad would never let him live down the embarrassment of this. Neither would Junmyun and Hoseok by the sight of it. He only hoped they would not tell Baekhyun, his boyfriend did not need to know of the embarrassing act.

“Kookie, we need to get Santa a chair!” Jimin scrambled down from the couch and struggled to put a chair before the – now turned off – TV. “Done!”

“Jiminie, he’s at the door! He’s at the door!” Jungkook whispered frantically, bouncing in his seat but stilled as the front door opened and they heard Namjoon greet Santa. Jimin quickly joined Jungkook, and then they waited – barely breathing as they heard Santa approach together with Jungkook’s dad. They were trembling with excitement when Santa was in the living room.

“Ho, ho, ho – are there any nice children here?” Santa asked, letting Namjoon lead him to the chair where he sat down with a groan.

“There are actually, say hi kids~” Taehyung cooed softly. Hoseok and Junmyun waved their hands, Jongin got roped into yelling yes with Jimin and Jungkook while Rosé stared at Santa frightened before hiding her face on Seokjin’s chest.

“That’s good because I have presents with me for each of you, well except for one because he said a bad word – Jongin, isn’t?” Jimin looked up at his big brother with pleading eyes. Watching the crestfallen puppy look had Jongin withholds a sigh and he got up to walk over to “Santa” who was clearly smirking.

“Santa, I’m really sorry I said the bad word earlier and I won’t do it on Christmas ever again.” He said, swallowing his pride and accepted the gift.

“That’s good, otherwise I would’ve to give you coal for being a naughty boy.” Hoseok and Junmyun could barely hold themselves back to laughing when Jongin blushed from the embarrassment and quickly retreated to the couch.

“Good job!” Jimin congratulated him and damn if it wasn’t one of the sweetest things ever so Jongin ruffled Jimin’s hair fondly making the boy giggle.

“Hmm, let’s see who the next present belongs to.” And so it went on and on until all the children had a present and Rosé were calming down from crying at the top of her lungs – it was obvious Rosé was not a fan of Santa. Jungkook and Jimin waved to Santa as he left, being lead by Taehyung and they would’ve busied themselves with opening their gifts if not for Jimin noticing Santa had forgotten his bag.

“Uh oh, Santa forgot his bag!” Jimin got up on his feet, Jungkook following him and helping him carrying the bag. They got into the hallway but stopped in their steps as they saw right into the kitchen. Taehyung were kissing Santa, giggling as the beard tickled him making Santa grin before resuming their deep kiss and if that wasn’t shocking enough the boys screamed when Taehyung took of Santa’s beard and revealed Yoongi.

 

It was such a surprise but after talking it over with Jimin’s parents the boys had promised to keep it a secret that Jimin’s dad was actually Santa. It was actually really cool that one’s dad were Santa, at least Jimin thought so and on a fateful Christmas twenty years later he were putting on his Santa costume while the kids were distracted by Donald Duck. His head snapped up in panic that resolved itself as quick as it came seeing as Jungkook closed the door to the laundry room behind himself.

 

“I thought you were Jinho or Moonbin for a second there.” Jimin sighs in relief and buckles the belt. Jungkook chuckles, picking up the coat and helping his husband into it.

“Don’t want to tell them you’re Santa and work in the North Pole?” Jungkook teased, loving how Jimin’s eyes turned into crescents at the reminder of their discovery as five year olds.

“Not really no.” He chuckled and put his arms around Jungkook’s waist as he got an idea. “It’s like 40 minutes until I need to go out so how about you and I make most of our alone time in here?” Jungkook hummed in thought, tilting his head so that Jimin could lavish kisses and bites to it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that, mister Claus~” Jungkook purred playfully before kissing Jimin sweetly.

“Have you been Naughty or Nice this year?” Jimin asked, voice going low and he picked Jungkook up by his thighs – the taller caught on and jumped so he could put his legs around Jimin’s waist. He were giggling as Jimin put him on the wash drying machine, stepping into between the offered space of his legs and playing with the hem of Jungkook’s red knitted sweater.

“Well I’ve been a bit Naughty, can I remedy it some way?” Jungkook asked with a tilt to his voice, smiling as Jimin leaned closer as if to kiss him but swerved away at the last moment to reach the doorknob and locked it. Seeing that Jungkook laughed.

“Hey, better be on the safe side!” Jimin protested before going back to playing with the hem of Jungkook’s shirt. “Now where were we?~”

 

While many kisses were shared with “Santa Claus” in the laundry room there was no one who saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus that Christmas Eve.

 

❄THE END❄


	17. 17th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bless you - Anmeela  
> non-au, (lack of) fluff - there was supposed to be some but oh, well..., 1100 words  
> Jungkook's ill and Jimin can only think how childish the younger is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Google says:  
> 37.7°C = 99.86°F  
> -10°C = 14°F

Jimin’s eyes narrow when he hears Jungkook’s sneezing.

The younger looks at him with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. Jimin knows what Jungkook wants and he can swear that Jungkook is such a kid, especially when he’s sick.

“Hyung,” Jungkook whines. His voice is hoarse and his nose is blocked and Jimin winces at how sick Jungkook sounds. Jimin rises his eyebrow in question. “My throat hurts.”

Jimin is still kind of mad but he doesn’t like it when Jungkook suffers.

“If you had been more responsible you wouldn’t be sick.”

Jungkook whines at it, mumbling something about Jimin not being fair to him, but Jimin only shakes his head. None of them can really deny it and Jungkook knows perfectly where it comes from. After all, Jimin _did_ warn him.

And he _did_ ignore Jimin, ending up in pain, with sore throat, headache and blocked nose.

The whine turns into a coughing fit. Jungkook curls to himself, a big puffy comforter covering him as he presses both his hands against his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut as tears are filling them and finally Jimin’s concern outbalances his anger.

Jungkook’s sweating. Jimin brushes his hair from the forehead and presses his hand against the younger’s forehead and it’s definitely hotter than it should be. Although Jimin doubts Jungkook has fever.

“You poor being,” Jimin coos when Jungkook’s finished. “But at least you will remember not to play all these stupid games with Taehyung when it’s -10 degrees outside.”

Hearing his words Jungkook groans and grips the comforter, bringing it over his head so he can hide from the cruelty in form of Park Jimin. He finds it unfair that Jimin accuses him of that when it was clearly Taehyung’s idea to do all these things.

Jimin just shakes his head, both fond and annoyed.

“Fine. You stay here, hiding from the whole world, and I will get a thermometer to check your temperature.”

He hears a faint groan again and Jimin doesn’t know what it means. So he decides it means ‘okay’.

 

Jungkook does know he was stupid and he doesn’t need to be reminded about that every time Jimin decides to open his mouth. To himself, he is able to admit that he should have been more careful. But he’d never admit it to Jimin.

And besides, Jimin was there too. And even if he was more ‘responsible’ (Jungkook scoffs at the thought and curses inwardly because it makes his throat burn) he still never said anything about Jungkook. Maybe it’s a shitty thing to point out but Jungkook can’t wait for the while when will guilt trip his boyfriend for not caring enough about him.

“Okay.” Jimin sounds too happy to believe him that he’s not plotting anything behind Jungkook’s back. He sits down on the edge of the bed. “Get out of the comforter and give me your arm.”

Jungkook makes a weird sound, trying to put some words which Jimin interprets as ‘do I really have to?’.

“You’re sick. Of course, we need to check your temperature.”

Jungkook tries to complain but Jimin doesn’t feel like listening to that as he grabs Jungkook’s arm and, using force – although not so much – and places the thermometer under his armpit.

“Okay. Stay still.”

Jungkook scoffs, his face hidden in his pillow. “The metal is cold.”

“If you weren’t such a kid trying to break the thermometer with your teeth every time you have it in your mouth, I would do it this way but no. A twenty-year-old like you of course needs to be a _kid_.”

“I’m not a kid!” Jungkook’s throat rebels and Jungkook consider if he shouldn’t just try to get rid of it. He wouldn’t need to deal with fire in pharynx then.

“Now that I think of it, you’re more like a brat.”

But Jungkook’s throat is too sore to respond, making him unable to fight with Jimin. And Jimin seems pretty happy about it.

When the next few minutes pass Jimin takes the thermometer and smiles. Jungkook can swear that the older is a sadist, happy every single time Jungkook suffers.

“You have 37.7 degrees.” He sounds definitely too happy about that.

Jungkook gives him a death glare making his appearance even more comical. He looks like a cute, little puppy who tries to seem more dangerous than it is. When it turns out that laughing is the only reaction Jungkook can get from Jimin, the younger whines miserably again before trying to hide from the cruel world (Jimin). Again.

“Okay, you big baby. You stay here and suffer and I will make you something to eat before you take your meds.”

 

Jimin makes him soup. And no matter how much Jungkook has been complaining and calling Jimin names in his head (because he’s not brave enough to do it aloud, he does want to live after all) he’s actually grateful. Because after learning to cook Jimin turned out to be amazing at it and no matter what state Jungkook’s in, he’ll always appreciate it.

The soup is warm and tastes heavenly, of course, and Jungkook is kind of sad when he finishes it, realizing there’s no more for him to eat. He starts complaining like a child again and this time, Jimin actually likes it.

He always likes it when Jungkook praises his cooking.

“Okay,” he says. “Time for your medication.”

Jungkook’s expression falls. Jimin rolls his eyes.

“Kookie, you need to take that. It will help your sore throat and your headache.”

Jungkook knows Jimin’s right but he _hates_ taking meds. He wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t start complaining making Jimin look at him in disapproval.

“Jungkook.”

Jungkook tries to whine again but Jimin’s hard gaze convinces him it’s not worth. And finally, reluctantly, he agrees.

Jimin beams as he takes the pills and syrup that Jungkook’s doctor has prescribed. Jungkook wonders if he should throw a tantrum now like a real child, but he’s kind of too lazy to do that. And his whole body feels weak and heavy. In the end, he just does what Jimin tells him to.

Jimin looks in amusement as Jungkook wonders if he should spit the bitter syrup or not. Of course, he doesn’t do it. He remembers that Jimin would give him hell if he did.

“Good boy,” Jimin says proudly. “Now you can sleep if you want.”

Yes. Sleeping seems much better than staying awake and listening to the insufferable Park Jimin.

Jungkook makes a mental note to try and sneak some of his germs to Jimin.

 


	18. 18th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want for Christmas is you – SwedishFanFictionLov  
> Smut + HP AU + Bottom Jungkook + Teacher/Student  
> Word count; 2 729  
> Professor Jimin and Hufflepuff student Jungkook make use of the first day of winter break ;)  
> OBS! Jungkook is 18 and Jimin is 20 years old :)

٩(̃^^)۶

 

Jungkook woke up with a yawn, blinking his bleary eyes open after a few tries and lazily looked over the room. Taehyung’s bed was empty but unmade as per usual – he saw no reason in making it since he would just end up messing it up when he went to bed later that night. Though today he wouldn’t, go back to bed later that night that is. He was probably already in the train compartment cuddling Yoongi while their other friends teased him while they all went home for Christmas.

 

Jungkook was one of those who didn’t go back home for Christmas, reasons differed from all of those who stayed. Some actually came from abusive homes and now their only home was Hogwarts. Others weren’t welcome home anymore since for some families House Honor was everything, so you could imagine how it was if you were in Hufflepuff but came from a Slytherin family. And me? Well, I was muggleborn and when my family found out I was a wizard they were too confused by it but gave it a hesitant go at trying to be supportive even though it went against their beliefs but they officially kicked me out when I was in the beginning of my fourth year and I came out as homosexual.

 

They practically disowned me, lucky for me I had an aunt and her family who took me in so I lived there during the summers and winter breaks – they accepted everything better than my own parents had. They were supportive of my dream at becoming a professional Quidditch player, showing their love for me when they could re-assure me I hadn’t lost them and wouldn’t lose them. My cousins had been in awe when I showed them some spells.

 

I was so thankful because of them, so thankful that I didn’t mind when they said they couldn’t get back from Australia after a family visit in time to get me from the train station. After all, I wouldn’t have to celebrate Christmas or experience the winter break on my own.

 

“I had already come up with an excuse as to why I would be here, guess I don’t need one.” I heard **_his_** amused tone, I used my elbows as leverage so my upper body was up and off the bed.  Jimin was smirking, locking the door with a spell as well as drawing the curtains closed with another and lit the candles.

“You’re not wasting any time.” I noted teasingly, trying to look indifferent but a smile threatened to break out any moment. He raised an eyebrow, looking amused as I tried – and failed – to act coy.

“Says the one who kept begging me for more and more two nights ago when I apparently wasn’t quick enough to undress you, darling. So hard that you were dripping, voice breathy and you nearly cried when I finally prepped your sweet, tight ars-”

“SHUSH!” I nearly jumped out of bed, face flaming of embarrassment and I pouted when he laughed. “Not funny.”

“If you had seen the way you suddenly became like a red light you would’ve laughed too honey.” He undressed himself from his robes with details of silver and green, proud of his house and I gulped as he walked towards the bed with each item of clothing falling to the floor one by one. When he was left in only his underwear I gulped as his member was by my face making my cheeks stay colored. “Jungkook.” I tore my eyes away from his confined manhood, meeting the eyes that carried humor but gentle adoring was taking most space in his eyes. I closed my eyes, enjoying the way he cupped my cheek and stroke my cheekbone with his thumb. “Do you want to cuddle or do you want to~?” He let the sentence hang, giving me varied options to choose and I opened my eyes.

“I want to make you feel good professor.” I answered, cheeks warm yet I didn’t feel ashamed when I leaned my head forward to mouth at his underwear. When we were together like this, as boyfriends I only ever used his work title in bed as a turn on – it felt more special like this as I were the only one to call him that now and the only one to pleasure him. Nipping, sucking and licking his member through the cotton – nuzzling when he twitched and was starting to wake up.

“Go ahead darling.” He cooed as I switched to a more comfortable position on my knees and my hands started teasing the hemline of his boxers.

 

 

I let them snap back against his skin, my tongue soothing it afterward. By the time I finally pulled down his boxers he was half-hard, I licked my lips at the sight. My hand took hold of it firmly, starting to stroke it in long strokes and let my breath tickle the head teasingly. When he was fully hard I put only the head in my mouth, tongue swirling around and sucking greedily on it for the taste of pre-cum that spread in my mouth. I loved the sound Jimin was making, low yet loud enough for me to hear as he let out sounds of pleasure.

 

Bit by bit I lowered myself unto his cock, tongue caressing all his spots as I bobbed my head and when my nose hit his pelvis I swallowed around him and he nearly screamed as I managed to deepthroat him. My throat burned a little but I kept reminding myself every now and then to keep breathing through my nose as to not panic. I moaned at the feeling of having him so deep in my mouth, which leads him to thrust out of the pleasure – seeking his orgasm and I let him, knowing he wouldn’t do anything to ever harm me. With my hands on his quivering, strong thighs I used them as leverage as I bobbed my head in tandem with his thrusts.

 

“F-fuck baby I’m close… So, so close can I come in your mouth?” I moaned in response, squeezing his thighs as a yes – if I slapped them it meant no – and bobbed even faster. Right when he was about to come I pulled back slightly to suck only on his head and mewled as his seed filled my mouth in thick ropes. He fucked into my mouth a little, chasing the last throes of his orgasm before he slowed down and eventually came to a stop. “Kookie, open your mouth for me.” I did so, careful as to not let any of his come dribble out as his softening dick slipped out of it. My own dick was straining in my underwear, painfully so and it twitched as his thumb traced my bruised lips and he said; “Such a good boy, swallow for me.” I moaned as I did what he had said, loving the sweet after taste and licked my lips clean from anything that had come out. “You’ve done so well, do you want me to make you feel good?”

“P-Please professor~ Make love to me!” I begged, whining at the back of my sore throat and sat up properly on my knees, sitting straight and putting my arms around his neck. I was so glad I only ever slept in one of his old dress shirts and my boxers. My fingers entangled themselves in his tangerine hair, marveling how soft it was and hid my face against his neck when my covered dick came in contact with his toned abdomen.

“Sweet, little Hufflepuff – I think I need to help you with your very, hard problem before we progress sweetling.” He whispered into my ear before licking down its crevice and tugged on my earlobe making me moan and twitch in my underwear. “Frot on me, honey.”

“P-Professor~” I whined, embarrassed at the very idea but when his hands grabbed hold of my butt and helped me start rocking against the hard planes of his tummy my embarrassment ebbed away and I started rubbing against him in earnest. Loving, needing the friction that was provided and threw my head back at the tickling pleasure at the very bottom of my tummy that grew bigger and bigger – so very near to combust yet not ready to. “M-more, ah – I need more professor please help me please~” I begged incoherently, rubbing fiercely against him – gasping as he switched the angle and his re-awakening dick met my painful one every now and then. I squeaked in surprise when one of his hands went inside my tight briefs, I felt that he had sneakily lubed the fingers up but didn’t complain when he put one of them in my hole making me spasm from the intrusion in added pleasure. “YES! Oh, Oh yes please, more ~”

“Fuck you’re pretty, you’re so beautiful – does it feel good?”

“Y-yeah!” It felt amazing when he added the second, but it made me wince when he added the third. By then he had located my prostrate from the angle and managed to hit it with ever thrusting I did against his abdomen and meeting of his fingers. “Imma come, I’m going to come Professor-!”

 

Drool oozed out of the corner of my mouth and when I was just about to scream because of my release he turned his head and swallowed it with his mouth. I was trembling, chasing the ends of my orgasm yet whimpering from oversensitivity which made me want to stop – it made me feel delirious in a good way. He was devouring my mouth, tongue tangling with mine and we made slurping noises that probably sounded weird in another’s eyes but edged us on. I whimpered into mouth as his fingers kept hitting my prostrate, as he rubbed his hard on against my soft dick had it hardening rapidly and only when I was just as hard as him did he pull out his fingers making my hole clench around air. I whined at him for stopping, biting down gently and pulling on his lush bottom lip in petty retaliation. He chuckled, pecking my lips a few times before pulling back so his eyes met mine.

 

“Face the headboard, on your knees and hold unto it.” He directed me with his Professor tone, I melted right there and then at the dominance he showed and was quick to please him.

 

 

I was a bit shaky but managed to move into the position he wanted. He got into bed behind me, his dick pressing against the crack of my asscheeks but he took his time unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt from behind me. Jimin licked and marked my neck, sucking lovemarks and whispering loving words that had me keening with want. I sighed in relief as he had finished unbuttoning the shirt, he didn’t take it off but now his hands could explore my torso. Wherever he touched left a trail of heat, my breath hitched when his fingers brushed against my nipples – he chuckled throatily to my ear, knowing just how sensitive my nipples were and had more than once proven I could come untouched as long as he kept stimulating my nipples. I whined, shaking my head silently but he kept murmuring words of encouragement.

 

“Come on baby, can you be a good boy for Professor? If you can come untouched this time I’ll make love to you afterwards, I know you can do it – you’ve been such a good boy so far Jungkook.” I mewled when he grabbed hold of my nipples, twisting them making my dick twitch from the pleasurable pain.

“O-Okay Professor~” I moaned, hips stuttering forward when he had taken his hands momentarily, there was a sound of a cap opening then when they were back he had lubed up his hands and he went back to play with my hard nubs. I was glad there were no one home in the Hufflepuff dorm that I was aware of, besides seeing as Jimin was generally quiet during lovemaking with the exception of his low talking they couldn’t know it was him who made me scream myself hoarse. “C-close! I’m s-s-so clo-AH!” I mewled, with a final pinch to my nipples my hips surged forward as my dick ejaculated in ropes over my pillows and I slumped back against Jimin in a boneless heap. I tried catching my breath, whimpering from oversensitivity as he lavished loving kisses to my face as my head was resting on his shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you baby, now you’ve earned yourself a reward.” I tilted my head to the side, it strained my neck but with a hand to cup his cheek I managed to exchange kisses with caressing tongues. It felt so nice to kiss him for a bit, as I came down from my high and I bit on his lower lip when he entered me during kissing. While I was loose enough from his prepping and he had lubed himself up – when the hell did he do that!? – so it was a smooth slide to the hilt of my entrance. “Fuck, you feel so nice around my cock.”

“P-Professor~” Never did we stop kissing even as he slowly began to thrust into me after giving me a chance to get used to his size. It was slow, sweet, loving how he dragged the thrust out to the best of his ability and managing to find my prostrate after a few tries.

 

 

I sighed as the pleasure tickled under my skin, one of my hands kept cupping his cheek while the other had abandoned the headboard in return of entangling it with his left that had curled itself around my waist as his other played with my balls a bit before taking hold of my dick to stroke it in time with his thrusts making it hard and ready. We exchanged declarations of love between kisses, swallowing each other’s moans and the room was filled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh with a wet splash from the excess lube that ran out of my entrance. It was like time had stopped, I wanted to stay like this forever – feeling like we became one.

 

But our bodies were already at their limits, when we came it were unexpected yet so powerful. I blacked out, not even able to scream as it was too good to even utter a sound as I tried to keep breathing and when I came to I was lying with my head to the foot of my bed on Jimin’s heaving chest. For a moment I just lied there, taking in the affection Jimin shed on me as he brushed my hair with his fingers and pecking the crown of my head ever so often. I curled into him, snuggling my face into his chest that was still sticky with sweat and I felt a bit dirty myself with come on my chest and abdomen.

 

Despite that I didn’t feel in a hurry to just get to a shower just yet, instead I started kissing his chest and just enjoyed basking in the afterglow. During the school year we never got the opportunity to properly bask in the afterglow or truly enjoy each other’s bodies like we just had because it was always the fear of other professors or students walking in on us. So I took time, recuperating his declarations of love with a shy grin of my own every now and then and when I finally found the strength to raise my head to meet his twinkling eyes it just felt so right to spend Winter break and Christmas with this man.

 

I already knew there and then that I wanted to celebrate the rest Christmases of my life time with him in them but hopefully not just as a boyfriend but a husband. But he didn’t need to know that now. Though judging by the way he was gazing at me and pulled me in for a sweet, languid kiss I think he was just thinking the same thing. Which was the best present anyone could have given me for all I wanted for Christmas was him. 


	19. 19th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Losers of The Caribbean - MaliDK  
> Pirates of The Caribbean au (ish, there are pirates in it, and if you have watched the movie I imagined it to be the town the first movie starts out in), crack(ish), 2385 words.   
> Jungkook is merely an idiot who keeps getting into trouble, luckily he has some friends with more brain capacity.

The sun shone down on the small island, bathing everything in almost unbearable heat.

It was a calm day, with almost no wind and blue sky as far as one could see. The beginning of the day was a good morning for the inhabitants of a small town, located by the port. The rich enjoyed the nice weather, while the poor tried to find some positivity in the extra heat. Calm days were always a treat for the soldiers and personal stationed at the island, courtesy of the governor living there. Not one pirate ship had caused troubles for the travelling routes this week, and everyone was enjoying the calm before the storm.

One of the biggest reasons to this development was currently being dragged down the docks. The two soldiers who were dragging the tall male with short black hair seemed irritated. Every other person was enjoying their relaxation time, while the soldiers had to drag an immature baby to the prison.

“Do you think Mr James will let us go home earlier today?” One of the soldiers asked, hating the sticky feeling the unbearable heat gave him.

“Pfft, not a chance. You have seen how Wang has tried to show him how great he is today? That idiot will probably be sent home early with nice regards, while we’re stuck with this smelling brat.” The shorter one stated, clearly not amused.

“Guys, I can hear what you’re saying. You know that right?” The tall male asked.

“Who the bloody hell cares about what you think, you’ll be dead before morning. Hell, you’ll probably be hung when we raise the banner in the morning. The banner goes up and down you go.” The taller soldier stated.

“Wauw big guy, you must really have thought long about that one.” The dark haired stated.

“Well, actually, I have.” The soldier stated with a smile. He adjusted his red and white uniform, almost with a sense of pride.

“Ken shut up! Don’t let this bloody fool tell you anything. He’s the one who ran right into our fleet on his awful little sailing boat. He is by far the worst pirate I have ever seen.” The smaller stated.

“Hey, I survived because of that little sailing boat. I think it earns a bit more respect than that.” The pirate stated.

“Well I hope you enjoyed that little sailing boat voyage, cause you won’t be getting anymore Mr Joon.” The smaller stated, tightening his grip.

“It’s Jeon, and no need to cling so tightly to me, I won’t leave you darling.” Jeon stated making the soldier groan.

“And we even got a freaky one. Listen kid, there will be no looking at men or other weird stuff you freaks do.” The smaller hissed.

“Sungmin is gay though, and he is in our division Jake.” Ken stated.

“That’s different, he doesn’t walk around and looks weirdly at everyone. This fella here is honestly giving me the creeps, so of course he is a freak.” Jake stated.

“Well sir that is truly a logical point.” Jeon stated.

“He’s right Jake.” Ken stated with a slight snicker.

“SHUT UP!”

 

 

Jeon had not imagined he would get stuck with the army. He had simply wanted to explore some different parts of the ocean with his compass. His fellow shipmates had told him he was being ridiculous, while his captain had only rolled his eyes and told him where they would be heading. He had only planned on sailing around for one day or so, then making his way back to their ship.

To his luck, however, he was met with a very amused navy captain. He had unfortunately had the pleasure of escaping the grasp of said captain before, so he did not enjoy it much when he found himself captured again.

He just wanted to go back to his fleet, cuddle his spouse and perhaps drink some rum with his other mates.  Jungkook couldn’t help but think of how much trouble he would be in if his spouse caught the word of his death. The smaller male might actually try to revive him from the death, simply for the chance to yell his ears off. Jeon silently thought back to his late father's advice of never dating people who knew magic, and cursed silently.

Well, at least he got the pleasure of meeting the two dimwits. Especially when he could get some gossip around of what happened in the navy. Nothing that was informative, really, but he knew his captain's partner loved to hear what happened to the world outside of the smelling ship.

“This is your cell, pretty boy. Hope you enjoy it.” The aggressive small soldier named Jack stated and pushed him into the grey-cemented place.

When the pirate had seen the village, he had honestly imagined that even the cells had some luxury. Unfortunately, he had been proven wrong, and now he had to sit on some harsh floor.

“Could I perhaps get some pillows?” Jeon asked the soldier, but the man merely snorted and left the pirate alone. Jeon simply sighed and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall.

At least it was colder in the cell, and not as mind-blowingly hot as it was outside. Jeon briefly wondered how he was going to get himself out of this bad situation, but he guessed he’d think better after a short nap. He hadn’t gotten much sleep during his lovely trip with the admiral, so he was a bit tired by now. So he simply closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

 

 

“Hey, loser, get up,” said a voice, but Jeon simply groaned and shifted around, hoping to escape the annoying nuisance.

“Five more minutes, mama,” Jeon mumbled.

“You bet your ass I am not you mama, and I did not come to help you out for nothing so get up, Jungkook,” The angry voice said again, kicking the cell’s bars.

Jungkook immediately recognized the voice, and leaned up lazily so he was sitting on the floor again. He quickly noticed the obviously annoyed male in front of him. His clothes were quite dirty and ragged, probably from finding his way to the port. His arms were crossed, again signifying just how annoyed he was. His normal shoulder length hair were tied up, making his face more noticeable.

“Am I being saved by an angel?” Jungkook asked, still drowsy, making the other snort.

“You wish you were being saved by an angel, because an angel wouldn’t rat your ass out to Namjoon for being an idiot again,” The male stated.

“Come on love, I did not know I’d run into trouble, that’s not fair,” Jungkook pointed.

“Yea, not when we were obviously in shipping routes that are heavily guarded by the navy. So noooo, there was not a chance of you being caught, was there?” The male questioned, sarcasm clear.

“Yea yea, I screwed up, but you still love me anyway, Park,” Jungkook stated. “Now, would you please get me out of here?”

“Well, if you insist,” Park responded and fished out a key from his pocket.

Jungkook instantly got up from the floor and approached the door as the smaller male unlocked it. Luckily, he was the only prisoner in the cells, so no need to worry about being caught. He could only imagine with a shiver what the smaller had done to the cell guard, but for now he settled on hugging the smaller male.

“God, I’ve missed you, the soldiers are all boring and old,” Jungkook said. “And you’re cute and younger,” He added and lifted the other for a second to prove his point.

“Jungkook Jeon, do you have a death wish?” The smaller growled. “I come here to save your ass, and then you start making yourself sound like a paedophile. You do realise I am older than you, right?” The smaller asked but returned the hug anyway.

“I haven’t had much to eat for a few days, of course I am not making sense.” Jungkook stated, pecking the other's lips. “So, did you bring some food, or are you here to enjoy listening to more crazy talk of mine?”

“We can just grab something on our way out.” Park answered, smiling gently.

“Did you bring the others, or did you do some magic thing thing to get here?” Jungkook asked, making his way for the exit of the cells.

“The others are nearby, we just need o get out of the bay and into open water,” Park explained. “Because I honestly think most of them are sick of coming and saving your ass.”

“Oi! Tae gets himself in trouble at least twice the number of times I do,” Jungkook exclaimed while looking for the exit to the building.

“Yea, but Tae sleeps around all the time, that’s why he gets into trouble. You, however, get in trouble for being a complete idiot.”

“Come on, Jiminie, that’s not fair,” Jungkook staid with another pout. “Also what was your plan on escaping?”

“They have quite the bit of gunpowder in the navy base, so I have made a circle in there. All I need to do is snap my fingers and boom~” Jimin explained, making his own sound effects. “Also, I managed to grab a hold of your stuff while I was sneaking around down there.”

Jungkook finally noticed that the smaller was indeed carrying more guns and weapons than usual. He quickly grabbed his own stuff from the other male and leaned out of the exit to the building. He could see some villagers, but they all seemed to mind their own business. Not one soldier in sight.

“Amazing plan as always, so would you mind?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin simply smiled and snapped his fingers. They instantly heard a great explosion, and most of the villagers screamed in shock.

“Let’s go,” Jungkook stated, taking Jimins hand and running along the building. As they made it to the outskirts of the jungle behind the building, they immediately ran towards the bay along the palm trees.

“Well, did you have fun on your little trip?” Jimin questioned as they ran towards the beach. The navy base was already covered in grey smoke.

“Yea, I met the old admiral on my trip, he seemed pleased that he finally saw me again. I also met some delightful soldiers; one of them reminded me a lot of you, love. Short but incredibly sassy.” Jungkook responded, earning himself a hit to his shoulder.

“You have a lot of nerve, Jeon.” Jimin commented, but he merely continued cause he knew that the younger one was not a person with a lot of respect to spare.

Jungkook simply ran along and smiled widely, making the older male roll his eyes. Of course, he had to fall for an absolute adrenaline junkie. Just great.

 

 

“Love, I need you to untangle the big boat, yea that one! No, not the navy ship, there are guards on that you bloody idiot,” Jungkook stated, motioning for the other male to take the smaller boat. They were currently on the dock and had managed to escape without a single soldier in sight.

“But if they see us they’ll just shoot us down,” Jimin stated, looking at Jungkook as if he was an idiot.

“With what? You just blew up all their gun powder,” Jungkook asked.

“Well, they still have some bloody gun powder on their ship you dimwit!” Jimin yelled, but continued to undo the small boats stern line.

“Just do some magic or whatever!” Jungkook yelled back, not noticing the few soldiers who were making their way to the dock.

“That’s not how it works!” Jimin yelled.

They were instantly interrupted by a gunshot, which luckily didn’t hit any of them. The soldiers that had taken Jungkook to the cell had apparently stayed on duty, to the young pirate's absolute joy.

“Get back here you filthy pirates!” The smaller one yelled angrily.

“Wauw, you were right, he does seem to have some attitude problems,” Jimin simply commented, but Jungkook just jumped into the boat and swung his sword to cut the last ropes.

“Okay, if you wanna do it old fashion then, by all means, be my guest,” Jimin stated, lifting his arms, but he soon started paddling the boat away from the dock.

“Don’t you know a spell that can make this go faster?” Jungkook asked, shooting towards the docks.

“Yes, it’s called team work. You know, two people paddling instead of one?” Jimin questioned, moving the oars with great power.

“Get back here, Joon!” The smaller soldier yelled again.

“It is Jeon you racist bloody idiot!” Jungkook yelled back, but quickly started rowing as well. Even with the two soldiers yelling after them, they didn’t seem to have much help. The navy obviously valued saving their base more than capturing tow simple pirates.

“I hate. Rowing. Bloody. Boats.” Jungkook stated, pressing each word with each pull he made.

“Well, this was not the lovely Monday I imagined, either. I imagined maybe sleeping in, some morning sex. Not having to rescue some lousy pirate who constantly gets himself caught,” Jimin growled, but kept rowing.

They kept arguing until they heard a splash of water near the boat, and an amused voice that followed.

“Now, look at you two. Everything good in lovers' paradise?” Taehyung snickered, swimming closer to the boat and leaned his arms over the edge of it.

“Tae, what took you so long?” Jimin asked.

“There were some sharks nearby, I don’t want my pretty fins to be ruined just so I can save this idiot,” Taehyung stated, making Jungkook groan.

“Okay I get it, I am a bloody idiot. Can we not just return to the ship? I am actually starving,” Jungkook hissed annoyed. The merman simply smirked and shifted so he was on the boats stern.

“Okay, geez. I always have to work hard for you, Jeon,” Taehyung stated and started swimming ahead with his powerful splash. The two pirates in the boat instantly noticed their increased speed, and felt relief fill them.

“Does not mean I will do all the work, assholes!” Taehyung yelled. Jungkook and Jimin instantly started to laugh, quickly paddling faster.

 

Everything was once again in order in the pirate's life, even though he often had to annoy his friends and family with his horrible adventures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, friends, this is what happens when you don't plan out your fics properly. Then you'll suddenly have an open day, in the middle of nowhere, and you have to figure out some shit to put in it, so, here it is XD hope you enjoyed, and don't murder me too hard in the comment section.


	20. 20th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Tiny angst/Fluff  
> Word count; 3 402 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas PART 1

☃

”Yongbae!” Yongbae turned away from his conversation with Sehun seeing as his name was called in such a frantic manner. He was met with a rather comic sight of Daehyun sliding and stumbling over the slipper grounds leading to the stables where currently all of Santa’s eight reindeers were holding a meeting about this year’s ride.

“You’re late buck.” Yongguk grouched out, clearly not happy that the young man was late – again.

“Daehyun, what have we said about your tardiness?” Jennie asked calmly with her arms crossed of disapproval.

“With the way he’s running it looks more like he’s running from the elves wrath rather than trying to come on time for once.” Sehun snickered.

“What did you do this time – put glue on their tools? Or exchanged saffron with chili powder?” Chanyeol asked curiously with an excited jump towards the male.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Yongguk glared disapprovingly at Chanyeol who grinned innocently.

“Chaeyoung is in labor!” Daehyun exclaimed when he reached them finally, the response was immediate – Yongbae were running off to his home with the rest following after him. Daehyun blinked as he was left behind before he also set off after them. “HEY WAIT FOR ME!”

 

Elves, reindeer hybrids and winter fairies alike stared at Santa’s reindeers running full speed in their human forms through the bustling city of the North Pole. Those who asked what had happened got no answers but the news spread fast through the gossipers – the long awaited arrival of Yongbae “Cupid” Dong and Chaeyoung “Vixen” Dong’s baby had met its final end. This was a cause of celebration so the bakers set off to bake the most delicious treats, the winter fairies helped in decorating the banquet hall in Santa’s house which would house the party and hybrids helped wherever they could.

 

When the reindeers of Santa arrived by Yongbae’s and Chaeyoung’s humble abode they heard the screams of Chaeyoung. Yongbae left the other’s behind as he raced up the stairs for their bedroom. His wife were drenched in sweat, face red of exhaustion but still she were the most beautiful doe Yongbae had ever set his eyes on – he smiled at his wife and soon-to-be mother of his child.

 

“Yongbae! Come here and hold my hand or I swear on Santa Claus you’ll sleep in the stables tonight!” She threatened, Yongbae were easy to comply and tried not to get in the way of the midwife as he joined his wife on the bed. With some graceful maneuvering he sat himself behind her so she could lean back on him while holding his hands in a bone crushing grip.

“Okay Chaeyoung, when I say push you need to push and when I say that you shouldn’t push you need to try your hardest not to – okay, love?” Their dear friend and midwife Jisoo asked gently.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah but can I push now!?” Chaeyoung asked impatiently, resting her head on Yongbae’s shoulder and smiled despite of the pain as he peppered her cheek with kisses.

“Yes you can. On three.” Jisoo warned as two elves came inside with some last items and stood ready to assist the doe doctor. “1. 2. 3 – push!” Chaeyoung screamed as she pushed with all her might and slumped momentarily in her husband's hold. “Good Chaeyoung, keep going – push again!” Chaeyoung complied and so it went on for two hours.

 

Chaeyoung pushed when told to, crying and screaming while her husband did his best to keep her calm and encourage her with loving kisses or sweet murmurs in her ears. When she was on the verge of giving up he was there to get her fighting spirit back on track and at last a new wail joined hers. Panting Chaeyoung stared as Jisoo held up her newborn baby. The baby wailed mightily, face red and despite the messy state of the baby Chaeyoung cried as she finally could see her baby outside of the womb. Yongbae laughed warmly, gazing at his son mesmerized before he was taken away by the elves to clean him up and measure him and what not while Jisoo took care of his wife nether regions.

 

“You did so well darling, I am so proud of you.” He hugged his wife tightly, feeling himself tear up as their baby screamed – showing a healthy set of lungs.

“He’s here, he’s finally here…” Chaeyoung cried with a smile, turning her head to kiss her husband fully on the lips – smiling into it like he did but she broke it off with a cry of pain.

“Chaeyoung!?” Yongbae asked worriedly and looked to Jisoo who gasped. “What’s wrong with her!?”

“A-another baby is coming.” Jisoo stuttered out and got once more into a better position to deliver the second baby.

“B-b-but this was the eight baby – there aren’t supposed to be more!” An elf exclaimed in shock.

 

For generations by some sort of fate the eight heirs contribute to the birth of one baby if not two of the Heirs are mates - though that is rare. But if it happens then the carrier of the Heir couple will give birth to twins but the collected number of babies never go beyond the number eight. This was unexpected, it was a miracle – it arose fear as why would it change now? Whoever this baby were supposed to be were sure to change the order of things – for better or worse.

 

Chaeyoung were back at pushing as Yongbae supported his wife until a second pair of wails were heard not but ten minutes later after the first birth, Jisoo held up their second baby – he was much smaller than his older twin which made Chaeyoung and Yongbae worried but could do nothing but watch the experts do their work. It took around thirty minutes before Chaeyoung was patched up and the babies were ready to meet their parents. But when they did Chaeyoung and Yongbae noticed the looks on the elves faces – something was wrong.

 

“What’s going on?” Chaeyoung asked, worried for her sons. She was handed her oldest newborn baby in a blue blanket, he was blinking up at her looking completely fine and so she fixed her worry to her second son in a yellow blanket.

“Your first son is perfectly healthy but…” Jisoo looked a bit stumped as she looked down at the baby in her arms before looking at its parents once more. “Your other son… He’s very small and his nose is more red than normal. We’ve taken some blood from him to examine it but other than this he’s just as healthy as your first born. Congratulations to your twins.”

 

Jisoo smiled warmly as she handed over the second baby to his mother, Chaeyoung held him correctly in her other arm – Yongbae’s finger moving the baby yellow blanket he was bundled up in a little to see his son’s face better. He had a perfect set of lips, round cheeks, dark eyes meeting his father’s who looked over his wife’s shoulder and they both looked at their son’s nose. It was indeed a bit redder than normal for sure but he still looked perfect. They found themselves cooing at both their baby boys, tracing their faces with gentle fingers and sharing kisses while tears ran down their cheeks.

 

The nurse elves and Jisoo left the room to tell the good news to the other reindeers waiting downstairs – the hollers and cheers could be heard upstairs making the new parents look at each other surprised before laughing at their friends excitement. They knocked their foreheads together gentle, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“What should we name them?” Yongbae asked softly, cradling his family in his arms as his wife looked back down at their babies. Chaeyoung tilted her head in thought as she came up with names.

“How about… Yugyeom?” She offered, smiling as their first son’s nose twitched.

“Love it.” Yongbae looked adoringly at their surprise son. “Jimin.” Their small son yawned softly and closings his eyes in content.

“Jimin?” Chaeyoung tried out saying the name, finding it to her liking. “It’s perfect.”

“Just like our sons are.” Yongbae said lovingly, meeting his wife in a sweet kiss.

 

☃

The twins births were celebrated days later, it was a great occasion – everyone from the North Pole had gathered in the banquet ball of Santa Claus’s house. Young and old mingled together. Elves, reindeer hybrids and winter fairies put down their work for the day – all schools and work places were closed so that they could attend. It was a great day, everyone were surprised to witness the twins and while they tried to hide it many were worried as to what this meant but Santa Claus held Jimin in his arms just like he had done to his older twin before. Giving him a snow globe as a sign of his blessing, re-assuring the inhabitants of the North Pole that Jimin just like his brother and fellow Heirs were sure to grow up to be great.

 

Still over the years people were not to sure about that seeing as Jimin was... Well… He was so much smaller than many of the other children, he caught colds easier and his nose was still just as red as the day he were born. Many of the children teased him for it, especially after he was able to shift into his reindeer form and it was far more prominent just how red it was. But luckily his fellow Heirs were there for him when they could, Yugyeom and Jungkook were fiercely protective of Jimin and they had more than once ended up in the principal’s office because they beat up a kid for bullying Jimin.

 

Yugyeom did it to protect his younger twin. Jungkook protected Jimin because… Well, no one knew. Jungkook was a weird kid – one minute he was picking on Jimin for his height or pinching his cheeks but next he was defending other people for doing the same. Jimin never knew where he had the boy but one thing Jungkook never did was teasing him for his nose and because of that Jimin liked Jungkook, teasing right back if he got the chance to. They weren’t friends but neither enemies, Taehyung had one day called them frenemies and the term stuck around the Heirs.

 

But apart from Jungkook or Yugyeom the others were well attuned to the frail and clumsy Jimin – Seokjin was mothering him whenever he got the chance until Jimin was a flustered mess but belly filled with cookies. Namjoon ruffled Jimin’s orange hair in shows of affections, helping him in his studies and more often than not guiding them all with a few taken pointers from Jimin – it always made Jimin warm at heart to know he had been of help. Hoseok and Taehyung were Jimin’s best friends, the three always having pranks up their sleeves and sharing a love for dancing. They were often being called the reason their parents would be getting grey hair early on – which always left the boys in fit of laughter until they had to do extra chores as punishment for whatever prank they had pulled.

 

Yugyeom joined them from time to time but more often than not he was hanging out with Youngbin. Whereas Yugyeom was bold and flirty in his outgoing attitude Youngbin was gentle and enjoyed staying coped up in the library but somehow the two got along surprisingly well – being best friends and all though Jimin always suspected that his older twin had a bit of a crush on Youngbin. But every time he mentioned it Yugyeom would just snort and say Jimin are too young to know that stuff – which made Jimin pout because he was ONLY ten minutes younger. Which is not a big deal Jimin thinks, when Yugyeom can’t hear him mutter that under his breath that is.

 

Yoongi was the weird one, yes many folk would think of Tae at first when one would describe someone as weird. Seeing as he's the alien like person in the group who once asked if babies were like fishes in the tummy or if the moon taste like gorgonzola but it was Yoongi who could fall asleep wherever he liked – the couch, the floor in the kitchen, Santa’s sleigh and once Jimin even found him sleeping outside of the toilet while he had waited for Yugyeom to be done with making himself ready. But Yoongi was the deadliest one too, they all feared Yoongi – he knew it too and enjoyed it.

 

These were the Heirs – all showing traits of the Guardian they were meant to be except for Jimin whose role would be even less sure when he got his antlers and his Guardian trait glowed – literally.

 

☃

“Jiminie!” Sixteen year old Jimin who had been building a snowman on the schoolyard as he waited for his friends, turned at the sound of Taehyung calling his name. Taehyung was running towards him, jumping mid-step and crashed into Jimin with a hug that left the shorter breathless. They landed on the soft ground, the layer of snow cushioning the fall – Jimin was glad, it hurt a lot more whenever Taehyung did it inside with hardwood floors. “I got my antlers!”

“What!? Show me!” Jimin said excitedly, sitting up when Taehyung moved out of his lap and pulled off his knitted hat. “Where are they? I can’t see them.” Jimin teased, pulling a blank face even though he could see the small hornlike antlers that were sure to grow to be bigger than the average human hand.

“What? I really did dream then.” Taehyung pouted sadly and so Jimin couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. He smiled, reaching forward to touch the antlers making Taehyung look hopefully at his friend.

“Just kidding Taetae, they’re super cool – I think they’ll even be prettier than Seokjin’s!” Jimin grinned warmly, happy when Taehyung’s sunshine smile appeared.

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” He asked, Jimin was sure his tail would be wagging much like a happy puppy’s at the comment.

“Nope, I mean the color seem a bit different and-” Jimin’s who had been touching Taehyung’s mini antlers screamed when snow was shoved inside his jacket and he jumped up and down trying to get it out of his sweater and jacket. “COLD! COLD! COLD!”

“Oh my stars, you-” Taehyung was rolling around laughing his lungs out and Jimin turned around to the culprit which appeared to be Jungkook who was not looking happy with Jimin – which the short boy felt towards him too.

“HEY! What did you do that for!?” Jimin asked, glaring at the older male.

“Saving your ass, you can’t touch another mated reindeer's antlers – what if Yoongi had seen you?” Jungkook snapped, glaring right back.

“He knows me and Taehyung are just best friends!” Jimin defended his action.

“Or is it just the green monster visiting you Kookie, eh?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to Taehyung who wore a grin.

“Why would the Grinch visit Jungbrat?” The red-nosed male asked only to be ignored when Jungkook attacked Taehyung and so they engaged in a wrestle match in the snow. “… Or just ignore me, yeah – that works too.” Jimin rolled his eyes at the two, before leaving them there and walking into school to get his stuff from his locker. He paused in his step to let two girls ski past him and one catched his eye with a malicious smirk.

“Oh, it says red so we should stop- no wait, it’s just Jimin’s nose.” Jimin's reindeer ears lowered as two doe girls rode past him on their ski’s, laughing and pointedly looking at his red nose. Looking down on the ground Jimin hurried inside, looking up once in a while as to not bump into anyone or go wrong as he walked the familiar path to his locker. Trying to ignore the taunts.

“I heard that if you press his nose it will beep.” A guy whispered.

“If you stare at it too long you’ll get one too – I wouldn’t want that, it looks like it’s about to burst with something nasty.” Another girl said with a gag and by the time Jimin reached his locker he wanted to call in sick and return home as today seemed to not be a good day.

“He doesn’t even have antlers yet and he’s older than Taehyung – what the hell is wrong with him?” He heard someone whisper not to subtly.

“Don’t know. Have you seen his height though? Im sure he’s a changeling, he probably shouldn’t be an Heir – it was just a mix up.” One answered him. “I mean look at Yugyeom.”

“Yeah? Your point is?” Jimin jerked a bit and turned to see Jungkook towering over the girls who had talked about the shorter reindeer hybrid just now. One of them were gaping like a fish, not getting a proper sound out and Jungkook looked at her menacingly. “Exactly you got none, take your poisonous attitude and take a long soak in an icy lake why don’t ya?” Jungkook practically spat before shouldering his way between them to walk up to Taehyung.

“By the way, Jimin is as much as a changeling as Santa is thin.” Taehyung said, pointing his tongue at them but Jimin paid him hardly any attention as he looked up to Jungkook.

“J-Jungkook…” Jungkook met his eyes, relaxing slightly as Jimin weren’t near tears.

“Don’t listen to what they say, they’re morons – you’re more than qualified to be a Heir.” Jungkook bent down so he was face to face with the younger, breath fanning over his lips and Jimin found himself blushing.

 

 Over the years Jimin’s feelings for Jungkook had changed to something more along loving, more as a crush yet deeper but Jimin never found the courage to confess. Not when Jungkook got between Jimin and his bullies. Not when Jungkook let Jimin cuddle up to him watching movies and they got scary so he hid his face in the other's chest. Not when Jungkook told him he found Jimin’s red nose adorable. So this situation, having the other’s lips so near his made his heart thump so loudly he was scared Jungkook would hear it.

 

“See you after class kiddo.” Jungkook smirked, adding a wink before he jumped back to avoid the flustered Jimin’s punch then the tall buck was running away down the hallway. Jimin looked after him, pouting but feeling warm because of his kind re-assuring and for stepping up for him.

“You got it soooooo bad for him.” Taehyung commented with a snicker that had Jimin blushing and slamming his locker closed as the stomped off.

“Shut up.” Jimin huffed but at least for the reminder of the day Jungkook’s wink replayed in his head and suddenly it wasn’t as hard getting through it.

 

Then the day of Jimin's fate that would show him why he was there came closer - but were he ready?

 

☃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS! Side info you can read if you want ^W^  
> 1\. Students of North Pole schools graduate some weeks before Christmas, so they start their new school years in February.  
> 2\. Santa's reindeer info :)  
> Dasher – Yixing (EXO)  
> Yixing’s husband – Luhan (EXO)  
> Yixing’s son – Youngbin, the new Prancer (Youngbin Yoon, I Can See Your Voice) (Born 96)  
> Prancer – Daehyun (BAP)  
> Daehyun’s husband – Baekhyun  
> Daehyun’s son – Taehyung, the new Dancer (Born 97)  
> Dancer – Chanyeol (EXO)  
> Chanyeol’s wife – Jisoo  
> Chanyeol’s son – Jungkook, the new Comet (Born 96)  
> Vixen – Chaeyoung (Rosé in BLACKPINK) (Yongbae’s wife)  
> Yongbae and Rosé’s twins – Jimin, Rudolph and Yugyeom, the new Dasher (Born 97, Yugyeom is 10 minutes older)  
> Cupid – Yongbae (Taeyang in BIGBANG, Rosés husband)  
> Comet – Sehun (EXO)  
> Sehun’s husband – Junmyun  
> Sehun’s first born son – Seokjin, the new Vixen and Hoseok, the new Cupid (twins born in 92, the elders of the heirs, Seokjin is 5 minutes older)  
> Donner – Yongguk (BAP)  
> Yongguk’s wife – Chaerin Lee  
> Yongguk’s son – Yoongi, the new Blitzen (Born 93)  
> Blitzen – Jennie (BLACKPINK)  
> Jennie’s husband – Jiyong Kwon  
> Jennie’s son – Namjoon, the new Donner (Born 94)
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. And I call these beings reindeer hybrids because they keep some reindeer features in their human forms (the antlers) but they can shift into reindeers.


	21. 21st December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Angst/Fluff  
> Word count; 3 894 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas PART 2

☃

“WHAT’S HAPPENING TO HIS NOSE!?” A girl screamed as Jimin tried to cover his nose but it was for naught, he had already been exposed.

 

His nose glowed brightly red, enough to blind someone if they stared too long into the light and he couldn’t calm down enough to stop it. You see, ever since he grew his antlers and matured his nose had been acting up – usually it happened when he was very happy, got scared or was feeling very sad but it had also started to glow out of nowhere. His mother Chaeyoung  had seen it first, re-assuring her son it was going to be okay and together with his father they met with doctor Luhan who said that there was nothing wrong with his health and figured it could have something to do with him being the first ninth Heir, that it was his power manifesting and time would show when it would come to use. For now it seemed as if it would act up whenever until Jimin grew control of it.

 

He had overheard his father one evening, worrying that this power of Jimin’s would be too great and give him grief when it was supposed to be something good – Chaeyoung had re-assured her husband that Jimin was their son and would get through this. Jimin felt happy with his mother’s words but still the gnawing worry would not leave him. He lied in bed that very night, his stomach coiling with worry as he was afraid his nose would act up in school around his bullies.

 

It was almost as if the cruel whispers caressed his ears as he imagined every new insult they could make and Jimin didn’t want to leave his house until he gained control of his wayward nose but when he even almost couldn’t breathe as he controlled un-shed tears a face appeared behind his eyelids. One with a bunny smile, with a scar barely noticeable on his handsome face that belonged to a tall form and Jimin could feel the phantom feel of arms curling around him protectively and Jimin fell asleep as he imagined his protector and first love doing what he always had done – being there for him.

 

Now the moment was here weeks later, they were having a gym class and training in their reindeer forms for the upcoming sports festival. Their fellow elf comrades being paired with a reindeer for the great race, Jimin was paired with a kind elf named Moonbin who he often was paired with for school assignments and the two got along great. Moonbin was probably one of his few friends outside the circle of Heirs. He wasn’t as big as the other bucks his age but he was fast, even with Moonbin on the mini sleigh and they made a good enough team but their classmates bumped into them “on accident” deliberately during training for the great race.

 

It was one such “accident” that made Jimin trip over his hooves and he fell down which sent Moonbin tumbling over and got his leg stuck under the heavy sleigh. The suddenness of it all made fear grip his heart and even more so when he heard Moonbin’s pained scream and then his nose was glowing. Forgetting his glowing nose he looked to Moonbin who clutched his ankle with a pained expression, crying from the pain and when he tried to meet Jimin’s eyes he flinched back from the light.

 

“M-Moonbin…” Jimin stuttered in worry but he was distracted seeing as his gym teacher ran for Moonbin who was sobbing from the pain now and Jimin heard something about a broken ankle. The gym teacher called the class to an end then with Moonbin in his arms he ran for the infirmary. Jimin wanted to follow after, getting up on his unsteady hooves only to be pushed down by his classmates who had by now shifted back to their naked human forms. As if that weren’t enough his classmates surrounded them with glares sent his way.

“What have you done now you freak!?” One of them snapped making Jimin shake from the poison in his voice.

“You’re such misfit, what the hell is wrong with your nose!?” A doe hissed vehemently.

“Isn’t enough that you bother the other Heirs now you broke Moonbin’s foot – you really bring bad luck wherever you go.” A bucked said and kicked Jimin’s ribs making him whimper from the assault.

“You’re such an attention seeking hoe, making your nose glow like that.” A girl spat on him.

“Stop the fucking light!” Another yelled and it was the last straw. Jimin used his antlers to scare them enough at his sudden “violent” behavior then he ran through the opening he created as fast as he could.

 

He ran through school hallways, out of the doors and down the roads until he ended up in the stables for his parents and the fellow comrades and hid in his father’s cubicle. Shifting into human form he hugged his knees, burrowing his face in them as he cried. He cried because his stomach hurt so much from the knots, it hurt because the words were whispering into his ears still. Like echoes that came strongly but slowly ebbed out. He worried for Moonbin and could only pray he was alright. He wanted the voices to stop, he just wanted everyone to stop bullying him – he just wanted to be accepted or left alone.

 

“Jimin!” Or maybe not all alone he thought when he heard Jungkook’s voice. “Yeah, I found him… No, let me console him then I’ll bring him home…. Yeah, bye.” Soon enough Jungkook opened the door to the cubicle, Jimin let out a shaky breath as Jungkook’s scent enveloped him as the taller put his jacket on Jimin to keep him warm then hugged the younger to his chest. “What happened?” Jungkook asked, rubbing the younger’s back and rested his chin on Jimin’s head. Jimin were onslaught with a new wave of tears and told the older boy everything that happened while sobbing – Jungkook calmed him down, murmuring sweet words of comfort and despite getting visibly angry over what Jimin’s classmates had done he was still gentle with Jimin. “I’ll smack them.” Jimin’s head snapped up, staring into Jungkook’s steady eyes and shook his head side to side.

“N-no you can’t, y-you’ll get in trouble…” Jimin hiccupped as he got his breathing back in control after the sobbing.

“Don’t care, somebody needs to teach them a damn lesson.” Jungkook responded with a snarl that ebbed away as Jimin’s smol hands cradled his cheeks, bringing his eyes to the younger and as Jimin’s thumbs stroked the cheekbones of the elder he relaxed under the gentle touch.

“I care about you and I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me... Okay? Can you let it go this time?” Jimin asked softly, pleading and Jungkook took one good look on him before sighing.

“Okay but I just want to do something for you when you’re this sad because of those vile snakes.” Jungkook grumbled.

“You being here now, holding me and wiping my tears is more than good enough.” Jimin re-assured the older male, smiling warmly.

 

Jimin felt the atmosphere change, to something that made his skin tingle and the scent of Jungkook making him feel dizzy. He blushed as Jungkook’s dark gaze looked down at his lips then back into his eyes, Jimin met Jungkook as he lead in slowly as to give Jimin the chance to reject the kiss that was about to happened but he didn’t. He inched closer, feeling Jungkook’s breath on his lips and as he closed his eyes and their lips touched.

 

It was soft, merely a press of their lips but Jimin felt lightheaded of euphoria as he experienced his first kiss. As they parted Jimin let go of his breath, Jungkook had stole it with their kiss and their eyes met for a moment before they met halfway for a new kiss, a second kiss and many more kisses that made each of them bolder than before as they moved together in synchrony until their lips were bruised. Only then did they part with a final peck before Jimin hid his face in Jungkook’s chest, giggling from the kisses and even more so when Jungkook asked;

 

“Do you want to be my mate?” Jimin nodded eagerly into Jungkook’s chest making the older chuckle. “Of course you do, I’m quite the catch.”

“... I take it back.” Jimin teased and giggled when Jungkook punished him with tickling.

 

Sure enough he was teased when he came home with bruised lips and a happy glow from his time with Jungkook but he took it all knowing that from that day on he wouldn’t just meet Jungkook, his frenemy the next day but Jungkook, his mate.

 

☃

“Kiddo!” Jimin sighed and turned with a pout to Jungkook who strutted over smugly. Even though Jimin had turned nineteen, was on his last year of high school and had a pair of antlers – that were decent sized just like the others but in Reindeer form would be remarkably bigger just like other Reindeer hybrids – which made him officially an adult just like the rest of the Heirs. And let’s not forget that they were mates as well – or not really mates since they haven’t had made love to each other and claimed for life so they were like boyfriends but still Jungkook called him kiddo.

“When will you stop calling me kiddo?” Jimin asked as the tall male sat down beside him on the couch of Santa’s office where they had been told to gather. Jungkook naturally put an arm around the younger and let him lean unto his chest.

“When you grow just as tall as me.” Jungkook teased, laughing as Jimin gaped at him then groaned.

“That is so unfair!” He whined, slumping in his seat.

“Sucks to be yo-AOCH!” Jungkook exclaimed, proceeding to glare at Yoongi who sat down on the other side of Jimin. “What was that for!?”

“Jimin is only a bit shorter than me and I don’t hear you calling me kiddo – stop it now or you’ll know real pain.” Yoongi shrugged, putting an arm around Jimin too and letting the younger hug him in greeting. “Hi sunshine.”

“Thanks Yoongi, you’re the best!” Jimin giggled but blinked in surprise when he was pulled away from Yoongi’s one armed hug into Jungkook’s arms. “… Jungkook? What are you doing?”

“Think about it, Yoongi hugged you – he never just hugs someone without an ulterior motive unless you’re Taelien.” Jungkook said as if it was obvious what was so horrible about it except he was talking to Jimin.

“Yeah? He usually hugs me?” Jimin said, sitting properly in his place but looking at Jungkook confused. Jungkook blinked, getting a sour look and sent a glare to Yoongi who chuckled – clearly knowing just why Jungkook got annoyed with that knowledge whereas Jimin had no clue whatsoever. “You make that face so often I’m starting to think it will be stuck like that.”

“Not that it would make help his poor looks.” Yugyeom laughed as he slumped down on the arm chair by the window, pulling Youngbin down to sit on his lap.

“Poor looks? Why don’t you take a look in the mirror first doe eyes.” Jungkook snorted.

“I did and it told me I’m the most handsome man all over the North Pole.” Yugyeom was quick to quip right back at him.

“Yeah because Youngbin was right behind you too.” Hoseok teased as he walked in with Taehyung skipping after him, smirking mischievously.

“Or in front of him fogging up the mirror if ya’ll catch my drift.” Taehyung avoided the pillows thrown on him while laughing so hard he was wheezing in the end along with Hoseok. Youngbin hid his face in Yugyeom’s neck while Jimin facepalmed and Yugyeom looked livid with rage. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes at the childish antic of his mate but he chuckled since yeah, it was a bit funny and Taehyung who noticed that plopped down in the elder’s lap.

“Man, Yugyeom blushing – never thought I’d live to see the day.” Jungkook said smugly, just grinning when Jimin slapped his arm.

“And you won’t live to see the end of it.” Yugyeom threatened but Youngbin kept him seated and calm.

“Guys, Santa is to be here any minute now so whatever dispute you have this time leave it until after Santa leaves us and keep it verbal only.” Namjoon said casually but the stern glint in his eyes told everyone that hell would come if they didn’t follow his order.

“Okay, pleasant smiles and Tae,Yugyeom, Jungkook, Hobi – behave.” Seokjin followed up Namjoon’s statement with a stern look but warm smile threatening to break lose any moment. Just like that we all sat properly in the seats, there were no sound of us breathing until the door finally opened for the big man in red. Santa Claus walked in, as jolly as ever and grinned at us making us more or less relax and return the grin with smiles of our own. “Good afternoon Santa.” Seokjin greeted the man for us, offering him his chair seeing as there was no seat left for Santa.

“Good afternoon to you all!” Santa sat down in Seokjin’s chair. “Oh, thank you Seokjin.”

“No problem at all.” Seokjin re-assured the man and went to sit in Namjoon’s lap. Santa looked at all of us, meeting our gaze to show his interest in each of us.

“I’m sorry I suddenly called you all but it’s regarding the Reindeer Games.” Hearing it Jimin looked a bit worried, while Moonbin had forgiven him for his broken ankle seeing as it really were their classmates fault for pushing them.

 

Jimin hadn’t returned to the court at all and skipped gym in order to avoid interactions there with his bullies. But being with Jungkook had helped him a lot with accepting his shining nose but he had yet to gain full control over it. It would come yhough, his doctor as well as Santa had re-assured him so Jimin let go of the matter and didn’t fret over it - too much.

 

“Jimin, Taehyung and Yugyeom are in their last year of school and are set to participate in the Reindeer Games as all Seniors are but seeing as you all will graduate one week after the event and will go through a ceremony to become my new reindeers I wish for all the Heirs – graduated or not to participate in one race together against the seniors.” Jimin looked to Jungkook in surprise, Jungkook seemed surprise as well but he wasn’t showing it too openly and Jimin looked back to Santa. “I think it will be a good way to present you all to the people of North Pole, you won’t have any time after graduation as you all will be busy with your last training before the ceremony and us taking off on our virgin ride to give presents to the children of the world. But as always we vote, all the graduated Heirs in favor of participating in the Reindeer Games one last time say aye.” It got quiet for a moment as they mulled things over.

“Aye! Aye! Aye!” Except for Hoseok who was first and the loudest to agree.

“Aye, sir.” Namjoon answered somberly and looked to Seokjin who was smiling in excitement.

“Aye!” He answered happily.

“If it means I can kick some furry buts I’m in, aye!” Jungkook said smugly, ignoring Yugyeom’s eye roll.

“I would like to see you try.” Yugyeom mumbled under his breath and Jimin laughed when Jungkook threw a pillow at his twin – hitting him right in the face.

“…” Yoongi looked like he wanted to do anything but participating in the race but one pleading look from Taehyung and he let out a resigned sigh. “Aye.”

“You’re so whipped.” Yugyeom snorted but dropped the confident act with one withering glare from Yoongi. “N-Never mind…”

“Aye, sounds fun.” Youngbin smiled shyly making Santa clap his hands once with a grin.

“Now that that’s settled I will make the necessary arrangements and you all are to continue as you were. Have a nice day fella’s.” Santa waved goodbye and hummed a merry tone as he walked out of the room.

 

But for poor little Jimin his powers would come to put a new blockage on his path.

 

☃

Jimin was dressed in a bathrobe just like the other Heirs in their private locker room. There was a good atmosphere as they buzzed excitedly to one another – Hoseok and Taehyung were the ones to really make everyone join in on the fun of this. Even Yoongi cracked a gummy grin at his adorable mate. Jimin was happy as well but nervous, ever since he got control of his nose and had trained with his new sleigh rider elf called MJ – a friend of Moonbin – he felt confident that his nose wouldn’t act up unless an accident at the likes of the Moonbin related one occurred.

 

“You okay?” Jungkook asked as he rubbed Jimin’s back, the younger sitting in his lap snuggling into him as they waited for their names to be called for the race. The rest of the Heirs were close by, some even conversing with students who admired them from their achievements – but Jimin felt warmed by witnessing the fact that they only talked to those who hadn’t bullied him.

“Yeah but I’m nervous, really nervous.” Jimin gulped with a slightly pale face until Jungkook nuzzled his cheek making him flush from the affectionate gesture. “Kookie-hyung.” Jimin said embarrassedly but in reality not wanting it to end, turning his face to give Jungkook an Eskimo kiss. He giggled when Jungkook returned the Eskimo kiss, even pecking him on the nose with his lips as well.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to do great – as long as the scumbags behave you’re going to have a good chance of winning, unless you go against me.” He grinned at his short boyfriend who gave him one long look before rolling his eyes. “Hey, you know it’s true.”

“If you climb any higher on that ego of yours you’ll have to build a house to stay in on the moon.” Jimin teased him, squealing in delight when Jungkook tickled him as a punishment for his cheeky tone. “H-h-hyung! S-s-stop!”

“Attention please!” Namjoon’s voice broke through the atmosphere as he stood in the entry way together with an elf who had a clipboard in her hands – she was smiling happily at them, blonde straight hair with green tips and her clothes screamed Christmas. “This is Lisa, the event coordinator – she will go through the program, check so that all of us are here and so on.” Namjoon gave her a polite smile. “Go ahead.”

“Hiya!” She let go of the clipboard with one hand to wave enthusiastically at the Heirs who gave her various forms of greetings backs. “Imma be brief and just go to the goodies – no one wants the boring stuff believe me.” She groaned dramatically for effect, earning a few chuckles making her smile. Then she looked down at her clipboard. “You guys will be racing with the seniors at 11:30 am and everyone has a Elf partner correct?” She looked up to see everyone nodding. “Ah good, don’t worry if they’re not here because they’re probably checking their gear and the sleigh and going through other protocol things yada yada and remember that usage of your power will lead to disqualification immediately.” She looked up from her clipboard. “Everyone on board?” They all nodded or gave thumbs up to her making her grin as brightly as Taehyung usually did. “Awesome! Okay, I’ll just check your attending list and then someone will come and get you when it’s time to shift and put the reins on you and stuff. Seokjin?”

“Present!” Seokjin smiled, waving his hand making her look eyes with him and hummed satisfied as she checked a box on the paper with her candy cane pen.

“Hoseok?” She looked around and locked eyes with the sunshine hyung.

“I am your light, I am your hope – J-Hope.” He said while cradling his cheeks with a cute smile, most of the others were cringing at the cheesy act and Lisa snorted in amusement.

“You wish.” She said with a wink before looking back at the list, missing the sight of Hoseok clutching his heart dramatically and falling to the ground. “Yoongi?”

“He’s here!” Taehyung said and pointed at his mate who merely nodded in Lisa’s direction in confirmation.

“Okay, Namjoon is besides me so he’s here… Euhm Youngbin?” Lisa looked up and saw Youngbin smiling while waving shyly. “Good, Jungkook?”

“Present.” Jungkook said simply.

“Taehyung?” Taehyung waved both his hands making her giggle. “I see you.” He grinned his box grin at her then went back to playing with Yoongi’s hair. “Yugyeom?”

“Here!” Yugyeom raised his hand and Lisa hummed seemingly satisfied.

“I’m glad you all are here, now you’ll just have to wait patiently – bye! Good luck on the race!” Lisa turned around to leave before Namjoon stopped her with an arm in front of her. “Namjoon?”

“You forgot Jimin.” He stated with furrowed eyebrows. Lisa gave him a weird look before going through her papers, Jimin’s stomach felt like it plummeted down to the floor with a sinking feeling. She stilled when she found a particular paper, looking apologetically at Namjoon whose face became hard and cold. “What is it?”

“Jimin aren’t allowed to participate in the race because of his un-predictable nose.” Lisa said sadly, looking guilty as Jimin got a crushed look on his face.

“What!?” Everyone but Jungkook and Namjoon exclaimed seeing as Jungkook who focused on Jimin to make sure he didn't start crying meanwhile Namjoon looked contemplative.

“But there haven’t been any more incidents with his nose – he can control it!” Taehyung protested.

“Don’t be mad at me, I’m just the bearer of bad news but they say here that Jimin’s doctor couldn’t assure my superiors that Jimin’s nose wouldn’t act up if he got too stressed or maybe got pushed by another contestant which leads to a risk of a big accident.” Lisa read out loud from her papers. Yugyeom flew up from his chair with clenched fists.

“My brother would never participate if he feared his nose would act up, he would never want to un-intentionally let someone get hurt.” Yugyeom growled between clenched teeth as Youngbin stood up and put his  hands on his mate’s chest in order to calm him down.

“Jimin, I think it’s best you come with me and Lisa to meet her superior to try and fix this.” Namjoon reasoned at last calmly, Lisa nodding encouragingly in agreement. Jimin shared a look with Jungkook, as if asking if it were worth it and Jungkook gave him one right back as if to say it couldn’t hurt. Jungkook pecked his forehead, letting Jimin get up from his lap and walk up to Namjoon and Lisa.

 

Then they left to plead for Jimin's participation - if they succeded, you will have to read in the next chapter, dear reader.

 

☃


	22. 22nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Angst/Fluff/Smut/Mentions of Mpreg  
> Word count; 3 507 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas FINAL PART

☃

The talk with Lisa’s superior has been for naught, Jimin couldn’t promise that if he got pushed and scared that his nose wouldn’t shine and the Heirs had threatened to not participate at all but Jimin had talked them over so they participated. His parents and the others of Santa’s Reindeers had looked genuinely surprised when he joined them in the VIP stands. Even Santa looked sad when Jimin told them he wouldn’t participate because of his nose which had made the usual calm Yongbae furious as they had treated Jimin un-fairly seeing as the other Heirs had powers as well that could go out of control and that it isn’t Jimin’s fault if his nose acts up in defense because somebody cheats and crash deliberately on him.

 

He would’ve rushed off to tell them a piece of his mind if not for Jimin – who was obviously sad but used to the treatment – who had told his father not to since it was not worth the fight and the races were set to be any moment. Chaeyoung had walked up to him and hugged her son tightly, murmuring how sorry she was for him and he hugged her back just as tightly. Letting himself be comforted by his mother for a bit before ending the hug and smiling saying that they should cheer the others on.

 

They cheered and Taehyung actually won the race with the best time so he ended up with the gold trophy. Jimin had smiled and congratulated him then later on that night when he slept over at Jungkook’s Jimin said he just wanted a chance to prove himself somehow, to be useful like the other Heirs but seeing as he would never be given one he had made a difficult choice.

 

“Jimin, you can’t do that!’” Jungkook exclaimed, sitting up in his bed that they shared. Jimin was lying down beside him and looking right up at the ceiling. He looked anguished, eyes shiny with un-shed tears and he tried his hardest to keep his voice even and strong.

“Jungkook, they will never accept me and while I may control my nose they will never give me the chance to prove it out of fear and disgust for it. It’s better for everyone if I leave the North Pole after the ceremony to live in my grandma’s old cabin on the mountain.” Jimin looked at Jungkook then, pleading to the older boy who was visibly upset with the prospect of Jimin leaving. “It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your mate or anything – we can still be mates, you can work as Santa’s reindeer while I’m a househusband.”  Jimin attempted a smile but Jungkook looked away with a frustrated sigh and so Jimin sat up finally and put an arm around Jungkook’s waist while resting his shin on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Kookie… I… I can’t take their bullying anymore… I can’t be a liability to you guys either… Please, you don’t have to understand but let me do this for my sake.”

“I understand I just hate that it has come to this, I don’t get what their damn problem is either and I am mad that I can’t do nothing to change their fucking minds!” Jungkook spits out in anger and turns to Jimin and cups the younger boy’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you more sweetheart.” Jimin’s eyes widen then he’s shaking his head quickly.

“No, no, no! Jungkook you’ve done more than enough – more than I ever thought someone would do for a misfit like me…” Jimin smiled sadly and gasped when Jungkook pulled him in for a short but hard kiss that left him momentarily breathless.

“You’re not a misfit...” Jungkook said as they parted their lips.

“Then what am I?” He asked and let Jungkook make him lie down on his back while the older hovered above him.

“Many things.” Jungkook said as his lips brushed against Jimin’s, getting between Jimin’s open legs so his crotch was pressed up against the younger’s.

“Like what?” Jimin asked, voice small and insecure even as his hands found themselves weaved into Jungkook’s hair gently.

“You’re a puzzle piece to the Heirs, you will find your place in it but there’s other things you are now.” Jungkook smirked down at the younger with a hungry look yet there as a warmth of love swimming in those dark orbs of his that had Jimin feeling safe and loved. “You’re cute.” Jungkook pecked his left cheek. “Kind.” The right cheek got a nuzzle. “Funny.” A butterfly kiss to his forehead. “And-” Jungkook rubbed his crotch against Jimin’s, making the shorter’s breath hitch with a moan and he recuperated the grinding with vigor as they set a slow, delicious pace.”Sexy~”

“J-Jungkook~” Jimin mewled, the whispers of the bullies ebbing away as Jungkook kept the heartfelt re-assurance and compliments coming as they divested themselves of their clothes.

 

He showered Jimin with un-voiced love as his hands and mouth traveled over the red-nosed boy’s body. Leaving marks of love on the skin, sucking Jimin’s rod as he prepped him ready for their love making – making Jimin quiver and pant from the onslaught of pleasure but it was overwhelming how Jungkook worshipped his body, making him come twice maybe thrice without even touching his own aching dick.

 

Jungkook kept Jimin’s eye contact as he lapped up the white come off of his trembling tummy and even as Jimin blushed he cried from the intensity as Jungkook showed him just how much he loved him with his body. And Jimin wanted more, needed more. Jungkook put on the condom when Jimin handed it to him, after lubing himself up Jimin put his arms around Jungkook’s upper body as the head of the dick teased his entrance twice before pushing in. He pushed until he hit the hilt, stilling to let Jimin get used to his size once more.

 

He left kisses on Jimin’s face, making the tears fall from those pretty eyes and the nose of his beloved glowed lightly. As always Jimin tried to cover up his nose, finding it far too embarrassing for having it glowing during lovemaking since he felt so strongly for his mate but Jungkook loved all of Jimin – his nose included and its powers.

 

“You’re mine Jimin… You’re wanted and loved – always.” Jungkook kissed away Jimin’s tears that had fallen as he said so, making Jimin take away his hands from his nose with gentle hands and felt a surge of pride as Jimin’s nose glowed brighter at his words. “I love you.”

“I- Oh my stars… I-I love you too…” Jimin sobbed and met Jungkook’s lip for a searing kiss as their lower halves started meeting each other in slow thrusts.

 

The love declarations spilled from their lips, breathy moans and mewls mingling in the air as their bodies worked in a well done timing that kept their love making long but powerful. Jimin came first between them, tainting their abdomens white  and his nose became blinding for a second and seeing that strong reaction of his love caused Jungkook to follow Jimin shortly.

 

Jimin whimpered from oversensitive as Jungkook rid out his orgasm but as soon as he was done and rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder for cuddling Jimin found that instead of the vile, dark voices that had been swimming around his mind before going to sleep always were replaced with Jungkook’s words and that’s how Jimin found himself having a good night of sleep after a very long time of nightmares.

 

☃

Jimin stared at the necklace he had been given during the ceremony, fingers tracing his reindeer name and mouthing it silently to himself. Not that he needed to seeing as Jungkook was off training while he was at home. His parents nor Santa hadn’t been happy with Jimin’s decision to ostrich himself and live at his grandma’s old place but seeing the defeated look on the young man’s face they allowed it. Still Santa had given Jimin a strange message when Jimin’s reindeer name had been given on the necklace and his work duty. On the necklace it said;

 

Rudolph

The guiding light

 

Jimin had barely kept in a snort at his duty but he got speechless when Santa had pulled him aside just before he left with Jungkook for their new home. Santa had smiled at him warmly, the way only Santa could smile and said that Jimin should keep his eyes open to the sky during the night of Christmas Eve. Jimin thought it was weird but had shrugged it off for the time being. As he admired the necklace it suddenly got dark all around him, he sighed seeing as the power had went off and he needed to replace a socket probably. But completely blind in the dark he didn’t opt to move, that is until he remembered his nose.

 

He put the necklace down on the couch beside him, focused he concentrated on his nose – the tingling in it telling him it was a about to glow which it did but too brightly. Instead of immediately turning it off though he tried to dim it a bit, it took a lot of concentration and patience but eventually he managed to make it no stronger than a normal flashlight making him grin proudly at his ability and full control. As he got up from the couch and walked through the house to get to the closet where the sockets were he experimented with his nose, making it glow brighter or just enough so that only his nose glowed a bit like a sticky glow-star.

 

When he reached the closet and exchanged the socket making all the lights turn on he was immensely proud at his feat and couldn’t wait to tell Jungkook about it but the smile wore off as his thoughts wandered to the village. How they never gave him the chance to prove himself just like he did now, to show that he was not dangerous and could be helpful but alas it weren’t meant to be.

 

Or so he thought.

 

☃

“Jiminie, please come with us!” Jimin smiled sadly as Taehyung jumped at him and hugged him tightly. At the feeling of the hug Jimin was happy that Jungkook had convinced him to come with him to wish the Heirs a good luck on their first flight in person before they were off. But as it was a hug of goodbye it felt a bit bitter though it was the best for everyone – of that Jimin was convinced so he just hugged Taehyung back.

“You know I won’t, it’s for the best.” Jimin said as they pulled back enough to look into each other’s faces while continuing the hug. “Besides, with me not around all eyes will be on the most handsome guy in the world instead of a klutz.” Jimin said, referring himself as the klutz – which the others knew but deciding to tweak it in another direction.

“What are you saying? Even with you there they would’ve looked at Namjoon.” Hoseok snorted and avoided the hay Namjoon threw at him. “Oh how mature of our lead-MMPFH!” Hoseok spit out the hay that had gotten into his mouth from Yoongi’s throw.

“Well I am not the leader, does it taste good?” Yoongi grinned like the Cheshire cat while some cackled at Hoseok’s shocked face.

“Besides, it’s hard for anyone to take their eyes off of me – but with Jimin there would’ve at least been some competition.” Seokjin sighed in mock distress.

“HEY!”

“NOT COOL DUDE!”

“JIMINIE REFERRED TO ME – RIGHT YOONGIE!?”

“YOUR AGE IS SHOWING GRAMPS, YOU’RE NOT THE MOST HANDSOME ONE ANYMORE!”

 

Everyone more or less exclaimed but the last one belonging to Jimin’s very own twin brother were the last thing anybody said as they either were too busy laughing or cheering either Seokjin or Yugyeom on as Seokjin chased Yugyeom around the stables to hit him. Jimin used that moment to sneak up to Jungkook and they spent the last moments together – speaking in hushed tones and exchanging kisses of good luck.

 

“Okay, time to shift and get strapped to the sleigh so if everyone can please follow me!” An stern looking elf said, breaking the fun atmosphere.

 

Everyone said goodbye to Jimin, asking him one last time to join them but as he refused gently they let him leave the stables to go outside to join his parents and the other retired Heirs. He hugged his parents, talking with them and ignored the stares of his old classmates as they had not seen the red-nosed reindeer for near a month. Jimin looked up to the sky, frowning as the stars weren’t as visible as usual and when he looked down the lane – like one for airplanes – to the ramp and beyond he noticed that the mountains weren’t as visible as usual – even in the dark of the night.

 

“Mom, are you sure they can ride in this condition?” Jimin whispered as he gnawed his lower lip in worry.

“What do you mean?” She asked confused.

“It’s just, it seems a bit cloudy and foggy…” Jimin explained in a hushed tone, making small gestures to what he had seen which she looked at and got a worried look her too.

“I’m not sure.” She said un-surely and turned to Yongbae. “Honey, have you taken in the scenery?” She asked with an actress smile, as to not make any elf or citizen worried if they looked their way or overheard them.

“I have, it’s splendid – Yongguk was just about to go to Santa and tell him of it and wish him good luck on the ride.” He smiled back with an equally frozen smile, nodding to a family of elves who passed them. Jimin thought of Jungkook, silently praying all would go well.

 

By the time Yongguk made it back he shook his head to everyone of the elder Heirs and Jimin’s silent question; Would they stop the ride for the time being? The answer was no. And so Jimin tried to ignore the tight ball of nerves in his tummy as his fellow Heirs walked down the lane a bit with Santa in his sleigh behind them. Jimin looked from the very back to the front in pairs of Yugyeom and Taehyung, Youngbin and Seokjin, Jungkook and Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi. Jimin barely listened to Santa’s speech when he caught a smell – the smell of a snow storm, the elder Heirs must have smelt it too but it were too late as Santa and the new Heirs just went up the ramp then they were off into the dark of the night.

 

Jimin let his mother take his hand as they all left the audience to go into the building and to the Flight Tower where the elves kept track of Santa’s traveling, the weather and such. The storm alarm had went off the minute they rushed in and they contacted Santa to bring him back immediately as he would not be able to see through the storm. Jimin gasped when one of the senior elves told them that Santa would not be able to deliver the presents to the children of the world.

 

It was a blur of waiting, it could’ve been only half an hour before they came back but it felt like two hours for those who waited worriedly. Parents rushed to their sons, Jimin went up to hug Jungkook tightly when his parents had let go of him and everyone were so sad, depressed even and Santa went to his office together with a few elves to make arrangements on what to do with the presents they could not give now. Jimin hated hearing it, he hated that the Christmas was ruined for all those innocent children because of a storm.

 

Jimin sat in Jungkook’s lap, looking out at the empty yard with the lane for the take off – staring at the fast dance of the snow and heard the wind hiss chillingly making the snowflakes whirl around dizzyingly.

 

“Jimin, may I have a word with you in private?” Santa asked as he approached the couple, Jimin shared a look with Jungkook – who nodded with a slight smile – before getting up from the lap of his beloved and went into the office. He sat down in an armchair while Santa Claus took the one beside him. “Jimin, I’m going to be blunt I am afraid – you’re our only hope.”

“W-what?” Jimin stuttered, blinking towards the elderly man. “I am?”

“Yes, I believe this why you unexpectedly were born. I’ve been struggling years with the snow storms, if I and my Reindeers are brave – but Mrs Claus calls us stupid – enough we attempt to make it through it but it has it’s dangers and many got hurt so in the end if there was a storm we cancelled the ride which meant no presents for the children. But… That’s why you’re here Jimin, after all – what is it that your necklace says?” He looked down to his lap, only then catching sight of his necklace that put weight to his chest – the golden medal looking necklace with his name as a Heir and what his duty was. _The guiding light…_ The words sprung in his head, clearing through the dark fog of sadness and disappointment and he was struck with the event of when the light went off at home the other day. He had been able to use the light to guide his way through the house but would he be able to do that through a snow storm. Jimin thought long and hard but in the end he knew there was only thing he could do.

“That I am Rudolph, the guiding light.” Jimin looked to Santa with a determined look. “I will perform my duty, I will do my best.” He vowed as Santa smiled warmly.

“I knew you would, let’s tell the others.” Jimin nodded and as he followed Santa outside of the office he did not leave his fear or nerves about failing but his determination won over them and he took the risk for once in his life.

 

☃

How did it go you ask? Oh well, it went marvelous.

 

Sure enough Jimin had to take a moment to get used to the harness and being the lead reindeer but as his hooves had hit the ground and they went off into the night with his glowing nose Jimin for once in his life felt right at home. It was not an easy ride through the storm but they powered through it, Jimin controlling his nose without any sign of problem and they all cheered when they got through it to the other side of the storm and the rest of the night went smoothly for them all.

 

When Jimin returned the people, the bullies of the red-nosed reindeer had been shocked to see him at the front and to hear Santa saying that without Jimin it had not been do-able. The people cheered and congratulated them all – thanking Jimin for using his nose and exclaiming they were happy he had truly found his spot. Jimin had found it just as embarrassingly as he found it comforting and pleasantly surprised by them. His bullies, well some had apologized for their past behavior sincerely, others had done it without any feeling at all just to say they had gone to class to him which Jimin found revolting – the bullies who just stayed quiet and refusing to look at Jimin were better than those just pretended to be sorry.

 

But within years of flawless duty, great companionship with the working elves and truly taking the role as Namjoon’s right hand man while Yoongi was the vice-leader he had found it in himself to forgive – but never forget – and move on with his life with his head risen. He was small but tough, if someone did try to bully him he did not shy away ashamed as he had as a young buck – instead he had met them head on with reasonable words that rivaled the childish but hurtful comments or he non-chantly just ignored them.

 

Through it all he had Jungkook by his side and when Jimin gave birth to their first born son – a tiny little baby with en equally red nose he was happy that it was Jungkook who held him and cheered the birth of their son with a victorious scream. Even more so when Jungkook panicked – he did not, Jungkook would claim afterwards with a tell-tale blush adorning his cheeks – cutely and tried to appease their son Jimin realized he had always had a place where he belonged, where he was at home and felt cherished and safe. It was by Jungkook’s side and no one ever questioned the fact that Jimin with red nose glowing or not shone the brightest when he was with Jungkook.

 

 

☃


	23. 23rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're great - Anmeela  
> college!AU, romance, fluff, a tiny bit of smut, 11 027 words  
> Jimin never knew that college life could be this exciting (his friend disagrees)

Jimin remembers that during his every year at school he was never alone, thanks to his amazing personality and cute face that made everyone love him. Jimin was always a charming boy.

But when Jimin is standing in front of the classroom now, waiting for the teacher to come, a group of students – his classmates, he remembers – also there, chattering comfortably, Jimin has the feeling that he has lost all of his special ‘abilities’, leaving only a shy boy, worried about his appearance.

College is funny, Jimin decides. Quite ridiculous. There’s supposed to be more freedom, no homeroom teachers chasing after you for not coming to classes, no calling parents if someone misbehaves. But Jimin has the audacity to say that college makes him feel much more restricted than high school.

Jimin has forgotten everything about high school as he tries to be invisible during the lecture, attempting to figure out how to behave not so awkwardly in front of all the people that already know each other, meanwhile he’s someone new. An outsider.

When the lecture comes to the end, Jimin already feels as if he was suffocating. The break is so very much welcome as relief fills his heart.

 

 

“Jimin!”

Jimin turns his head to see who’s calling him, surprised that there _is_ someone who’s familiar with him.

Trying to see through the sea of people, Jimin frowns as he can’t recognize anyone, until finally he makes out a huge grin and sparkling eyes somewhere in the crowd. Jimin’s own eyes grow wider as he looks at the person in total disbelief.

“Hobi!”

He runs to the person immediately and crashes into him, wrapping his arms around the other boy not caring about all the people he has almost collided with. When Jimin hears the characteristic laughter, he forgets about everything.

Suddenly, the college doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

When the two boys let go of each other Hoseok punches Jimin’s arm suddenly, making the other scowl. “What the hell?”

He rubs the spot, betrayed look in his eyes.

“What the hell?” Hoseok mocks, scandalized. “I haven’t heard from you for _ages_ and you don’t even bother telling me you’re coming here! Seriously, what kind of a shitty excuse of a friend are you?”

Jimin only smiles sheepishly at that before hugging Hoseok again.

“Yah, I’m not finished yet, brat! What is it, is this a way you treat your hyung?!”

“Sorry, _hyung_ ,” Jimin responds, letting Hoseok go again. “But you’ve never told me which school _exactly_ you’re attending, to my defence.”

“It doesn’t really help you, Park.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, earning himself a shake of head from Hoseok.

“Seriously, what happened to the once nice and lovely Park Jimin?”

Jimin shrugs.

 

 

“So, why did you transfer back to Busan? Weren’t you supposed to study in Seoul?”

They’re sitting comfortably in the canteen, having already eaten their lunches and now only sipping their coffees comfortably.

“It’s weird,” Jimin says. “Still is. I knew it might happen but didn’t exactly expect it.”

Hoseok frowns, it’s not a response he’s been expecting to hear. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Jimin sighs. He doesn’t really like talking about it, on the other hand he’s known Hoseok for a really long time and he doesn’t want to make the other think that he’s been hiding something.

“Mom and Seungwon got divorced.”

Hoseok’s eyes grow wide. Jimin has never known his father, his mother married Seungwon when Jimin was a toddler and from what Hoseok remembers everything was alright.

“You know, things were kind of weird. I knew Seungwon wasn’t this fond of me, especially as I grew older, but I didn’t really care. But then the fights started and yeah. It’s much cheaper if both me and mom live in Busan than if she stays here and I decide to go to Seoul.”

Jimin’s not exactly sad. He’s still feeling odd, but not sad. Angry, maybe.

He looks down at his hands and then feels a punch on his arm. “What’s wrong with you? Why do you keep hitting me?”

“That one was for not telling me sooner when things were being difficult for you!” Hoseok says, his brows furrowed. “Best friend, my ass! I’m fucking mad and angry and furious and just, don’t talk to me! I can’t believe you!”

He sighs and shakes his head dramatically and Jimin looks at him for a while before chuckling. He can’t stop it, and Hoseok looks so comic.

“Yah, don’t laugh at me!”

 

 

Hoseok, Jimin finds out later, has quite a social life. It’s good, but to Jimin, unexpected.

He remembers that both of them used to hang out only with each other for most of the time. Sure, Jimin had more than just a few friends, but Hoseok was always introverted and preferred to hang out only with Jimin.

And Hoseok has been Jimin’s favourite person, so he would always gladly keep him company.

But now, as he’s looking at Hoseok, he’s surprised just how much Hoseok has changed after Jimin left two years before. He’s certainly not the quiet introvert anymore.

“Last person today, I swear!” Hoseok says as he’s leading Jimin to his table in the canteen one day. He skilfully avoids people as they make their way through the crowd, meanwhile Jimin keeps bumping into people.

“I hope,” Jimin mutters in response after saying his apology to yet another student he’s collided with.

For the previous two weeks, they have been eating on their own and finally, Hoseok decided Jimin should get to know some people. Meanwhile Jimin still wasn’t comfortable with being forced into groups of people that have been knowing each other for so long already.

Jimin feels like an intruder.

Fortunately, Hoseok promises that this time there’ll be only them and this one person.

 

 

They’re sitting there – Jimin, Hoseok and Namjoon (‘the one person who hasn’t let me give up on college yet, and I’m not sure if I love him or hate him for that,’ quoting Hoseok).

Namjoon does seem to be pretty cool and Jimin thinks that maybe, it’s not this bad to actually get to know Hoseok’s friends.

“It’s been so calm recently,” Hoseok says, almost whines, making Namjoon chuckle.

“You want something to happen so badly, don’t you? Are you bored?”

“I’ve never thought that I’d say this, but yes. After everything that happened last year I can’t help but think that things have been seriously too quiet recently. I have the feeling that something’s gonna happen.”

Namjoon shakes his head and Jimin frowns not understanding what it’s all about. “I thought college life can’t be too exciting. I mean, it’s _school_ , it’s supposed to be boring.”

“Oh, yeah, lectures and teachers are.” Hoseok clearly wants to explain it to Jimin but Namjoon beats him to it, making Hoseok grimace at him. “But some students are quite interesting.”

“What do you mean?”

If ‘interesting’ means ‘attractive’ then Jimin is seriously going to wonder if the boy beside him is really Jung Hoseok. Because the Hoseok Jimin knows would claim that first education, dating later.

Both Hoseok and Namjoon look at each other upon hearing the question, as if it was something difficult to explain. Jimin’s confusion grows bigger.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hoseok says finally. “You’ll see later.”

Jimin only nods, still frowning because something is very weird.

 

 

And it turns out that the ‘later’ Hoseok and Namjoon were talking about is three weeks after their conversation.

When someone opens the door to the classroom in the middle of a lecture Jimin expects said person to either say or ask for something and then leave politely. What he certainly does not expect is to see a boy his age enter and, without uttering a word of apology for interrupting the class, head to one of the empty seats at the end of the classroom.

To Jimin, the boy’s appearance screams _rebel_ , with piercing, dyed hair, make up on his face and clothes too tight to be allowed on the school territory.

What is even stranger, no one seems to care. The teacher looks briefly at the boy, never stopping explaining the subject. Jimin probably should pretend that he’s not bothered at all as well but he couldn’t stop the curiosity.

And Jimin does end up _very_ curious. To the point where he wants to ask Hoseok what’s going on (and he knows Hoseok will know the answer since he’s become such a ‘social butterfly’, Jimin snorts) but he knows he shouldn’t. Not if he doesn’t want to hear a rant about ‘being careful with people’ and ‘being too innocent’, whatever Hoseok means. Jimin isn’t sure.

Still, it’s not the best idea.

But Jimin has never been exactly the smartest person ever.

“Hey, Hobi.” He only gets a hum in response and it’s enough to let Jimin know he can continue. “You know everyone here?”

Hoseok stops writing an assignment that somehow, miraculously, he forgot about. The boy looks at Jimin with questioning expression. “Most of the people, I think? Probably everyone from my year, all the juniors and most of the sophomores. I know only a few freshmen but they’ve been here for like, a month. Why?”

Jimin knows it’s his last chance to stop talking but Jimin really doesn’t know what he should and shouldn’t do if he doesn’t want to give Hoseok a heart attack. “There was this one boy that came late for a lecture, I thought maybe you knew him?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I know everyone from your class? But, like, it… wait,” Hoseok stops, looking at Jimin suspiciously. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because it’s been over a month and I still don’t really know anyone and just, was curious?”

“Yes, but,” Hoseok starts but doesn’t finish. He looks conflicted and frustrated and Jimin honestly wonders what’s wrong with this one question. “Okay, listen, that dude, how did he look like?”

“Umm…” Jimin says, thinking what he should say. “Kind of… different?”

He has no idea why Hoseok looks as if he has been expecting the answer but at the same time, dreading it. The whole situation confuses him, after all, it’s only a question. What’s so bad about it?

“Okay, Jimin, listen to me. There is this thing that, uh, how to tell you this,” Hoseok says making the other impatient. “I probably know who you mean, it’s like, a tall dude, dyed hair, looks as if he was married to eyeliner, when he looks at you you feel he’s gonna kill you soon or dunno, the whole world maybe, telling you a story about soft, fluffy bunnies skipping around while torturing you to death?”

“Not… not really sure if I would describe him like this, to be honest. But yeah, the beginning was kind of the same.”

“Okay, nevermind. Listen, I know this dude and he’s like, the worst person ever, like you can’t talk to him, okay, you can’t- damn, you can’t look at him, not even _think_ about him for like a second. Just, no, this dude is a big no no for you and I’m not letting my child get hurt.”

“I’m not sure if I’m flattered or insulted for the last one,” Jimin deadpans. “Anyways, you don’t really make any sense.”

“Okay. _Okay_.” Hoseok takes a deep breath and Jimin starts to worry if his friend is alright. “That dude, it’s probably Kim Taehyung. No, wait, I’m sure he is. I mean, he’s a sophomore too, and you’re both majoring in kind of similar stuff, so of course you’d have some lectures together. Anyways. There is this Taehyung dude and the other two, you’re probably gonna see them and remember them too – I mean, they do look like Taehyung, a bit, I mean the style – but they’re awful. Like, awful awful people. Like, don’t think of them, _please_.”

“Awful – like, ‘breaking school rules’ awful?” Jimin frowns, still having trouble with comprehending what Hoseok is trying to tell him.

“No. Awful meaning ‘committing crime’ awful. I mean, yeah, they do drugs, no doubt about it, but I’m pretty convinced they’ve murdered people and all. They must be in a mafia or something.”

Jimin tilts his head, still having this questioning look in his eyes and Hoseok wants to groan because Jimin doesn’t look discouraged at all. Actually, he seems pretty interested. “Murdered people, you say?”

“Why do you seem so happy about it? Have I been friends with a psycho without being aware?”

“Hobi. If they did murder people, or really did drugs, do you really think they’d be in a college? They’re of age, aren’t they?”

“Well, yeah, usually you-”

“Then do you really think that if they committed a crime they would be here, not in a prison?”

Hoseok really groans because it’s not the direction where he wanted the conversation to go. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I think it’s stupid to listen to such rumours when it’s really easy to see that they’re not true. At least not exactly. Besides, the one dude – Taehyung, right? – he seemed okay!”

Hoseok looks at him with such intensity that Jimin should be afraid of his life. But sometimes, Jimin is blind.

“Park Jimin. You did not say it.”

“What?” Jimin asks, confused.

“You did not say that a dude that looks as if he has escaped from Azkaban seems okay.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “First, I think you’re confusing reality with fantasy. Azkaban doesn’t really exist, sorry to break it to you. And second, what is wrong with him that you’re sure he’s the worst human being alive?”

“First, Azkaban is a prison that escaping from is _impossible_ , okay? No matter if it’s real or not. And if he looks like this then it means he is not a human. And second, I’ve never said he is the worst. I told you he has friends, didn’t I? They are much worse.”

Jimin knows this conversation is leading them to nowhere.

 

 

“Okay. It’s them, isn’t it? Tell me something about them.”

Hoseok doesn’t believe. One week of never mentioning the ‘criminals’, one week of never mentioning anything related to them, one week of the (false) hope that Jimin has forgotten and here they are. In the school canteen, a few tables away from _them_ – Hoseok’s nightmare and Jimin’s curiosity crush, as Hoseok likes to call it.

And instead of refusing, Hoseok agrees, of course. Because Hoseok is weak for Jimin.

“Okay, listen,” he sighs, not really sure why he’s doing it. Maybe he hopes that if he gets to say too much Jimin is really going to get discouraged? “You know the tall one with lilac hair, Taehyung, right? Okay, so there is this one dude sitting next to him.”

Jimin nods, looking curiously at the small person with blond hair and pale face.

“It’s Min Yoongi. He’s old, like a grandpa, but he’s a sophomore. Don’t ask why, no one knows. Some people say he actually _did_ end up in prison and after getting out he decided to go to college. Weird thing, sure, but I mean, he can’t be normal.”

“I see that rumours are a big part of your introduction?” Jimin asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t judge. Or wait, judge as much as you want, just not me but them. It’s not me who looks like a serial killer after all.”

Jimin doesn’t comment. It’s for the best probably.

“Nevermind. Min Yoongi, okay. Do you know what people say about some of the small dogs? Like, bark a lot, but never bite. But it’s totally different with him, like, you can say shit straight in his face and he will never even bat an eye or anything. Just, if you cross the line, he’s going to kill you with his bare hands. The dude is no joke.”

“Do you seriously want me to believe that?”

“Do whatever you want, just don’t cry to me when you happen to be the next victim of Min Yoongi. Okay, the other one is Jeon Jungkook. And damn, Taehyung and Yoongi are insane but this one, it’s a whole new level.”

Jimin rolls his eyes at Hoseok’s dramatic tone. But it’s still funny to listen to his friend trying to create monsters of average people, so he doesn’t stop him. “Oh yeah? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s like- I don’t even know how to say it! You never know what he thinks and you have no idea what he’s going to do, the kid is so fucking unpredictable! If you heard the rumours-”

“You know I don’t listen to rumours.”

“-then you should know that he can fight, like fifty men and kill them without getting hurt! He’s a _monster_.”

“Hoseok.” Jimin is calm, even amused a bit. Hoseok’s imagination is impressive. “You know that normally I trust your words but do you really expect me to believe this is true? Hoseok. Whoever this Jungkook is, he’s just a human.”

“But people say-”

“I wonder how many people actually know them enough to make rumours about them.”

Hoseok huffs in annoyance. “Fine. Don’t believe me. But you will see that what I said is true and these guys are the last people you should be even asking about.”

 

 

Jimin wants to die.

Jimin thinks he may actually die, be it from stress or from being killed by the teacher. He doesn’t know what’s worse – probably being killed. Who knows what kind of torture Mr Lee may want to use on him.

But Jimin doesn’t really think it’s a good thing to die in school, so he just prays that he’s going to make it (he won’t) and he won’t be late to the class (he will).

Well, five minutes have already passed and Jimin honestly has no idea where he is.

He goes through the corridor, sweating and thinking of anything he can use as his explanation as to why he’s so damn late. Somehow, Jimin has the feeling that it will take him another ten minutes because he finds the classroom.

Why does this fucking campus need to be so huge?

Just as Jimin is going to cry and give his hope up that he will ever find the room, he sees a person sitting on the bench at the end of the hall. Jimin almost yells in excitement because maybe, he will make it (again, he won’t).

Jimin doesn’t care who the person is. Not even if it’s Jeon Jungkook, the one that Hoseok claims to be ‘the worst creature that has even been born in this word’, according to their conversation two hours ago.

Thinking about everything that Hoseok tried to warn him from when it comes to Jungkook, Jimin wonders if this is how Hoseok thought he would end up. In the presence of Jeon Jungkook, who, as it seems for now, is the only thing that can save him for now.

“Excuse me.” Jimin smiles, friendly and politely, and Jungkook is surprised. Why, Jimin isn’t sure, but he suspects that Jungkook really hasn’t expected anyone to talk to him with the reputation he has. “Hi. I’m lost, can you help me?”

Jungkook blinks, visibly shocked and Jimin wonders that maybe Hoseok was right. Maybe he shouldn’t talk to Jungkook. But Jimin does need help if he doesn’t want to die and Jungkook is the only option he has for now.

“If that’s okay, of course,” he adds, seeing as Jungkook isn’t going to reply.

“…sure.”

Jimin isn’t really sure if he has imagined that or if Jungkook really has said this. Because he said it so quietly, and his expression didn’t change, his mouth moving only a little.

“Thank you,” he smiles, again. “I need to find the room 638, can you tell me where it is?”

“Uhh… it’s in another building, I suppose,” Jungkook says.

Jimin looks at the other in surprise. Jungkook doesn’t sound like a person that doesn’t want to even look at you. He doesn’t sound as if he was going to threaten you in a second. Actually, Jungkook seems to be so much more… _gentle_ than anyone (Hoseok) would think.

And he certainly does not sound like a ‘monster born in human’s body’.

But then, the sense of Jungkook’s words gets to Jimin, setting him in panic. “Wait, what? What do you mean ‘another building’?”

Jungkook blinks, before smiling. It’s not a teasing smirk, it’s an actual kind smile.

Jimin thinks he’s about to die, for real this time.

“The rooms starting with 5 and 6 are in building C, I believe,” Jungkook explains, meanwhile Jimin tries to cope with the fact that Jeon Jungkook is not only talking to him like a human, he’s really so very _nice_. “It’s building B, so it’s close. You just need to turn left after exiting this building and the next one you see is the one you need.”

“T-thank you,” Jimin says, not really meaning to stutter but at the same time, not minding it. If Jungkook is this nice then he probably isn’t going to judge him.

“No problem.”

He smiles, Jeon Jungkook smiles, showing his teeth, and it makes him look like a bunny and damn. If Jimin wasn’t curious about him already, he definitely is right now. Because how is it possible that such a polite and cute person is called a ‘murderer without remorse’?

Jimin really wants to know.

But when Jungkook smiles, he cocks his head a bit to the side, and his collar is showing from the T-shirt he’s wearing and _holy damn is it a tattoo?_

Jimin is so lost.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook, by the way.”

Jimin takes Jungkook’s hand and shakes it, still in a slight (huge) state of shock. “Park Jimin.”

“Nice to meet you. But the break has ended long time ago and you’re lost, so you probably should go.”

Damn, the class. Jimin has forgotten about it completely.

“Right, sorry. Thanks and see you later!”

And with that, Jimin leaves, without waiting to hear ‘bye’ from Jungkook, thinking only about how, being so very stressed, he said ‘see you later’ unsure if Jungkook would think they’re already on this kind of ‘relationship’ to speak to each other like this.

Well, he kind of hopes Jungkook really doesn’t mind.

 

 

Hoseok isn’t the happiest person ever. Not when Jimin says something like this when they’re supposed to have a nice, chill walk to their houses.

“Still don’t get it.” Hoseok closes his eyes in a silent prayer. “I mean, sure, they do look different but it doesn’t mean anything! You said it yourself, no one even talks to them!”

“Yes, and I prefer it stays this way!” Hoseok responds too loudly for a normal, civil conversation. “Jimin, you can’t, _can’t_ just go there and say ‘hi I’m Jimin I’m an idiot because I wanna be friends with you even though you’re gonna rip my head-’”

“I’m not doing anything, geez.” Jimin rolls his eyes. “Listen, I’m just saying I don’t want to judge people without knowing anything about them.”

“Sure. But you will get curious and you will want to talk to them finally and just, no! For God’s sake, Jimin, no! I know it’s gonna end like this, I know _you_ , Park!”

Jimin sighs in exasperation hoping that there is a force that will give him strength to deal with Hoseok’s shit. “What is your problem, even?”

“ _They_ are my problem! You only saw them, but honestly, Jimin, you haven’t even heard everything. You’ve been here only for two months.”

“Then tell me what’s so wrong with them that I should avoid them.”

Hoseok grabs Jimin’s hand, tugging on it and making the latter stop in his tracks. Jimin looks at his friend, irritation clearly visible on his face. Hoseok knows that it’s going to be extremely difficult to explain to Jimin what exactly is wrong with a certain Jeon Jungkook and his ‘gang’.

“Haven’t you seen them? Jimin, people don’t just make themselves look as if they’re in mafia. People like them commit crimes, their morals are-”

“Hoseok,” Jimin interrupts the latter. “You’re talking about the same thing I want to avoid. Who cares what they look like? Have you actually talked to them, do you know what kind of people they are?”

“I don’t need to do that to know they’re no good,” Hoseok hisses. “That Yoongi guy is always calm, collected and cold. He hardly ever speaks with this fucking murderous aura around him, alright? The Taehyung kid is fucking insane, I swear, and Jungkook- fuck, Jimin. Just, don’t. Please.”

Jimin just shakes his head, staring at Hoseok in disbelief. “I can’t believe. You’re really saying these things based only how you see them.”

“Well, sorry for never wanting to get involved in whatever shit they’re in!”

“But what if, there’s really nothing wrong with them?”

Hoseok doesn’t respond and Jimin is disappointed. They both are. Jimin, because he didn’t know Hoseok would be this judgemental, and Hoseok because he’s having an argument with his best friend because of some weird kids in their school.

 

 

“Why do I feel there’s something going on between you two and you don’t want to talk to me about it?”

Neither of them says anything, making Namjoon raise his eyebrow in question. Hoseok just shrugs meanwhile Jimin doesn’t look at any of them at all, staring firmly at his plate.

Namjoon sighs. “Seriously. You’ve been like this for the last two days. Did you two argue?”

“Maybe,” Hoseok says, sounding kind of mad, hurt and confused. “Kind of.”

Jimin still doesn’t move.

“Okay. What’s wrong? You can’t be like this without a reason.”

Just before Hoseok says what he wants, Jimin speaks up. “Namjoon, do you think you should treat someone or think of them a certain way without actually getting to know them or, at least, talking to them?”

Namjoon looks at Hoseok in confusion as the latter just rolls his eyes. “Not really sure what you mean, but don’t know?”

“Jeon Jungkook, he means.”

Hoseok sounds very exasperated and Namjoon nods, it finally makes sense. He gives Hoseok a sympathetic look, knowing exactly how hard he tries to make Jimin ‘see’ that when it’s about Jeon Jungkook, it’s never anything good.

“Why are you talking about him? Usually no one discuss stuff concerning him like this.”

“Like this?”

“As if they cared who he is.” Namjoon shrugs. “He’s a troublemaker, you don’t need to talk to him to know this. Everyone saw at least one of the incidents at school. Add his behaviour and looks, and he really becomes the one person that you don’t want to be friends with.”

“Jimin doesn’t understand because you know, he _talked to him_.” Hoseok’s voice has a hint of exaggerated excitement. “I should stop wondering what’s wrong with you that you haven’t given up on it yet, shouldn’t I?”

Jimin shrugs. Yet, he can’t help but agree, no matter what Hoseok does Jimin isn’t going to change his point. And his point is, you can’t judge a book by its cover.

“Why are we even discussing Jeon Jungkook? I remember when you asked me about Kim Taehyung, are you this easy to change your crushes?”

Jimin sighs in annoyance. Sometimes, Hoseok is such a nuisance if he wants to be. “I’m not crushing on anyone. I asked about Taehyung because I saw him first, of course if I got curious I wouldn’t think to wait because maybe he has a really hot friend-”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Hoseok squeals, covering his mouth. “You think Jeon Jungkook is hot, oh my god! My child, your soul is lost!”

“I don’t, okay? I just said it so it could get more-”

“Why do you think he’s hot?” Namjoon asks, not really seeming bothered by Jimin’s weird declaration. “He’s like an emo kid, and sometimes looks like a foetus. A dangerous one but still.”

“Don’t really now.” Jimin isn’t sure why he stopped trying to defend himself that he does not think Jungkook is hot. After all, he doesn’t think that. Any possible attraction is caused only by his own curiosity, really. “But he kind of has tattoos, and I’m kind of weak for tattoos so-”

He stops once he feels someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at Hoseok, brow raising in a question. “What?”

“You don’t only think he’s hot but also because he has _tattoos_? Park Jimin, what the hell happened to you?”

“Don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s just- damn! Jimin! You’re too innocent for that!”

Jimin just shrugs. It seems that he can’t stay forever innocent.

 

 

Jimin really thinks it’s funny how sometimes things turn out to be. It seems he has a very weird luck. For instance, every time he meets Jeon Jungkook, it’s not long after hearing an ass long rant about what an abomination he is.

And somehow, it doesn’t really affect Jimin’s opinion. Not negatively, at least.

Actually, Jimin thinks that maybe, each time after hearing about Jungkook or seeing Jungkook, he gets even more _curious_ , to Hoseok’s despair.

(“My baby is going to be killed!”

“I’m not your baby.”

“Killed!”)

But even if Hoseok would like to regret it, Jimin can’t bring himself to. Because Jungkook _is_ nice. And kind of funny. And Jimin doesn’t know how it happened but they see each other too often and finally, somehow, they’re on terms to have more casual and less awkward conversations. With questions ‘how are you’ and ‘what class do you have next’.

And after a month of knowing each other, they actually reach a new level and finally, Jimin starts to wonder if his _curiosity_ is really what he calls it. Because he has the weird feeling that it might have actually turned into a _crush_.

Jimin isn’t sure, though.

“So, you’re still fighting with your friend?”

“It’s not fighting. It’s more like role playing. He’s trying to act like a responsible parent of a careless child.”

Jungkook chuckles at that and Jimin maybe thinks that it sounds so beautiful that he wants to hear it again. Maybe.

“And how do you feel about it?”

“When I think about it I come to the conclusion that I don’t want him to be my father. Sure, more chilling and all, but I guess my whole social life would be limited to him and his plants only.”

“Poor you. But maybe you shouldn't talk about me if it irritates him?”

Sure, Jimin has told Jungkook that he is the reason of all the fights. But Jungkook would know even without Jimin telling him. It’s not this hard to guess, with all the rumours everyone can hear.

“But it’s unfair!”

“Have you told him that you’re actually on talking terms with me?”

“No. I think he’d disown me if I did.”

“I thought you two didn’t have the ‘parent-kid’ relationship?”

Jimin laughs nervously. “It’s not this easy, to be honest.”

Jungkook joins, lifting up his sleeves a bit, and a fragment of his another tattoo (something written in another language, Latin probably, that Jimin has no idea what means) shows up and Jimin thinks he’s going to _die_.

This college is going to be the death of him.

 

 

“Okay. I think it’s going to sound weird-”

“I’m not sure if I want to hear it, then.”

“-but Jungkook is cute.”

There’s a long, silent pause, during which nothing happens, but then Jimin needs to cover his ears if he doesn’t want to die because Hoseok’s shriek sure is one of the last things Jimin would ever want to hear. It sounds as if Hoseok was in some kind of a cheap horror.

“PARK JIMIN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!”

“Well, kind of. He’s kind of cute. And he’s kind of hot, too, but I’ve already told you about it. Yeah, I mean it this time, I think. And he’s funny. And looks really good. Have I mentioned that he’s cute?”

Hoseok looks at his friend in horror, not believing his ears. Jimin sounds so… _happy_ when he talks about Jeon Jungkook. Even worse, he looks happy when he talks about the Jeon fucking Jungkook.

Hoseok thinks he’s going to kill someone.

“He’s fucking what?”

“Cute. You know. Sweet. Adorable. You want to squeal when you see him. This kind of things.”

“I know what cute means, you moron. What I’m asking is how the hell came that you’re actually so into Jeon Jungkook, I mean, it’s the fucking monster! I bet the thing they say about him, biting a dog to death, it must be true!”

Jimin honestly doesn’t know if he should laugh or judge his friend. It seems that every time Jimin tells him something about Jungkook or Taehyung or Yoongi – mostly about Jungkook ( _only_ about Jungkook, actually) – Hoseok comes up with next stories. It makes Jimin really want to laugh.

“I mean, it’s nothing bad. I can think that someone’s cute.”

“Jimin, I told you about it before. He’s totally doing drugs, don’t get involved with him, I beg you-”

“But he's cute.”

Hoseok groans, losing all of his faith. “Someone, please, protect this child.”

 

 

Hoseok is going to kill Jimin. Definitely. Jimin knows it, he even thinks about it right now. But he can’t care less when it feels so _nice_.

Jimin thought that the first thing he and Jungkook would do when they saw each other after the Christmas break was going to be ‘hi’ followed by questions about how it was, how did they spend the time, what kind of presents did they get.

He certainly didn’t expect to be pressed against a wall in the locker room, Jungkook’s hands on his hips and his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck as they kiss, kind of awkwardly – Jimin isn’t even surprised, he’s unexperienced and judging by the way Jungkook tries to lead, so is he – but it’s okay. It feels nice, very nice, Jimin likes it and oh god, Hoseok will kill him.

But at least, he gets to enjoy something like being kissed by the school pseudo badboy with tattoos. And with such a cute smile and amazing personality and oh, wow. Yep, it’s totally a crush.

Jungkook accidentally bites Jimin’s lip and Jimin tries not to wince. Still, Jungkook pulls out.

“I- God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Does it hurt?” Jungkook sounds panicked and Jimin needs to control himself so he won’t chuckle at his antics.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry.”

“You’re sure?”

“Completely. The kiss was nice, it recompenses anything.”

Jungkook smiles and leans on to kiss Jimin again, because Jimin has such nice lips, and even if Jungkook’s unsure what he’s doing, he knows Jimin’s right. The kiss was so nice and Jungkook wants to have it once again.

He presses his lips gently against Jimin’s and Jimin opens them a bit too quickly to say he doesn’t want the kiss to go further, but it’s unimportant. Jungkook is about to accept the invitation, gladly, when suddenly he hears someone whistling.

Embarrassed, both boys pull out and look at the newcomer with fear in their eyes, until they see who it is. Jimin’s embarrassed while Jungkook’s annoyed. “Why of all the people that could have come here it must be you?”

“Don’t know but I’m happy it’s me who found you like this, Kookie~” comes the response, and even if Jimin has heard Taehyung talking a few times he still is surprised how deep his voice is. And it sounds mocking, too. “Ah! I know you and I know you know me too but we haven’t really introduced each other!” Taehyung continues, smiling brightly at Jimin.

“I’m Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you!”

Jimin’s sure his face is red, one of the darkest shades, and he really doesn’t think it’s the best moment to try to make friends. Jungkook sees how uncomfortable the latter feels and good enough, he’s not a sadist.

“Get lost, Taehyung. Don’t want you here.”

“How rude! You can’t just interrupt someone trying to make friends with your boyfriend!”

At the comment, both Jimin and Jungkook feel even more uncomfortable than before.

“We’re not boyfriends. Stop talking nonsense.”

“As if you two haven’t had tongues deep in each other’s throats two minutes ago. Anyways, I see that I’m not welcome here so I’m just going to leave and make you regret you got rid of my amazing person. What a loss for you, seriously.”

Taehyung sounds miserable as he complains and Jungkook can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Anyways, I know I already said it, but nice to meet you, Jiminnie! Hope you will forgive Jungkook whatever shit he does or says, remember that he’s still a lil toddler. Bye!”

Jungkook mutters a curse that only Jimin can hear, making the other laugh when finally, Taehyung leaves them alone.

“Next time I need to think better before making any friends.”

“So do I.”

 

 

The next time Jimin needs to deal with Jungkook’s friends is a few weeks later.

From what Jimin has heard, Taehyung kept bothering Jungkook, teasing him about his new ‘boyfriend’. Jimin can imagine this easily, especially that Taehyung tried to bother him as well during some of their classes. But every time Jimin would blush after remembering the unfortunate meeting and Taehyung would say he wasn’t going to bother him anymore. Because he thought Jimin was too cute and delicate for all the teasing.

Jimin wasn’t sure if he was grateful or if he wanted to kill Taehyung.

But now, here they are, in Jungkook’s house. He and Yoongi live together but for some reason (Jungkook was reluctant to tell Jimin what it was so Jimin told him he didn’t need to) Yoongi spends most of the nights in some other place, leaving Jungkook all by himself. Meaning, Jungkook thought he would easily invite Jimin over.

What they did not expect was that two hours after Jimin coming the door would open, revealing both Yoongi and Taehyung. Yoongi didn’t show any emotions meanwhile Taehyung seemed confused at first but soon the confusion turned into pure happiness.

Jimin honestly wonders if there really wasn’t a way to avoid that.

“So,” Yoongi starts, cutting the silence, “You’re Kookie’s boyfriend, right?”

“I told you we’re not dating, hyung,” Jungkook groans in annoyance. Yoongi just looks at both boys, seeing how close they sit on Jungkook’s bed, and how Jungkook’s arm is almost wrapped around Jimin and how Jimin’s hand rests on Jungkook’s knee.

Not intimate at all.

“Okay. Kind of boyfriends, then.”

“Honestly. Why are you so stubborn that you keep saying we’re boyfriends? We’re just friends.”

“Who happen to kiss,” Taehyung adds, smiling at Jungkook and trying to act innocent as the latter shots him a death glare. He’s serious, he’s going to kill this man one day.

“Whatever. If you’re going to be assholes, we’re leaving.”

But they don’t leave, in the end. Jimin thinks it may be a hidden superpower of Yoongi, who knows what kind of things this man normally does.

They spend the next hour and Jimin doesn’t know if he’s intimidated by Yoongi or scarred mentally by Taehyung but what he does know is that in spite of all the vices, he may be actually kind of fond of the three.

Jungkook is the best, of course.

 

 

“You’re acting weird.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I know you, Park. Something’s up.”

“It’s not.”

“Okay, who did you kiss?”

“No one. You’re annoying, leave me alone.”

“…something’s up.”

 

 

Jimin doesn’t know if he’s dreaming. Or maybe he drank something with drugs in it so now he’s high and he doesn’t know. Or maybe it was alcohol and he’s drunk now.

Either way, Jimin has hard time in believing it may be a reality. But he knows he would never make something like this up, so it must be. But still, how?

Who cares. Jeon Jungkook has just asked him to be his boyfriend. Kind of asked him, because it was more like a joke that turned into a suggestion that turned into an actual question and holy damn. Jungkook asked him.

“So?” he sounds so cute and adorable and uncertain and Jimin feels like hugging him. And making out with him, too. “…you’re okay with it? Because, you know, if you don’t wanna, it’s cool.”

Jungkook tries to sound sure that it is cool but Jimin can hear the lie in the other’s words. And Jungkook is adorable. Kind of.

And Jimin finds himself answering to this, already.

“Yes. God, it- OH MY GOD, YES!!!”

He just hopes Jungkook isn’t regretting the question when Jimin’s choking him in his hug.

 

 

“Something is definitely up.”

“I told you Hobi, it’s not.”

“Why are you like this? Are you hiding something from me?”

“God, Hobi, no. Of course not.”

“Why do I have trouble in believing you?”

 

 

“So, you’re keeping it a secret?”

Jimin does not expect this question when he sees Taehyung at his desk. The taller boy for the first time doesn’t look overly happy and excited about the dumbest thing. He’s serious, and it’s probably what surprises Jimin the most.

“Excuse me?”

“I know that you and Jungkook are a thing now.” Jimin looks in horror around, trying to catch if someone is listening to them, but it seems that no one pays attention to them. “But what I’m asking is, are you going to tell people about it or are you going to hide it?”

“I don’t see a reason to tell everyone,” Jimin says, trying to sound nonchalantly but in reality, the question makes him nervous. Jimin doesn’t want anyone to find out, not anytime soon, at least. Especially, not with Hoseok being so persistent in saying that Jungkook is Satan’s spawn. “Why should we tell people we don’t know that we’re together?”

“Okay, I said it wrong,” Taehyung shakes his head. “Not everyone, just the people you know. I mean, your best friend should probably know about it, right?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Isn’t it my decision whether I want him to know or not?”

“Sure it is. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against it or anything,” Taehyung adds quickly, raising his hands in defence manner. “I know I sound like this but it’s more like, curiosity mixed with friend’s advice.”

Jimin looks at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, certainly it would be better if your boyfriend and best friend met each other, but it’s your decision and I’m not in the place to judge you. Just, be careful, okay?”

This is the last thing Jimin would expect to hear from Taehyung. He just nods, unsure if he should comment it or not, because the latter seems very serious. So un-Taehyung-like.

“Okay.”

 

 

Whatever Taehyung has meant, Jimin does as he’s been told: he’s careful. Even when he talks to Hoseok.

Since he and Jungkook became a couple, Jimin noticed that he and Hoseok have been drifting apart. It’s kind of natural, but it’s still unfair seeing as Hoseok has no idea what’s actually happening in Jimin’s life. And Jimin would lie if he said he didn’t feel guilty about it.

“Seriously, Jimin. What’s going on with you?”

Jimin sighs, he really has no idea what to say. ‘Hi, you know, I have a boyfriend of three weeks already and he is the one person you despise the most. Cool, isn’t it?’ is definitely out of the question. And he’s not really good with lying and making up things.

“Nothing. Just tired.”

“You’ve been tired for weeks then. We haven’t even talked this much, is something bothering you?”

“No…”

“I want to know what’s happening.”

“Nothing. I swear.”

Hoseok looks at Jimin in suspicion. There’s something in his expression that Jimin can’t read but it can’t be anything good and Jimin hates it. What he hates even more is Hoseok’s next words.

“Why do you keep lying to me?”

He sounds hurt and Jimin almost curses because this is the last thing he wanted. Hurting Hoseok is the last thing he even dreamt of doing.

“Hoseok, it-”

“Forget it. I’m tired of this.”

It feels as if something broke inside of Jimin.

 

 

Sometimes, Jimin finds comfort in lying together with Jungkook in the younger’s bed. They usually don’t do anything, sometimes they have a small talk, but sometimes they’re in silence, appreciating each other’s presence. Sometimes, during times like these, Jimin can’t help but think. And these are not always happy thoughts.

“I always wondered,” Jimin says this time, wanting to stop thinking about Hoseok and how he was unfair to him. “How many tattoos do you have?”

Jungkook raises his brow in question.

“I’ve never seen all of them. You told me you have three tattoos, right? Can I see the rest of them?”

Jungkook looks at Jimin for a while and Jimin starts to wonder if he shouldn’t have asked about that, but just as he’s about to apologize, Jungkook nods. He gets up and takes off his shirt (Jimin swears his heart doesn’t skip a beat) showing his perfect body, covered with art. He sits down next to Jimin again, his boyfriend eyeing him curiously.

“You probably saw this one,” Jungkook says, showing him a sparrow he has just below his collarbone. “And this one,” he adds, pointing at the Latin sentence on his forearm.

The last tattoo, the one Jimin has never seen, is located on Jungkook’s shoulder blade. It’s a weird tattoo, looks as if it was made by a child with its simplicity, but at the same time seems very professional. Jimin isn’t sure what it should present. It makes him think of a horse, somehow.

“Do they have their meanings?”

Jungkook nods, looking kind of uncomfortable. “Yeah. They’re cliché though, so it’s okay if you don’t want to know.”

“I want to. What are they?”

“Okay. So. This one,” Jungkook starts, pointing at the sentence. “ _Cum aurora ante solis ortum obscurissima sit_. It was the first one I got and… uh, how to explain this?”

Jimin looks at Jungkook in anticipation.

“I’m not sure if you knew, but Yoongi writes songs.”

This, Jimin did not expect. “What… really?”

“Yeah, he’s really good at it. I like them, they’re always full of meaning. Usually, me and Taehyung sing them, just for fun. There are some that Yoongi leaves for rap – he’s an awesome rapper – anyways. This one is a verse from one of his songs, translated into Latin.”

“And what does it mean?”

Jungkook groans. “It’s really cliché. When Yoongi found out about the tattoos he was kinda indifferent, Taehyung was excited but he’s excited about anything. There were two other people who I told about them and they didn’t have such positive reaction about it.”

“It just- wait. You’re worried about what people think of you?”

“Everyone is worried about it.” Jungkook shrugs. “It’s normal. But right now I’m worried the most about what you think of me.”

“I’m not going to judge you. But it’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”

Jungkook nods, and Jimin expects him to stop it there, but Jungkook still continues, to his surprise.

“The meaning is that there is always a sunrise, but the moment before it happens is the darkest it may get. It doesn’t have any special story or anything, but I really find it motivating. And these are words of one of my dearest friends.”

Jimin looks at Jungkook in surprise before he shakes his head. Jungkook lets out a breath, turning his head in embarrassment.

“You really thought I’d judge you for that?”

“Some people do. I don’t want to be judged by my boyfriend.”

“I would never. Not for that. It doesn’t need to have a story or it doesn’t need to be something that other people can easily understand. If it’s important to you enough to have it tattooed on your skin, I would never judge you.”

Jungkook smiles at Jimin, relieved.

“What about the two other tattoos?”

“The sparrow, because birds mean freedom. Again, no special heart-breaking story, but more my own thoughts. Sparrow, because these are small but it makes them look even purer. And more free, when they fly.”

Jimin nods, and Jungkook thinks he may die of embarrassment already but he still doesn’t stop.

“The last one, I got it about three months before we met. I have a younger sister, she’s seven now. When they told her to draw her family in kindergarten she didn’t draw our parents, don’t really know why. Only me and her. And, that’s the story, actually.”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, do I get it?” Jimin says, shocked. “You mean, this is what she has drawn?”

Jungkook nods.

“You tattooed a picture your younger sister drew?”

Again, a nod.

“OH MY GOD!”

“I have no idea if you’re mocking me right now or not,” Jungkook says, pouting. Jimin looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “What’s with this reaction? I thought you said you wouldn’t judge me.”

“I’m not- it’s not- holy damn, I’d never judge you for that. It’s not cliché, it’s cute!”

“Sometimes, what’s cute to one person is cliché to the other.”

“But to me, it’s cute. Perfect.”

Jungkook really feels grateful to Jimin. And a bit of embarrassed.

 

 

It’s okay, Jimin thinks. Of course it’s okay. But being nervous is also okay. He shouldn’t be this stressed then, right?

“Are you sure it’s alright?”

Jimin doesn’t look at Jungkook, ashamed of himself, his reactions, but he can hear worry in Jungkook’s voice. And maybe Jimin is nervous, but he also wants this. And he’s not going to give up, just like this.

He wants to satisfy Jungkook.

“Yeah. Alright. Sure.”

“You don’t sound this sure, though. It’s really okay if we stop.”

But Jimin doesn’t want to stop, he realizes. Not when Jungkook’s hand rests comfortably on his hip, another under his shirt, caressing the skin tenderly under it. Jungkook makes sure to make Jimin feel comfortable, with the nice words, with his soothing voice. And Jimin knows he doesn’t want to stop.

His lips are swollen from the previous make out session, and Jimin wants more. He’s just nervous, that’s all.

“I don’t want to stop. Really.”

“If you say so.” Jungkook sounds sceptical but at least he continues.

He slides his second hand under Jimin’s shirt before lifting it up slowly, gently. Feeling the palms against his skin Jimin shivers.

“It’s okay to tell me to stop, though. If you think it’s too much.”

Jimin nods.

They undress each other slowly, carefully. Both aren’t sure what they’re doing, what they can do. They don’t want to cross a line of what they shouldn’t do.

Jimin is grateful that Jungkook’s the one who takes the lead. Even if he doesn’t know if he’s really okay with bottoming, he’s sure he would be lost and confused of what he should do. And he does want to have sex with Jungkook.

The younger waits impatiently for Jungkook to finish the undressing, before finally they can start. He feels his cheeks burning at the thought of what they’re going to do, and the sight of both of them naked isn’t making things easier for them.

“This,” Jungkook starts, embarrassed as well. “I mean, really, if you’re uncomfortable, tell me. Okay?”

With the whole nudeness, Jimin already feels uncomfortable and horribly self-conscious. He knows he has flaws, and he’s afraid of Jungkook seeing them and deciding that he doesn’t want Jimin. Rejection is one thing that Jimin isn’t sure if he can handle.

Jungkook grabs Jimin’s thighs carefully before moving them, spreading Jimin’s legs and Jimin feels embarrassment hitting him again, much stronger now. This position seems so _shameful_.

“Jimin?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

Jimin looks at Jungkook, hoping that his cheeks aren’t too red. (He knows they are.) “Yes. Why?”

“You don’t seem comfortable.” There’s concern in Jungkook’s voice and Jimin can’t help but admire the latter now. Of course, that’s what he would expect from someone he’s about to have sex with, but still the thought of Jungkook being caring makes his heart melt. “Maybe it’s too fast?”

“No, it’s okay. We can do it, I’m alright.”

“But-”

“I’m _fine_. Please, Jungkook, I want to do it.”

Jungkook looks at Jimin for a few more moments before nodding. “Okay. But remember, tell me-”

“If something is wrong, yes, I know. I will.”

It’s too late to hesitate and Jimin knows it. He shouldn’t feel this nervous, after all Jungkook promised that they can stop whenever Jimin wants. On the other hand, he wouldn’t be able to tell Jungkook to stop, not now at least.

He tries to seem okay, but when Jungkook’s first finger enters him Jimin still winces. It’s not painful but it sure is uncomfortable. He tries not to think how it’s going to get when Jungkook uses more fingers to prepare him.

Jimin is shivering. Jungkook places his hand on Jimin’s thigh and caresses the skin softly, making Jimin even more self-conscious. Suddenly, he realizes that Jungkook sees him – his spread legs, his shivering body, his red face – and it’s too much. The shame is too much as he hides his face in his hands.

“Jimin,” he hears the younger. “Baby. It’s alright, do you want to stop?”

“N-no, go on.”

Jungkook looks at Jimin in worry but he does as he’s told to.

The next finger is even more uncomfortable, but still bearable. It’s not really painful, so Jimin’s okay. But when Jungkook adds the third digit, he can finally feel the slight burn, even despite all the lube that Jungkook has used.

Jimin tries not to show that it hurts but he guesses his expression betrays everything, especially when Jungkook does try to be very gentle and careful, after looking in Jimin’s eyes. He leans on to press small kisses against Jimin’s face, his three fingers still deep inside the other, scissoring him.

It does distract Jimin a bit, but not enough for him not to notice that the fingers are gone. Having gotten quite used to the feeling, Jimin whines in Jungkook’s mouth when the younger kisses him gently.

“Okay, baby,” Jungkook says, again. For who knows which time. “You’re going to tell me when it gets too much, right?”

Jimin would be exasperated at Jungkook for repeating the same thing so many times if he weren’t already so sensitive, waiting for the next thing. Jimin couldn’t decide whether he was rather excited or afraid.

Jungkook puts the condom carefully before lubricating his length again. Just as he’s about to enter, he asks Jimin for the last time if he’s alright and Jimin only nods, not trusting his voice.

When Jungkook pushes in, Jimin’s face contorts in pain. He lets out a small whine, making Jungkook worried as the younger stops moving at all.

“Jimin? What’s wrong?”

Jimin doesn’t say anything for a while, just breathes, and Jungkook is impatient before finally, the older responds.

“N-nothing… just, let me adjust.”

Jungkook does, of course. It doesn’t last long before Jimin tells him it’s okay to move.

They’re awkward. Not sure what they should do, how, and Jungkook worries all the time. He doesn’t know how to make sure not to hurt Jimin, but at the same time make the whole thing a nice and memorable first time, meanwhile Jimin worries all the time about simply being good for Jungkook.

It seems to take ages before Jungkook comes, groaning. A few strokes of Jimin’s length, and he’s coming too, painting Jungkook’s hand white.

They lie for a while, exhausted, before finally Jimin speaks up.

“The whole sex thing is too stressful.”

“Right. Let’s never do it again.”

 

 

Jimin did not expect this would happen. Or maybe, he did, just not this soon. He wasn’t ready.

And now he has no idea what to do.

“What the hell is going on.”

Hoseok looks angry. Furious, even. His face is red as his eyes are focused not on Jimin but on Jimin’s boyfriend. The one that he calls all the names that Jimin disapproves of, the one that has the worst reputation in the college, and the one that has been kissing Jimin senselessly just a minute ago.

And Hoseok saw it.

Jimin wants to die.

“Why the hell do I see my best friend making out with someone like him?”

Jimin wants to say something, he knows he should, but he doesn’t know what. He tries to think fast about something, already opening his mouth to speak up, when suddenly Jungkook beats him to it.

And what he does not expect is Jungkook saying something like this, with voice filled with anger. Because Jimin has never seen an angry Jungkook.

“And why are you calling him your best friend when you ditched him three months ago?”

Hoseok looks surprised, but soon it disappears, leaving only anger on his face. “I’ve never ditched him. You don’t know anything.”

“Not talking to him in three months looks like ditching to me. Or maybe it’s just your way to tell your friends you love them, by making them blame themselves for everything that has ever happened.”

“What can you even-”

“You two, stop this already.” Jimin doesn’t know what he’s saying. What he does know though is that he can’t let them kill each other. “Don’t fight right now. Don’t do it at all, dammit.”

“So?” Hoseok asks, unfazed. “Care enough to tell me what’s going on?”

Jimin gulps. It’s not going to be easy. He knows Hoseok’s going to be mad at him, but he can’t hide it anymore. It’s been already long enough. Longer than it should be.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier.” Jimin sounds guilty but Hoseok doesn’t react at all, waiting for him to finish. “I didn’t really know how to tell you, after you were against Jungkook the whole time.”

“What you’re trying to say,” Hoseok asks, wanting to hear it clearly, “is that you and Jeon are dating?”

Jimin nods. He has never thought one person could be this afraid of their best friend’s reaction.

“I’m really sorry.”

Hoseok just shakes his head, not being able to believe completely in what he has heard. “How long?”

Jimin looks guilty. Way too guilty for someone who has started an affair just a few days ago. And of course, Hoseok knows it’s not been this short. But he still hopes that maybe, it won’t be this long either.

“A few months already.”

Hoseok looks so disappointed that Jimin’s heart breaks.

“I’m sorry.”

The oldest of the three shots Jungkook a hostile glare before leaving, without saying anything else.

 

 

It’s been already days as Jimin tried to call Hoseok but his best friend has been rejecting his calls all the time. Jimin tried to think of a way to apologize to him but it wasn’t this easy with Hoseok avoiding him so successfully.

It gets even easier once the summer break starts.

 

 

Jungkook groans when his back collides against the wall. He looks at Jimin, partly surprised and partly amused, his brow raised as he watches Jimin fighting with his zip. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing is wrong. You were just pretty unfair to me, darling. Don’t you think?” Jimin responds, a smug smile on his lips making Jungkook shake his head.

“Honestly, what did I do to you this time?”

“Kept teasing me the whole day. Very unfair, if you asked me.”

Jungkook just laughs but Jimin doesn’t really think it’s funny as he tugs Jungkook’s pants down, together with his boxers. He shivers when Jimin’s cold hand touches his manhood.

“Ah, baby, I’m offended.” Jimin pouts, looking pitifully at his boyfriend’s penis. “All the work I’ve already done today and you’re still not hard? I’m taking it as my personal insult.”

“Sweetheart, you need to try harder than that.”

For a while Jungkook thinks that this comment may make Jimin mad at him. The older just sends him a warning look before starting stroking the length.

Unsurprisingly, being touched by Jimin, Jungkook can get hard easily. He needs to bite his lips so he won’t let any moans escape past his lips.

When Jimin sees he’s already semi hard, he smirks, licking his lips seductively. Jungkook puts his hand on Jimin’s head and tugs on his hair, not too strong but not gently either; enough to make Jimin aware that he shouldn’t cross the line.

“Sure, baby. Whatever you want.”

Jimin gives Jungkook one, long lick. He keeps teasing him, giving a bit but then stopping only to just smirk again and Jungkook knows he’s doing this on purpose. Because Jungkook hates being teased and Jimin can’t help but do the one thing Jungkook doesn’t want him to.

“Don’t make me lose my patience.”

Jimin chuckles, but soon does as Jungkook wants. He starts sucking on the head of Jungkook’s cock, earning small moans of approval. He tries to do his best, soon taking a bit more.

The more Jimin puts in his mouth, the more responsive Jungkook gets. When Jimin swallows, trying to get the whole length inside, Jungkook thinks he’s going to be insane. Jimin looks up at him, his eyes full of smugness, his mouth wrapped around Jungkook’s cock. Jimin starts massaging Jungkook’s balls, knowing _exactly_ how to make Jungkook want even more, and soon Jungkook comes, shooting load of sperm down Jimin’s throat and Jimin swallows everything happily, making sure that nothing would get out.

He smiles innocently, as if he hasn’t just given Jungkook a blowjob.

“Was it good, honey?”

“Pretty good.”

Jimin snorts.

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

Jimin’s honestly, genuinely confused when he sees Hoseok standing in the door, looking so very apologetic. He has no idea what’s going on, it seems so weird. After being avoided but his supposed to be best friend only because he started dating the person Hoseok didn’t like, to see Hoseok standing just like this, saying simple ‘sorry’; Jimin’s confused. Kind of angry.

But it doesn’t matter because he’s seeing his friend for the first time in such a long time, and Jungkook really couldn’t be happier.

“You idiot.”

Hoseok is about to apologize again, and say everything what he has wanted to tell Jimin. How stupid he was, how afraid, but before he can even utter one word, Jimin’s already engulfing him in a hug.

“You fucking idiot.”

And Hoseok knows that yup. He may be stupid, but Jimin’s so much more stupid than he’s ever going to be, forgiving others so easily.

 

 

It’s weird when Hoseok and Namjoon aren’t in the college anymore, having graduated before the summer break. But there are some other changes that Jimin honestly doesn’t mind. And neither does Jungkook.

 

 

Some of them are quite shocking, though.

“Okay,” Jimin says, excited. “So, we can have the movie night. We will order pizza and buy popcorn. How does it sound?”

“Lovely,” Jungkook laughs as they reach the boys’ bathroom. “Any more wishes?”

“Nah, don’t really know what else I want,” Jimin laughs, grabbing the knob. “Just cuddles.”

“Will be- what the hell?”

Jimin doesn’t know what’s wrong, until his gaze follows Jungkook's. He widens his eyes in surprise, gaping at the scene unfolding in front of him. Because never in his life could he imagine Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung, together. Pressed against each other with lips swollen, and holy shit, Jimin’s sure he can see a hickey on Taehyung’s neck.

Holy shit.

“It’s a fucking school, have some decency!” Jungkook says, mortified, before leaving the bathroom and dragging Jimin after himself, both boys in deep shock.

 

 

“You know what,” Jimin starts, totally innocently, about an hour later.

“Hm?”

“I kinda want to ride you when we’re home.”

Jungkook tries not to spit the milk he’s drinking. He looks at Jimin with scandalized expression, wondering what the hell is wrong with his boyfriend. “Jimin, baby, I love you but what the hell. We’re in school.”

“Yes, for the next four hours,” Jimin nods. “On the other hand, I’m afraid I won’t last this much.”

Jungkook must really look funny right now. Jimin gets closer to him, whispering to his ear. “I’m kind of horny today. You think it’s okay if we’re doing it in the toilet before going home?”

Jungkook can swear that someone has kidnapped his boyfriend and left this sex addict instead.

And damn that hand on his thigh.

“PARK JIMIN CONTROL YOURSELF!”

(Jimin does end up riding Jungkook. On the couch in Jungkook’s living room.)

(Yoongi walks on them, and Jimin finally finds out what the fury of Min Yoongi means.)

(He’s worried about hospital fees.)

 

 

“Remind me, please,” Hoseok whispers to Jimin’s ear.

Jimin looks at his friend. Hoseok looks nervous, very nervous, and Jimin can’t help but grin at his friend. “Yes?”

“Why am I here?”

“Because you promised me that not only would you accept my relationship with Jungkook, but also try to get to know him. Him and his friends, that is Taehyung and Yoongi.”

Hoseok nods. Yes, he remembers that. But why does he need to spend the Christmas with them?

“I’m not sure about it…”

Jimin just smiles at Hoseok and Hoseok can’t help but smile back. Yes, it’s going to be alright. Of course it is. And for Jimin, Hoseok can do anything.

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

There are arms wrapping around Jimin and the boy looks at the person, grinning once he sees his boyfriend staring at him lovingly. Hoseok turns his head, pretending to be ready to puke at the sight.

“How is decorating the Christmas tree? You’re finished?”

“Yeah. Taehyung is just going to put the chains on it and-”

The sound of something colliding with the floor makes all three of them look at the door in worry, the sound coming from living room. Where Taehyung and Yoongi are.

“DAMN IT TAEHYUNG HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO KNOCK OVER THE CHRISTMAS TREE?!”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”


	24. 24th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas - MaliDK  
> normal life au, smut, 2343 words  
> Jungkook's bad day isn't really this bad - courtesy of Park Jimin, of course

Jungkook let out a sigh as he opened the gate to his apartments building.

 

His mother had called him and informed him that two of his cousins were buying him presents as well, so he had to take a quick detour on his way home. He really loved buying presents for his family, but times like this were kind of annoying.

 

It was the 23rd and the last thing he needed was more surprises. He had just finished his last classes of the year, where no one from his study group had attended. So he had been left with all the exercises, the problems and it was just annoying. It wasn’t something he had to turn in – that was good, but Jungkook was still irritated that he constantly had to work things out on his own.

 

Jungkook was a firm believer of working things out together in groups. The whole deal with two heads are better than one. He could completely understand that one of his group mates just wanted to recover from his flue, since she was going on vacation soon. It was just the fact that they constantly disappeared, and Jungkook had honestly half the mind to just shove healthy food down their throats to hope that they stopped getting sick all the time.

 

He let out a sigh when he saw the door to his apartment, feeling relief washing over him.

 

He reminded himself that there was just one day till Christmas. One day till he could just relax and not care about school or anything. No angry costumers at the job, no group mates who rarely showed up. Just him and his family, enjoying a nice meal and good presents.

 

Jungkook opened the door and noticed how his kitchen was as messy as ever. He let out a sigh and mentally noted down that he should probably fix that later. His eyebrows rose when he noticed how the lights in his bedroom were on, lights he clearly remember turning off when he had left for school earlier.

 

He stepped carefully towards the door, picking up a frying pan on his way there. He swore internally that if there was a fucking burglar in his house, he was going to curse this holiday season all the way to New Year’s Eve.

 

He slowly opened the door, mentally preparing himself to slam the burglar’s head when he noticed a familiar figure in his bed.

 

“Jimin what the fuck are you doing on my bed? I thought you were a burglar.” Jungkook asked, raising his voice slightly, quite startled by the elders’ appearance. The orange haired male was currently buried under his duvet, looking as cozy as ever.

 

“I got off early and wanted to spend some time with you. Is that a frying pan?” Jimin asked, noticing the piece of metal in the tallers hand.

 

“No,” Jungkook stated, quickly placing the pan behind him, so the elder couldn’t see it.

 

“Here I am trying to be a good boyfriend, and what do I get for it? A frying pan to the face?” Jimin grumbled.

 

“Babe if anything you should be grateful, it just shows I am an attentive person with no fear,” Jungkook stated.

 

“Yea and no brain either, you don’t just approach burglars you idiot, you call the police!” Jimin stated rolling his eyes.

 

“Whatever, aren’t you supposed to be on a train soon?” Jungkook asked, approaching the elder male.

 

“I was, but my dad called and said he would come get me in the car later. My brother had apparently taken the trip earlier, and he told my parents how horrible it was this year. So, now my dad is coming to get me, so I guess his misery is my fortune,” Jimin said smiling sated.

 

“Are you sure you’re not Satan?” Jungkook asked with a snort, making Jimin roll his eyes. “And why are you buried underneath my duvet, it’s hot in here. Aren’t you practically boiling down there?”

 

The elder seemed to freeze by the younger’s comment, and started blushing furiously. “I just like your duvet,” Jimin claimed, but Jungkook didn’t buy it.

 

The two males instantly started to wrestle, making the smaller one whine in protest. It didn’t take long to uncover the elder male, and that’s when Jungkook knew why the elder was feeling shy.

 

He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and a cozy Santa jacket. Jungkook had to take two seconds to analyse the situation before he did the most obvious ting in the world.

 

He laughed.

 

“See, this is why we can’t have nice things. This was suppose to be nice before Christmas sex, and here you are ruining the mood by laughing your ass off!” The elder huffed, but he couldn’t deny he didn’t feel his heart race at his stupid boyfriends antics.

 

“I am so sorry babe, but that is so cliché. It is so cute and laughable at the same time, I don’t even know what to do,” Jungkook stated, laughing after every word he said.

 

He couldn’t help himself, so he simply hugged the elder whiny male.

 

“How are you this cute?” Jungkook stated, nuzzling into the elders neck.

 

“Jeon Jungkook if you call me cute one more time, then I am going to cut off your dick,” Jimin growled, feeling his body break out with Goosebumps from the lower temperature.

 

“But you like my dick,” Jungkook stated, making the elder blush furiously.

 

“I swear to god Jeon Jungkook you are the most disrespectful little brat, and I ought to-“ Jimin started, but was quickly interrupted by a pair of lips on his own.

 

He instantly felt his body relax a bit, and sighed as the taller already tried to deepen the kiss.

 

“I’m still mad at you, it takes more than a kiss to change that,” Jimin grumbled, as the younger trailed kisses down his neck.

 

“Well then let’s change that,” Jungkook stated with a smile.

 

He quickly pulled his hoodie off his own body, so he wouldn’t die from a heat stroke, and got back to working his lips over Jimins body. As he trailed down the elders’ lightly defined stomach, he noticed the lack of something by his bellybutton. He instantly raised his eyebrow, and looked at his blushing boyfriend.

 

“Did you shave?” Jungkook asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Maybe,” Jimin answered.

 

“All of it?” Jungkook asked with a smirk.

 

“Well idiot does it look like I am bald on my head?” Jimin replied sassily, but Jungkook simply ignored him. He decided to investigate, and figure it out on his own.

 

He grabbed the waistband of the elders boxers and pulled them down, revealing more naked skin with no trace of hairs.

 

“God you even got waxed,” Jungkook hummed, kissing the elder’s inner thighs.

 

“How do you know I got waxed?” Jimin asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Because let’s be real here, even you can’t get everything away perfectly,” Jungkook stated with a smirk, earning a ‘fuck you’ from the elder male.

 

Jungkook started kissing the area, ignoring the other’s member, and basked in the softness of the skin. Jimin must have done it recently, since there was not even a stumble to be found.

 

“I also cleaned up,” Jimin hummed, feeling himself harden considerable from the youngers soft touches.

 

“Oh my god,” Jungkook breathed. “It’s like early Christmas,” he stated, placing his lips lower, making his way towards Jimin’s hole.

 

“Merry Christmas, then,” Jimin laughed breathless, letting out a small groan as the youngers tongue came in contact with his rim.

 

“Merry Christmas, indeed,” Jungkook stated, diving in again.

 

He could feel how Jimin’s walls were loose, as he stuck his tongue deeper inside of the hole. He could feel his own cock harden considerably, already getting mental images of the elder male fingering himself in the shower.

 

Jimin’s sighs of pleasure were not helping him either, so he quickly got up to discard his jeans and boxers. He crouched down on the floor to get the box under his bed, and with the speed of light he was back on top of his boyfriend. Now, that he had what he needed, he resumed to his former task with less worry. Now, he didn’t have to go get lube or condoms, and could just enjoy the elders squirming.

 

After a final kiss on the rim of Jimin’s hole, he went further up the male’s body again. Jungkook didn’t like to get too lost in just doing one thing to him, so he turned his attention to the elder’s member.

 

“Fuck, you need to speed up or I am not going to last,” Jimin breathed, running his hand through the younger’s hair.

 

Jungkook was currently kissing his member all over, making his body twist with pleasure.

 

Jungkook didn’t reply, but Jimin soon felt fingers near his hole. He let out a content sigh as he felt the lube covered fingers enter him, cause of course Jungkook would start with two. The two fingers soon turned to three, and Jimin let out a loud moan as Jungkook went down on him.

 

“B-babe, I need - I need you now,” Jimin muttered dumbly, trying to hold himself back from reaching the nice high he desperately searched for.

 

“Okay,” Jungkook muttered after releasing Jimin’s member.

 

Jimin could clearly imagine the shit-eating grin on the younger’s face, but chose to ignore it. Jungkook quickly got out a condom, and placed it on his member with practised ease. He then lined himself up, and finally leaned up again so he was face to face with the elder.

 

“Hi again,” Jungkook chuckled, pressing himself into the smaller male.

 

“Don’t say it like that when you’re legitimately putting your dick in me,” Jimin growled half annoyed, some o the high gone from earlier.

 

“What? I am simply giving my present to Santa Claus,” Jungkook chuckled.

 

“Oh my god, we are not doing some weird roleplaying shit Jeon, do not kill my boner now,” Jimin breathed, feeling the younger’s member stretch his walls.

 

“Isn’t it really warm to have that thing on?” Jungkook asked, slightly distracted by the velvet heat he was feeling.

 

“Beauty is pain,” Jimin simply stated, clenching his walls. Jungkook simply groaned at the smaller’s invitation, and started thrusting into the other male.

 

“Fuck, Jungkook - mmmm it’s so good,” Jimin moaned, knowing the smaller got worked up from hearing praises. Jungkook almost reacted instantly, by increasing his speed further.

 

“Fuck you’re still so tight babe,” Jungkook mumbled, kissing the elder to swallow some of the moans he was letting out.

 

Jungkook placed a hand under the elder’s waist, trying to angle his thrust better. Jimin quickly started groaning louder, and a particular trust made the male downright shiver. Jungkook sighed in relief internally, because he wouldn’t be able to last much longer himself. He quickly drilled into the same spot, making the elder male groan loudly.

 

Jungkook quickly noticed the signs of Jimin’s upcoming orgasm, with his twitching legs and restless hands on his back. It only took a few more thrusts before Jimin leaned back, stretching his body out as his orgasm hit him.

 

“Fuck,” Jimin breathed, but Jungkook was already having his own orgasm, barely hearing the elders’ words. He buried his face in the others neck, and groaned as he filled the condom.

 

“So, when am I getting my actual present?” Jungkook mumbled, earning a hard slap to his back. The sweat only intensified the pain, making him groan.

 

“Don’t be so mean, do you know how expensive it is to wax, brat? Not to mention how itchy everything is going to get when it grows out,” Jimin stated, glaring at the taller.

 

“Just kidding, babe,” Jungkook said, kissing the smaller. “You know I love it when you shave, so of course I’m happy with this.” Jimin hummed in approval, hugging the younger closer to him.

 

“That is indeed the right answer.” Jimin stated, stroking the younger’s hair.

 

“Not that I don’t like you when you don’t shave, you know what I mean. Not being offensive,” Jungkook mumbled.

 

“I know what you mean idiot. Now, get out of me,” Jimin laughed, making the taller groan.

 

Jungkook made quick work of getting rid of the condom, after he pulled out. He got a few tissues for the elder, so he could clean the worst up. That way he was sure he would agree to cuddle longer.

 

“When is your dad coming to get you?” Jungkook asked, now stroking Jimins hair as the elder lied on his chest. He had taken off the Santa jacket, because apparently it was ‘too fucking hot, and smelling of sex now.’

 

“He should be here in a couple of hours, so I should be able to stay here for a little longer,” Jimin stated, nuzzling into the tallers neck.

 

“When are you getting back from your parents?” Jungkook asked, stroking the Jimin’s sore back.

 

“Should be back around the 28th, I have work the 29th so I am definitely back by then,” Jimin hummed.

 

“Awww, then it won’t be so soft and nice anymore,” Jungkook stated, referring to the skin in Jimins crotch region.

 

Needless to say, he got a good slap to the chest for that.

 

“What, I’m joking.” Jungkook whined. “Stop hitting me, you know I’m not into that.”

 

“Oh my god, shut up, Jungkook!” Jimin stated feeling absolutely embarrassed.

 

“Babe, I won’t be able to tease you for an entire week, I am just getting it out of my system now,” Jungkook stated with a laugh.

 

“Sometimes I question why I date you, maybe I should go out with the new guy on work, he seems gay,” Jimin muttered, making the younger whine.

 

“But babe, you love me,” Jungkook stated.

 

“That’s debatable,” Jimin muttered.

 

“No it’s not,” Jungkook stated.

 

“It is.”

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

“It is!”

 

“No it isn’t!”

 

“Fine, I love you. Are you happy now?” Jimin muttered, but he couldn’t help smiling dumbly.

 

“Always,” Jungkook stated, kissing the elder male.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 12th December  
> Do you want to build a snowman? - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Snowman building + Frozen references + comedy + fluff  
> Word count; 1 205  
> Jikook enjoying a day in the snow
> 
>  
> 
> 13th December  
> Pillowtalk - Anmeela  
> college!au, fluff, 2295 words  
> Jimin refuses to acknowledge that Jeon Jungkook wants to go out with him
> 
>  
> 
> 14th December  
> Kookiemonster - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Fluff with swearing  
> Word count; 973 (without counting the words on the pics)  
> Jungkook experiences once again where being a brat leads him.
> 
>  
> 
> 15th December  
> we dream on - Anmeela  
> secret relationship!au, a bit of angst, 1702 words  
> Maybe it's a lie but at least there is something to hope for
> 
>  
> 
> 16th December  
> I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus – SwedishFanFictionLov  
> Christmas + Fluff + Comedy + “Cheating” + Mpreg  
> Word count; 2 549  
> Where Jungkook and Jimin witness something mind-blowing  
> OBS! Takes place in Sweden since I got no clue of Korean Christmas customs XD  
> OBS! Jungkook is 5 and Jimin is 7
> 
>  
> 
> 17th December  
> bless you - Anmeela  
> non-au, (lack of) fluff - there was supposed to be some but oh, well..., 1100 words  
> Jungkook's ill and Jimin can only think how childish the younger is
> 
>  
> 
> 18th December  
> All I want for Christmas is you - SwedishFanFictionLov  
> Smut + HP AU + Bottom Jungkook + Teacher/Student  
> Word count; 2 729  
> Professor Jimin and Hufflepuff student Jungkook make use of the first day of winter break ;)
> 
>  
> 
> 19th December  
> #Losers of The Caribbean - MaliDK  
> Pirates of The Caribbean au (ish, there are pirates in it, and if you have watched the movie I imagined it to be the town the first movie starts out in), crack(ish), 2385 words.  
> Jungkook is merely an idiot who keeps getting into trouble, luckily he has some friends with more brain capacity. 
> 
>  
> 
> 20th December  
> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Tiny angst/Fluff  
> Word count; 3 402 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas PART 1
> 
>  
> 
> 21st December  
> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Angst/Fluff  
> Word count; 3 894 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas PART 2
> 
>  
> 
> 22nd December  
> Jiminie the red-nosed reindeer - SwedishFanfictionLov  
> Christmas + Angst/Fluff/Smut/Mentions of Mpreg  
> Word count; 3 507 words  
> How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer hybrid came to save christmas FINAL PART
> 
>  
> 
> 23rd December  
> we're great - Anmeela  
> college!AU, romance, fluff, a tiny bit of smut, 11 027 words  
> Jimin never knew that college life could be this exciting (his friend disagrees)
> 
>  
> 
> 24th December  
> Merry Christmas - MaliDK  
> normal life au, smut, 2343 words  
> Jungkook's bad day isn't really this bad - courtesy of Park Jimin, of course


End file.
